


Road of Discoveries

by Sandycastle



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 103,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human boy is discovered to have a very unique ability, but has many other challenges to overcome before he makes his final discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing to cross the Anduin

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to acknowledge Emma and Kaylee, to whom I owe many thanks. Others have contributed to the story and my thanks go out to Berni, Pearl Took and Minnie for the naming of characters, giving me permission for use of their ideas and the use of their OCC characters. The depiction of Beorn is of my own creation.

Chapter One 

Preparing to cross the Anduin 

Fourteen-year old Helewis sighed and folded her arms as she looked out over the river. "It's still raining, Theodhild," she complained to her fifteen-year old sister. "I'm sick of being stuck here inside, waiting to cross the river, but I don't want to cross it either. I don't like the look of it." 

Theodhild smiled and put an arm around her younger sister. "Think of it as an adventure, Hele. We're warrior maidens as brave as any men and we're accompanying our brother and father to meet the enemy in a great war!" she proclaimed, eyes glittering, caught up in her dream. 

Helewis shuddered. "Don't talk to me about battle, Theo. I don't want to hear it. Right, Mama?" 

Goldwyn shook her head at her middle daughter. "Come help me prepare the meal, Helewis. That should keep your mind off your sister's dreams of glory." 

The teen did as her mother bade, while Theodhild went to her elder brother's side. 

"Halga, it will be a day of glory for us when we might engage the enemy in battle won't it?" she asked, smiling at him with a fiery glint in her eyes. "I'll be your loyal shieldmaiden and help defend you, I promise. Just like Mama was Papa's." 

Caught up in his younger sister’s dream of battle her older brother said, "As long as I get to help defend you and everyone else too". The teen, grabbed at a stick and struck a pose as if he were a warrior charging into battle. The end of the stick poked against the side of the tent and a rivulet of water dribbled inside. "Oops!" Halga said, a bit worriedly. He knew his father had warned him before against touching the tent inside because of it causing moisture to form and he had promised to not do that anymore. 

Thirteen-year old Ashlin whined, "Papa, Halga is making the tent wet inside! It's wet enough outside!"

During all this, seven-year old Leofwine tried to get close to the cook fire in the brazier to both warm himself and snitch a morsel of food if he could when no one was looking. 

Cedric reached out and snatched the stick from his sixteen-year old son. "Young man, what did I tell you about touching the tent when it's wet?"

"Not to," Halga scuffed his shoes on the ground cloth of the tent.

"And what else?" The boy’s father asked, laying the stick to the side.

The teen gulped, "Papa, please, I didn't mean to."

"To me, son. Now." 

Goldwyn 'tsked' and shook her head. "Ashlin, don't whine," she scolded her daughter firmly. "Halga, obey your father," she added, seeing her son's hesitation. 

Both the elder sisters looked away and Goldwyn gathered Ashlin to her bosom, not noticing little Leofwine, hugging himself by the brazier, still watching his brother. 

The oldest son gulped and shuffled to where his father had seated himself on one of the boxes in the tent. The man pulled the boy across his lap and tugged his breeches down around his knees. "Mayhap this will help you to remember to do what you are told." He said as he brought his large hand down sharply on the bare backside before him, leaving a clear, red handprint behind. 

Leofwine watched in wide-eyed fascination at what was occurring between his father and older brother. He had thought Halga, at sixteen, too old for such punishment. 

Goldwyn sighed as she listened to the chastisement begin. Her eldest had been thought too grown for such a thing but it seemed his impulsive behavior was not yet fully reined in. 

Halga yelped at the first swat and then went silent biting down on his lower lip. It was humiliating to experience this kind of punishment at his age, especially in front of his siblings. His pride was stung.

Leofwine cringed near the brazier. He continued to watch but felt bad for his brother to be punished in that way. He wished it was over and they could get on with eating, he was hungry. 

Cedric didn't say anything for a while, letting his hand do the talking as he spanked his son's backside until it was uniformly red, and then moved the firm blows to the backs of his thighs. "You've been told over and over to make sure nothing touches the tent so the water can't get inside and ruin our things. You promised that you wouldn't do that anymore, Halga." He could feel the boy's breath hitching, and increased the rate of the spanks. "Why am I spanking you?"

The teen had to let go of his lip to answer, "Because…because I broke my prom-promise!” The last word became a wail as a particularly hard smack hit his sit spot, and he gave in and sobbed. The boy’s father administered three more sharp swats before the youngster cried out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, papa!”, and the remorse could be clearly heard in his voice.

The man ended the spanking and sat rubbing his crying son's back. "I need to be able to trust that you will keep your promises, Halga. Getting things wet was only part of the problem. The other part was you made a promise you didn't keep. I want to be able to trust you, son, when you say you will do something or not do something. Do you understand?"

The boy's sobs lessened and he nodded. "I understand, papa. I'm sorry!"

Cedric helped him to his feet and drew him close giving him a hug before helping to draw the breeches back into place. "I know you are…and you are forgiven, Halga." He pressed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. "Remember what I said about making promises and keeping them."

The teen winced as his clothes were adjusted by his father. He had been punished thoroughly. “Yes Papa,” he acknowledged softly. 

Theodhild turned to glare at her father. "Warriors shouldn't get spanked, Papa. It wasn't like he was playing with a real sword. And it was an accident. He didn't mean to touch the tent," she grumbled. She tossed her long hair back and her eyes flashed with anger and indignation. She was her elder brother's Shieldmaiden and champion…even if the enemy was their Papa! 

Cedric calmly said, "My hand isn't so sore that I can't address your temper, daughter."

The teen held her tongue, knowing her Papa made no idle threats. 

Little Leofwine curled himself into an even tighter ball near the brazier. He hated to hear his sister fight with his papa. He hated it when they all fought with each other. He just wished everyone would be quiet and that they could get on with eating. He put his head on his knees and tried to blot out the sights and sounds of his family. He felt as though he would burst with anger if they didn't quit all this soon and then he too would be upended across his papa's lap like his big brother. 

Theodhild flew to her brother's arms the minute Cedric released him. "I'm sorry Halga," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Meanwhile Helewis had noticed her younger brother's distress and gone to hug him. "Leofwine," the middle sister whispered, "what's the matter little brother?" 

The small boy just said, "I'm hungry, Helewis, and everyone is angry at each other. I want to eat and get dry and have some peace or I shall burst with anger and Papa will end up spanking me like Halga.”

The middle sister stroked her brother's fair hair. She smiled gently. "Not everyone is angry at each other little brother. I'm not angry with you, and Papa isn't angry at our brother anymore, and Mama's not angry with anyone." 

The little boy glanced up at his Papa now that he was through chastising Halga, and sighed. "Are we going to eat soon?" The youngster asked as he hugged himself feeling rather left out with everyone so much older than him. He just didn't understand why they all acted the way they did. He loved his father, but felt he had little or no time for him. He was always tending to his brother or one of his older sisters. 

"We shall eat soon, Leofwine." Helewis reassured her little brother.

****************

Cedric, his thoughts on other matters, got to his feet and moved to the door of the tent staring out at the rain. "If we are going to cross the river, we need to do it soon, before the rain makes it too deep to ford." 

Goldwyn nodded in agreement with her husband. "Yes, soon. Early in the morning, perhaps. For now, the meal is ready so I suggest you all come and eat." 

Theodhild and Helewis served up the meal, filling plates for their parents first, then Halga and finally their younger siblings before serving themselves. 

Leofwine took his plate of food gratefully and plopped himself down next to the brazier’s warmth to eat. He glanced at his older brother who was squirming on the wooden box he was seated on. The youngster sighed. "Papa, how long will it take for us to cross the river?" He asked softly. 

"I don't know. This is the first time I've crossed it with a wagon and horses. It will take as long as it takes. Now eat and don't waste your meal. Our supplies have to last until we reach Long Lake."

Leofwine gave his Papa a resentful look. He was the only one who had wanted to eat and he wasn’t wasting or ruining supplies like his older brother.

Cedric didn’t notice his youngest child’s look as he finished his own portion and began to ponder the logistics of getting everyone and all their belongings across the river. The wagon would float like a flat-bottomed boat if necessary but most of them would have to wade across and help guide the horses.

He gave a heavy sigh. The man wished they could have afforded the fee to cross at the old ford which would have led them directly to the Old Forest Road and then on to where they could then reach Long Lake and Esgaroth. As it was, they had to travel quite a bit farther to the North in order to find a suitable place to cross. They had seen orcs and goblins which had pursued them and they had had to flee to safety. It was why he was feeling pressed to cross the river. If he did so at this point he would be in King Thranduil’s realm and would be protected by his elven patrols if needed. 

Theodhild ate her meal slowly while watching Ashlin. Her youngest sister had barely touched her supper. Turning to her, she stroked the younger girl's hair gently. "Ash, are you all right little one?" she asked her youngest sister. "Are you scared about crossing the river tomorrow?" Ashlin hadn't spoken at all in a while and Theodhild was starting to worry.

The youngest sister looked briefly over at her little brother who was pouting and had a sullen look upon his face. She sighed and turned to her oldest sister. "I'm a little concerned. It's the biggest water crossing and Papa says he isn't sure how long it will take…I do not have a good feeling about it. I am worried." She picked up her plate and ate small bites of her meal, not wanting Papa to scold her for wasting their supplies.

Cedric pressed his lips together at his daughter's words. She might have a bad feeling about the crossing but he was concerned more about the orcs and goblins that had been pursuing them before the downpours had begun. He wouldn't feel comfortable until the width of the Anduin was between them and the enemy.

*****

Helewis patted her little brother's shoulder. "Leofwine, eat," she said firmly in a tone so reminiscent of their mother that Goldwyn would have laughed if she had been less worried about the enemies pursuing them. 

The little boy glared at his sister. “I am eating.” He told her huffily. He had been the one who had been hungry. No one had to urge him to eat, he was already halfway through, he thought resentfully.

The young girl, who always had a good appetite, had already finished her meal. She shook her head at her little brother’s attitude and turned her attention to her sister Ashlin to make sure she was eating, and noticed that Theodhild too had already made her food vanish. After all, she had told her middle sister enough that Shieldmaidens needed their strength. 

Ashlin eating slowly finally finish her meal and then, began to collect the plates from the others to help her mother and sisters clean up and prepare for the crossing the next day. 

*****

Leofwine glared at his father, then got up and said, "Papa, I need to relieve myself. I shall be right back, as he put on his small warm cloak."

"Take Halga with you to keep watch," his father ordered, tightening down the binding around a small trunk that held his wife's good clothing. 

The older boy winced as he got to his feet and handed his empty plate to his mother and draped his felted woolen cloak over his shoulders, and pulled the hood up. "Come on, little brother, and don't take forever; I don't want to get entirely soaked."

The little boy headed toward a clump of bushes. "You didn't have to come with me, you know. Papa treats me like I was still a baby. I think I'm old enough to take care of my business without someone having to watch over me." The youngster looked up at his big brother. "Why did you let Papa do that to you? I mean spank you like that? You're practically grown!" Leofwine gave Halga a disappointed expression. 

The elder brother scanned the edges of their campsite, watching for any sign of movement other than rain hitting the trees and bushes. "Papa doesn't let the girls go out alone either." The teen replied in response to his little brother’s grumblings.

“Halga, that doesn’t help much you know. I’m not a girl!” the youngster stated indignantly. 

“Yes, I know that little brother, but you are still young yet and we want to keep you safe. In regard to Papa and me…” the older boy turned his gaze onto the seven-year old, resisted rubbing his still sore behind, and answered his little brother’s question. "How could I let him? Leofwine, just how do you think I could stop him from dragging me across his lap? I did something foolish, and…well, I broke a rule and a promise. Frankly, I'd rather be spanked and immediately forgiven than feel like Papa is disappointed in me for doing something wrong."

The little boy finished up his business. "I suppose you are right big brother. I certainly wouldn't be able to stop Papa from pulling me over his lap and yes, I suppose I would rather be spanked than have Papa upset with me for a long time too." They headed back inside the tent.

*****

Theodhild accosted Halga as soon as he came back inside. She led him away from the others as Helewis settled down with Ashlin and Leofwine. As the middle sister began entertaining her younger siblings with a tale, Theodhild rested her head on Halga’s shoulder as they sat together. "Tell me a story too brother mine," she cajoled with a smile. "One about the great battle we're going to ride into one day. And hopefully able to sit in the saddle," she couldn't help saying with a rueful smile. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I honestly thought Papa was going to turn me over his knee after you."

"I don't want to think about being on a horse right now." Halga grumbled softly though he did give a brief smile at her teasing. He finally gave up on finding a comfortable seated position and said, "Theo, please stop leaning on me so I can lie down.” 

Leofwine was getting restless and bored. He watched as his sister pulled their older brother off to the side and then glared at them as they started whispering to each other. They should join the rest of us, not be off by themselves he thought. Leaving Ashlin with Helewis, he crawled into his father's lap and asked, "Papa, what are they whispering about?" He pointed to his siblings.

Cedric blinked as his youngest child appeared in his lap, and hugged the little one close as he followed the boy's finger to where his oldest son and daughter were talking together. "Hmm? Ah, I'm not too sure, son. Probably your sister is helping to nurse your brother's pride. You weren't lonely, now were you?"

The child pouted. "Yes Papa, I’m lonely. No one seems to have time for me and I don't like it! Mama is busy with the girls and the cooking and such and Halga is either talking with Theodhild or getting into trouble. You are always busy with the boxes and supplies or something…" the little boy choked up with tears.

Sighing softly, Cedric absently rocked his youngest from side to side. "Come on now, there's no need for tears. It isn't that nobody has time for you; we just want to get this journey over with as quickly as possible, and see that we reach the end safe and sound. Hopefully it shouldn't be too long, son."

The little boy sighed. "Why do they have to do that? Doesn't he have too much pride already? The two of them are always together and my other sisters have each other too. I have no one to play with or talk to. I wish we were already there! Then I could find someone of my own to play with and I won't need any of you!" The child pouted in a temper. 

Goldwyn arched an eyebrow at her youngest daring to display such a tantrum while sitting in his papa's lap. 

Cedric also raised an eyebrow at his son's outburst. "You don't think you'll need any of us. Is that so?" Cedric waited for an answer, deciding to withhold judgment until he saw whether his youngest son chose to back down or push him further.

"Yes! Then all of you will know what it feels like to be left alone all the time! After all… I was just an afterthought wasn't I?" the little boy pouted some more.

"I have had enough of your temper tantrum, Leofwine. If you want to continue shouting and making a scene, you can do so facing the ground," Cedric said sharply, turning his youngest child over his lap. Though he knew he and Goldwyn would have to talk to Leofwine to reassure him that he was not an afterthought, he wanted the tantrum dealt with first. 

The small boy gave a little squeak and stiffened as he was turned face down over his papa's knees. The youngster whispered…"I'm sorry Papa, please do not spank me."

"Well, I'm sorry too, little boy," Cedric said, pushing the tails of the child's shirt up, although he left his breeches in place. "But if you choose to raise your voice to me and show me and the rest of our family disrespect, then you can fully expect to have a bit of warmth added to your bottom." With that, the boy’s father landed four stinging swats to the seat of his son's breeches, just enough to act as a warning.

Leofwine let out a cry at the stinging swats. Theodhild looked up sharply at her baby brother's cries to see him over their Papa's lap. The males of the household both seemed bent on tangling with their sire today she thought shaking her head. 

Goldwyn winced at the sound of the spanks and the cries of her baby, but knew her husband was right in chastising the boy. Leofwine knew it wasn't a real hard spanking, he'd had worse, but a warning for him to stop his tantrum and behave the way he was expected to. "I'm sorry Papa. I'll behave and promise not to be disrespectful anymore." The child sniffed as his tears fell.

Nodding, Cedric picked his youngest son up from over his lap and pulled him into his arms, holding him close as he kissed his brow. "All right, son. No more. No more now. You're a good boy, but you need to think about what you are saying, before you say it. I don't like doing this, but I will if it is the only way to correct a poor attitude. Hush now, you are forgiven.”

The little boy ducked his head and hugged his father, “I’m sorry Papa, sometimes I get angry and then the words just come out, and I’m sorry for saying what I did about being an afterthought too.” The little boy sniffled though with tears running down his young face again. 

Leofwine," Cedric sighed softly, exchanging a glance with Goldwyn. "Just because you were born later than your brother and sisters, that doesn't mean you are loved any less. You are just as loved as them, just as special."

Goldwyn came over and hugged her young son. "Leofwine, you are much loved by both your papa and me. If we did not love you, we would not take the time out to chastise you for poor behavior, temper displays such as the one you just had or many other things. You are the light of our hearts, the proof of our love as you were created in love. Do not forget that my young one.” She picked him up from his father's lap and administered a stinging swat of her own to the small bottom. He yelped in surprise and tried to rub out the sting she had put there. Then Goldwyn hugged him tight breathing in his little boy scent and relishing his small body next to her own. It would not be much longer and he would be too big to do this with.

Cedric let his wife hold Leofwine for a little while longer before getting up and looking around at his other children. "All right, I think it is high time we took our rest for the night. We will want to be making an early start in the morning."

The small boy seeing his siblings putting out the family’s sleeping rolls felt lonely still. As he watched Halga roll out his small sleeping roll next to his parents the youngster, still in his mother's arms, snuggled into her and asked quietly, "Mama, may I sleep with you and Papa tonight? I'm cold and being in between the two of you will make me warm." 

Goldwyn glanced over at Cedric, knowing he had heard their youngest child's request. Goldwyn smiled to herself as she knew of at least one part of her child that wasn't cold at the moment. 

As he heard the request, Cedric smiled slightly. Leofwine was the only one of their children young enough to sleep with them at night, and it was always a pleasure to accommodate him. "Aye, I think that would be acceptable," Cedric informed the little boy, exchanging a fond look with Goldwyn. 

Leofwine smiled and quickly got ready for sleep. He struggled into his nightshirt after his mother helped him to wash his face and hands. Helping him to remove his breeches, Goldwyn smiled as his still slightly pink bottom briefly came into view. Once he was ready Goldwyn held him close as they all snuggled down into their sleeping rolls for the night. The sound of the rain on their shelter lulled the family to sleep.


	2. Crossing the Anduin

Chapter two 

Crossing the Anduin

Leofwine woke and stretched. The grey light of dawn was barely visible through the fabric of their shelter. He was toasty warm lying with his parents and he wanted to stay there longer, but his little bladder was urging him not to. He gently poked his father in the ribs. "Papa, I have to go."

Cedric yawned as the voice of his youngest broke into his sleep, and stretched under the blankets. "Good morning, son," he greeted sleepily. "I think I hear your brother moving around. Have him take you while your mother and I get up and start making the morning meal."

Leofwine looked a bit disappointed. He really wanted his Papa to take him, but dutifully got up and walked over to his eldest brother's sleeping roll. He nudged him with his small now very cold foot. "Halga, Papa said I should ask you to take me outside. I have to go!" The little boy cried urgently. If he had to wait much longer for someone to escort him he would have to go outside by himself and be in trouble, or have an accident and he definitely didn't want that.

Cedric lay on his side listening to his youngest asking his eldest to take him outside, and met his wife's eyes with a sigh as they both sensed something underlying in the little boy's voice. Goldwyn just raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed with his attempt to stay under the blankets for a few minutes more when their insecure son needed his assistance. Sighing, he pushed the covers back and went to Leofwine, putting a hand on his shoulder before his oldest son could respond. "Don't worry about it," he assured the child. "I am up now. I can take you instead." 

The little boy looked up at his Papa and smiled. He gave the man a hug around his middle, where he could reach and then scampered through the opening to the outside in his bare feet and nightshirt, in a hurry now.

Chuckling softly, Cedric gave his older children instructions to begin rising before going after Leofwine at a quick pace to ensure the little boy stayed safe. 

*****

Back in the shelter as her baby brother ran off, Ashlin sat up and pushed a hand through her hair before looking at Theodhild who was sitting up next to her. "Morning…Sleep well?"

Theodhild looked at Ashlin and said, "Yes, I did. I dreamed of the great things Halga and I shall do once we get to Long Lake. Looks like our little brother is in a hurry this morning.” She observed as she saw Leofwine exiting the shelter with their father. She noticed her mother was beginning to get things prepared for their morning meal and she began to roll up her sleeping blankets.

Ashlin rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with Helewis. "You and Halga are always talking and dreaming about great things." She shook her head and began rolling up her blankets too. "What do you think happened last night with Papa and Leofwine? I mean…I know what happened. But why was he in trouble, Theodhild?" Ashlin asked. 

Theodhild shrugged. “I'm not sure. He sometimes throws tantrums for no reason. Mama would be the better one to ask.” she said as their mother, who overheard the exchange, stepped over to her older children. 

"Your baby brother sometimes feels left out and unable to understand all of you. He believes he is not paid much attention to and is just an afterthought in our family because he was born so much later than the rest of you. It must be difficult for him at times when he has a brother who is nine years older than him and his closest sibling is female and still six years older than him. He gets to feeling very insecure sometimes and acts that out. I would like all of you to try to pay a little more attention to him. I understand this journey has been long and hard, but it has been for him as well. He has no one close to his age here to talk to or share his thoughts or feelings with. We all need to make more of an effort to help him feel more a part of our family."

"But Mama," Ashlin blinked in confusion. "Leofwine is a part of our family. How can we help him feel even more a part of it?"

"Play with him, talk to him, ask him how he is feeling, things like that. I noticed yesterday that he spent much of his time curled up next to the brazier alone while all of you were interacting with each other. Even when Halga was punished he was left with no one to comfort him as he witnessed his brother's downfall. I was too busy with dinner preparations and then Ashlin, to help him. Later, Theodhild, you and Halga went off by yourselves whispering and sharing with each other and I believe that made him feel even more alone and that was why he crawled into your Papa's lap and had a tantrum. Poor behavior will always be paid attention to, good behavior ends up being ignored as it is expected. We just need to pay more attention to his needs.”

Ashlin nodded as the situation was explained in more detail, while Halga, Theodhild and Helewis wore guilty looks upon their faces. "We'll try harder to make him feel more a part of us, Mama," Her eldest promised, as his sisters murmured their agreement. "I don't like to think that he's feeling lonely and that he can't talk to us. He shouldn't have to feel that way. We'll do better."

"I would certainly appreciate that and I know Leofwine would like that too." She glanced up as a cool breeze came into the shelter and the object of their discussion entered. The little boy was shivering a bit from being barefoot and clad only in his nightshirt. It was cold and damp outside, though the rain had stopped falling.

As Cedric returned with Leofwine, Halga hesitated a moment before leaning down to swing his little brother into his arms. Holding him tightly to offer him warmth and security, he sat down again carefully and pulled one of the blankets close to wrap around the child. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Leofwine smiled and cuddled into his brother surprised at his attention. "Yes, but I'm cold Halga, I need to get dressed. Will you help me find clean clothes?" 

Goldwyn smiled approvingly at her oldest as she saw him pick up the youngster and play with him. Leofwine's smile lit up the living area.

"Don't worry, little brother," Helewis smiled, handing over the bundle of clothes she had gathered upon seeing her father return with her little brother. "I already found them for you, but I'm sure your brother won't mind helping you into them. Just make sure he doesn't put them on you back to front or upside down. He has trouble enough with his own clothes." She winked at Halga to let him know she was teasing him for their brother's benefit. 

"I expect I can manage," The older boy grinned. "What do you think little brother?"

Leofwine grinned at their teasing. He knew his older brother knew how to dress and had helped him dress before as well. "I think we'll do very well together Halga. You haven't made me put my breeches on backward for a very long time now." Leofwine grinned.

"Well, that's very true although there's always a possibility it could happen again," The older boy replied, helping his brother into the aforementioned breeches as their sisters left the shelter to go outside and wash. "How did you sleep? Halga asked, “Papa's snoring didn't keep you awake, did it?"

The little boy shook his head. "No, I slept good. I was nice and warm between Mama and Papa. I didn't wake until I had to relieve myself. I hope Mama has morning meal ready soon. I'm hungry. Does your bottom hurt anymore Halga? Mine doesn't."

The eldest brother did not have to reach behind him to feel in order to answer the question. "Well, I wouldn't say it's anywhere near as bad as it was yesterday but Papa left a bit of an ache for me," he replied with a soft sigh. "One thing is for sure, I won't be acting the fool like that again anytime soon. I'm glad you're feeling all right, though. You were good yesterday."

Leofwine looked up at his older brother questioningly. "Good? Papa had to swat me. I don't think that is being very good,” he informed his elder brother. “I'm sorry your bottom is still sore. Papa really spanked you hard…it scared me a little." Leofwine said in a small voice.

"You were good for most of the day," Halga amended, helping his brother tie his laces. "Aye…I guess I did get it hard. But I deserved it. I broke a promise, and a man should always keep his promises because it shows others how honorable he is. As for you being a little scared…I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry Theodhild or Helewis or Ashlin didn't comfort you. They should have done. But you know I was safe with Papa. You know he'd never give any of us more than we can take, don't you?"

The little boy nodded slowly. He knew that his brother was safe with his Papa and Papa never spanked harder than was necessary to get his point across. He remembered the warning spanking he himself received last night. Papa could have given him a very hard spanking for his behavior, but seemed to understand why he was acting poorly. The kind of spanking Papa gave him last night worked to remind him to curb his behavior. Papa was a very good man and he knew about everything. He hoped Papa knew about crossing the river too. "Halga, how will we cross the river?"

"Maybe giant fish will leap out of the water and carry us across," Halga joked, tickling the boy.

Leofwine giggled at that thought and his brother's tickling him. 

Goldwyn looked up and said, "If we are to eat I need some help here now so we can finish packing up and we can get across this river soon."

"All right, Mama," Halga nodded, helping their mother to finish packing, as his sisters took over preparing morning meal. Watching as the little boy contributed to the food preparations, he winked at Leofwine before looking innocently at his mother. "What do you think, Mama…Do you think giant fish will carry us across the river?"

Goldwyn laughed. "Maybe so Halga. There have been reports of some rather large fish in the Anduin. If enough of them gather around we just may end up having our wagon brought across the river by them." She looked up at her children then her husband and saw the worried look on his face. "Well, let's finish eating and then I'm sure your Papa will tell us all how this will be done."

Cedric ate in silence for a little while, considering the best route to take as his family made their way through their meal. Eventually he laid aside his plate and cleared his throat slightly to get everyone's attention. "A lot of the Anduin is too deep to take the wagon across,” he began. “We and the horses could swim it but that would mean leaving our provisions behind, so we'll have to travel a little further upriver to a place where the water is low enough to cross. In order to make the wagon as light as possible, we'll all wade across, except you, Leofwine. You'll stay inside the wagon."

Their youngest pouted. "Papa, why do I have to stay inside the wagon? I want to wade across like everyone else! It's not fair just because I'm the littlest!" the little boy said in a temper.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Leofwine," Cedric said warningly.

The youngster jumped up, kicked one of the boxes nearby hard and ran out of the shelter, angry because he felt he was being treated unfairly.

Goldwyn looked up and shook her head. Her little one was not starting out this day on a very pleasant note.

Sighing, the man took his wife aside and spoke quietly to her. "I warned him last night about throwing tantrums."

She nodded, understanding. "He's probably nervous Cedric, talk to him all right? If you need to discipline him then you must. You did warn him and the boy needs to understand that you mean what you say, but try to be gentle. Once we get across this river then you can be sterner with him. I think we're all a little out of sorts though."

Nodding with a soft sigh, he excused himself from the shelter and went outside to find his youngest son sitting on a rock a short distance away. He went over to join the boy, sitting down next to him in silence for a moment before speaking quietly. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about, son?"

Leofwine looked up at his Papa with a tear in his eye. "I'm sorry Papa. I know you are only looking out for my safety. It's hard though to have to be different from the rest of the family because I'm the youngest. I want to be like Halga, strong and able to wield a real sword and be able to help with the horses and to carry things that are heavy…you know. I want to be big like the rest of you. I don't like being so little. I feel useless and that I don't carry my weight.”

"Oh little one," Cedric sighed, lifting the boy into his lap and absently stroking a lock of his golden hair. "You're not useless. You're very helpful to your mama and me. You have helped with food preparation this morning, haven't you? And you've helped me brush the horses some nights when we stop. That's very helpful. I know its difficult being the youngest, Leofwine. I know you feel left out sometimes. But your brother and sisters were all little once. You'll grow up soon enough, and when you do, perhaps you'll be wishing you were little again."

The child sighed. "Yes Papa, are you going to spank me for having another fit of temper?" He looked up worriedly at Cedric.

Cedric considered that for a moment. "Do you think you deserve to be spanked?" he asked.

The little boy struggled with that question. He didn't want to be spanked, but he had been rude and disrespectful to his family and Papa said last night that if he behaved that way again he would receive a spanking. He had also promised not to be disrespectful and had broken that promise. If Halga could be spanked for breaking a promise then he should be too. "Yes Papa." He said in a very small voice. "I broke my promise to not have any more temper tantrums, to not shout at you, to not be disrespectful to you…" The little boy couldn't go on.

Nodding at his son's answer, the man tipped the boy's chin up so that their eyes met. "I appreciate you giving me an honest and sincere answer. I understand this is difficult for you, child. I know how stressful this is and I understand that you’ve been finding it hard. I am going to spank you, but I’ll take that into account. It will be like last night. Do you understand that?” 

Leofwine nodded a look of relief in his eyes. It would not be pleasant, but then they could move on from this moment. "Papa, I truly will try harder. I won't promise this time, but I will try." Leofwine said sincerely.

"I am glad that you will try. Trying your best is all I expect from you," Cedric said, turning his son over his lap. He drew the boy's breeches down this time, exposing his child's pale bottom. "Just so that we are sure…Why are you going to be spanked, son?"

"B-because I broke my promise and had another tantrum." Leofwine wriggled a bit. He did not like to be in this position, especially with his bare bottom waiting to be spanked by his Papa. "You won't spank me too hard will you Papa?" The little boy asked softly.

Cedric smiled slightly at the soft question as he rested one hand on his son's cheeks. "No. Just like last night." He waited a moment before raising his hand and bringing it down on the boy's bottom. The swat wasn't hard enough to resound, just enough to sting and leave a lasting reminder. Whereas the previous night he had dealt out four swats, this time he gave his son six, considering it was a second offence.

Leofwine jumped a little at the first swat. It stung; they always did when Papa spanked him bare. He took the next five swats yelping a little at the last one. "Ow! Papa! That one hurt!" He remained lying over his Papa's lap. After fixing his son's clothing, Cedric settled him on his lap and rocked him, placing a kiss on his brow. "I'm sorry that it hurt but such is the nature of discipline. I hope you will learn from this, son. I hope it hasn't been for nothing." He stroked the boy's golden hair again, tenderly. "I have forgiven you and I am not going to punish you any further. I also have faith that you will do your best to keep your word. No more from me. No more. But…" Cedric waited a moment for the youngster's glistening blue green eyes to meet his. "Last night your mama gave you a single swat when I was finished. When we return to the shelter in a little while, you will go to her and accept another two swats because you were disrespectful to her also. It will be two because this is the second time. Do you understand, son?"

The little boy listened to his Papa and looked at him with his blue green eyes. When he heard his father tell him he had to accept two more swats from his mother he hung his head. He had not expected that. "Yes Papa. I will do that." he acknowledged.

Cedric kissed his son's head and held him close to is chest. "That's my good boy. Everything will be all right, you'll see. Once we get across the river, things will get easier for all of us and there won't be so much stress and worry. And you know, staying inside the wagon as we cross the river isn't a useless task. You can make sure nothing falls down and gets broken, can't you?" 

Leofwine looked up at his Papa. "Yes Papa, I can do that. I'm big enough to do that aren't I?" He hung his head now. "I suppose we have to go back so Mama can give me those swats? Do you think my brother and sisters will be mad at me for making a scene Papa?" The little boy asked as he rubbed to try to get the sting out of his bottom.

"I expect they'll be worried and concerned for you, but probably not angry. They've caused a few scenes in their time too," Cedric replied with a little smile, ruffling his son's hair as he stood up and carried him back towards the shelter where Goldwyn was waiting expectantly outside. 

Goldwyn took her child into her arms and asked, "Are you feeling better now?" 

The little boy buried his face in her bosom and said a bit muffled, "I'm sorry Mama for causing a scene. I should have known better, especially after I was warned about having any more tantrums last night. Papa said I was to tell you that I deserved two swats from you because this was the second time…" He looked up at her pleadingly with his beautiful blue green eyes. 

Goldwyn walked over to a convenient box and sat down. She pulled her son over her lap, bared his bottom and administered two very sharp swats to his now sensitive seat.

They stung. "Ow Mama!" Leofwine cried. 

Goldwyn rearranged his clothes and pulled the little boy into her lap saying, "All is forgiven now my little one. Now, let's get you and your Papa inside so we can finish packing and find the place needed to ford the river.” She wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes off with her thumb and kissed his brow. 

Cedric had cringed at the sharp swats his wife had delivered to their youngest. 

She raised an eyebrow and said softly, “You spoil the boy sometimes my husband.” She smiled to take out the sting of the rebuke.

“Sometimes he deserves to be spoiled my love, after all he is our youngest and he won’t be small forever.” He gave Goldwyn a quick kiss on the cheek. Cedric sat down and continued talking about his plans for the crossing. "I expect it should take us about an hour or so to travel upriver enough to find the right place," he informed his family. "With all luck, we should be across the Anduin by noon. After that, we will set up camp again and take some rest. The crossing won't be difficult, as such. Or at least it shouldn't be. But we'll want to dry our clothes and recover our strength."

Theodhild looked up excitedly. "Papa, once we cross the river will we run into other people? Will the Orcs and Goblins stay on this side of the river? Will we see elves Papa; we've never seen elves before, only what you and Mama have told us of them."

Cedric sighed softly at the mention of their enemies. He had worked hard to avoid the areas more often frequented by Orcs and goblins, but after sighting several of them was concerned and wanted to stay out of their clutches. "I am sure we will be quite safe on that side of the river," he answered. "And as for elves…From what I've heard, the wood-elves tend to stay in their forest. I suppose it's big enough that they don't need to leave it that often, but perhaps we'll see border patrols out and about. That would certainly be an experience."

Leofwine rolled his eyes at Theodhild. She was so boisterous. He could see Halga shaking his head as well. 

Ashlin said, "I am scared Papa. The river is wide and the water is rushing so fast…" 

"Aye, the water is fast but we won't have any problems in the shallower parts of the river," Cedric reassured his youngest daughter, smiling at her. "It won't be deep enough to do any damage, although that doesn't mean to say any one of us can take risks during the crossing. We'll have to stay together and listen to each other. All of us will have to work as a team. That includes me and your mother, and all five of you." He looked at Leofwine to ensure his youngest child felt included.

The wagon was packed up quickly and Goldwyn ruffled Leofwine's fair hair. "We are almost ready little one; do you need to relieve yourself before we set out?" 

The little boy flushed a little in embarrassment at his mother's question. "No Mama, I'm all right." 

She smiled at him and then began to help her daughters into the wagon. Halga and Leofwine were going last.

When everyone was settled and ready to leave, Cedric climbed into the seat at the front of the wagon with Goldwyn at his side, and he pulled a blanket down over their knees to keep them warm before tapping the horses with the reins to move them into action. The wagon set off at a steady pace; leaving the place they had camped for the night and traveling along by the side of the Anduin, upriver in the direction of the lower and safer parts of the water.

Leofwine didn't mind riding in his brother's lap inside the wagon. It was more comfortable than sitting on the hard floor. He did give his brother a look when he decided to sit upon the pile of bedrolls which also made for a softer seat. It seemed like no time at all before Papa was stopping the wagon. 

Ashlin looked up from where she had been resting her head on Theodhild's shoulder, and looked around with a blink of surprise. "Oh. Are we here already, Theo?"

Theodhild grinned at her youngest sister. "It would seem so. Look there at our brothers sister. Neither of them can sit without something soft under them." She teased with a grin.

Halga rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Leofwine. "Our sisters are hardly perfect, are they, little brother?"

The little boy shook his head and said, "No brother, just because they weren't the ones to get into trouble last night. I've seen all three of them sitting on pillows after Mama has had her way with the wooden spoon!" He said a bit huffily.

"Oh well," Helewis smiled. "At least we haven't got much longer left of sitting on pillows. You've got ten years at least, little brother." She grinned at her little brother to show she was only joking with him.

The little boy rolled his eyes and grinned up at his big brother knowing what his middle sister had said held some truth in it. If Halga, who was nine years older than him, could still end up over Papa's lap he'd have that long at least to need a pillow now and again. 

Goldwyn glanced at the rushing water of the Anduin as her husband set the wagon on the approach they would use to cross the river. It was running swiftly with little areas of white showing in the water where the river ran around rocks under the water. "Cedric, the river seems to be running rather swiftly, will it be safe to cross?"

Looking across at the river, the man considered it in silence. It did seem to be moving faster than he had originally hoped, but they really couldn't afford to lose any more time. "Everything will be all right," he assured his wife. "It is running swiftly, but we’re at a shallower place and I think it just looks like it’s running more quickly because of the way it’s flowing around the rocks that are showing.”

Goldwyn looked again at the river and smiled trustingly at her husband. "All right. I suppose we should get down and help the children out of the wagon and begin the crossing."

Nodding, Cedric climbed down and went around to the back of the wagon. He looked at his children with a smile. "Well, here we are. Are you all ready for the next part of our journey?"

Theodhild jumped up with a grin. "I am more than ready Papa! I really want to get to the other side of the river so we can move on with our journey." 

Leofwine slowly crawled off Halga's lap and stood up. He still wasn't too happy about being left in the wagon, but knew not to say anything more about it. He just looked at the others a little forlornly.

Cedric noticed his youngest child's look, and offered him a warm smile. "You just sit tight in here, and I'll come for you when we're on the other side. Remember, you have an important job to do, too."

The small boy nodded, then on impulse gave each of his siblings a hug and clung to his Papa. "Papa…I love you." Leofwine whispered.

I love you too, son," Cedric replied, pleasantly surprised at the boy's affection. "I love you very much. We all do. We'll see you on the other side, all right?"

"All right Papa. I will try to make sure everything stays where it should inside the wagon." The youngster hesitated, "Papa, may I give Mama a hug too?"

The boy’s father smiled. "Of course you may. I'm sure she'd like that very much."

Goldwyn hearing her youngest child's request made her way to the back of the wagon and picking her baby boy up gave him a big hug and a kiss on his brow. "You behave yourself now child. We'll be across the river before you know it. All right?"

"Aye Mama." Leofwine shuddered a little. "Mama, I love you too." 

Goldwyn smiled fondly at her child and ruffled his fair hair. "I too love you little one. Now, you stay here in the wagon and I'll see you on the other side of the river." Goldwyn went to take up the position her husband wanted her in to assist the horses and wagon across the Anduin.

Cedric went to the front of the wagon and began leading the horses down into the river, as his wife and older children followed behind. The water was cold, but he gritted his teeth and continued wading through as it got deeper. "Is everyone all right back there?" he called.

Goldwyn and the other children also gritted their teeth against the shock of the cold water. "All is going well Cedric.” Goldwyn called as they began the crossing.

As Cedric walked the horses leading them by the reins Halga walked on the other side of the horses, upstream. Leofwine inside the wagon could feel the shifting of the wheels on the slippery bottom and he watched carefully that nothing tipped inside. The little boy, feeling a bit nervous after his family had left him in the wagon, rummaged in his pack and pulled out the bedraggled bunny his Mama had made for him as an infant. He did not let anyone know he still clung to it when he was worried or nervous. He tucked it inside his tunic as they had begun the crossing.

Goldwin and Theodhild were on the upstream side of the wagon while Helewis and Ashlin were on the downstream side holding onto the wagon and wading alongside. All seemed to be going well despite the swift flow of the water. About a third of the way across the river they heard a rumbling sound like thunder. Ashlin, near the rear of the wagon glanced up and seeing the wall of water heading toward them, let out a scream of terror "Papa! Look!"

Cedric glanced up and saw what terrified his daughter and his own eyes widened in terror. The wall of water was coming fast. He shouted at Halga, “Cut the harness!” 

Halga struggled to cut the soaked leather as did Cedric. Goldwyn and Theodhild glanced behind them and seeing the wall of water, in terror tried to abandon the wagon and rush to the other side of the river for safety, but their soaked clothing dragged them down as the water hit the wagon broadside and tumbled it washing away people, horses and all signs of the little family that had been crossing the Anduin.

Leofwine was suddenly struck by terror as he heard his sister’s screams. He ran to the back of the wagon to see what was happening and blanched at the sight of the wall of water heading directly toward them. Before he could do much he felt himself being tumbled. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He gasped at the shock of cold water. He felt himself tumbling and tumbling and then blackness.


	3. The big fish

Chapter three 

The big fish

A ragged bundle of canvas floated along the river, and then caught on a branch where it floated among debris most of the day. Toward evening the swift current loosened the bundle, finally tearing the cloth away from the branch it had snagged on and it continued its journey, floating down the river.

*****  
As night began to settle, a trio of elven warriors returning with their patrol sat together on the banks of the Anduin River. They had drawn the short straws and had been the ones chosen to get fish for the evening meal. They didn't mind so much. Fishing was far preferable to cooking and certainly more so than cleaning up. One of the soldiers, a brown haired elf named Maethor, stifled a yawn as they waited for their net to catch. "I'm looking forward to my bedroll tonight." 

"At least you're not on watch," a second elf, with golden hair, Rohennath grumbled.

Daeras, another brown haired elf, looked at his companions. “At least it is no longer raining and the woods are fresh and the ground soft even if it is a bit damp. It will make for better sleeping tonight."

“Since I am not going to be doing much sleeping, I would not know," Rohennath countered, ignoring Maethor's roll of the eyes. 

"Perhaps if you hadn't dropped a tent pole on the captain's foot, you would not have been chosen for guard duty," Maethor pointed out. "And anyway, it is not all night. Just for a few hours." 

"I hardly meant to drop it on Captain Baramel," Rohennath sighed.

Daeras grinned. "He did look a comical sight though hopping around and cursing a blue streak."

Rohennath bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Well, I have quite learnt my lesson. Don't drop things on the captain's foot. He doesn't like it."

Daeras did laugh out loud. He then felt a strong tug as the net caught and said to his companions, "Well, it looks like we have been fortunate tonight. From the weight of this net I'd say we have a fruitful catch. Come help me haul in the net."

Maethor tugged Rohennath to his feet, giving the younger elf a bit of a look. "Stop complaining and help us." They went to Daeras and begin tugging on the net, dragging it out of the water and up onto the bank. 

As the elves tugged in the net they discovered a bundle of soaked and torn material, the kind used to cover wagons or for shelters. Wondering about it for a moment, Maethor pulled it out of the net, setting it aside, along with the fish they had caught. 

Daeras went to grab the torn piece and toss it back into the river when it fell open and revealed a small human child, barely breathing and sodden. His eyes widened in total surprise. He glanced up at his companions and asked in a whisper, "Look, what do you make of this fish?"

"I am not eating that," Rohennath murmured. He winced as Maethor smacked the back of his head. "What was that for? I'm only trying to make a bad situation a bit lighter." 

Shaking his head, Maethor knelt down next to the boy and carefully examined his drenched body. "He lives still," he observed. "I don't think that anything is broken, but I might be wrong. We'll have to get him back to the others."

Daeras looked at Rohennath and grimaced. "It is not funny gwador. He appears to be a small human child. Not much older than Prince Legolas if we were to count his age in human time I would guess."

"We should get him to the palace. The healers there will be able to help him better than we can," Maethor said. Then he hesitated and looked around. "What of the boy's family?"

Daeras blinked. He had not thought of how the little one had come to be in the river to begin with. "We will need to check the river Maethor, it appears something tragic has happened here today. I wonder how long the child has been in the water?"

Maethor nodded, scanning the water with keen eyes. "Aye, something tragic has happened here today. I cannot say how long the boy has been in the water. He is cold and barely breathes. Rohennath, run back to camp and alert the others. It will take all of us to search for any survivors. Don't complain, just go." He shook his head as the young warrior vanished, then looked back at Daeras. "What if there are no other survivors of whatever happened here?"

Daeras shook his head. "I hope Aran Thranduil will have an answer to that because I certainly do not." He unwrapped the rest of the sodden material from the child and could not decide if he should strip him there or wait for the others. The little one needed to be wrapped in a warm blanket and tended to soon or perhaps what little spark of life he possessed would fade from him. He took off his own cloak and wrapped the sodden child in it thinking it would have to do for now.

"Let's get him back to camp," Maethor suggested quietly, gathering up the fish they had caught for their meal and folding up the fishing net, then rising as the other elf picked up the small boy.

Daeras carried the little one with hardly any effort at all. He weighed next to nothing and they were met halfway by Rohennath and other elves from their patrol on their way to the river. All wanted a look at the big fish Daeras had managed to catch in their net.

"Don't crowd him, he doesn't need that," Maethor said quietly. "We found him in the water. Not on the banks of the river, but actually in it. There might be others. We need to search for them. We're taking the boy back to the camp to begin warming him up. 

Captain Baramel nodded, and the other elves went on to the river, leaving Maethor and Daeras to go back to camp. 

*****

Leofwine stirred. He moaned. His head hurt and everything was black. He heard voices and shivered and shuddered with cold. He felt himself moving, but could not tell how or where he was going. He began to struggle and fight.

As the boy began to struggle in Daeras' arms, Maethor breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was more responsive than he had been. Quickening his pace so they reached camp sooner, he spoke quietly and gently. "You are among friends, little one. Do not be afraid. We have you safe." 

Leofwine tired quickly from his struggles and lapsed into a limp bundle in Daeras's arms.

"We'll have to get those clothes off him," Maethor said, as he and the other elf reached the camp. "Put him next to the fire. I'll get blankets."

Daeras laid the child on a blanket that was warm and which Maethor placed on the ground by the fire. There were moans and thrashing around as Daeras peeled the wet clothing off the child. He was ready to toss what he thought to be a lump of debris into the fire when he stayed his hand, recognizing an ear of what seemed to be a stuffed rabbit.

As he returned with the blankets, Maethor glanced at the stuffed rabbit Daeras held and his heart clenched in sorrow. "Ai…This boy has a family out there, Daeras. We have to find them."

Daeras looked at the sodden lump of a rabbit he had almost committed to the flames of the fire and instead tried to squeeze as much of the water out of it as he could and laid it near the fire and the youngster's clothes to dry. "Aye Maethor, let us pray the Valar have seen fit to allow them to survive."

Sighing, Maethor sat down by the child and watched over him. It was going to be a long night, he was sure. 

*****

Leofwine woke again and was hot and everything was still black. He wriggled in his blanket and moaned from his many cuts, scrapes and bruises. He heard the soft voices of the elves speaking to each other and smelled the smoke from the fire. "I am thirsty and I am hungry. Why do you not show yourselves? Who are you and why are you keeping me in total darkness?" The young strident voice cried out.

Maethor glanced uncertainly at his companion. "We are right here, little one. Right here next to you."

The blue green eyes shimmered unfocused in the firelight. "You lie! It is dark and you will not allow me to see you!" The boy began to fight again in earnest. 

Maethor placed a soothing hand on the distraught youngster. “Easy child…we are here to help you, not hurt you.” He said softly.

Tithengil’s struggles subsided once more, as he again quickly tired 

Daeras looked up then to see the others returning and the party looked sad. Maethor understood the sorrowful looks worn by the other elves, and exchanged a glance with Daeras. "Ai Valar, no…"

Daeras knew too by the look of the other elves and the bodies slung over the horses the tragic story. Oh Valar, the child's whole family it seemed perished. He looked up at his Captain for an explanation.

"There must have been a flash flood," Captain Baramel explained in quiet Sindarin. "We found dead horses, a broken wagon washed up on shore and pieces of debris have begun floating down the river. These bodies we found at close intervals. The family must have been trying to cross the Anduin when it happened."

Daeras eyes filled with tears for the little one left. He was brought to attention as the child suddenly sat up struggling and flailing his arms once more. 

"Who are you? What are you talking about? I want to see what is going on!" He then stood up completely naked, as the blanket fell from him and frantically tried to run, unmindful of not being able to see, just wanting to get away from the voices in the dark.

Maethor quickly caught the boy around the waist, holding him close and rocking him gently as Daeras put the blanket around him once more. "Hush now, little one. Everything will be all right. You are safe with us. Nothing will harm you, this I vow."

Leofwine struck out with his small fists and kicked with his feet. "Do not touch me! I do not like being touched by those who will not show themselves to me! Unhand me!" The little one continued to cry out and to struggle in a panic.

Maethor tried to hold the small boy still, and spoke again in Sindarin. "Why can he not see us?"

Daeras said softly, "Perhaps he is unable to see. He must have been injured in the flood.” He replied in Sindarin, and then he turned to the little one and asked gently in the common language the boy had used, "Child, my name is Daeras. I am a soldier on patrol a member of the guard of King Thranduil of Greenwood. Will you tell me your name?" 

Leofwine looked in the direction of the voice; still not being able to see the speaker, then looked stunned. He had no idea how to answer the question. He did not know. "I-I do not know." He whispered and then burst into a torrent of tears.

"Amnesia," Maethor sighed. "This is worse than we thought. We'll have to return to the palace as soon as we can. This youngster needs help." 

Daeras nodded. He gathered the child into his arms, trying to give comfort when the little one erupted with anger again and his flying little fist connected solidly with Daeras's left eye shocking him and causing him to let go of the small boy, who fell to the ground. Leofwine winced as he landed and then scrambled up onto his hands and knees and again made an attempt to get away from the soldiers, frightened and on the edge of hysteria. 

As the boy frantically crawled away on his hands and knees, Captain Baramel caught him and gave him a swat on his bottom, not too hard, but enough to shock him into being still. "That is enough, child. Enough, now. I know you are scared and you don't understand what's going on, but we are your friends and we wish only to help you. But we can't help you if you don't let us. You cannot fight us on this. We are not your enemies, even if you try to make us so."

The little boy grabbed his bottom and rubbed. He began to cry again and clung to the captain for dear life, still very frightened. 

Daeras clapped a hand over his eye. It was watering and throbbing. He grinned up at Captain Baramel though. "Sir, the youngster will need to be called something. I propose we dub him Tithengil until we find out his real name."

The captain nodded at the warrior's proposal. "Tithengil is a good name. It will do for a time, although I pray it will not be too long before we discover more about this little one." He looked down at the youngster still clinging to him, and sighed softly. "We are going to call you Tithengil, little one. Do you like the name?"

The small boy looked in the Captain's direction with his unusual blue green eyes. "Aye Sir. I do not know what it means, but it is something to call me by. I do not know my own name…I do not remember anything…I cannot see anything…it is dark…so very dark." The child trembled. 

Daeras's eye was swelling and as some of the younger warriors teased Daeras, Maethor kept his attention on Tithengil and seeing him shiver picked up the blanket that had been wrapped around the little boy and handed it back to Captain Baramel. 

The captain took it with an incline of his head, and wrapped the child in it again. “Did you know your new name means little spark or little star?” Receiving no response the Captain continued, “I think you should get some sleep now little one. You will have quite a ride ahead of you in the morning, and you will need to be well rested." 

Daeras took the youngster from Captain Baramel, holding him close. "Sir, since this was my catch I shall be responsible for keeping him through the night if that is all right?"

"Aye, it is well," the captain nodded. "I am sure you will look after him."

Maethor watched as Daeras took his blanket wrapped bundle to his own sleeping roll and then asked quietly, "Captain Baramel, what of the others?" He indicated the rest of Tithengil's family that had been pulled from the river.

The captain sighed softly as he glanced across at the dead humans. "Taking them back to the palace will slow us down considerably, but we can't leave them here either. All I can think of doing is burying them. It is not ideal, and I feel for the child. But I do not know what else to do. If they were our own people, of course we would take them back. But we have no idea who they were, no idea who to contact. The only family we know of is the boy, and he has no memory of them."

Maethor nodded. "I can gather a burial detail, perhaps we can search them for any personal effects, anything the child may keep…Perhaps if we may in the morning before we set out search for anything salvageable?" Maethor asked Captain Baramel.

The captain nodded. "Yes, but it will be an early start if we are to reach the palace before too much time has passed. Hopefully we will be able to find something to remind the boy of who he really is."

Daeras gave the little one some water to drink and some bread and cheese to eat before tucking the little bundle in close next to him warming him with his body. The little boy curled up and cuddled in close to him. 

In the middle of the night the child's screams jolted the camp awake and Daeras sat up holding him and rocking him trying to help him lose the grip on his nightmare without success. He glanced up at Captain Baramel and Maethor helplessly. "He won't calm."

Rohennath, the young warrior who had found the little boy with Maethor and Daeras, approached as the child's screams roused the camp. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he sighed softly. "May I suggest something?" he asked. 

Captain Baramel raised an eyebrow at Maethor and Daeras, well aware that this particular member of their group was not known for being serious.

Daeras, desperate said, "What is it Rohennath?"

"When I was working with the healers to learn basic medicine skills, they taught me a trick to subdue a patient who is in great distress and needs to be calm. If you press on the pressure point in his neck, he will fall back into sleep. It isn't harmful," Rohennath explained.

Daeras, keeping the distressed little one encased in the blanket so there would be no more flying limbs and black eyes as a result handed Tithengil up to Rohennath. "You do it then and make sure you do not hurt him!"

Rohennath rolled his eyes as he took the little boy. "I'm not an idiot, Daeras."

"Well Rohennath, you do not exactly have the reputation for responsible behavior and I do not want anything happening to our little one here before we get him back to Greenwood." Daeras stated defensively. 

The young warrior tried not to look too hurt at that. It was true that he did get in trouble on occasion, but he would never do anything to risk the life of a comrade on the battlefield or someone under his care. Giving the older elves a baleful look, he applied the correct amount of pressure to the boy's neck, sending him into a deep sleep painlessly and effortlessly. "There," he said shortly, handing the child back to Daeras. "I managed not to break him."

Daeras smiled at his comrade. "Thank you Rohennath, I shall keep that bit of information handy when it is again needed." Daeras placed his hand on Rohennath’s shoulder and said seriously. "If he wakes like this again I shall seek you out gwador for your assistance. It was greatly appreciated. I am sorry I doubted your ability."

Rohennath nodded, relaxing slightly at the touch and words. "All right. I'm going back to bed. I'm on watch in a couple of hours. By your leave, Captain." 

Captain Baramel smiled at the younger elf, and inclined his head. "Take your rest. Thank you for your help, penneth." As Rohennath moved away, Captain Baramel could not help wincing guiltily. Rohennath was one of those who was often taken for granted. But rather than let himself dwell on it, he looked back at the child in his young warrior's arms. "Is he well now?"

"He is sleeping peacefully again, yes Captain." Daeras looked at where Rohennath had disappeared and resolved to be more aware of what he said and how he said it to the younger elf. He had definitely been an asset tonight among a bunch of elves with no idea as how to help one small, frightened, traumatized little human boy. He laid Tithengil back down next to him and pulling the child snugly to his side slept until morning. 

*****

When morning came, Rohennath made his way down from the tree he had been keeping watch in and crept through the camp to where Daeras was still asleep with Tithengil. He knelt next to the older warrior and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Daeras? Daeras, it's me, Rohennath. Are you awake?"

The elven warrior opened one eye blearily. "I am awake now gwador. What is it?" Daeras tried not to disturb the child still sleeping wrapped in the blanket at his side.

"Captain Baramel said we'd be making an early start this morning. I heard you and Maethor say you wanted to search the bodies before leaving. I just thought you might want to do that now. We will be burying them soon and then we will have our orders to move out," Rohennath replied.

"Thank you gwador. I cannot say I relish the task, but it needs to be done. There is a small stuffed rabbit by the fire. I found it on Tithengil last night when I stripped him of his torn and sodden clothing. It is a little worse for wear I think, but I would not want to see it lost. If you could check on it…I am certain it may not be completely dry, but perhaps it can be of comfort to our little guest. Would you keep an eye on Tithengil while I search his family?" 

Rohennath nodded his assent and collected the rabbit from the fireside. It had mostly dried overnight, and he took it and kept it safe as Daeras rose to go and search Tithengil's family.

The young elf shook his head sadly as he approached each body. The clothing was torn to shreds and there were no valuables of any kind. Tears stung his eyes as he gently turned each of the three young maidens. The older boy looked a bit like the little boy. The parents were strong looking people. Tithengil definitely had the woman's golden hair and fair looks. He sighed and after finding nothing of any use, nothing to help identify the family returned to camp where he found Maethor and the Captain. "Captain Baramel, I searched the deceased and have found nothing to give us any clue to who these people were. It is sad to see such youth and life crushed. I would like your leave to take Maethor with me to search the riverbanks for a little way to see if there is anything we can find before we go? Rohennath is with Tithengil as he still sleeps. I would ask that someone stay with the child as Rohennath needs his rest while we search."

Captain Baramel nodded, holding back a sigh at Daeras's news. "All right. I did not expect there to be anything on the humans. Perhaps the water washed it away. If you think it likely that the riverbanks will yield anything, go ahead and look with some others. I will have someone relieve Rohennath so that he may sleep."

"Thank you Captain Baramel." Daeras and Maethor headed for the river.


	4. Grief, Loss and a Tantrum

Chapter Four 

Grief, Loss and a Tantrum

Tithengil stirred. He heard no voices in the dark, nothing but the crackle of the fire and the birds chirping in the early morning light. He was hungry and thirsty. Tithengil hurt with almost every move he made. He could not see and he began to panic. He had to relieve himself as well. He struggled to a sitting position, hurting and feeling restricted by his blankets and cried out, "Is there anyone there? Please help me. I have to go!"

Rohennath heard the boy's cries just as he was going to give up his watch over Tithengil to another warrior and seek rest. He turned back with a softly suppressed sigh. "All right, Tithengil. It's all right, I am here. My name is Rohennath and you are safe with me." He leaned down and lifted the little one into his arms. "I will take you. It is all right."

Tithengil trembled as he felt himself being lifted with his blanket. The man who said his name was Rohennath sounded nice enough, but he did not like the voices that came out of the dark, they scared him. When he felt himself being placed on the ground and the blanket being stripped away he shook slightly with the cold. "Is it all right to go right here? I-I can not tell... I still cannot see. It is so very dark. When will it be morning?"

Considering the first question, Rohennath led Tithengil a short distance away to a cluster of trees. "You may go here. I will wait for you." He chewed pensively on his lip, unsure how best to answer the other question. "I am not sure how much longer it will be dark. But we are going to do all we can to make it light for you again." He played absently with the blanket in his arms, waiting for the little boy to finish. 

*****

Daeras and Maethor walked along the riverbanks watching for debris from the accident. They found boxes smashed and splintered, trunks split open and torn, sodden clothing strewn about, but nothing of any use to the child. They found a box with some papers, but they were sodden and the ink had run making them unreadable. Daeras sighed and looked at Maethor. "Not much to help us gwador." 

Maethor sighed quietly and shook his head in agreement. "No, not much help at all. The river has ruined everything that ever belonged to this human family. There is nothing to suggest anything of who they are. Who they were," he corrected himself with a grimace.

Daeras stood up. "We should return to camp. The dead still need to be buried. I hope Rohennath isn't having too much trouble with Tithengil." Daeras put a hand gingerly to his bruised eye.

Maethor hid a smile at his friend's words. "Well, that was partly your fault. You got in the boy's way. As for Rohennath, I hope he has left Tithengil in someone else's care and sought sleep as he was told. Although, the elfling rarely listens so I am sure he will still be wide awake and doing the exact opposite of what was suggested."

Daeras grinned. "Knowing the elfling as we do gwador you are probably correct." 

*****

Tithengil finished his business and in a frightened voice said, "Rohennath? Are you still there? I am hungry and thirsty. I hurt too."

"I am here," Rohennath soothed, going back to the child and wrapping the blanket carefully around him again, being mindful of his bruises, cuts and scrapes. "I will take you back to camp and we will get you something for your pain and some food and drink. Do you have any preference?"

The little boy snuggled into the warm blanket. He thought about the question, but could not remember what he liked or didn't like to eat. He just knew he was hungry. "I do not know…I cannot remember what I usually like to eat or drink." a tear escaped those unusual blue green eyes.

"All right. Don't worry about that for now. I am sure your memories will come back to you. We will help them to come back," Rohennath assured the boy, picking him up carefully and carrying him back to camp where he prepared a meal of cold meats, bread, cheese and berries. "Here," he said, passing the plate into the child's hands. "This should do you. I do not want to fill you up too much, as it will not be good for your health."

Tithengil sat with the plate in his lap and shook his head. He wished the darkness would go away. He could not see the food to eat on his plate. He sat there for a few moments. He could smell berries, bread, meat and cheese, but had no idea how he should go about eating it. The night before Daeras had handed him some bread with some cheese folded into it and had placed it into his hand and told him to eat. He had not been faced with a plateful of food. He somehow knew it was not right to put his hands into his plate. "Rohennath?" He asked hesitantly, “May I have some light to see by so I may eat my meal?"

Rohennath passed one hand through his long fair hair, desperate for one of the older elves to come back and take over for him. He had been happy to watch over Tithengil, taking care of the child, but these questions were devastating. He had no idea how to answer them truthfully without causing great damage to the already damaged little one. "There isn't any light right now," he said carefully. He pressed a water flask into the little boy’s hands in which he had put some tasteless herbs to ease his pain. "But you may use your fingers to eat the food. Do not worry. You are amongst warriors, and that is how we have been eating. At least, it is how we have been eating when there is no soup. Please, eat. I would not like for you to be hungry. Please drink and ease your thirst as well."

"All right Rohennath. I understand. I am among warriors and must do as they do." Tithengil had a brief stirring of memory, a wisp, but it floated away as quickly as smoke in a breeze.

Daeras smiled as he and Maethor walked into camp seeing Tithengil with a plate of food and Rohennath at the child's side. "You were right in your assessment Maethor. He continues to care for the child. Shall we rescue him? I think perhaps before we do so that we ask the Captain for a detail to bury the bodies. We need to get this little one to the healers and inform Aran Thranduil of our find."

Maethor nodded in agreement. "I will go and rescue our young kinsman, and try to have him rest. Speak to Captain Baramel, by all means. Let me know what he says, and I will help you."

Tithengil felt the food under his fingers and bit by bit began to eat what had been provided for him. He jumped nervously at the unexpected words of someone behind him, but recognized the voice of one of the other elves who he had heard before. He believed they had called him Maethor. He wished it would be light soon so he could see his surroundings. This blackness and voices coming at him from the dark was making him nervous.

Maethor approached Tithengil, and gave him a once over to make sure all was well before turning a slightly stern expression upon the boy's guardian. "And just what do you think you're doing, Rohennath?" he asked quietly. 

"Me? Nothing, I am just looking after Tithengil. He was hungry and I provided him food. He was thirsty and hurting. I provided him with water and a very mild pain infusion to ease some of his discomfort," the younger warrior replied defensively. "I'm not causing trouble, Maethor." 

"No, but you are disobeying instructions. Go and rest. You won't be told again," Maethor told Rohennath. He shook his head in fond exasperation, watching as the young warrior rose with a sigh. 

"I'll be around in a little while," Rohennath told Tithengil. "For now, Maethor will look after you. You are safe with him."

Tithengil looked in the direction of Rohennath’s voice. "All right, Rohennath." he replied. Tithengil continued to eat and when he finished he put his plate on the ground. He winced as he moved. He had livid bruises all over him from being tumbled about inside the wagon and then among the debris in the river. He put a hand to his head which was now throbbing and whimpered.

Noticing the action, Maethor began sorting through his pack for some medicinal items. He was certainly not well versed in the lore of healers, but he knew enough to get by. "Are you in a lot of pain, Tithengil?" he asked quietly.

Tithengil continued to whimper and moaned "I seem to hurt everywhere. Every time I move something seems to hurt. My head…it hurts really bad. I want…" he could not remember what he wanted, but somehow he knew he wanted something to make him feel better.

Maethor produced another water skin, and dropped some tasteless pain numbing herbs that had some strength to them in it, knowing Rohennath had already given the boy a mild pain infusion. ‘This should help him more’, thought the Elvin warrior. "I am sorry that you are hurting, but you went through something quite traumatic and injuries are to be expected. You are only lucky you did not receive worse." He sighed softly to himself, knowing how truly battered the little boy was, then gently pressed the water skin into Tithengil's hands. "Drink this, little one. It will ease some of your suffering."

Tithengil sniffed at the opening of the water skin and then put it to his lips and drank. Before long the pain eased and he lay down upon the blanket naked still and fell asleep. Daeras went to Captain Baramel and a detail was assigned to bury the dead. 

Later in the morning, Rohennath was woken by Maethor. "Is everything all right?" he asked. "Is Tithengil well?" 

"As well as he can be," Maethor replied. "I just thought you would want to know that the captain allowed us time to dig graves for the deceased. It is the best we can do at such short notice and with such limited supplies, but it will have to do. Are you coming?" 

Rohennath nodded, rising from his bedroll and following the older elf. "Yes, of course. I would not stay away. Is Tithengil going?" 

"I am not sure," Maethor replied. "Daeras is watching him at the moment. We can ask him."

They went to where the child was still sleeping lightly, watched over by Daeras. Daeras glanced up as he saw Maethor and Rohennath approaching. "Is it time? Shall I wake our little one?" he asked.

"We were just coming to ask you about that," Maethor replied. "I think it would be wrong to keep Tithengil away from the burial, but this is hardly a normal situation. He may ask a lot of questions."

Daeras nodded. "Yes, we shall endeavor to answer them as best as we can. It shall not be easy and he most likely will be frightened, but the lad needs answers of some kind." Daeras told his companions. Thinking a moment he asked, "Do you think it would be prudent for Captain Baramel to join us in this?"

“Aye, but I believe he is becoming impatient to set out," Maethor confided quietly in Daeras, then added, "I think he should join us anyway.” Looking at Maethor, Daeras said, “Yes, I believe we should wake Tithengil and have Captain Baramel come and join us."

When they had assembled, Daeras gently woke their little foundling. "Tithengil, you must wake now." The little boy opened his eyes. "It is still dark. What is the matter?" Daeras took a deep breath wrapping the blanket around the little one. With the Captain now joining them Daeras took the youngster onto his lap. "Tithengil, I have some things to tell you and to explain to you. Maethor, Rohennath and Captain Baramel are all here with me. First I want you to know you are safe with us. We are a patrol of Elves from the Kingdom of Greenwood. It is not dark. It is day, but you have suffered some kind of injury that caused you to not be able to see." Daeras said gently, cuddling the child more snugly in his lap. "I pulled you out of the river last night when I was fishing for our supper. You were wrapped in a piece of material, the kind used to cover wagons or shelters. We also found others…they did not survive whatever happened here. There are two adult humans, a male and female, they may have been your adar and naneth, father and mother. There are also a young male and three young females. They may have been your brother and sisters. We have dug graves and are about to bury them. We want you to be present while we do that. Then we shall take you to our King and healers to see what may be done to heal your injuries. We think this is important for you little one and would like it very much if you would permit us to bring you to the site and then comfort you and take care of you. There apparently was a flash flood that brought this destruction to your family. There are destroyed bits and pieces of a wagon, boxes and trunks all along the river bank. There was nothing we could salvage to help us to know more about you or your circumstances. I did find this with you however," and Daeras, taking something from Rohennath, placed a bedraggled stuffed rabbit into Tithengil's hands looking the worse for wear.

Captain Baramel, Maethor and Rohennath all watched Tithengil in silence, studying his face as he listened to the story and waiting for any questions that he might have.

The child shook his head. "You are elves? You think these people you found dead are my family? I don't remember any family or any flood! You must be lying!" Tithengil grew angry and struggled to get off Daeras's lap. Daeras tried to restrain the little one without hurting him. The little boy threw the stuffed rabbit down and began to kick and thrash and tried to bite Daeras.

Rohennath's eyes widened slightly, and he caught the child around the waist. "Tithengil, listen to me," he said gently but firmly. "Tithengil, it is Rohennath. You remember me, don't you? I looked after you and gave you food? I am your friend, yes? Well, my friends are your friends too and none of us are going to hurt you. Lies hurt. So we wouldn't lie either."

The small boy hearing the familiar voice of Rohennath stopped his struggles and trembled in Rohennath’s arms. He began to cry then. "I-I am s-sorry. Everything seems all mixed up. I-I want…" The little boy again stopped, not remembering what he wanted and burst into tears of frustration.

"Hush now, it is all right. I am not angry with you," Rohennath soothed, rocking the boy. "I understand how afraid and confused you must be, and I am so sorry for that. But you are safe, safe with me and my friends and everything will be all right. I promise you, Tithengil. We are going to do everything we can for you."

Daeras picked up the rabbit, handing it to Rohennath and watched the younger elf wrap the child back into his blanket and led the way with Maethor and Captain Baramel to the grave sites. Tithengil listened as dirt was shoveled and shivered at the sound. The other elves in the patrol gathered once the burial was completed, looking at Captain Baramel for guidance.

When it was finished, Captain Baramel took a moment to consider their options before addressing his patrol. "All right. I have thought about this since last night and my decision is this. Maethor, Daeras and Rohennath will ride back to the palace with all haste, taking Tithengil with them. The rest of us will remain here and continue our patrols. Abandoning our posts is too dangerous and we cannot leave the borders unprotected." He looked at the three elves he had singled out. "Maethor, you are in charge. Daeras, you will be second. Rohennath…" 

"I know, Captain," the young elf muttered. "You want me to stay out of trouble." 

"Well, that too but what I was going to say is your healing skills will be useful," Captain Baramel replied, hiding an amused smile. "You are in charge of healing."

Daeras nodded. Rohennath had shown considerable healing knowledge and would be an asset in that regard. He glanced at the child still wrapped in a blanket and looking quite sad and forlorn, hugging the bedraggled rabbit to him. "Aye Captain Baramel, we shall follow your orders."

"The clothes you found upon the child have dried almost fully. He will be able to wear them now they are dry, but it would be well to keep the blanket around him as you ride," the captain advised.

Maethor came over to where Rohennath and Daeras were working at preparing Tithengil for travel. He addressed the little boy. “Tithengil. As we travel we want to keep you safe. I want you to understand you must follow certain rules. You must not try to wander off by yourself. You are not able to see and it could be dangerous. You should tell one of us if you need to or want to go somewhere so one of us can accompany you.” He told the child. “I will expect you to behave properly and listen to our instructions as we go along. Do you understand?” The Elvin leader asked.

Tithengil nodded. “Yes, I must follow directions to stay safe.”

Maethor acknowledged the child’s response, “Aye, that is correct. We will start out shortly.”

Tithengil nodded. “Yes I will be ready.”

Rohennath helped Tithengil into the tattered and torn garments. They were dry, but would be the first thing the healers would see to once they arrived at the Palace. He wrapped the blanket around the little boy again and then thrust the bedraggled stuffed rabbit into his hands. Handing the youngster to Daeras, Rohennath said, "Hand him to me once I am mounted please and be careful to not frighten him. I would not want to see you arrive at the palace and have to explain to Aran Thranduil why both your eyes are bruised." Rohennath flashed Daeras a teasing grin.

"If my hands were not otherwise occupied, elfling, I'd be cuffing you around the head right about now," Daeras dryly informed the young warrior.

Rohennath grinned wider and mounted up. He took the blanket wrapped bundle from Daeras and tucked Tithengil into the crook of his arm as he settled him in front of him. "Little one, have you ever been on a horse before?" Rohennath asked innocently as they moved out. 

Tithengil tried to think if he ever rode on a horse before. "I do not remember Rohennath." The child said with a sigh. Then tears began to fall slowly coursing down his little face. Rohennath cringed, not having wanted to make the little one sad.

Maethor sighed softly. "It is all right, little one," he said quietly. "In a moment the horses are going to go faster because if we remain at this pace then it will take us many days to reach the palace. But going fast is nothing to worry about. Rohennath has you, and you might even enjoy it."

The little boy soon fell asleep, clutching his rabbit, to the rocking of the horse and leaning against the young elf as they gained ground. The young warrior smiled down at the sleeping child. "Maethor, Daeras, he is asleep." He called softly.

"That is good," The oldest warrior nodded. "At least sleeping will make the journey pass somewhat more swiftly for him." 

*****

After a while Tithengil awoke. He was sore, his head was throbbing again, and he was hungry, thirsty, and hot and had to relieve himself. He wriggled in Rohennath's arms. "Did you sleep well tithen pen?" The small boy nodded and then tried to wriggle free. "No penneth!" Rohennath cried in alarm. He had not had a snug grip on the boy and the youngster almost slid off the moving horse. Rohennath pulled up short and asked more gently, “What is wrong Tithengil?” 

"I'm hurting, I'm thirsty, I'm hungry and I have to relieve myself! Please, let me go!" Tithengil cried now in a bit of a panic. Rohennath was struggling in earnest to hang onto the small boy as the child struggled more frantically. 

Maethor and Daeras slowed down and stopped, looking across to watch Tithengil’s struggles. "All right. We can stop here for a short while," Maethor decided, quickly assessing the situation. 

Rohennath continued to struggle with Tithengil. He could not set him down as the little boy had tangled the blanket around him and his wriggling and squirming were all the young warrior could handle in order to not drop the youngster. "Would one of you stop staring and come help me?" Rohennath cried frustrated. 

Maethor dismounted, leaving his horse next to Daeras and going to Rohennath. He caught Tithengil, gently but firmly taking him from the younger elf. "I have you," he assured the child. "Stop struggling, you are safe, we will stop here for a while and tend to your needs." 

The small boy continued to struggle, kicking and squirming. "Let go of me! I do not like everyone touching me! It hurts!" The youngster cried.

"Remember, you promised before we left to follow our directions to keep you safe. If we had let you go, you would have fallen from the horse and that would not have been keeping you safe." The older elf warrior replied. 

"I do not care! Let me go!" The little one cried struggling harder and kicking out at Maethor as well as flailing his arms, little fists hitting out.

"Tithengil, stop that right now," The leader said firmly, making sure he did not raise his voice as he gripped the child's arms and held them down. "You are making this very difficult, not just for us but for yourself too. I understand you are scared, but you know we are friends. You know that, penneth."

The small boy continued to struggle. He did not know why he needed to, but he was feeling very insecure…he did not know where the boundaries were and so he continued to cry and carry on with his tantrum.

"This is your last warning, little boy," The older Elvin warrior said quietly.

The youngster asked in a belligerent tone. "Warning? What shall happen? You cannot hurt me, remember, you are supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend, but I am also your guardian and your elder, and if words alone will not calm you down then I will take other measures to get through to you," The Elvin leader replied evenly.

The small boy looked toward the older warrior. "What measures? I do not like you! Put me down immediately! I want Daeras or Rohennath!" He kicked out again at the older elf. 

Shaking his head, Maethor dutifully put Tithengil down and allowed Daeras to take over.

"What is this about?" The younger elf asked softly, dismounting and kneeling at the small boy's side.

The little one cried. "I do not know! It feels like there should be someone who says no and means it…someone who hugs me and holds me and kisses me…I have these feelings…I do not understand them!" 

Daeras began to gain a glimmer of understanding. The child was missing the attention of his parents, whom he could not remember. He looked to his superior. He hoped the older elf would gain the understanding he had just had and step in and take on a father role with the child. He needed to feel secure. The younger elf warrior feared that the little boy's behavior would continue to deteriorate if not dealt with now and it would be an even longer trip back to the Palace. 

The leader sighed quietly as he understood the situation, and went back to Tithengil. "Listen to me, child," he said quietly. "I am not going to hurt you. But please listen to me now. Will you do that?"

The little boy looked toward Maethor with unfocused blue green eyes. "Aye, I shall listen…but I am not making any promises."

Again the older warrior sighed. "As you wish it. Tithengil, I will not pretend to know what you are going through. Your experience has been extremely traumatic, and I am so sorry that you must bear this burden. But violent displays such as the ones you have shown are wrong. We tolerated them at first, but now they are getting out of control. We cannot and will not put up with them any longer.”

Tithengil’s attitude did not change. "If I am angry or upset I do not know any reason why I cannot express that in any way I want to. I do not like being held fast when I am hurting and do not like being restrained!"

"You would have hurt yourself even more if you had slipped from the horse," Rohennath said quietly.

The youngster was tired of all this. "I do not care for all this talking! I need to relieve myself. I want something to eat and drink and I want something to stop the hurting!" He stomped his foot hard on the earth causing a squirrel to be startled and run up a tree and birds to become silent at his loud demanding tones.

Maethor's eyes followed the squirrel before traveling back to settle on Tithengil. "Very well. In that case, you may relieve yourself whilst we prepare a meal and some medicine," he said, leading the little boy behind a tree. "Then we will discuss your poor attitude."

Tithengil grew a little worried now, but he didn't want to show it. He relieved himself as he was directed and with a pout on his little face turned and said in the same demanding tone. "I am finished. You said we would eat something? Then let us eat!" 

Daeras shook his head and Rohennath rolled his eyes also shaking his head. The little one had no idea the wheels he had just set in motion. Hopefully he would learn his lesson and they would not have too much more trouble from Tithengil.

Maethor picked up and folded the blanket that had been wrapped around Tithengil and placed the poor abandoned stuffed rabbit on top of it. He waited until the youngster was sitting down before passing him a plate of bread, cheese and dried meat. "Unfortunately we do not have anything else," he said quietly. "I trust it will suit you well."

The child ate with his fingers as he had before. "I am hungry. I eat whatever food is served me." Tithengil said as he chewed on some dried meat. It was true. That appeared to be one area where they had had little trouble with the boy.


	5. Discipline annd Learning

Chapter Five 

Discipline and Learning 

"Are you feeling a little better?" Rohennath asked quietly, watching the youngster eat.

"Aye, some better. I am not hurting quite as much as I was." Tithengil did not realize that pain relieving herbs had been put into his drinking water which he had consumed while he ate. He set his empty plate down on the ground and stood up. "I am ready to go now." He announced.

"Ah, well that is a pity," Maethor said softly. "For we are not."

The small boy stood there for a moment, then sat down with a dark look on his face. "It was you who were in such a hurry. Now you loll around, not ready to go?" He said with an arrogant air.

"We are not lolling around. We still have things to discuss with you," Maethor replied. Seeing the look of confusion on the young child’s face he prompted, "Your behavior. Remember?"

Tithengil shrugged. "We can have that discussion while we travel can we not? Besides, I do not see there is anything to discuss.” 

"That is enough," Maethor said firmly. "Your attitude stops right now. I will not stand for any more of it. You have been unhelpful, rude and disobedient since waking up. You may not like us, but we do not deserve such contempt. You are going to be disciplined for your behavior, little boy."

A look of bewilderment crossed Tithengil's face. He had heard all of what Maethor had said, but somehow the word 'disciplined' stuck out in his mind and he had a funny feeling in his stomach. He somehow knew that an apology was in order. "I am sorry Maethor." Tithengil said softly. 

Maethor gentled his tone slightly. "Thank you for your apology, Tithengil. I appreciate it very much. But I am afraid that does not automatically make everything better."

Tithengil hung his head now. "It is not that I dislike you. I do not even know you…I-I" tears jumped into his eyes as he tried to express himself and couldn't. He clenched his fists and held himself rigid instead.

"Will you allow me to hold you?" Maethor asked quietly.

Tithengil nodded, not saying anything now.

"Thank you." Maethor said as he lifted the rigid child into his arms and cuddled him close. "We will discuss your behavior further in a moment. For now, why don't you speak to me a little more about what is on your mind?"

Tithengil, feeling a little more secure sitting cuddled in Maethor’s lap began to speak. "I-I get to a point where I should know something, or remember something and it isn't there…I don’t like that, it bothers me a lot. Not being able to see anything…That too makes me upset, it scares me…I-I want to be able to see all of you and I cannot. I do not know if I have ever seen an Elf. For some reason it feels that being or seeing an elf is something very…special or something. Oh I do not even know what it is I am talking about!" Tithengil sputtered exasperated, feeling stupid and frustrated at not being able to express himself the way he wanted to.

"We are not all that special," Maethor chuckled lightly. "Some think elves are special, but I assure you we are quite like most people. As for the rest of it, I can only imagine the sorrow and confusion you are feeling inside. When we get you to the palace, the advanced healers will consider how best to help you. It is my hope that they will not only be able to restore your sight but your memories too. For now though…" He took Tithengil's hands and placed them on either side of his face. "Touch me. Feel who you are talking to."

The little boy felt the smooth skin of Maethor's face. He felt his long silky hair and jumped a little when he found a delicate pointed ear. "You have points on your ears!" Tithengil said in wonder. “Is that what makes you an elf? You do not have a beard either”…a memory niggled at the edge of the youngster's mind and again slipped away as quickly as it had come. He tensed, then relaxed again in Maethor’s lap.

Maethor exchanged a smile with his friends. "The pointed ears are just a bit of what makes me an elf. There is a lot more to being an elf than pointed ears, and you shall learn of that in time. And no, I do not have a beard. No elves you will meet have beards. How does that feel, penneth? Is that better, being able to touch me?"

Tithengil considered this question. "It helps. At least I have some idea of the person you are, not just a voice in the dark,” Tithengil shivered a little when he said this.

"Then you may do the same to Daeras and Rohennath if you wish," Maethor allowed. 

"Will they mind?" Tithengil asked. 

Rohennath hearing this spoke up…"No little one I shall not mind and neither shall Daeras." Rohennath picked up Tithengil and holding him snugly with one arm placed the youngster's hands on his face with his free hand. The small boy examined Rohennath's face and touched his pointed ears carefully. Once Tithengil had completed his exploration Rohennath placed Tithengil's hand on his mouth and smiled so the little boy could feel it. The youngster grinned, the first they had seen on the little face since rescuing him from the river. Rohennath then passed him on to Daeras who repeated the procedure and then returned the child to their leader’s lap.

"Better?" Maethor asked the little boy gently.

"Aye Maethor. Now it is not like voices in the dark, but real people." Tithengil gave another shiver when he said 'voices in the dark'.

Maethor cuddled Tithengil close for a moment, glad to finally have a sort of understanding with him. "I am glad of that, little one. Very glad. But now…now I am afraid we have some other business to conclude." He kept the child close still so as not to frighten him.

"I do not understand Maethor. Conclude business, sounds like it is something big people do, like the three of you, not little people like me." He said bewildered.

The older elf could not help a soft chuckle at that. "Hmm, well concluding business is indeed something that 'big people', as you put it, do. But in this case, it means something else. We still have to deal with your misbehavior, do we not?"

Tithengil hung his head again. "I suppose so, but what does that have to do with business Maethor?"

"It is just a phrase. It does not matter," Maethor replied. "Now, do you know how discipline is given? How poor behavior is dealt with?"

"No Maethor. If I did, I do not remember." Tithengil answered honestly.

"Very well. In that case, I will explain to you as best as I am able because the last thing I want right now is for you to fear me or hate me. I want us to be friends. I want you to trust me and to believe that what I do is done because I care," Maethor said gently. He drew a deep breath, exchanging a look with the other elves briefly. "In a moment, I am going to turn you over my lap. You must not struggle. Do you understand?" 

Tithengil’s stomach lurched. "Over your lap? What for? It seems a rather strange way to deal with my bad behavior. Why should I not move?” The youngster looked totally bewildered. 

Rohennath rolled his eyes and Daeras hid a smirk behind his hand. Maethor flushed slightly, wondering how best to proceed with the conversation. He looked at his younger warriors, wondering if either of them would be kind enough to continue the explanation, since he was obviously the one tasked with carrying it out. 

Rohennath took pity on Maethor. "Penneth, what Maethor is trying to explain to you is that he is going to employ a punishment called spanking. It is a quite common punishment among the elves, as well as humans, used to correct poor behavior. You are placed face down over the lap of the person who shall be administering the punishment. They will take down your leggings, the clothing that covers your bottom and then smack your bottom with their hand. Sometimes they use other things besides their hand like a hairbrush or a paddle, but you will not have to worry about that right now because Maethor will only be using his hand. It will sting and burn while he does it and it will hurt and you will cry. When it is finished your bottom will be sore and for a while each time you sit it will hurt and you will remember not to repeat whatever it was that earned you that tender backside. You will also know that you are forgiven. Understand?” 

The little boy nodded. He understood now and trembled as he stood there in front of Maethor.

"Let us have this finished with," Maethor said softly, turning the child over his lap and carefully drawing down his torn and tattered breeches. "Are you comfortable, little one?"

"Not really, my head hurts lying like this." Tithengil answered honestly.

"I am sorry for that. But it will not take very long," Maethor replied. He rested one hand on Tithengil’s bottom. "Just so that we are clear, why are you receiving this spanking, tithen pen?" 

"Because I behaved badly toward you, Daeras and Rohennath." Tithengil said automatically, responding from long practice, even though he had no recent memory of having ever been spanked.

Daeras whispered close to their leader's ear, “Remember mellon nin he is human…take care.”

"I will deal with this as though he were an Elvin child," Maethor murmured in reply. "For Elvin children are no stronger than human children. But I will bear in mind his other bodily hurts."

Tithengil lay across Maethor’s lap wondering when the punishment would begin. He heard whispers above his head, but could not quite hear what was being said. He wriggled uncomfortably, his head beginning to throb. 

Drawing a soft breath to calm his nerves, Maethor raised his hand and brought it down sharply for the first swat. He watched Tithengil, mindful of the child's reactions. 

The youngster yelped and squirmed frantically at the sting of it. "Oww!" 

"All right, it is all right. Remember that I am doing this because I care for you and do not wish to see you harmed," Maethor soothed, stroking Tithengil’s golden hair with one hand as he continued the firm swats, gradually building up the sting so that Tithengil’s bottom became a rosy color.

Tithengil yelped, squirmed and cried. "I am s-sorry; I will try harder to be good. P-please stop! It hurts!" He pleaded. 

"I know it hurts. That is a part of the punishment, but we are nearly finished" Maethor replied, gently tipping Tithengil forwards slightly and applying swats to his sit spots and under curves.

The little boy's howls rang in the forest as he cried out his pain and sorrow at being chastised thusly. He eventually went limp over Maethor’s lap sobbing hard. He was crying not only as a result of the spanking, but also because of his worries and fears.

Maethor carefully fixed Tithengil's clothing before righting him on his lap and drawing him close. "There, there," he murmured gently. "No more now, no more. It is all over and your behavior has been forgiven. I have you safe, little one. All is well now between us."

Tithengil looked toward Maethor with his unfocused blue green eyes. "Am I forgiven by Daeras too? I did not mean to hurt his eye. Rohennath told me I made him have a bruised eye. Am I also forgiven by Rohennath? He almost dropped me because I would not stay still when he tried to put me down from the horse…" the child sobbed and his tears continued to stream.

The elf cuddle Tithengil some more and took out a handkerchief and wiped the little boy’s tears and helped him blow his nose. He comforted him, "I am confident that they will forgive you as well penneth, but let us go and speak with them." Rising with Tithengil still in his arms, Maethor walked to where the other elves were waiting and gave them a slight smile. "Our tithen pen took his chastisement bravely. He would like to know if you both forgive him." 

Rohennath and Daeras shook their heads as they heard Tithengil’s questions to Maethor. He truly was a good boy, he was just having difficulties and if the truth be known with his present circumstances it was quite understandable. 

Daeras took Tithengil from Maethor, and said, "Penneth, I forgive you for hitting me and giving me a bruised eye. I shall have to explain how that happened to the King, but he shall understand that you were very upset at the time it happened and that you apologized for it, and have been forgiven." Daeras gave the little boy a hard hug and then one sharp swat on his still tender bottom. 

"Oww! Daeras! What was that for?" Tithengil asked putting his little hands back to rub out the renewed sting.

"To remind you to not behave so again. All right?" Daeras asked gently. 

"Aye." Tithengil replied penitently.

Daeras hugged the child again and kissed him on the forehead. "I like you Tithengil and think I named you well." Daeras placed the child's hand on his mouth so he could feel his smile. 

Tithengil smiled shyly back. 

Daeras then placed Tithengil in Rohennath's arms and Rohennath hugged the little boy tight. "I also forgive you penneth. I am certain you shall not attempt to slide off a horse again before whomever has you has set you down?"

"Aye Rohennath. I shall not do that again. Maethor said I could have gotten more hurt by falling again."

Rohennath smiled. "Aye Tithengil, you could have." Rohennath also applied one sharp swat to the small behind causing the youngster to jump and his little hands to fly back and rub once more.

"Rohennath, do not do that! It hurts!" Tithengil cried. 

"Do you remember my telling you it would?" Rohennath asked. Tithengil nodded. "Good then. Remember to behave and no more tantrums all right?" Rohennath again asked. 

"Aye, no more tantrums." Tithengil repeated still rubbing his tender bottom. Rohennath then placed the youngster back in Maethor's arms, where Tithengil cuddled up to the older elf, laying his head on his shoulder. His head was throbbing again from all his crying and the physical chastisement.

Maethor accepted Tithengil. "How about you rest now?" he suggested softly. Tithengil nodded and curled up into Maethor’s arms. 

Once he was asleep Rohennath offered as they broke their impromptu camp, "I can take him up again with me Maethor. Do you think we'll make our usual campsite tonight?"

"I don't see why not," the Elvin leader nodded. "We seem to be on schedule, so the usual camp sounds fine to me. And yes, it is well for him to ride with you. You did well with him the last time Rohennath." 

Rohennath blushed a little at the praise. Daeras grinned and they set off riding on through the forest. 

*****

Maethor glanced at the position of the sun and began to look for their usual campsite. Tithengil had continued to sleep comfortably in Rohennath's arms, wrapped in the blanket and his rabbit clutched in his hands, while the rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. 

As the campsite came into view Daeras turned to Rohennath and said, "I can take Tithengil for you while you dismount Gwador then you can watch him while Maethor and I see what game we can fetch back for our supper."

Nodding, Rohennath passed Tithengil into Daeras’s arms before swinging himself gracefully to the ground. "Hopefully you will be able to find something of more substance than what we have been feeding our little foundling thus far. Bread and cheese and berries are well for us, but he needs more nourishment." 

Daeras and Maethor nodded. "We shall try to catch some fish. There is a stream not far and we shall try to find more berries. Will that do?"

"I should think so," Rohennath nodded, taking Tithengil back into his arms as the older warriors left to find food. He sat down beneath a tree, resting his head against it and holding the little boy close.

Tithengil stirred, stretching and yawning. He tried to sit up and let out a yelp. "Ow!" He wriggled in the young warrior's lap trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

"Hello, little one," Rohennath smiled. "Are you sore?"

Tithengil recognized Rohennath’s voice. "Aye. My bottom still hurts. My head doesn't hurt anymore though. I'm sore in lots of other places too." Tithengil rubbed a bruise that showed lividly on his left arm.

"Well, I did say that your bottom would hurt so that's hardly much of a surprise. As for your other pains, I can give you medicine for those," Rohennath promised. "Can you wait until Maethor and Daeras come back with food and fresh water? You will not taste the medicine if I mix it in with something else.”

Tithengil looked up at Rohennath in confusion. Are we not going to continue our journey?”

Rohennath said quietly, “We already have little one. Whilst you were asleep we have traveled on to this place. This is one of our usual camp sites and we are going to stay here for the night.” Rohennath explained. 

Tithengil tilted his head a bit listening and then nodded. “I didn’t realize we had traveled again. I must have been very tired.” He looked up toward the elf warrior and remembering his last question, responded, "Aye Rohennath, I think I can wait for Maethor and Daeras to come back. May I stand up and walk around a little bit? I'm kind of stiff and it does hurt to sit."

"You may do that," Rohennath allowed, unwrapping Tithengil from his blanket and putting his rabbit aside, helping the boy to stand. “You must be careful Tithengil…the ground is rough and you might trip over things if you do not use caution, not being able to see.” 

The small boy stood a bit unsteadily. He wandered a little ways away, shuffling his feet a bit and promptly tripped over a tree root sticking up out of the ground landing on his hands and knees scraping them. 

The young Elvin warrior winced and jumped to his feet, and ran over to the child. "Oh, penneth," he murmured, kneeling next to him. "I am sorry, little one. I am sorry. Are you hurt?" 

Tithengil stood up. "Nay Rohennath just scrapes. I will have to be more careful. Wandering around not being able to see things seems to get me into trouble." He looked up toward Rohennath and grinned. There was some blood on his knees and the palms of his hands where he had scraped them. His clothes being already rather tattered and torn were little protection.

"I suppose so," Rohennath sighed, gently dabbing at Tithengil’s scraped knees with the hem of his cloak. "But that is not your fault. Still, perhaps when we get you to the healers they will be able to help."

Maethor and Daeras walked into the camp with a half dozen good-sized fish and a container full of lush juicy berries. Daeras frowned a bit as he saw Rohennath tending to what looked like blood on Tithengil. “What happened?” he asked quietly. 

"Tithengil is all right. He just fell and scraped his hands and knees," Rohennath explained. He sighed. "It was my fault."

Daeras raised an eyebrow. "Rohennath, you are supposed to keep Tithengil safe, not allow him to get hurt."

Rohennath looked down and bit his lip. "I know. I…I'm sorry."

"Just be more careful with him next time." Daeras said and placed a hand on Rohennath’s shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "You are doing a good job with him Rohennath. You just need to remember he is a little boy who cannot see and has lost his memory. When he is awake he is curious and apt to get into things he should not if he is not watched carefully." 

Rohennath nodded, keeping his eyes averted from the blood on the little boy's knees and palms. "I will try and do better," he whispered. 

"You shall Rohennath, do not worry. Maethor and I will build a fire now and get the fish cleaned and cooked. Perhaps you may want to take Tithengil down to the stream to clean up a bit and give both of you a chance to stretch your legs a little all right?" Daeras smiled at Rohennath now.

Nodding, Rohennath gave Daeras a grateful smile and took Tithengil’s hand gently. "Come with me," he said softly. "We'll go and get you cleaned up while Maethor and Daeras prepare the meal."

Holding Rohennath’s hand, Tithengil smiled. "All right." He walked along hesitantly at Rohennath's side until they reached the stream. Then he hung back hearing the rush of the water coming closer. Before they reached the edge of the stream Tithengil stiffened and dug in his heels. He started to shake and cry. "I do not want to go near that noise." 

Rohennath winced again as he realized what was wrong. "That is only a very little stream," he soothed gently. "Believe me. It is not very wide, and it is hardly deep. But we will not be going in the water anyway. We'll just stay on the bank. I promise you'll be safe with me." 

Tithengil clung to Rohennath placing his little arms around the elf's middle and burying his face in his stomach.

"I have you," Rohennath murmured. "On my word, you will be safe. Do you trust me, penneth?" 

Tithengil nodded his head and then put his arms up. "Rohennath, hold me. I do not know why, but I am still scared."

"That is all right," Rohennath nodded, picking Tithengil up and sitting by the stream. He settled the child in his lap. "Listen to the water, Tithengil. Listen to the water and hear how beautiful it is. It is just like a song, don't you think?"

Tithengil cuddled in Rohennath’s lap as he had settled him so his bottom didn't hurt and listened as Rohennath instructed. "Aye Rohennath…it is like a song.” Tithengil had heard Rohennath singing at times as they rode on their journey and had liked the sound, even if he did not know what the words meant. 

"That's right," the elf agreed. "Good boy. And songs cannot hurt you. This water is safe and beautiful. I promise."

Tithengil relaxed in Rohennath’s arms. "Will we drink this water Rohennath?" The little boy asked.

"We can do that," Rohennath replied. "Would you like some?"

"Aye, I am thirsty." Tithengil responded to the question. 

Reaching around the little boy, Rohennath cupped his hands and let cool water fill them before bringing them to the child's lips. "Try it," he suggested softly. "It tastes good."

Tithengil drank from Rohennath’s cupped hands and then smiled. "It does taste good Rohennath.” Tithengil decided to crawl off Rohennath’s lap and took a couple of tentative steps toward the sound of the stream.

The young warrior watched carefully, prepared to leap into action at any moment if needed. Tithengil continued to walk hesitantly toward the stream and stopped short gasping and jerking back in surprise as his bare toes came into contact with the cold water. Rohennath smiled slightly at the boy's reaction. "Cold?" he asked dryly.

"Yes! I didn't expect it to be." Tithengil squatted down and getting on his knees, his recent scrapes causing him to wince, reached out to touch the swiftly running water. 

"This probably isn't the best time of year to be thinking about getting in the water," Rohennath admitted. "We have some way to go before the warmer months come, but during the summer, the water is lovely and refreshing." He noticed Tithengil wince. "Oh, I am sorry…Are you still hurting?"

The youngster sat down and winced again. "It seems that no matter what I do I am hurting. My bottom still hurts from the spanking, my hands and knees hurt from the scrapes and I still hurt all over from the bruises you told me I have." A small tear escaped from one of his unfocused blue green eyes.

Sighing, Rohennath reached out and lifted Tithengil into his lap and tried to settle him into a more comfortable position. "All of those hurts will fade, penneth. Some quicker than others, it is true, but all will vanish eventually. Humans do not heal as swiftly as elves, but I hope your lesser discomforts will heal before too long."

Tithengil rested his head on Rohennath's chest. His head was throbbing again. He cuddled into Rohennath’s lap and said, "I wish they would hurry then. It is hard to hurt all the time. Elves heal more quickly than humans? Why is that Rohennath?" Tithengil asked. 

Rohennath considered the question. "It is just one of many differences between our two races, little one. There is much that sets elves and humans apart, not just the difference in their healing abilities."

Tithengil asked, "What other things make elves and humans different? Are there things that make elves and humans the same too?"

"Well, for a start elves have immortal lives. We live forever, tied to the world until its renewal, and only two things can take our lives: a war wound or grief. When elves die, our spirits are sent to the Halls of Renewal in Mandos to wait for our rebirth, but the spirits of humans are sent to the Halls of Mortals, to wait for a short time until they depart the Circles of the World forever. Then only the Creator knows where they have gone." Rohennath considered what else to say. "Elvin children take much longer to grow up than human children do. Whereas a human child is considered an adult after eighteen years, an elfling of eighteen would be no higher than you stand now. Also, elves are extremely different in appearance. But so far as similarities go, both humans and elves alike have a heart and emotions and thoughts. We are certainly the same in that respect."

Tithengil looked thoughtful at Rohennath's explanation. Then he cuddled into his arms. "I think I am glad I found elves to take care of me. Rohennath, I am hungry and my head is hurting a whole lot."

"Yes, you could be in worse company," The elf warrior sighed. Still holding the child, the young elf dipped a cloth in the stream and washed the youngster’s face and hands, cleaned the blood from the scrapes on his knees and then stood up and began walking away from the water, the little one in his arms. "In that case, let us return. My kinsmen should have food prepared by the time we get back to camp."


	6. Negligence, the stream and discovery

Chapter Six 

Negligence, the stream and discovery 

Daeras looked up as he heard Rohennath returning with Tithengil in his arms. "You are just in time gwador, our evening meal is about ready. Did Tithengil like the walk down to the stream?" 

Rohennath smiled and sat down by the campfire, settling the child in his lap. "Aye, he had a good time although the water was a bit cold."

Daeras smiled. "I am glad he had a good time. How about you Rohennath?" Daeras asked mischievously. 

"Me?" Rohennath repeated, blinking. "I enjoyed myself although I did not get even my toes wet. I am in agreement with Tithengil. The water is still too cold."

Daeras grinned. "Then our little one did not give you any problems down at the stream?"

"Only plenty of questions," Rohennath replied dryly.

Daeras glanced over at Maethor. "I hope you had the answers for him Rohennath?"

"I think I answered well enough," Rohennath replied. "Did I, Tithengil?" He asked the little boy. 

Tithengil smiled and looking toward Daeras replied, "Aye, Daeras, Rohennath says that humans and elves are physically different…I know elves have points on the top of their ears because I have felt them and Maethor told me none had beards. In what other ways are they physically different from humans?" Tithengil asked. 

"Well, elves are generally taller than humans and humans sometimes have an unfortunate tendency to gain large stomachs through eating too much and not exercising enough, whereas elves do not. Elves have longer hair and smooth skin for thousands of years, but humans eventually develop lines and wrinkles upon their face," Daeras replied pensively. "Humans also have grey hair when they reach a certain age, but elves retain the natural color of their hair forever. What else…Elves are physically stronger, and can run for longer distances and can also stay awake for longer periods of time. They also have keener vision and hearing. They can see for longer distances and hear things most humans cannot."

Tithengil looked thoughtful as he listened to Daeras's reply to his question. He wriggled after a bit, not feeling comfortable. He looked toward Daeras. “Thank you for answering my question.” He turned then to Rohennath and asked, "Will we eat soon? I am hungry."   
"How is that fish coming on, Maethor?" Rohennath called softly.

Maethor smiled. "It is coming along just fine Rohennath; in fact…it is done enough for us to eat now." He slid the fish off the sticks it had been skewered on onto plates. He passed the plates to Daeras to finish putting the leftover bread, cheese, berries and some roots and greens they had gathered and cooked as well. Maethor taking his knife cut up the food into pieces the little boy would be able to pick up with his fingers. He boned the fish, making certain there were no small bones to choke the child and placed it between two slices of bread, then cut the bread into smaller pieces, so Tithengil would be able to pick them up easily. He passed the plate of food to Rohennath so he could mix in the medicines he wanted to give the youngster. He poured water from his drinking flask, also handing it to Rohennath for him to put in whatever potion he deemed necessary to aid the little one's hurts. 

Rohennath added the correct amounts of medicines before gently placing the plate and drinking cup into Tithengil's hands. "There you go, little one."

Tithengil smiled. "Thank you Rohennath." He began to eat as did all the party. After a while it grew dark and Tithengil grew very sleepy. Rohennath tucked him into his sleeping roll, with his stuffed rabbit, near the warm fire. "I can take the first watch if you like Maethor."

"If you would prefer," Maethor nodded. "You may wake me in two and a half hours time, if Daeras is happy to take the third watch."

Daeras replied, "Aye, I would be very happy to take the third watch Maethor."

Maethor nodded and looked across at their small charge. "Are you sleeping, little one?" he asked softly. 

"Almost Maethor." He answered sleepily. The medicines that Rohennath had given him had eased his aches and pains as well as the throbbing headache. He was feeling quite cozy in the warm bedroll and within moments he was sound asleep. 

Rohennath grinned. "Well, we may have some peace for a while now from all his questions." 

"Aye, but will we have peace from you?" Maethor lightly teased Rohennath.

Rohennath blushed slightly. "Probably not." He replied lightly.

Maethor laughed and gently touched Rohennath’s shoulder. "If you do not mind, I for one am going to rest now. Wake me if you need me." 

“Aye Maethor. I shall. I will be sure to wake you for your watch." He turned to Daeras, "Are you going to seek your rest as well gwador?"

Daeras shook his head. "Nay. I shall sit with you for a while, if you have no objections."

"Of course I have no objections gwador." Rohennath and Daeras spoke in quiet tones as they kept the watch. Tithengil woke and hearing the elves talking quietly, slipped discreetly from his bedroll. He heard the musical bubbling of the stream and decided to find his way there to visit again. He very softly and carefully headed in that direction. 

Eventually Daeras rose. "I believe I shall rest now. I will see you in the morning." He went to the bedrolls, only to have his eyes widen in horror. "Maethor! Rohennath!"

Rohennath jumped up immediately, as did Maethor. They rushed to Daeras's side and blinked as they too saw what Daeras saw, or rather didn't see. Their little human foundling was missing, a stuffed rabbit abandoned among the blankets that had made up the small boy’s bedroll. Rohennath and Daeras exchanged looks knowing they were in big trouble. They began searching the campsite for Tithengil. 

"What were you doing, Rohennath?" Maethor snapped as they searched frantically.

"I-I was not doing anything Maethor…Daeras and I were just talking. He was sound asleep. I did not think he would wake and wander off." Rohennath blushed searching frantically as well. 

*****

Tithengil used his unusually keen hearing as well as his keen sense of smell to guide him to the stream. He tripped over a tree root, but after rubbing his sore knees got up and continued to walk hesitantly toward the sound of the stream. When it grew louder he slowed his steps, able to now smell the water, until his toes touched the icy stream. "Oooh!" He cried out softly in surprise. Then he got down on his hands and knees ignoring the twinge this caused him and slapped at the water and played in it with his hands, much the way a young bear cub might. 

*****

“Well, you were on watch. You should have been doing your job and paying attention to what was going on around you.” Maethor replied harshly. "Have you any idea where Tithengil might have gone, either of you?"

Both Daeras and Rohennath stood there heads down and with guilty looks upon their faces. Then Rohennath’s head snapped up as he heard a sound coming from the direction of the stream.

"The water," Maethor murmured softly, running from the campsite. "Quickly!"   
The other two warriors were close on his heels as they rushed toward the stream. 

*****

The little boy was now sitting with his legs in the stream and playing with some smooth round pebbles he had found and taken from the bottom. He was extremely wet and turning a bit blue from the cold water. 

***** 

As the stream and the child playing in it came into view, Maethor's eyes widened. "Tithengil!" he exclaimed.

The small boy turned toward the elves when he heard his name called. “Maethor! Look what I found in the water!” Tithengil said excitedly as he held out his hands showing them the smooth round pebbles.

Maethor shook his head, taking the pebbles and laying them to one side. "You are freezing cold," he muttered, as he accepted the cloak Rohennath handed him and wrapped it around the little boy. "Not to mention wet all over. What were you thinking, Tithengil? Why did you leave the campsite?"

“When I woke up I heard the music of the stream and wanted to come and listen because Rohennath said it was safe.” He answered innocently. Then remembering the treasures he found said, “Then I found those smooth round things. I like the feel of them Maethor. Do you think they are gifts from the stream? Will the stream mind if I keep some of them or do I need to give them back?” 

The simplicity of the statement made Maethor sigh, “I expect the stream will permit you to keep them," Maethor replied quietly, as he pressed the pebbles into the little boy’s hand and picked him up. Maethor knew he would need to address this but this was not the time or place. "For now, we need to get you back."

Daeras and Rohennath hid their smirks at Tithengil’s questions. They didn't dare let Maethor see them. They trailed Maethor back to the campsite, not quite sure what was going to happen next. Tithengil happily held onto the pebbles he had retrieved from the stream.   
"Do you think we are in a lot of trouble?" Rohennath whispered to his companion.

"Now what do you think Rohennath?” Daeras asked, “You were on watch and I was with you and we both allowed Tithengil to make his way all the way to the stream without noticing he was gone?" 

Rohennath bit his lip. "I suppose…I suppose that is a yes, then."

Daeras shook his head at Rohennath, not able to understand how he could think any differently.

As they reached the camp again, Maethor went straight to the fire and removed Tithengil’s clothing before taking up a blanket and wrapping it around the boy. "Hopefully that will warm you up," he sighed, as Rohennath and Daeras silently spread the wet clothing out to dry. "Tithengil…Did you think you were allowed to leave the camp alone?" Maethor asked gently. 

“I did not think I was leaving the camp. I did not think the stream was very far away." Tithengil replied. 

"It is not very far away," the leader admitted with a soft sigh. "But still, anything could have happened to you. We would not want that, penneth. Not at all." Maethor told the little boy. 

Tithengil shuffled his feet realizing he probably was in trouble with Maethor. "Are you going to spank me again?" He asked in a whisper.

"I should do that. I would do it, if I knew you had knowingly left the camp. As it is…I am not sure what to do," Maethor exhaled. "The camp has boundaries, Tithengil. But it is not your fault that you cannot see them. Nor is it your fault that none of us told you not to leave or that no one was watching you." Here he paused and gave his companions a meaningful look. "Can you promise me that you will not do this again, Tithengil?" 

"I will try not to wander off again Maethor. I promise.” Tithengil's little face lifted up toward the sound of Maethor’s stern voice. "Are Rohennath and Daeras in very big trouble?" He asked softly.

"They were not doing their job," Maethor replied quietly.

The youngster's face fell, the distress clear in his voice, “I am sorry I got them into trouble Maethor. I did not want that to happen."

"Nay, of course you did not want it to happen. But they should have been paying attention. They are warriors of Greenwood, and know their duties when standing watch.” Maethor replied, knowing that his comments could be heard by Rohennath and Daeras. "This time, I do not blame you, penneth." Maethor reassured the little boy. 

Tithengil stood there; his head bowed, still wrapped in the blanket and shivered a bit, tears falling. As he tried to step a little closer to the dying fire for warmth, Maethor stopped him. “Be careful little one, you could get too close when you aren’t able to see.” 

Blinking back his own tears of shame and guilt, Rohennath went to the child and drew him into an embrace. "It's all right, Tithengil," he whispered. "We'll be all right." The small boy snuggled into Rohennath’s arms and buried his head in his shoulder and cried.

"Tell me what is wrong," Rohennath encouraged gently.

"I do not want you and Daeras to be punished for something I did." Tithengil cried softly. 

"But we were in the wrong," Rohennath sighed. "We were, penneth. There is no escaping that. When Captain Baramel gave you into our keeping, it was because he believed you would be safe and well looked after with us. Daeras and I neglected our duties. I especially neglected my duty, since it was my watch. If I had been paying attention, none of this would have happened. We are just lucky that nothing more serious occurred." 

Daeras came over then and took Tithengil into his arms. "Do not worry penneth; Maethor is fair and will deal with us as is necessary. We should not have been so engrossed in our own conversation that we did not notice you wandering away. As elves we have very keen hearing and eyesight. We should have noticed immediately the moment you crawled out of your bedroll. Rohennath was on watch duty. Should there have been a danger we would not have been aware of it until it was too late and that is not acceptable for a warrior to allow. Do you understand? Maethor has every right as the leader of our little group to punish us for our neglect. We are both still young warriors and have a lot to learn. We must accept the consequences of our neglect." 

Tithengil nodded, still not happy about the situation. Daeras brought Tithengil back to the child’s bedroll and tucked him in with the extra blanket now that Tithengil’s clothes were too damp and cold for him to wear comfortably. He tucked the rabbit in with him as well. "Go back to sleep penneth. All will be well." He stayed with the little boy, rubbing the child's back until he was sound asleep. Daeras then got up and walked over to where Maethor was still with Rohennath.

"Maethor," Rohennath began quietly. "I am sorry."

"Aye Rohennath. You should be. Tell me what the rules are about being on watch." 

"To concentrate fully on the task at hand and to not let my attention waver at all," the young Elvin warrior whispered, staring at the ground. "To put the safety of my companions above all else, and to alert the camp if I do not think I can handle the situation. To…to stay alert at all times." 

"Very good Rohennath. What part of those rules did you not adhere to?" Maethor questioned sternly.

"I did not…I did not keep any of them," Rohennath murmured, ashamed.

Before Maethor could respond Daeras came up and hearing this last said, "Tithengil is again fast asleep. I am sorry Maethor…I should have gone to sleep and not stayed up with Rohennath. As the older and more experienced warrior I should have known better than to distract him from his duties.” Daeras hung his head.

Maethor sighed. "Yes, you should have known better. Both of you should have known better. Ai, what am I to do with you?" He shook his head.

Both young warriors stood in front of Maethor their heads hung in shame. Suddenly Rohennath moved his hands to his waist and removed the belt that hung around his tunic. Blinking back tears, he held it out to Maethor. "If you…if you want to," he began helplessly. "I know I am in more trouble than Daeras, deservedly so. But if this is what you must do, then…I will not fight." 

Maethor smiled to himself, but did not take the strap being offered. "Tell me Rohennath, what is the penalty for dereliction of duty while on watch." Maethor asked, arms crossed and with a very stern look. 

"To receive d-discipline," Rohennath whispered.

"…and what discipline?" Maethor asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"I don't know," Rohennath whispered. "I've never…never failed on watch before." 

Maethor again looked at Rohennath, his tone not changing, "Did you not study the various penalties to be meted out for breaking rules while in service of your King, Rohennath?" 

Rohennath's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at Daeras for help.

Daeras cringed and then recited "The penalty for dereliction of duty while on watch is six strokes of the cane on the bare and up to and including dismissal and banishment for subsequent offenses."

Rohennath trembled, his eyes filling with tears as he gazed at the ground. He was still a very young elf and had only recently reached his majority. It was true that he got in trouble for playing pranks on his elders sometimes, but this was the worst thing he had done since being accepted into the service of his King. He closed his eyes. His family would be so disappointed.

Maethor looked at the young warrior that had been placed under his command, and then said to Daeras. "Stay on watch and keep vigil over Tithengil." He strode over to his pack and Daeras placed an arm around Rohennath’s trembling shoulders, giving his comrade comfort. “It shall be all right gwaider.” He murmured to his friend. When Maethor returned he looked at Rohennath and crooking a finger indicated he should follow him as he led the way down a path into the woods.

A tear slipped from under the young elf's lashes as he followed Maethor, and he brushed it away quickly before he could bring more shame upon himself.

When they came upon a stand of birch trees Maethor handed Rohennath his knife and said, "Since I do not have a cane a switch shall have to do. Ask the tree to provide you with a branch. Once you have cut it bring it here to me."

Swallowing hard, the young warrior took the knife and turned to the tree. "My friend," he whispered. "I must ask a service of you. Please…I need a…a branch to…I need a branch, please." The birch tree dropped one of its branches, and Rohennath sat down, pulling the branch close and cut the switch with silent tears streaming from his eyes. When the switch was cut, he stood up and shakily held both knife and switch out to Maethor.

Maethor stripped the branch of its twigs and leaves with the knife making certain it was smooth and had nothing that would cause Rohennath harm. Pocketing the knife, he walked over to a fallen log and sat down upon it. "To me Rohennath."

Exhaling, Rohennath obeyed the order and went to stand in front of Maethor with downcast eyes.

Maethor, reaching out, gently tipped the young warrior’s face up, keeping eye contact with him. "Leggings down Rohennath”, he ordered.

Rohennath swallowed but did as he was told, pushing his leggings down to his knees.

Maethor gently, but firmly took Rohennath by the wrist and pulled him face down across his lap tugging him close to his body and settling him as comfortably as possible. He tucked his tunic up exposing his pale bottom and pinned his legs with one of his own. "What is this chastisement for Rohennath?" the older elf asked.

"D-dereliction of duty," Rohennath replied quietly. "For not…not taking proper care of Tithengil."

“Very good Rohennath." He placed the switch across Rohennath’s bottom so he could feel it, but slipping out the paddle he had tucked inside his tunic brought it down instead with a sharp crack. 

Rohennath gasped in shock and surprise as he felt the sharp sting of the paddle instead of the switch which he had been expecting, tears of pain springing to his eyes. "A-ai!" he yelped. 

Maethor proceeded to paddle Rohennath's bottom thoroughly. 

 

There was nothing for the sobbing elf to do except lie there and accept his punishment, since his legs were pinned down and he couldn’t squirm much. His feet kicked some and he tried to shift as much as he could in this position to get the burning swats to land somewhere that wouldn’t hurt as much. He wasn’t having much success. As the paddle found his tender under curves and sit spots he wailed, "M-Maethor, please! I'm sorry; I'm sorry, sorry…Maethor…No more, please!"

When Maethor had determined Rohennath had indeed had enough he stopped the paddling. He then picked up the switch. "This being your first time failing in your duty and due to your youth and inexperience I have chosen to paddle you instead of the regulation penalty. For future reference though you will not want to receive the regulation punishment. I shall give you a small taste of what that punishment would feel like Rohennath.” Maethor then brought the switch down twice in quick succession upon Rohennath's now very tender sit spot with some force.

Howling with pain, Rohennath went limp over the older elf’s lap, his tears falling hard and fast. "Sorry," he wept. "S-sorry…Forgive me, please…Try harder, I'll do better, and be a better warrior. Sorry, M-Maethor, sorry…I'm sorry, please…"

Maethor rubbed Rohennath’s back after releasing his legs until he calmed enough for Maethor to pull his leggings carefully back up and turned Rohennath right side up and holding him close as an Adar would. "Hush now tithen pen. All is forgiven now. You took your punishment bravely and I am proud of you. All debts are paid in full. You are a good warrior, just young and inexperienced. I too had my moments coming up in the ranks penneth." Maethor continued to soothe his distraught young warrior until he had calmed enough for them to begin a return to the camp.

"Must my family be told of this?" Rohennath whispered tearfully, as they returned.

Maethor looked down at Rohennath. "Nay penneth. Aran Thranduil will know however as it shall be in my report. I am sorry, but it will be all right." Maethor reassured Rohennath. 

 

*****

Tithengil stirred as the cries were heard from within the wood. Daeras went to his young charge, stroking his back and speaking soothing words in Sindarin until he settled back down. Daeras looked up at Rohennath as he limped into the camp. He went over and drew him into a hug.

Rohennath turned his face against Daeras’s shoulder, releasing the last of his tears. “Thank you Daeras, I’m fine now”. 

Daeras held his friend tightly. “I knew you would be, Maethor is always fair in his punishment. All has been forgiven has it not?”

Rohennath nodded with a little sniff. "A-aye. He forgave me. You're right. It is over."

Daeras gave him one more hug and then said, "You had better look after Tithengil and take the watch now my friend. It looks like it is my turn to meet with Maethor."

"I shall keep watch standing up,” Rohennath said ruefully, "And…I will do better this time. I promise."

Daeras grinned. "I shall be joining you shortly, I think, Rohennath, at least in the standing up." He glanced toward Maethor. "I know you shall do better this time. I believe in you Rohennath and I would trust you still with my life." Daeras said seriously looking straight into the young elf's blue eyes.

Rohennath nodded slowly, feeling his damaged confidence lift slightly. "Thank you, Daeras. Thank you. Do you think Maethor still trusts me?”

Maethor, wondering what was delaying Daeras, walked over to the pair and overhearing Rohennath’s question, placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder, “Aye Rohennath, I trust you. I would trust you with my life. I told you, you are a brave and good warrior. You just are young and make mistakes. Those mistakes are paid for and learned from, not to be repeated again. Remember, I too was once like you, young and inexperienced." 

"Thank you, Maethor," Rohennath murmured, lowering his eyes. "I…I should probably let you and Daeras go now to…" He stopped speaking not wanting to put into words that final thought. 

Daeras gave his friend a wry grin and looked up at Maethor. 

Maethor turned to Rohennath. "Rohennath, you now have the watch. Watch over Tithengil as well.” He turned to Daeras, “If you please." He crooked a finger at his recalcitrant warrior and led the way back into the woods. 

Daeras sighing turned and followed Maethor, his pace considerably slower. 

As they reached the same stand of birch trees as before, Maethor stopped and turned to face the younger elf with a soft sigh. "Daeras…Of all the warriors I know, you are one of the most reliant. What happened?"

Daeras, shamed by the question, looked down "I truly do not know Sir. We were not speaking very loudly, we should have been able to hear Tithengil …I wonder if he has some Elvin in him? Elvin children are sometimes quite adept at slipping away from their elders unnoticed. I did not think a human child could do so, so easily." It sounded like an excuse even to his own ears. Although…it did seem a bit strange that this happened with him not being able to see…Daeras sensed there was something different about this child, but didn’t believe this was the time or the place to discuss it. 

"Perhaps so, although I think it is more likely that you and Rohennath were just not paying attention," Maethor replied dryly. He shook his head. "I paddled Rohennath soundly and gave him two strokes of the switch. What do you think your punishment should be, Daeras?" 

Daeras winced and gulped. "I do not think it should be any less than that Sir." He said bravely.

Maethor nodded and sat down on the fallen log he had used before, picking up the paddle he had left behind after finishing with Rohennath. "Very well," he nodded. "You know the position."

Daeras sighed slightly and loosening the laces of his leggings pulled them down to his knees. Then he lowered himself over Maethor’s lap. "Maethor?"

"Yes Daeras?"

"Maybe you should give me extra. After all I am older, more experienced and should have known better than to distract an inexperienced warrior from his duty." He said guiltily.

Maethor nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you for owning up to your irresponsibility, Daeras," he said quietly. He raised the paddle before bringing it down with a resounding crack, and settling into a steady rhythm of spanks.

Daeras tried to take the spanking stoically, but shortly began to whimper and wriggle frantically at the heat building on his backside.

Maethor continued mercilessly, turning Daeras’s bottom a deep crimson shade as the punishment went on. His heart was heavy as he paddled the younger elf. Although he knew it was his duty to mete out discipline to those under his command that did not mean he took any pleasure from it.

Daeras began to sob at the relentless strokes. "I-I am s-sorry! Oww! I-I promise I won't distract another warrior again, especially a young and inexperienced one! I am sorry! Sorry!" Daeras broke into sobs and cried hard.

When he was sure Daeras had taken enough, Maethor put the paddle to one side and picked up the switch. "I gave Rohennath two strokes of the switch. Since you are older, you will receive four."

Daeras could do no more than nod at the pronouncement indicating his readiness to receive the strokes.

Maethor brought down the switch four times, twice on Daeras's sit spots and once on each under curve. 

Daeras wailed loudly with the last strokes sobbing out his guilt and remorse. "I-I shall do better I-I promise I shall try to do better. I will try to be a better example to my younger warriors and especially to Rohennath." He sobbed out, lying limply over Maethor's lap. 

When it was over, Maethor broke the switch and threw it to one side then began to stroke Daeras’s dark hair. "All right. I forgive you, Daeras. I forgive you. No more, now. It is over, my friend. It is over," he soothed softly, gently adjusting the elf’s clothing and helping the younger warrior to stand.

Daeras continued to cry, struggling to gain his breath. 

*****

In the meantime Tithengil stirred and then woke hearing the cries coming from the wood. He sat up in his bedroll rubbing his eyes.

Hearing the child stir this time, Rohennath was at his side immediately. He squatted down a bit painfully next to the little boy. "Penneth?"

"Rohennath, what was that noise in the woods? It scared me." The little boy crawled naked out of his blanket onto Rohennath’s lap, forcing the elf to sit on his sore bottom. He bit back a curse and tried to sit very still bearing the pain. He did not want to alarm the little one and have him worry because of his own sore bottom.

Rohennath wrapped the blanket around Tithengil again. "It is nothing to worry about," he said quietly. "All is well. You are safe."

"Where are Daeras and Maethor?" Tithengil asked not hearing them near.

"They just went for a talk somewhere else so as not to wake you," Rohennath replied. "They will be back soon."

"But I am awake now. May we go back down to the stream Rohennath?"

Rohennath shook his head, then realizing the little boy could not see it, he took the small child’s hand and placed it on his face and shook his head again with a frown. "No. It is still night time. You should be sleeping yet."

"I am not tired now. I want more of those smooth round things I found in the stream Rohennath."

"Well, Maethor let you bring the other ones back, remember?" Rohennath reminded him, pressing the pebbles into Tithengil’s hand.

The little boy took the smooth pebbles and happily moved them from hand to hand delighting in their coolness and smoothness. "What are they Rohennath?"

"They are pebbles, little one."

"Pebbles? I like these pebbles Rohennath." He said happily playing with them rolling them between his fingers.


	7. Tree climbing

Chapter Seven 

Tree climbing 

Daeras gaining his breath pulled himself away a little from Maethor. 

"Are you ready to return?" Maethor asked quietly. 

"Aye Sir,” the young warrior responded. 

Maethor began the walk back to camp with Daeras, glad that it was all over. "You took that very well," he commented as they returned. 

"Thank you Maethor, I mean for the compliment, not exactly the chastisement." Daeras smiled despite his own throbbing backside when he saw Rohennath sitting trying not to squirm holding Tithengil in his lap while the child played with the pebbles he had found in the stream.

Rohennath looked up apologetically as Daeras returned. "I would return the embrace you gave me, my friend, but…” He gestured at the little boy with a wry smile.

Daeras nodded. "It is quite all right gwador. I see Tithengil is awake when he should be asleep." Daeras observed.

"He claims not to be tired," Rohennath replied.

Daeras looked over at Maethor. "Do you have any suggestions as how to get Tithengil back to sleep?"

"A lullaby?" Maethor suggested.

The two younger elves looked at each other, then at Maethor. "Perhaps,” Daeras said, “but he looks too awake for that." Daeras said, observing Tithengil continuing to play with the pebbles. "Maybe a story?" Daeras suggested. 

"That might work." Rohennath said, “But you shall have to tell it Maethor. I am still on watch and Daeras”, he looked at his friend, “is a bit indisposed for story telling at the moment." he observed, causing Daeras to blush. 

Rohennath handed Tithengil up to Daeras and scrambled to his feet relieved at not having to sit any longer. He took a moment to rub his sore posterior and then took the blanket wrapped bundle from Daeras and deposited Tithengil along with his rabbit and pebbles in Maethor’s lap. "Good luck Maethor." He said with a little grin and went off to stand in a tree to continue his watch. 

Daeras went to his own bedroll and with his thoughts on his still throbbing backside lay carefully down on his stomach, thankful for the opportunity to rest.

Maethor rolled his eyes at the younger elves inability to deal with putting a little boy to bed, as he settled Tithengil on his lap. "Well, I am not a great story teller but I will do my best. Let me see now." He considered, and then looking down at his small charge with a slight smile asked, "You have heard us speak of Aran Thranduil, yes?" 

"Yes Maethor. He is a King?" 

"He is the king," Maethor corrected. "The greatest king Greenwood has ever had. He is fair both to look upon and in his rule. He is a fierce warrior and wields his weapons with great skill and accuracy. Woe to any who are his enemy for he is very protective and would dispatch any who threatened those he loves, cares for, or who are under his protection. He loves his people dearly. He has one son, Crown Prince Legolas. Perhaps you will meet him when we reach the palace." 

"The King sounds scary." Tithengil whispered a little frightened. 

Maethor could not help chuckling. "I suppose he can be, but only when he wants to be. Certainly our enemies are afraid of him. But the people of Greenwood love him as much as he loves us, and we would happily lay down our lives for him as we know he would for the good of the kingdom." 

The little boy thought about this for a moment; sitting silently while moving his pebbles from one little hand to the other with a worried look upon his face and a small tear forming in his right eye. 

"What is it, little one?" Maethor asked softly.

"Maethor, w-what shall happen to me when we get to Greenwood? I do not believe I can be of any use to King Thranduil…I have no memories, so I cannot give him any information and…I cannot see anything." Another tear formed in his other eye and before long tears were slowly running down the small boy's face one at a time. 

Maethor sighed quietly and held the child close, gently rocking him. "Nay, penneth. Nay. You were found by a patrol of Greenwood, and as such that affords you protection. Besides, Aran Thranduil is not heartless; he would not send you away. He is a very busy elf and he has a lot to do, but he would take the time to ensure your well being, be assured of that. You will be well looked after, I promise." 

Tithengil snuggled against Maethor laying his small head on his chest. "I hope that is true Maethor." He said with a sigh. The soothing rocking motion began to relax Tithengil and before long the pebbles dropped from his hands as he fell back to sleep. 

Maethor settled Tithengil on his bedroll, putting the rabbit within reach and tucking the blankets around him. “I didn’t even get to tell my story,” he commented to Daeras with a wry grin.

Daeras turned on his side and looked up, "No? What story were you going to tell him?" 

"I was going to tell him about the time we rode out to do battle not so long ago and Prince Legolas hid in one of the packs because he did not want his father to leave," Maethor chuckled as he remembered the details of that particular story.

“I hope you were also going to tell him the consequences that befell the prince when his ada discovered him?” Daeras asked with a gentle rub to his own aching backside.

“The poor elfling couldn’t sit comfortably for a very long time.” 

Maethor shook his head in fond memory. "Perhaps it would be well for Prince Legolas and Tithengil to meet. They are around the same age, although our small charge I think is somewhat older. Our prince does not have any companions his own age, after all." 

"Yes, it might be good for both of them or to the distraction of Aran Thranduil." Daeras chuckled. 

"That is true," Maethor laughed, lying on his own bedroll resting as the night progressed. 

*****

At the first sign of sunrise the warriors broke camp being certain to feed Tithengil and make sure all his physical needs were taken care of. From the few times they had traveled with Prince Legolas they recognized little ones needed more frequent stops and tried to accommodate Tithengil in the same way. Maethor had also taken pity on his errant warriors and had produced a jar of numbing and healing salve which Daeras and Rohennath accepted gratefully. Maethor was hoping to make the palace by evening or shortly thereafter. He did not want to spend another night out in the open with Tithengil if it could be avoided. The child needed better safety and security than could be provided in the open woods like this. 

The warriors traveled with their small charge swiftly and quietly through the woods. When it came near to midday they found a safe place to stop and give Tithengil a rest from the traveling. 

As they prepared a small camp for midday meal Daeras and Rohennath unpacked the supplies they would need while Maethor went to take care of his needs. 

Rohennath placed Tithengil under a nearby tree and reminded him, “Don’t wander off Tithengil.” 

The small boy looked toward Rohennath and said, “I won’t.”   
The tree had low branches that brushed the top of the little boys head and he began touching and exploring them with his fingers. Satisfied that Tithengil was safe for the moment, Rohennath returned to help Daeras.

"How are you feeling?" Rohennath asked his friend in undertones as they prepared the noon meal. 

“I’m still pretty sore…you?” Daeras replied. 

Rohennath nodded agreement, “I am sore too. Though it was good of Maethor to let us have the salve.” 

As the two elves continued to talk, Tithengil continued his exploration of the branches brushing his hair. As he felt them he experienced a very strong urge to climb the tree. He pulled himself up into it, though he could not see he climbed instinctively and without fear until he couldn’t feel any more branches that would support his weight and could go no higher. He leaned back against the trunk feeling the light breeze ruffle his fair hair and listened to the sounds very far below him. 

After a while, Rohennath glanced over at the tree where he had left their small charge. His eyes widened, “Oh no, not again!” 

Daeras, hearing his friend’s exclamation, glanced over to where he had last seen Tithengil but the small boy was nowhere in sight.

Maethor was just coming into the camp, when he noticed the horrified look on his two young warriors’ faces and no Tithengil anywhere he could see. He sighed and looked at the two of them sternly, not saying a word this time. 

"He was just over there!" Rohennath protested, looking in the direction of the tree where he had left the small boy. 

"Just over where Rohennath?" Maethor asked in that quiet way he had when he was very displeased. 

"By that tree," Rohennath replied helplessly, pointing to the place he had left Tithengil. 

The three of them went to the tree hoping to find evidence of which direction the child had gone in. There were small bare foot prints under the tree, but none that led away from it. It was puzzling. Just then Maethor yelped as a small round pebble hit him on top of the head falling out of the tree. He looked up. 

Rohennath winced. "I guess that solves the mystery," he said quietly. 

Daeras tried to hide a smirk at the look on Maethor’s face. He looked up too and could barely see the small boy through the leaves. He called softly to him, "Tithengil, I’m going to come up there to help you down.”

The small boy looked down toward the voice, not seeing the elves below him and asked, “Why?”

“It’s time to come down.” He told the little boy. “I want you to be safe, so I am going to come up to help you.”

“All right.” Tithengil agreed. 

Daeras climbed as high as he could, but still was not able to reach the small boy. If he climbed up any further the branches that supported the weight of a small child, would not support the weight of a grown elf. Daeras called, “Come down penneth. I cannot climb any higher to help you.” Daeras called softly. He did not want to startle the child or give any hint the boy was in trouble until he was safely on the ground. 

Rohennath leaned against the tree, looking up at Tithengil through the leaves and watching Daeras and his progress. He couldn't help feeling nervous; considering what had happened the last time he had let Tithengil wander away, he wasn't sure where he stood now with Maethor. 

Daeras watched Tithengil’s progress holding his breath. He didn't want to have to pick him up crumpled and broken from the forest floor. As Tithengil made it to one of the lower branches Daeras reached up and said, "Little one, I have you now. Let go of the tree." 

As the little boy let go, he felt himself being pulled into strong arms. "Daeras, I dropped one of my round things, I think Rohennath called them pebbles, that I found in the stream." He said with a pout. 

Daeras continued to climb down the tree with Tithengil in his arms. 

As Daeras arrived with Tithengil on the ground, Rohennath couldn't help grinning at hearing Tithengil’s concern. "I think you dropped one of them too," he said, going over by Maethor and picking up the pebble that had landed on Maethor’s head. He handed it back to Tithengil. “Here you are little one." He said softly. 

Tithengil smiled as the pebble was returned to him. "Thank you Rohennath. I did not like it that I lost one of my treasures." 

Daeras cleared his throat. "I think you might thank Maethor as it landed on his head, so he was the one who actually found it." Daeras glanced over at Rohennath, not liking the look they were receiving from Maethor. 

Maethor just raised an eyebrow at the two younger warriors before taking Tithengil from Daeras, gathering the small boy into his arms and heading away from the tree. "I think the midday meal is just about ready," he said quietly. 

Tithengil recognized Maethor taking him into his arms and snuggled close. "Thank you Maethor for finding my treasure from the stream. I am hungry. We shall eat soon?” He asked. As Tithengil shifted in Maethor’s arms a bit he winced a little, he was still sore and bruised in many places. 

"We shall indeed eat soon," Maethor replied softly. "How are you feeling, penneth?" 

"I'm hurting a bit, but other than that I am well. I am hungry though." Tithengil added snuggling even closer to Maethor displaying his vulnerability. Tithengil was so small, adorable and so much mischief. 

Rohennath and Daeras continued to follow at a little distance, still uncertain as to Maethor’s reaction to Tithengil’s recent disappearance into the tree. Rohennath wondered to himself why the child had chosen to do such a thing…especially when he was unable to see. There was something remarkable about this little one, but he was unable to put his finger on it. This was the second thing Tithengil had done that had been unexpected of a child in his condition, he mused. 

"Where are you hurting?" Maethor asked, sitting down and picking up a plate which he filled with cold meat, cheese and bread before passing it to the little boy. 

"My head still throbs and I hurt on my back, arms and legs." Tithengil reported. 

"Rohennath," Maethor said softly. “Please tend to our penneth’s hurts.” 

Rohennath set about preparing a pain numbing herb to put in Tithengil's water. After handing it to Maethor, he went back to stand with Daeras. 

Daeras said to Rohennath, "I suppose we should get ourselves something to eat. It is going to be a long day I fear." 

Sighing and still worried about what Maethor was thinking about this latest difficulty with their small charge disappearing once again, Rohennath nodded and prepared a plate of bread and cheese for himself, although he didn't eat much, instead choosing to listen to Tithengil chattering away. 

Daeras had fixed himself a plate, but only picked at its contents, not very hungry, as he was concerned about Maethor’s reaction to their not keeping a closer watch on Tithengil. He noticed that the little boy ate his meal and very soon became drowsy and had fallen asleep curled up in Maethor's lap. "He is tired." Daeras observed, glancing at Rohennath. 

"I suppose…maybe we should put him to bed," Rohennath said quietly. He gave Maethor a tentative look. "Maethor? Would you like me to settle Tithengil?" 

“Aye, that would be well Rohennath.” Maethor acknowledged softly. 

Rohennath took Tithengil and laid him on a bedroll being careful to cushion him well in order that he did not suffer from his scrapes and livid bruises. He wanted to make him as comfortable as was possible. 

Once Rohennath had finished with Tithengil, Maethor led him a distance away to talk to him so as to not disturb the little boy. He said, “Tithengil obviously had trees where he came from for although his mind doesn't remember about trees or climbing them, his body does. You could see that as we watched him climb down from the tree to where Daeras waited for him. He was very careful.” Maethor paused and considered his next words. “Without his sight and lack of memories his curiosity is that much stronger and therefore he is less likely to use good judgment and just follow his instincts. A child like that cannot be left unattended for even a moment. While one of you was unpacking the saddle bags the other should have remained with Tithengil. We are three and he is one.” Maethor scolded. 

“Since Tithengil was in your care I will expect you, upon his wakening, to correct him for not staying where he was supposed to." Maethor told Rohennath. 

Rohennath looked at Maethor. "M-me?" he whispered. "But I've never…I haven't…" Blushing, he looked down at the ground. "I've never done anything like that, Maethor," he confided in a whisper. "What if...what if I do it wrong?" 

Maethor asked, "What do you fear you can do wrong? Tell me, when you are to be chastised how is it done?" 

Rohennath's blush deepened. He didn't particularly wish to discuss the technicalities. "Well, I…I mean…I know how it is done but…I'm just worried I will go too far or…or something," he finished lamely. 

Maethor grinned. "You shall not go too far. You stop when the child has surrendered to the punishment. Usually that shall be when he hangs limply over your lap, not fighting the spanking any longer. He will cry, beg and kick. You must be prepared to continue despite this. You must also give him comfort when it is all through. He may say he hates you, but do not take that to heart. He hates that you punished him, but not you, Rohennath his protector whom he loves and knows loves him." Maethor counseled. 

"But…but I don't want him to hate me," Rohennath sighed. "What if he doesn't forgive me?" 

Maethor pulled Rohennath to him, giving him a hug. "Do you remember the first time I had cause to chastise you? You told me you hated me. I just chastised you and Daeras yesterday, do you hate me?" 

Rohennath smiled, "No, Maethor. I don't hate you and I didn't really hate you the first time. I just…" He sighed softly and shook his head. "I can do this. I just have to be strong and…and try not to let his words get to me, if it comes to that. Valar, I hope it doesn't. I really hope it doesn't. 

"Do not worry so Rohennath, I shall be there for you both if need be.” Maethor released Rohennath and with an arm around his shoulders walked with him back to the campsite. 

*****

Tithengil stirred and stretched, then, not hearing anyone about, sat up quickly. "Rohennath?" 

The young warrior sat down carefully next to the child and lifted him into an embrace. "Hello, little one," he murmured. "Are you feeling refreshed now?" 

"I am feeling better now Rohennath." The little one smiled. "I don't hurt so much either." 

Rohennath winced slightly. "I'm glad about that," he said softly. "Tithengil…There's something I need to talk to you about." 

The little boy looked toward the sound of the young elf's voice. "What do you want to talk to me about Rohennath?" He asked innocently. 

"I would like to talk about the tree you climbed," Rohennath replied quietly. 

Tithengil smiled. "It was a very nice tree Rohennath. It was tall and I was able to climb all the way up. It was very nice up there. I could feel the breeze flutter through my hair and the sounds from below were very small. I'm sorry I accidentally dropped one of my treasures though and it hit Maethor. I did not mean for that to happen. What kind of tree was it Rohennath?" The little one asked excitedly. 

"It was a beech tree," The young elf said softly. "The trees in Greenwood are indeed very friendly. I like to climb them too. But…but Tithengil, you know you were not meant to wander away and climb the tree?" 

The child looked at the youngest eleven warrior with a confused look upon his face. "I did not wander away Rohennath. I stayed at the tree…I just stayed in it." The youngster replied. “I did not leave camp or anything like that. Maethor reminded me last night I should not leave the camp without permission or someone accompanying me." 

"I understand that, penneth. But we did not know where you were," Rohennath said gently. 

Understanding dawned on the little boy’s face. "I did not know you would not know I was in the tree." He said. 

"Did you not?" Rohennath murmured. "Did you think we would guess where you were, tithen pen?" 

“Uhm... I thought you would be able to see me. Daeras told me elves have keen ears and eyes." Tithengil replied. 

"We do," Rohennath said softly, guilt tearing him apart. "But…but the leaves of the tree were shielding you, little one. It was only by chance that we found you. Before that, we had no idea where you were and we were worried for you." 

Tithengil looked thoughtful. "I am sorry Rohennath. I did not realize that the leaves of the tree made it so you could not see me. I did not mean to worry you. Am I in trouble Rohennath? Like you get into trouble?" 

The youngest elf blinked. "How do you know I got in trouble?" 

"When we left camp by the river you told the Captain when he was telling all of you what he wanted you to do that you should stay out of trouble. You cannot stay out of trouble if you do not get into it." The child explained. 

"Well, I…I suppose…Anyway, this isn't about me." Rohennath shook his head, not knowing how to proceed. "Little one…I do not want you to be in trouble for something that you genuinely did not realise was naughty. I do not want that. I do not think it would be fair. But…" He fell silent and sighed softly. "But I have been given my orders." 

Tithengil blinked. "Orders?" The child looked confused. 

"You should have asked permission to climb the tree," Rohennath said quietly. "You have been told before not to stray away without telling anyone where you would be going." 

Tithengil hung his head now. "I am sorry that I did not get permission Rohennath. I promise I will not do that again." The little boy declared. 

Hugging the child close, Rohennath kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Tithengil. I am glad to hear that. However…I cannot let this pass unchecked. As one of your guardians, I have a duty to you, though this will upset me as much as it will upset you." 

The little one had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean Rohennath?" The boy asked with a bit of trepidation. 

Rohennath drew a long breath before speaking softly. "I am going to punish you for climbing the tree without permission." 

Tithengil looked horrified. "You cannot do that Rohennath! Only Maethor can punish me!"

"Why only Maethor?" 

“Is Maethor not the leader? Is he not like the Captain? Besides…he is the only one who has sp- punished me." 

"Yes, he is the leader," Rohennath admitted. "But he is busy right now and…and I must do this instead, I am afraid." 

Tithengil looked toward Rohennath. "What are you afraid of Rohennath? You are a warrior. Warriors are not afraid are they?” 

"I didn't mean I'm frightened. I just meant…Well, I suppose I am nervous," Rohennath sighed. "And warriors do get scared sometimes. The ability to admit fear is something that makes a good warrior, for those who pretend to be fearless are often too confident and make mistakes in battle. But I am digressing…Do you think we should get this over and done with, penneth?" 

The little boy shook his head. "I do not want a spanking." Tithengil stated emphatically. 

"No, I don’t expect you do, no more than I wish to give it,” the younger elf said quietly. “Come, Tithengil, let us not delay this any longer.” 

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Tithengil asked sitting there on his bedroll. 

Rohennath picked the boy up and walked across the camp to a tree stump. Sitting down carefully, trying not to wince himself, he stood the youngster in front of him. "Take down your leggings, little one," he said softly. 

Tithengil remembered that Maethor had told him to do that the last time he spanked him and so with fumbling fingers, did as he was asked. 

Nodding, Rohennath picked Tithengil up and laid him over his lap, breathing slowly and evenly to calm his own nerves. "All right," he murmured. "Now…just so we are clear, why are you going to be spanked, penneth?" 

Tithengil felt himself being lifted and placed face down across Rohennath’s lap. As he heard Rohennath ask the question and knowing he was expected to give an answer, Tithengil replied, "For climbing a tree without permission." 

"Good boy," Rohennath said softly. "Tell me when you are ready and I will begin…" 

Tithengil thought a moment. "Rohennath?" 

"Yes, Tithengil…" 

"Am I being punished for wandering away, or was climbing the tree not wandering away?" 

"Climbing the tree was a form of leaving without telling us," Rohennath replied softly, absently stroking the child's fair hair. 

"I do not believe I will ever be ready to be spanked Rohennath. Do I have to tell you when?" Tithengil asked. 

"I just do not want to start if you are not prepared, penneth." Rohennath told him. 

Tithengil sighed. "I guess I am ready. It will hurt and I will not like it." He pouted. 

"It will be over soon enough," Rohennath muttered. He sighed softly and raised his hand before bringing it down and giving the child the first swat, which wasn't particularly sharp. 

*****

Daeras followed Maethor into the woods and felt very much like an elfling. When Maethor got to the spot where he had had his conversation with Rohennath, he sat down and looked at his fellow warrior. "Daeras, I am a bit surprised at you. Why did you not encourage Rohennath to continue to stay with the child while you unpacked the supplies we needed for midday meal?" 

Daeras knew he was in trouble and would not meet Maethor’s gaze, "We were talking and Tithengil seemed content and safe enough under the tree." 

"What was so important to talk about again that you chose to be distracted rather than paying attention to our small charge?” Maethor questioned, annoyed.

Daeras hung his head in shame. "Nothing Maethor…we were just sharing our thoughts about the recent events.” 

Maethor looked at Daeras. “I hope I will not have to talk to either of you about this again. I’m pretty sure we’ll make the palace tonight. I have charged Rohennath with disciplining Tithengil for his little tree climbing episode.” Maethor informed Daeras. 

Daeras shook his head. “He will have a very difficult time carrying out that order.” 

Maethor replied, “Perhaps but it shall help him to realize his responsibility to Tithengil.”

Daeras nodded. “I hope it will. I am very sorry Maethor for not encouraging Rohennath to take more responsibility for our little one.”

“You are forgiven Daeras.” Maethor said softly and placed his arm around Daeras shoulders and walked back to camp with him. 

*****

Tithengil jumped a little at the first swat. It stung a bit but was not as sharp as Maethor's spanking had been. This hardly hurt at all. 

Rohennath continued the mild spanking, not wanting to cause Tithengil too much pain, though the little boy’s pale flesh was beginning to take on a slightly rosy hue. 

Tithengil squirmed a bit, but lay there quietly, allowing Rohennath to continue the spanking. 

When he was sure that Tithengil was suffering from just a slight sting, Rohennath stopped the discipline, adjusted the little boy’s clothing and settled the youngster upright on his lap. "No more," he said softly. "It's over now. You are forgiven. No more, penneth. All finished, all done." 

Tithengil hugged Rohennath and declared, "Rohennath, I want you to be the one to give me my spankings all the time. You do not make my bottom hurt like Maethor did." The little boy smiled and snuggled up to his now very favorite elf. 

Rohennath laughed softly and hugged Tithengil close. "Well, how about you just try not to earn any more spankings?" he grinned. 

The little boy smiled then and said, “I shall try Rohennath to not earn any more spankings.


	8. The Palace

The Palace 

Chapter Eight

The Palace 

About the time Rohennath finished chastising Tithengil; Maethor arrived with Daeras in tow. He glanced over at Tithengil, and then asked Rohennath. "Did you have your discussion with Tithengil about wandering away and tree climbing?" 

"We just finished," Rohennath nodded. "He will not be doing it again." 

Maethor nodded, but smiled to himself. The elfling had been too lenient on the youngster. He could see no signs of discomfort from the boy, or the red rimmed eyes that told of crying. Maethor realized that the young warrior had not even spanked the child hard enough to make him cry. Well Rohennath will learn the hard way from his mistake. The child will not have taken the punishment Rohennath had given him seriously. "Well let us get packed up and on the road. I would like to make the palace before nightfall or shortly thereafter." 

Maethor took charge of the little boy while the other two packed up and prepared the animals for travel. 

*****

Maethor glanced back at Daeras and Rohennath as they approached the palace. The sun had just set and Tithengil was cuddled in Rohennath's arms. Tithengil had been a bit cranky during the journey and Maethor was glad it was at its end. He hailed the guard at the gate. "Ho there! Open the gate! It is I, Maethor, along with Daeras and Rohennath from the Western patrol! We bring with us an injured human child we recovered from the river Anduin!" 

The gate immediately swung open and Rohennath released a soft breath of relief, glad to be back home at least. "We are here, Tithengil," he said softly. 

"We are at the palace? Are we going to see Aran Thranduil now? I am hungry Rohennath and I need to relieve myself. My head is throbbing and I hurt Rohennath!" Tithengil whined. 

"Yes, we are here," Rohennath sighed. "And do not whine, Tithengil."

Tithengil sulked and kicked his feet against Rohennath in a bit of a temper. 

His eyes slightly wide, Rohennath leaned down and whispered to the child. "Do not do that to me, little one. It is not nice." 

Tithengil stopped, but continued to sulk. The little party was a bit of a sight. Daeras still sported the visible remains of his bruised eye and Tithengil was of great interest, his small body covered with cuts, scratches and bruises in varying colors. His clothing was in tatters, torn and ragged. 

As the party continued towards the palace, a golden haired elfling who appeared to be around six mortal years old and slightly smaller than Tithengil appeared and studied the human child in interest. Rohennath noticed and nudged Daeras. "Our little prince has arrived," he murmured to the other warrior. 

Daeras smiled down at Legolas. "Prince Legolas…Where is the King?" 

"Um…I think in his study," Legolas replied absently, still gazing at Tithengil. "Who is that, Daeras?" 

Daeras smirked and in a teasing tone, replied, "This is my big fish. I caught him in my net while fishing in the Anduin for the patrol's supper."

Tithengil got a dark look on his face and pouted. 

Legolas blinked in confusion. "He does not look much like a fish…He has no fins." 

"I am not a fish!" Tithengil said sharply. "I do not know who I am. Daeras calls me Tithengil as do Maethor and Rohennath!" Tithengil began struggling, trying to get away from Rohennath and to the ground. 

Wrapping an arm around Tithengil, Rohennath held him firmly in place. "Do not do that," he warned softly. 

Tithengil kicked Rohennath sharply this time. He had had enough of all this. He no longer felt safe. Strange voices all around were making him nervous and scared. He had grown accustomed to the three elves and the quietude of the forest. He was not prepared for the noise of the palace grounds. There were many people talking and the noise of the horses’ hooves on stone beneath their feet as they clattered into the courtyard, set Tithengil on edge. 

A flash of pain flickered across Rohennath's fair face. "Do you want me to tell Maethor about this?" he hissed softly. "Because you know that Maethor will not tolerate this behavior from you." 

Tithengil began to cry. “Rohennath… I am sorry, but I am scared! No, I do not want you to tell Maethor, he will spa-punish me and he will do it much harder than you did. Who was that asking about me and why did Daeras tell him I was a fish? I am not a fish! I am a boy! Why is it so noisy?”

"Yes he will do it much harder than I did so if I were you, I would stop kicking and keep your temper under control," Rohennath warned. He sighed softly and held Tithengil tighter, hoping to lend some sense of security to the child. "It was Prince Legolas who asked about you. He meant no harm. He is little, just like you, and he has never seen a human child before. He was just being curious." 

Tithengil settled down a bit, feeling the security of Rohennath's arms around him. He still trembled though. 

"You are safe here," Rohennath soothed gently. "This is the palace and we will get you to the healers soon, penneth." 

Tithengil snuggled into Rohennath's arms still trembling and tears still streaking his face. "Please…Rohennath…who are all these people? Will you, Daeras and Maethor stay with me?" 

Aye, we will stay with you, Maethor shall have to go report to the King, but Daeras and I, we will stay with you." Rohennath murmured, as they got closer to the palace. "You have nothing to fear from anyone here. The elves you can hear are warriors and serving staff and horse handlers, and all of them will treat you well. We would not have brought you here if there was anything to be afraid of. No, this is the best place to be, Tithengil." 

"Will Aran Thranduil come to see me? Will he be mad because you had to bring me here? Will he send me away because I am human and not Elvin?" Tithengil voiced his fears.

"I expect he will come and see you, yes. As to whether he will be mad, I am confident it will not be so. Prince Legolas is Aran Thranduil's son and my king loves his only child dearly. He would never turn away any child," Rohennath replied reassuringly. "Especially if they were in need of help. And your culture has nothing to do with this. He is a good and fair ruler, and he has built over the years a good relationship with other kingdoms both Elvin and human." 

Tithengil relaxed a bit more in Rohennath's arms. "When will we get to the house of healing? Will they hurt me? Will Aran Thranduil spank me like Maethor? I do not believe I shall be of much use to Aran Thranduil…I cannot see anything and I do not remember anything…I cannot perform a service for him. Rohennath, if he decides I am not fit to stay here will you take me and care for me?" 

"Ai, so many questions," Rohennath sighed softly. "You could stay with me but there will be no need of it. Why ever do you think Aran Thranduil would chastise you?" 

"Because I spoke sharply to his son, Prince Legolas." 

"Ah, I see," Rohennath nodded. "I think not, penneth. I am confident he will understand. Trust me; you have nothing to fear from the king. Nothing. He is the greatest king we have ever had and his people are devoted to him. We love him very much and would do anything for him, as he loves us and would do anything for us. We would not hold him in such high regard if he was unfair, Tithengil." 

"All right Rohennath. I trust you. Are we near the house of healing yet? Is Prince Legolas still with us?" 

Rohennath glanced over his shoulder to see that Legolas had vanished somewhere. "No, he has gone elsewhere, perhaps to inform his father, the King, that we have arrived. Do not worry…We'll be at the healing wing in a few minutes. The palace is quite large so it takes a while to get from one end to the other." 

Daeras looked over and seeing Rohennath struggling with Tithengil dropped back and slowed his pace allowing them to pull alongside. "Is everything all right Rohennath?" 

"It is fine," Rohennath nodded. "Our little one is just anxious to reach the healing wing and is feeling a little unsure of his new surroundings." 

Daeras nodded. "Do you want me to take him for a bit?" 

"I think I am all right," Rohennath replied with a slight smile as the healing wing came into view. 

Bregolas, one of the master healers stepped out to greet Rohennath and Tithengil. "Rohennath, who do you have here? I understand you have brought us a little one in need of our care." 

"That is correct," Rohennath nodded. "We call him Tithengil and we found him in the Anduin two nights ago. Tithengil, this is healer Bregolas and he is going to help take very good care of you, though I will stay here through it all. You are quite safe." 

Bregolas reached up to take the child and as soon as Tithengil felt the unfamiliar hands touching him he panicked. "Please Rohennath, please! Do not let him take me! Please take me yourself, or let Daeras take me! I do not like being touched from out of the dark!" 

Bregolas raised an eyebrow at the child's unusual behavior. 

"Go with Daeras," Rohennath murmured, passing Tithengil into the other young warrior's arms. He sighed softly. “Healer Bregolas, the child is blind. He also cannot remember anything. His fear is from losing both sight and memory.”

Bregolas understood now and led the way to a healing chamber. Tithengil went willingly into Daeras's arms familiar to him now. Tithengil looked in Rohennath's direction, "Will you come too Rohennath?" he asked as Daeras began to follow Bregolas. 

"Of course," Rohennath nodded. "I said I will stay with you and I don't intend to break that promise, penneth." 

When they got to the healing chamber, Bregolas indicated that Daeras should place the child on the examination table which was covered with fresh linens over a soft pad. "Please strip the child Daeras so I can examine him thoroughly." 

Tithengil's eyes went wide and he called out for Rohennath. "Rohennath…please…I do not want to be touched by an unknown person! It scares me!" 

"You knew this was going to happen penneth, I told you so just a little while ago," Rohennath said softly. "Bregolas is one of our best healers, Tithengil. I am here and so is Daeras. Calm down, little one." 

"But…Rohennath…I want to touch him first! I cannot let him touch me first…I just cannot!" 

Bregolas, hearing the little boy’s words understood. He walked up to the frantic child and took his little grubby hands in his. "Tithengil. I am Bregolas, Master Healer." He said quietly, gently taking the child's hands and placing them on his own face. He stood still as the little fingers explored his face and ears. When he was through he placed his fingers over Bregolas's mouth and felt his smile. He breathed deeply then and said, "Rohennath…Healer Bregolas may touch me now." 

Rohennath grinned wryly at the healer. "Go ahead. You have your orders, Healer Bregolas." 

Daeras helped Tithengil out of his tattered, torn clothing and Bregolas's brown eyes widened at what he saw. There were still deep bruises upon the child's body although many of the scratches and cuts were healing nicely. "Tithengil…I am going to examine your feet first. Some of what I may do may cause you pain, or might even tickle." Bregolas took hold of Tithengil's right foot first and began to examine it. There was some slight bruising and the nails were ragged. He took out a small knife. "Tithengil, I am going to pare your toe nails. It will not hurt, but may feel odd. Do not worry." 

"And I am right here," Rohennath reminded the child softly. 

Bregolas pared the child's nails until they were smooth and even. He ran a finger along the bottom of Tithengil's foot and the child giggled because it tickled. Then Bregolas did the same for the other foot. He rubbed in some healing salve so the bruises would heal faster. He then examined the child's lower leg. There was a large livid bruise on the left leg and Tithengil cried out and began to shed tears as the healer probed and examined it.   
Rohennath hummed softly, stroking Tithengil's fair hair to soothe him. "It is all right," he murmured gently. "It is all right, little one. I'm here. Shhhh…I know it hurts but it won't be for much longer. You just have to be brave just a little longer. Can you do that for me?" 

Tithengil nodded, tears still slipping from his blue green eyes. He withstood the application of more healing salve to the bruised area and then relaxed a little as the pain eased. 

There was also another large bruise on the thigh of the right leg. The healer treated this with healing salve as well. He felt badly for the little one to be sporting such bruises and wondered how Tithengil bore the constant pain for the last couple of days, while he had traveled in the company of three of the realms most trusted warriors. He treated a couple of livid bruises on the child’s arms and when Bregolas turned the child he winced at the bruise that covered the child’s back from the top of his shoulders to just below his shoulder blades and the width of the little one’s back. Bregolas applied healing salve to this area, shaking his head at just how much punishment the little body had taken. He was surprised this child had survived at all. There were more bruises on Tithengil’s chest and after tending to them amid yelps of pain and tears, continued his examination and treatment. The healer had the little one sit up so he could examine his neck and head. 

"You are doing so well, so well," Rohennath praised warmly. "You are being so very brave and we are all so proud of you, penneth. Nearly over. There is not much more, little one." 

When Bregolas examined the child's small skull he went gently. There was no fracture, but a deep bruise on the back of the head. He looked into the youngster's eyes and saw nothing unusual. He placed his hands on the little boy’s eyes and as he searched the child’s pathways his own eyes went wide with surprise. 

Noticing the healer's reaction, Rohennath raised an eyebrow at him. 

Bregolas shook his head. He tried again and frowned. The healer could not remove the block that affected Tithengil’s vision nor could he move beyond it. He could not access the little boy’s memories. When he probed the second time he came upon the same thing. He was puzzled. This had never happened before. He took his hands away. "I shall prepare a healing bath. “I would appreciate it if one of you, or both if you so choose, bathe Tithengil. I shall see if I can find a sleeping tunic and leggings to fit him." Bregolas went into the adjoining bathing chamber to prepare the bath. Returning after a short time he said, "The bath is ready. I shall return soon." Nodding, Rohennath picked Tithengil up and carried him through to the bathing chamber. "Well done, penneth," he praised softly. "You were so good for Bregolas. So good. How are you feeling?" 

“Rohennath, I am hurting…I feel like there are little somethings inside of me crawling around. I feel a little sick to my stomach." Tithengil reported.

“Well, tithen pen, we shall put you in this warm bath and it shall make you feel better.” Rohennath said, gently placing the boy into the water. 

Tithengil stiffened momentarily, but the water was warm and it had a nice scent…he relaxed and allowed himself to sit in the bottom of the tub. 

Daeras teased, “Now I really like this kind of fish Rohennath.” 

Tithengil, now understanding Daeras was teasing him smiled. Then he splashed some water in Daeras’s direction. 

Daeras smiled surprised at the sudden playfulness of the little boy. 

“Daeras, if I am a fish, then I have to splash in the water like one!” The child cried and began to send splashes of water his way. 

Daeras and Rohennath both laughed at the little one’s antics; it was good to see him playing. 

Rohennath knelt down by the tub and began to gently wash Tithengil saying, “Tithengil I shall wash you all over until you are all clean.” He slid the cloth carefully over the little body, being especially gentle with the heavily bruised areas. He shook his head as he worked, feeling bad for the child and the awful bruises he had. 

Tithengil winced from time to time as Rohennath rubbed a particularly sensitive area, but allowed him to tend to him. 

Daeras watched as Rohennath continued to wash the child and said, “Rohennath, you shall be a good ada one day. You handle Tithengil very well.”

“Thanks.” Rohennath said dryly. He turned to the little boy. “Tithengil, stand up so I can wash your bottom. I can’t do that while you are sitting on it.” 

The little boy did as Rohennath asked. As he stood he slipped on the bottom of the tub and reaching out he grasped onto the first thing he could connect with, Rohennath’s tunic. The young warrior, leaning over the tub to wash the small boy was unbalanced and fell into the tub with a big splash. 

The child sat down hard on his bottom and it hurt, but he was so surprised he didn’t start to cry until Rohennath landed on top of him dunking the little one under the water and bumping his sore head on the edge of the tub.

Tithengil struggled in a panic, coughing and spluttering as water went into his nose and mouth. He began a high pitched wail as a result. 

Daeras jumped up and immediately grabbed Rohennath by the back of his uniform tunic and hauled the young warrior out of the tub. Then he reached down and plucked Tithengil up, wet and still slippery from the soap, rocking and crooning to him, trying to get him to calm without much success. 

Bregolas, hearing the commotion in the bathing chamber as he entered the healing chamber rushed to the door. He looked in shock at what he saw. One young warrior was standing there in a soaking wet uniform while the other was holding a still soapy little boy. "What is going on in here? I thought I told the two of you to give the child a bath, not join him!" Bregolas took the howling little boy from Daeras's arms and with expert fingers examined him for any additional hurts. 

Rohennath hung his head. "It was an accident healer Bregolas…Tithengil slipped in the tub when I asked him to stand and grabbed me. I was leaning over and he unbalanced me and I ended up falling in on top of him. I am very sorry." 

Bregolas nodded. "I see…go into the other chamber and wait for me." Bregolas handed Rohennath a towel. Then he knelt at the tub and gently finished bathing and rinsing Tithengil. When Bregolas washed the child's hair he was surprised to see how it shone with the color of the sun. His hair glowed much the same as Prince Legolas' did. Finishing the bath and wrapping the child in a large warm towel he carried Tithengil, now quiet into the other chamber and turned to Daeras. "Please dress him. There is a clean night tunic and leggings there on the examination table. I shall brush out his hair in a moment. King Thranduil is on his way to see the child." Bregolas informed the young warriors.

Rohennath continued to wipe water from his face and squeeze it from his hair and uniform. He did not want the King to see him in such a state, but there seemed to be no help for it.

While Bregolas went back into the bathing chamber to clean up, Daeras dressed Tithengil. He noticed that the torn and tattered garments he had arrived in were nowhere in sight. "Tithengil let me help you to put on your leggings." Daeras said while he slipped the tiny feet into the legs and then, holding onto him tightly stood him up and laced them. Then he helped him with the tunic. "Are you all right penneth?" Daeras asked? 

"Yes Daeras, my head hurts though and my bottom aches a bit too." 

Daeras kissed the top of his now squeaky clean hair. 

Bregolas came back into the chamber and there was a knocking at the door. 

Thranduil called, "Master Bregolas? Is all well?" 

"Yes, come in Aran nin." The healer answered, opening the door.

Thranduil entered and scanned the chamber. He saw Rohennath drying off and arched an eyebrow. "Well young Rohennath…you went swimming in your clothes I see?" he asked dryly. "Is this how my warriors spend their time?" 

Rohennath blushed scarlet. "No Aran nin, I-I had an accident with the tithen pen." Rohennath glanced at the little boy in Daeras's arms. 

Thranduil turned to look at Tithengil though he addressed his words to Daeras. "Accident?" 

Daeras nodded. "Aye Sire…Rohennath was bathing the little one when Tithengil slipped and grabbed onto his tunic. He ended up pulling Rohennath into the tub on top of him." 

Tithengil piped up then. "I caught a big fish!" he said, pointing in Rohennath's direction. 

Thranduil's other eyebrow went up. "A fish, is he? Indeed tithen pen, he is the biggest fish I ever saw," Thranduil said, sounding amused. "Here I thought he was a warrior not a fish…" 

Tithengil suddenly turned his face into Daeras's shoulder, hiding from Thranduil. 

Thranduil looked at Daeras, wondering why Tithengil was hiding from him. He spoke in Sindarin to his warrior. “What did I say to upset him, Daeras?”

Daeras responded in Sindarin "When we pulled Tithengil out of the Anduin we at first thought we had caught a large catch of fish. When we discovered it was a child we teased each other about catching a big fish, referring to the boy. He did not like it when we were teasing him about it when we met Prince Legolas on the way in. I think he was trying to tease Rohennath, but did not expect you to take it up. He is very frightened of what he calls "voices in the dark" The child is totally blind as I am sure Healer Bregolas has told you and also has no memory of anything before we fished him out of the river with his life spirit almost gone." Daeras explained. "If you allow him to touch your face and feel your mouth when you smile he will be less fearful of you Sire." Daeras shared. 

"Thank you, Daeras," Thranduil replied gently. He quietly drew closer to Daeras and Tithengil, taking Tithengil's hand and stroking it. "You may touch me penneth, I do not mind. My name is Aran Thranduil. I will not hurt you, child," he said quietly. 

Tithengil turned in Daeras's arms and turned his unusual blue green eyes toward the King. "I may touch you? B-but you are the King…I do not know why…but somehow I think you are something…very special and I must not touch." Tithengil said, "I-I do not know…" Tithengil buried his face in Daeras's shoulder again. 

"You may touch me child," Thranduil said gently. "I may be the king but that does not mean you cannot touch me." 

Tithengil turned back and tentatively touched Aran Thranduil's face. He found the elf was like Daeras, Rohennath, Maethor and Bregolas. His face was smooth and he had points at the tops of his ears and so Tithengil relaxed. "Aran Thranduil…I am sorry I cannot be of any use to you…Rohennath said he would keep me if you found no use for me and decided to turn me away." The child said in a soft tear filled voice. 

"I will not turn you away tithen pen nin," Thranduil said comfortingly. "Do you mind if I hold you for a little while?" 

Tithengil had a worried look on his little face. Rohennath strode over and picking Tithengil up out of Daeras's arms asked "Tithengil, do you trust me?" 

Tithengil nodded. "Yes Rohennath…you are my Gwador. You take care of me and protect me." Tithengil answered right away. 

"Then trust me when I say Aran Thranduil shall not hurt you in any way. I am going to put you in his arms now. Do not fear." 

Tithengil was placed in the king's arms and he tensed a little, but stayed still.

Thranduil rocked Tithengil gently, stroking his slightly damp golden hair. "Do not fear little one I have you safe." 

Tithengil nodded. He began to relax a little in the King's arms. "Aran Thranduil can Rohennath be my Gwador for always? Can he sleep with me and be with me all the time?" The little one asked hopefully.

"He will be your Gwador for always, tithen pen," Thranduil assured Tithengil. 

"Though that does not mean he will always be able to be with you or always sleep with you, little one." 

Tithengil pouted a little. "Who will be with me when Rohennath cannot?"

"Well perhaps Daeras, or Maethor or even myself," Thranduil suggested. 

Tithengil looked toward the king. "You would stay with me Aran Thranduil? I am just a human…not worthy of your attention." Tithengil replied softly looking down. 

"You are just a child, and every child, whether elfling or human, deserves care and attention," Thranduil corrected lovingly. 

Tithengil nodded his head. "Aran Thranduil, I hope you are not mad at Rohennath and Daeras because of my wandering away from them while we traveled here." he said worriedly. 

Rohennath and Daeras exchanged looks and Rohennath cringed. He still stood there dripping slightly.

"I am not mad at them because you wandered off, penneth," Thranduil said calmly. Pinning his young warriors with a look he said, "I am disappointed that they allowed you to wander off and in their actions, and their actions alone…not yours." 

Both warriors blushed and hung their heads. 

"I am glad Aran Thranduil. I would not want them to be in any trouble. They are my Gwador and I am their tithen laes gwador."


	9. First night, healing concerns, curiosity and the summons

Chapter Nine

First night, healing concerns, curiosity and the summons 

Bregolas took pity on Rohennath and said, "Young man, I suggest you return to the barracks and get cleaned up. Perhaps you should take your companion with you." Glancing at Daeras. "The little one shall be safe with Aran Thranduil and myself for a while."

Tithengil tensed at these words and had a worried look on his little face. 

Thranduil stroked Tithengil's cheek gently. "What is it penneth?" he whispered. "What worries you, sweet child?" 

Tithengil looked toward the King again. "My Gwador are leaving and I shall be alone…I do not know either of you very well…I am scared." The child responded. 

Thranduil pressed a light kiss to Tithengil's brow. "Do not worry child, you are not alone. I may not know you well but I hope that will change, for I would very much like to know you better." 

Tithengil looked again toward the King with his unfocused blue green eyes. “You would Aran Thranduil?” The little boy asked, a bit surprised. “But…there is nothing to get to know…I do not know who I am, where I come from, who my family or who my people are…” the little boy’s eyes filled with tears. “I am of no use to you Aran Thranduil; I can perform no duty for you.” He whispered, ducking his head. 

Rohennath and Daeras, having heard the child’s worries before shook their heads. Stubborn child…he would have to learn for himself the depth of their King’s love and caring for his people and that the tithen pen was now one of the King’s people. As they exited the chamber they stopped to reassure the little boy. “Tithengil, we will be gone only a short while. You are perfectly safe with Aran Thranduil and Healer Bregolas. Behave yourself and all will be well.” Rohennath said, ruffling the boy’s fair hair. He gave the youngster a kiss on the brow. “Now, mind Aran Thranduil. He knows very well how to deal with poorly behaved little ones.” Rohennath warned. 

Daeras also gave him a kiss on the brow and said, touching his cheek. “All will be well tithen laes gwador, we shall return soon. We need to bathe and change our uniforms as we are as grubby from the journey just as you were.” 

The child understood his warrior brothers had to leave and said, “Hurry back…I am missing you already.” 

Once the young warriors left the chamber Bregolas reached for Tithengil. “Your majesty, I shall take the child now. He needs his hair brushed and tidied.” 

Aran Thranduil shook his head. “Give me the hair brush Bregolas. I shall do it for our tithen pen. I shall be very careful of the bruise on his head, do not worry.” 

Bregolas surrendered the brush to his king. 

“Penneth, I am going to brush and fix your hair so it will be tidy. I promise I am very good at this and will not pull your hair. I do this for my own little one, Prince Legolas every day.” Thranduil informed Tithengil, sitting on a chair and then turning the little boy to face away from him. “You, tithen pen are very much like him. You are a little bigger, but not much more and have hair the same color as his. Your blue green eyes are very different though. Legolas has blue eyes, bright and full of mischief.” Thranduil described the Crown Prince as he began to gently brush out Tithengil’s hair. 

Tithengil did not know what to make of this hair brushing. Maethor, Rohennath and Daeras had not done this and he was not sure of its purpose. It felt good though and Tithengil decided he did not mind it being done. “Aran Thranduil, why do you brush my hair?” the little boy asked.

“Because I like to do it.” Thranduil replied. 

“What purpose does it serve? Why is it important? No one has done this before now.” Tithengil informed the King. 

Thranduil thought for a moment and said, “We brush our hair for health reasons. It prevents sores from forming from dirt that gets into our hair as well as little bugs and things. Also it helps keep the tangles and knots out of it and makes you look neat and tidy.” The royal elf explained. 

Tithengil thought about this as Thranduil finished brushing the child’s hair and then fashioned it into the top knot of elflings as he did with his own son. “There, all neat and tidy and all finished.” Thranduil declared. 

Tithengil felt his hair. It seemed strange to find all his hair on the top of his head instead of it hanging all around, flying into his eyes and face. He decided that there was a good thing to this hair brushing. He turned and looking in Thranduil’s direction said, “Thank you Aran Thranduil.” 

Thranduil replied, “You are most welcome penneth.” 

Bregolas came over then and picked up the little one, sitting him gently on the bed. “Are you hungry Tithengil? I shall bring you a light meal. It is getting late and you should be in bed asleep soon. I believe you are pretty tired.” 

Tithengil yawned. “Yes, I would like something to eat…I am hungry.” The child answered. 

There was a light knock on the door. Bregolas answered it to find Rohennath now dry, clean and looking a whole lot neater than a half hour before. Daeras followed. “We wanted to check on our little baby brother to see how he fares and if he is behaving himself.” Rohennath said with a small grin. 

“Come in.” Bregolas invited. I was just about to get the tithen pen something to eat. Then it will be time for him to sleep.” 

Both young warriors nodded. Bregolas looked at Daeras pointedly. “You penneth stay put. I want to take a look at your eye.” 

Daeras unconsciously put a hand to the remnants of his bruised eye. “It is quite all right Healer Bregolas.” He protested. 

“If the healer believes it needs tending,” The King said to Daeras, then it shall be done.” 

Daeras blushed as King Thranduil scolded him, gently, but firmly. Daeras knew better than to protest in the presence of his king. “Yes sire,” Daeras acknowledged. 

Thranduil narrowed his eyes a bit at his young warriors. “Have a seat gentleman. When healer Bregolas brings back the meal for our little guest then you two shall have the task of seeing that he eats and is put to sleep. You shall stay with him until morning. Healer Bregolas and I need to speak and I need to tuck my own little one in for the night.” The King informed the two.

Rohennath and Daeras exchanged looks. They could tell by Aran Thranduil’s glance that he was not pleased with them, but even though they were tired from the journey, they did not dare to disobey. Each found a chair and sat, waiting for their King to continue. 

Thranduil raised a knowing eyebrow at the two young warriors who squirmed under their King’s scrutiny as Maethor had already given his report. The royal elf made no mention of their apparent discomfiture or their disgrace. They were relieved that their Aran made no more mention of what had occurred on their journey back to the palace and relaxed when Bregolas brought in a tray and set it on the side table. “Be sure he eats everything and drinks his milk and water.” Bregolas instructed. He had laced the food with healing herbs and the drink with pain medication.

“Yes Healer Bregolas, we will see to it.” Rohennath replied. 

Bregolas then approached Daeras. He gently probed at the still somewhat bruised skin. “Fighting again Daeras?” He asked.

Daeras blushed scarlet. “No sir, uhm…Tithengil did it. It was our first night and I was not paying close enough attention. Our little one was upset and was kicking and flailing out with his fists…he…well…sort of connected with my eye.” Daeras finished blushing furiously, embarrassed. 

Bregolas grinned and shook his head. “So, our little one has a temper? 

Daeras winced as Bregolas found a particularly tender spot. “Yes. He does.” 

Rohennath nodded. “He was chastised by Maethor for it while we traveled and he kicked me a couple of times on our way in to the palace because he was upset.” 

Aran Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “Well, we shall need to help him with that. Temper tantrums are not allowed here.” 

Tithengil, hearing his behavior being talked about to the king blushed pink with embarrassment. 

Bregolas applied some healing salve to the bruised area of Daeras’s eye and with a nod to the young warriors said, “He is in your hands now gentlemen. See he eats, and then put him to bed.” 

“Yes Healer Bregolas,” Rohennath replied and began to hand the child bits of food for him to eat. 

*****

Bregolas walked with Aran Thranduil. “Sire, the boy’s condition is most unusual.” 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “In what way healer Bregolas?”

“His pathways to his memories are blocked solid and I could not go past the point when he was found by the warriors. The pathways to his sight are also as solidly blocked. It is very strong Sire…his trauma must have been very terrible indeed…I would suggest that perhaps Lord Elrond of Imladris be consulted. He has the ring of power which may help and he also has human blood…perhaps he can help the little one better than I.” 

Thranduil considered this. He and Lord Elrond had been on good terms for some time now. His own elfling visiting Imladris and playing with Elrond’s twins as mischievous as they all could be… Thranduil said. “As of this moment I can see no objection to your request.”

“Thank you Aran nin.” Bregolas said. 

Aran Thranduil smiled. “No thanks are necessary. I shall send a messenger right away requesting his assistance.” 

Bregolas walked back to the healing wing and Thranduil went back to the Palace to see to his own elfling. 

When Thranduil walked into his son’s chamber Legolas jumped up and began…”Ada, who is that little human that Daeras and Rohennath had with them? What happened to him? Why was he with the warriors? Why did they fish him out of the Anduin?” Legolas asked. 

Thranduil smiled at his elfling. Always, it seemed young ones were so filled with questions. “Let us get you settled for bed and I will answer all your questions Leafling.” Thranduil replied smiling. “First, I believe you need a bath. Let us get you into the tub and into your sleeping clothes.”

Legolas pouted. “Ada, I do not need a bath. I had one this morning!” 

“And you need another one tonight.” Thranduil informed his son firmly, picking him up and striding into the bathing chamber where a tub of warm water was at the ready. Thranduil stripped Legolas and plopped him into the tub. Then he slid Legolas’ favorite little carved wooden ships into the water along with some little wooden ducks that floated upon the water. 

Legolas smiled then and played in the bath until Thranduil thought he had soaked long enough. Taking the toys out of the tub the King soaped up a soft cloth and began to wash his child. Legolas, used to his ada’s ministrations yielded to his touch and it wasn’t long before the Elfling was squeaky clean and wrapped in a large warm towel.

Thranduil rubbed his little one dry and Legolas smiled and wriggled under his father’s tender care. “Ada, are you going to tell me now?” He asked as Thranduil helped his elfling into sleeping tunic and leggings. 

“Yes, I shall tell you now Greenleaf. The young one is a human child, not much older than you are. He was found by Daeras when Maethor, Daeras and Rohennath were setting the net to fish for food for their patrol. At first the warriors thought the bundle of cloth they had snagged in the net was just some debris from the river. When Daeras went to toss it back into the river the cloth came undone and revealed the human child. He had apparently become wrapped inside the cloth when a flash flood hit the wagon that his family was traveling in. The cloth saved his life as it held a pocket of air so he could still breathe and kept him warm enough to not freeze in the cold water. His life force was nearly gone when they found him. He was cold and covered with cuts, scrapes and bruises from head to toe. He has a severe injury to the back of his head and so he is unable to see. He has no memory of anything that occurred before being pulled out of the river. They found others as well, that Tithengil resembles, though none survived. Maethor believes they were the child’s family.” Thranduil explained. “The warriors searched the banks for clues to who the family were, but found only ruination. There were papers, but the writing had blurred with the water from the Anduin and were not readable. The child has lost everything. The only thing he did have was a pretty soggy stuffed rabbit.” Thranduil informed his child. 

Legolas' blue eyes filled with tears. “Ada…that is so sad!” He has no one? He cannot see and cannot remember anything?” 

Thranduil wiped his elflings tears with his thumbs. “That is right penneth. The child has nothing. Not even clothes as his own were tattered and torn.”

“Ada, he can have some of mine if they would fit him. I would even share some of my toys.” Legolas offered. 

Thranduil smiled at the generosity of his elfling. “Nay Leafling, ada will be able to provide for our little guest. Do not worry.” 

Thranduil then tucked his elfling into his bed. “Would you like me to tell you a story Legolas?” 

“Yes ada…the one about the magical tower.” He begged. 

Thranduil smiled at that and nodded his acquiescence and began to tell his elfling the story he had made up just for him when Legolas was just a very tiny elfling. It was one of Legolas’ favorites. 

*****

Rohennath and Daeras took turns feeding Tithengil. When he finished and Rohennath tried to tuck the child into bed the little boy balked. “I am not sleepy Rohennath…I do not want to go to bed right now.” 

Daeras said, “you must get your rest penneth…Healer Bregolas said so.” 

Tithengil shook his head. “Nay, I do not want to.” He pouted.

Rohennath looked at Daeras. “Stay with him Daeras…I must go back to the barracks and retrieve something. I shall be right back.” 

Daeras raised an eyebrow. “All right, but do not be too long youngling.” 

Rohennath walked quickly back to the barracks and slipping inside quietly went to his packs. Rummaging around inside he found what he was looking for and returned quickly to the healing room.

Daeras took Tithengil into his arms and sitting on the bed rocked the little boy. “Would you like me to tell you a story?” 

“Nay Daeras, I want to go for a walk. I want to find a stream like the one last night and see if I can find more pebbles.” Tithengil announced. 

Daeras shook his head, and then realized Tithengil could not see him do so. He took the little boy’s hand and placing it on his face shook his head again showing him his disapproval. “Nay tithen laes gwador, no streams tonight.” Daeras informed the little one. 

Tithengil pouted and began to swing his legs, not happy. 

Rohennath returned soon carrying Tithengil’s bedraggled rabbit. He saw the upset look on the child’s face when he returned and asked Daeras, “What is the matter?”

“He is not sleepy and wants to go to a stream right now to find more pebbles. I told him nay and he is upset now.”

Rohennath took the rabbit and placed it into Tithengil’s hands. The little boy feeling something familiar hugged it to him and stopped swinging his legs. Rohennath also took a small soft leather pouch out of his pocket and handed it to the child. “I have put your pebbles in here for safe keeping Tithengil. This way they will not get lost.” 

Tithengil took the pouch and could feel the pebbles through the soft leather. “Thank you Rohennath.” He said with a small smile. 

“Now, tithen pen, what is this that you do not want to go to sleep? It is time for you to do so.” Rohennath picked up the child with his rabbit and pouch of pebbles and when Daeras pulled down the covers, he deposited him into the bed. He pulled the covers up and then stroking the child’s back began to sing in a melodious voice an Elvin lullaby. 

Tithengil began to relax and in no time was fast asleep, hugging both his rabbit and his pouch of pebbles to his chest. 

Daeras smiled. “You are so very good at that Rohennath…like I said before…you would make a very good ada.” 

Rohennath just smiled and relaxed, continuing to rub the child’s back until he was certain he was deeply asleep. 

*****

Legolas was almost asleep when a thought occurred to him and he roused himself to ask. “Ada, what is his name?”

Thranduil smiled. “He does not remember his true name. Apparently after he, in a panic hit Daeras in the eye, bruising it, Daeras declared he should be called Tithengil” 

“Because he still had a spark of his spirit living and it was fighting to survive?” Legolas asked. 

“I’m not quite sure, but it is as good an explanation as any other. You will need to ask Daeras about it. Now, it is time for all elflings to go to sleep.” Thranduil informed his child, stroking his back and again lulling him into the sleep of the very young and onto the path of dreams. 

*****

Rohennath and Daeras took turns watching over Tithengil throughout the night. The child was restless, crying out in his sleep, but not wakening. They would speak to him and stroke him until he settled back into a quiet sleep. The two young warriors looked at each other in concern. “He is restless tonight Daeras” Rohennath observed. 

“Aye, the poor little thing has been through much in the past couple of days…so many changes…so many things to learn. It does not surprise me he would be restless.” Daeras replied. 

The two young elves had learned from their experience with the child that they must stay vigilant. If one tired, the other took up the watch. Neither wanted to be found wanting in his duty to Tithengil, especially here at the palace. They would be in disgrace if they did and could even be put out of the guard entirely. Their families would be very disappointed in them and they would have no way of making an honorable living as both came from military families.

Rohennath grew up in a very prestigious military family. His naneth, Manwen, had sailed when he was very young. He did not remember her, but had been told by his ada, Glorendil, and muindyr, Galdor and Anarion, that she was very fair and loving. After Rohennath was born she became very unhappy and began to fade. She had to sail or she would have been lost forever. His adar was the Captain of the Northern patrol. His eldest brother, Galdor, was a first Lieutenant in the Eastern patrol and Anarion was a Corporal in the Southern patrol. He hoped his ada did not hear about his neglect of duty to Tithengil. He would be very displeased and disappointed. Glorendil might even take him to task himself even though he had already been punished by Maethor. Rohennath bit his lower lip, worried. 

Daeras seeing his friend’s worried expression asked, “What is the matter gwador?” 

“I was just thinking of my neglecting of my duty to Tithengil and praying that my ada and muindyr do not find out. They will be so disappointed…” The younger elf shared. 

Daeras said, “Do not worry mellon nin, Aran Thranduil has the reports now and if he has not made any mention of our transgressions I doubt they shall go any further. We have been chastised for them and that is where it ends. We have been forgiven and Aran Thranduil must still believe we are capable of performing our duty well and have learned from our errors or he would not have placed us here tonight to look out for the little one once again.” 

Rohennath thought about what Daeras said and brightened a bit. It was true that if the King did not believe them capable he would not have placed them in charge of the tithen pen. 

Daeras’s adar, Beleg, was the Captain of the Southern patrol and Rohennath’s second muindor, Anarion was corporal under him. Daeras’s older muindor Tauron, was a corporal under Rohennath’s eldest muindor Galdor in the Eastern Patrol. His own Ada and muindor would not be happy with him either if they learned he had been chastised…and his naneth, Nienor, how disappointed she too would be if she learned of his neglect of a small helpless child. He shook it off however, taking his own words to Rohennath to heart, knowing their aran had forgiven them and showed his faith in them by continuing to entrust the child to their care. 

*****

Tithengil stirred again and began to whimper in his sleep. Daeras rubbed his back to soothe him, but it did not seem to help. Rohennath had fallen asleep and it was his turn to watch over the child. He continued to talk softly and rub the child’s back, but the little boy continued to whimper. Daeras pulled Tithengil into his lap and rocked him and hummed to him as well. After a while the little boy quieted and Daeras placed him back in bed. 

*****

Tithengil woke and it was very quiet. He had to relieve himself and he remembered last night there had been some kind of vessel he had been sat upon to perform this task, but did not know where it was or how to find it. 

He slipped silently out of bed and began to wander around the chamber. Rohennath stirred, sensing something wasn’t quite right. He woke fully and realized Tithengil was not in bed where he belonged. Panic hit him and his heart began to pound. He forced himself to breathe deeply and sitting up scanned the room. He caught a stealthy movement and in a second was at his small charge’s side. “What are you doing tithen laes gwador nin?”

Tithengil whined, “I have to relieve myself Rohennath and I cannot find a way outside to go!” he cried in distress. 

Rohennath said, “You do not have to go outside to do that. You should have wakened me.” Rohennath scolded softly as he picked up the child. He brought him into the bathing chamber where he sat him upon the chamber pot. “Now you may take care of your business. I shall be right here if you should need me for anything.” The young warrior said. Tithengil finished and Rohennath scooped him up in a hug. “Tithen pen, you wake me next time, do you hear?” Rohennath scolded again gently.

“Yes Rohennath.” Tithengil acknowledged. “I will.” 

Rohennath gave his small charge a light swat on the bottom. “Be sure you do.”

Daeras opened one eye at the commotion. 

“I caught Tithengil wandering around the chamber.” Rohennath informed his partner. 

“Oh…I’m glad you heard him. I was sleeping too soundly I suppose. I never heard a thing.” Daeras said. 

Rohennath gave Daeras a look. “We both should not have been asleep at the same time Daeras. If you were sleepy, you should have awakened me.” Rohennath reminded his companion. 

Daeras had the grace to look ashamed. 

Just as they had Tithengil taken care of and back in bed there was a knock at the door and Bregolas came in with a tray of food for the morning meal. “Good morning Tithengil, Rohennath, Daeras. Did you all have a good night?” 

“We fared well healer Bregolas. Tithengil was restless in the night, but we were able to comfort him and he slept.” Rohennath reported. 

Bregolas nodded. “Very good. I do hope you remembered that either of you could have come for me if things had not settled?” Bregolas asked.

Both young warriors nodded. 

“Make certain he eats everything I have prepared. I shall return in a bit to see how he fares. Perhaps he will be able to meet with Prince Legolas and play in the garden for a little bit later.” Bregolas told them.

Tithengil ate his meal with the assistance of his Elvin brothers. When he was through he tried to climb out of the bed. “I want to play now Rohennath!” 

Rohennath picked up the little boy and put him back in the bed. 

“Rohennath! I do not want to go to bed! I want to play!” Tithengil protested, pouting. 

“You must stay in bed until Healer Bregolas tells us you may be out of it.” Daeras said. 

“You are being mean Daeras…I do not think I like you anymore.” Tithengil sulked.

Daeras exchanged looks with Rohennath. Rohennath gave him a smirk. “Tithengil, Daeras is right. You must stay in bed until healer Bregolas says otherwise.” 

“Rohennath…” The little boy whined. “I want to go outside!” 

Rohennath picked up the child and put him in his lap. “You are not dressed for the outdoors tithen pen.” 

Tithengil pouted. “Then where are my outdoor clothes? I want to get dressed so I can go outside.” He whined again.

“Do not whine Tithengil.” Rohennath scolded gently. “Healer Bregolas will find you some. The clothes we found you in were not fit for you to continue to wear.” 

The little boy pouted, but stayed where he was. 

Daeras said, “I will go find Bregolas and let him know our little one has finished his breakfast and is restless.” 

“All right Daeras.” The younger warrior acknowledged.


	10. Meeting the Crown Prince

Chapter Ten 

Meeting the Crown Prince 

Thranduil woke his elfling by lightly stroking his golden locks. Legolas opened his bright blue eyes and smiled. “Good morning Ada.” 

“Good morning Leafling. How do you fare this morning?”

“I am fine ada…may I go see Tithengil today? His story is so sad and he must be lonely…I would like to see him and talk with him. Maybe we can play together too.”   
Legolas said eagerly, excited that a child of his own age was around now. 

Thranduil smiled indulgently. “We will see what Healer Bregolas says first. If Tithengil is up to having visitors or playing he will be able to let us know. You must be easy with him Legolas. There may be many things he does not understand and will need to be taught. Since he has no memory, the things that you find easy he might find difficult, so go slowly alright?”

“I shall be careful with him Ada, I promise.” Legolas replied. 

*****

Bregolas came in with Daeras to see Tithengil after the young warrior had come to tell him the child had finished eating and was restless. 

“How are you feeling Tithengil?” He asked the child. 

“Bored…I want to go outside I want to play.”

“Well…I need to examine you first.”

No…you did that last night. You do not have to do it again.” Tithengil protested. 

Bregolas smiled. “I have to see if anything has changed since last night.” The healer explained. 

”Nothing has changed. It is all the same.” Tithengil declared.

“It is for me to determine child, not you” Bregolas stated and with a firm hold on the little boy began to re-examine him. 

Tithengil began to squirm and wriggle. “Nay! I do not want you to touch me!” 

Rohennath stepped up and touched the boy on the shoulder. “Hush Tithengil…it is all right…you do not need to fear Healer Bregolas…he is only trying to help you tithen pen.” 

“I do not care Rohennath! It is not you who is being poked and feeling the pain…it is me!” Tithengil gasped as Bregolas examined another of the deep bruises to see if there had been any further healing. 

Finally satisfied with his examination Bregolas said, “Tithengil… I shall find you some clothes appropriate for you to go outside and perhaps Rohennath or Daeras will take you into the garden for some sun and maybe they can play with you.” 

Tithengil pouted. Rohennath and Daeras were good companions, but they were after all warriors…what did they know about playing?

*****

Aran Thranduil brought his elfling down to morning meal. 

“Ada, will Tithengil eat with us this morning?”

“No penneth, he is still in the healing wing, under the healers care.”

“Will he stay here when he is well ada?” Legolas asked.

“I do not know yet ion nin, there is much to learn about Tithengil first.” Thranduil replied. 

“But ada, you said he has no one and he is all alone. I’m all alone too…I mean I do not have anyone my age that lives here in the palace and it would be fun to have a brother around my own age ada.” Legolas pleaded. 

Thranduil knew what his son said was true. “We will see Leafling. First let us break our fast with our morning meal and then we shall see what healer Bregolas says.” 

Legolas had to be content. When his ada said things in that tone of voice more pleading might earn him a swat on his bottom. 

*****

Tithengil pouted. He sat in the middle of his bed and taking up the pouch with his pebbles in it he dumped them out on the bed rolling them along the folds of his blanket amusing himself. 

In a while, Bregolas returned with a navy blue pair of leggings and a mint green tunic. “I think these will do very well for now.” Bregolas said to Rohennath and Daeras displaying the garments. 

Rohennath took the clothing from Bregolas. “Tithengil let me get you dressed now. Healer Bregolas has brought you clothes, Elvin style clothes.” 

“What are Elvin style clothes Rohennath?” The little boy asked. 

“They are comfortable leggings that lace up and an over tunic that covers your leggings to about your mid thigh. I see Bregolas has also found a pair of boots we can try on you.” 

“But Rohennath, I want my own clothes!” Tithengil cried.

“Tithen pen, they were not fit for wearing. The breeches were rent and torn as was your over shirt which was in tatters beyond repair.” Rohennath shared. “These clothes are the same as all elflings in Greenwood wear. You will look as they do.” Rohennath told the little boy. Once he got Tithengil into his leggings and tunic he helped him into the boots. They were a perfect fit. “There you go tithen laes gwador. All ready now. I just need to tidy up your hair and we will be finished.”

Tithengil felt the topknot that Aran Thranduil had fixed for him the previous night and said, “I do not want you to do it Rohennath. I want Aran Thranduil to do it. He knows how to do it.”

“I too know how penneth, do not worry.” Rohennath said, moving to take the top knot apart and brush out the boy’s golden tresses. 

Tithengil reached up and covered his hair with his hands. “Nay! You cannot! Only Aran Thranduil can!” Tithengil cried, squirming away. 

Daeras hearing the commotion walked over. “Having trouble gwador?” 

“Tithengil won’t allow me to undo the topknot Aran Thranduil did last night so I can brush his hair and tidy it.” Rohennath told Daeras a bit frustrated with the little boy’s antics. 

About then there was a gentle knock on the door and Daeras answered. His eyes widened a bit in surprise at their visitor. “Aran Thranduil, come in.” The young warrior invited. 

Tithengil then squirmed out of Rohennath’s hold, standing up and cried, “Aran Thranduil! Will you fix my hair? Rohennath and Daeras cannot do it like you do.” 

Thranduil went over to the little boy, picking him up and settling him in his lap and said, “Of course they are able to fix your hair as I do. They have been doing it for a very long time. Thranduil told the little boy. 

“They did not do it when we journeyed.” Tithengil protested. 

“With the bruise you have on your head they did not want to hurt you penneth. They were waiting for a healer to tell them it was all right to brush your hair. They did not want to cause you pain or do further damage.” Thranduil explained. “I assure you my warriors know how to brush and fix not only your hair child, but their own hair as well.”   
Thranduil observed both his young warriors wearing neatly fashioned warriors braids with approval. “Now penneth, let Rohennath fix your hair. If he does not do it well I shall instruct him as how to do it better.” Thranduil said, passing the little boy over to Rohennath. 

The young warrior then undid the top knot and gently brushed Tithengil’s hair. He used a very soft brush healer Bregolas had given him, as not to aggravate the bruise that still lingered on the back of Tithengil’s head. It began at the top of his head and spread down almost to his neck and then from ear to ear. Once he gently brushed out all the tangles, of which there were very few, he fashioned the top knot again and when he was through asked, “Tithengil, what do you think?” 

The little boy put his hands up on top of his head and feeling the same topknot up there again grinned. “Rohennath! You did know how to do it!” 

Rohennath hugged Tithengil and said, “Of course, I told you in the beginning that I knew how to do it. Tithengil…remember, I told you penneth, elves do not lie.” 

“Yes Rohennath. I am sorry.” Tithengil said repentantly. 

The young warrior gave the little boy another hug. “It is quite all right tithen pen.” 

Bregolas came into the healing chamber and was surprised to see Aran Thranduil there. “Sire, is there something I can do for you?”

“I would like to know if Tithengil is up to visitors. Legolas would like to spend some time with him.”

“Of course Sire. I was planning for the little one’s guards to take him into the garden once he was ready. Now that his hair has been brushed he may go out for a while.” Then looking over at Rohennath he instructed, “If he gets tired bring him back to the healing chamber for a nap.” 

“Very good Bregolas. I shall send my son to the gardens. I will leave Legolas with Tithengil and his guards then. I shall try to come for him by the mid day meal, if I cannot, then send him back to the palace once Tithengil is being cared for.” Thranduil said.

“That would be very good. Thank you Aran Thranduil.” Bregolas replied. 

“If Legolas becomes a problem send him to me then and I shall deal with it.” Thranduil instructed. 

“I shall do that Aran nin.” Bregolas acknowledged. 

Thranduil left the chamber to get Legolas. 

Rohennath and Daeras took Tithengil each by a hand and led him into the garden. They seated him on a bench near a small fountain that bubbled musically. “Is that a stream nearby Rohennath? Will I find some more pebbles?” Tithengil asked, excitedly. 

No tithen pen,” Rohennath replied, "It is a fountain that sounds like a stream.” Taking the boy by the hand he helped him to explore the fountain, placing his hands upon it and letting him feel how it rose up. He then lifted him so he could gage how tall it was and allowed him to touch the tiers where the water formed in small pools before spilling down to the next level and then the next until it finally reached the bottom, which was a rather large pool of water. 

“It is wonderful Rohennath! I could climb up the fountain like a tree!” Tithengil said. 

Rohennath took Tithengil’s hand and placing it on his face frowned and shook his head. “Nay penneth. You could fall and hurt yourself. There will be no climbing on the fountain tithen laes gwador.” Rohennath scolded. 

Tithengil looked disappointed. He would like to have done that. Maybe if Rohennath was not paying attention…He decided to keep this in mind for something to do that would be fun. 

Daeras picked a gardenia and brought the fragrant bloom over to Tithengil, placing it into his hands. “This, tithen pen is a flower…it is called a gardenia and smells very pretty.” 

Tithengil put the bloom to his nose and inhaled its fragrance. “Yes Daeras, it smells very nice.” 

Daeras fastened the gardenia into Tithengil’s hair and smiled, placing the boy’s hand on his face so he could feel his expression. Tithengil then reached up to feel what the elf warrior had done. 

“I like it Daeras.” Tithengil grinned.

*****

Thranduil sought out Legolas and once he found his elfling greeted him. “Hello Leafling, I spoke to Healer Bregolas and he says Tithengil may have a visit from you in the house of healing garden. He is with his protectors Rohennath and Daeras who are looking after him and keeping him company. If he tires they are to bring him back to his healing chamber for a nap. I will expect you to behave as you should Legolas.” Thranduil warned. 

“Yes Ada, I shall be very good I promise.” Legolas replied. 

Legolas took Thranduil’s hand as they strolled through the gardens until they reached the one at the house of healing. They found Tithengil by the step fountain talking with Rohennath and Daeras. 

Rohennath, someone is walking toward us.” Tithengil reported.

Rohennath had caught the sound of approaching footsteps at almost the same time as the little boy had and was surprised by his keener than most human’s hearing. It was surprising that it was as sharp as his own. “You are quite right penneth. Aran Thranduil and his son Legolas are heading our way.” 

Tithengil bounced on the bench in anticipation. He had been wanting to meet Legolas since Bregolas had said that the two could meet and play in the garden. He made to jump off the bench and run toward the footsteps he heard approaching and Daeras quickly scooped him up in his arms. “Penneth, you shall not run about without holding onto someone’s hand to guide you. There are many unseen dangers and I would not want to see you hurt.” 

“Daeras, I want you to put me down!” The child Pouted and squirmed in the warrior’s arms. 

“Nay, you quit that Tithengil.” Daeras said in a sterner tone. 

Tithengil stopped his squirming when he heard the voice of Aran Thranduil. “What is going on here Daeras?”

“Nothing I cannot handle Sire.” Daeras responded, setting the little boy back on the bench they had been sitting on. 

“Very good.” Thranduil said to his young warrior. Then he turned to Tithengil. Placing the boy’s hand on his face he frowned and shook his head. “I do not like it when little boys pout or act naughty Tithengil. You behave yourself and listen to Daeras and Rohennath. I have assigned them to this special duty, which is to look out for your well being and your safety, child.” 

Tithengil replied, “Thank you Aran Thranduil. I will try to listen to them. I like them and they are my Gwedyr and that makes them special too.” Tithengil pronounced. 

Thranduil placed the child’s hand upon his face and smiled nodding his approval. Tithengil smiled in return. Legolas stood back quietly observing his father interacting with the human child. “Tithengil, I want to introduce you to my son, Legolas.” Thranduil pulled Legolas in front of the boy. “I shall let you touch Legolas as you did me penneth.”   
Thranduil placed Tithengil’s small hands on Legolas’ face and then allowed the boy to get the measure of his son. 

“Legolas, you are as big as me. You are an elf because you have points on your ears.” Tithengil observed. 

Legolas grinned and remembering what his ada had done to let Tithengil know his expression placed the boy’s hand upon his face, smiled and nodded. 

Tithengil smiled then too and Legolas sat down next to the boy on the bench. 

Aran Thranduil, seeing that the two little ones were getting along well smiled at his warriors. “I shall be returning to the palace. You two keep close vigil over the two young ones.” 

“Aye Sire.” The two young warriors said smiling as their king made his way back to his palace and the running of the realm. 

Looking at Tithengil Legolas asked, “What do you like to play?”

“I do not know…I do not remember. I like to climb trees. That could be fun.” Tithengil offered.

“Nay I do not think so. Ada does not want me climbing trees without supervision and I would guess he would not want you to either.” Legolas said. 

“Why would he not want us to climb trees?” Tithengil asked, innocently. 

“Ada says I am too little and he would not want to see me fall out and get badly hurt.” Legolas explained. “Since you are not much bigger than me then Ada would think you too small for that too.” Legolas observed. 

Tithengil looked disappointed. “Then what shall we play?” the small boy asked.

“Let me think…” Legolas replied. He could not imagine playing tag with the boy and he did not bring his soldiers with him…then he thought about the word games his tutor sometimes played with him to teach him his spelling lessons and although he did not want to do lessons thought it might be fun to teach Tithengil about these things. “We can play a word game”, Legolas said. This way you can learn the language of the elves. Would you like that?” Legolas asked anxiously. 

Tithengil thought about that. “I think that would be a good idea. If I am to stay here, then I should know how to say things properly.” 

Legolas placed Tithengil’s hand on his mouth and smiled and nodded his head. “First, we are called Ellyn. One of us is an ellon, e-l-l-o-n and two or more of us are called Ellyn e-l-l-y-n.” Legolas told Tithengil. 

“So we are ellyn?” Tithengil repeated.

“Yes…we are and you and I can be Gwedyr too!” Legolas said, with a smile in his voice.

“Just like Rohennath and Daeras right?” Tithengil asked.

“Right.” Legolas replied. “Gwador g-w-a-d-o-r is a sworn brother, someone who is like a brother, but who does not have the same ada or nana, parents.” Legolas told him. 

Gwedyr, g-w-e-d-y-r are more than one sworn brother, so the two of us, or Rohennath and Daeras together are gwedyr.” Legolas explained. 

Tithengil nodded. 

“Your name, the one Daeras gave you, means little star. Tithen is little and Gil is spark or star.” Legolas told the human boy. 

Tithengil blushed a little at that. “He called me that because when I first was found I was scared and was fighting while being held and I hit Daeras in the eye, bruising it.” Tithengil shared. 

“You gave Daeras a black eye?” Legolas said gleefully. “So that is how he came by that!” The tithen ellon giggled and looked at Daeras who sported just the faintest of bruising now on his eye. 

Tithengil nodded, still feeling a bit embarrassed by it. 

Legolas giggled again. “I’m very sure it was embarrassing for him to have that put into the report for Ada to read.” The Crown Prince chortled.

Tithengil said seriously. “Legolas…it is not funny. I am sure it hurt very much and I am very sorry it happened. I do not think it is something to be laughing about.” 

Legolas stopped and said contritely, “You are right Tithengil. We should not laugh at another’s injuries.” 

Tithengil was getting bored. He got up off the bench and said, “Legolas, let us go by the fountain. We can play in the water.” 

“All right. Let us go.” Legolas replied. 

The two little boys made their way over to the fountain. Rohennath and Daeras watched closely. If they got into a situation, they would be at the ready to step in. 

As Tithengil carefully made his way to the fountain, following its musical sound, Legolas walked with him. When they got there Tithengil put his hands in the cold water and splashed some at where he thought he had heard Legolas. 

Legolas, a bit surprised, grinned and splashed water back at Tithengil. Before long, the two were splashing and giggling. Rohennath and Daeras stood by and watched the play. It was warm in the garden and even though the two were getting wet they didn’t think it to be a problem and let the little ones play.

When they tired of playing in the fountain Legolas took Tithengil by the hand and they ran back to the bench and sat there breathless and giggling still. 

“That was fun Legolas!” Tithengil cried.

“Yes, it was!” Legolas laughed in return. 

“Now what shall we do Legolas?” Tithengil asked. 

Legolas thought for a while. “I don’t know how much activity Healer Bregolas is allowing you to do.” Legolas said. “I would not want you to get hurt.” 

Tithengil pouted. “I feel fine. Everyone else is more worried about how I feel than me. It is not fair.” 

Rohennath spoke up, hearing this. “It is not that Tithengil, it is because we care for you that we do not want you to get hurt. We love you and would be sad to see you hurting, just as if it were Prince Legolas. Elflings seldom know what is good for them” 

Daeras chuckled. “Rohennath should know that very well should you not mellon nin?” 

Rohennath blushed, remembering Maethor and the scolding he had received about tending to Tithengil at the camp instead of going to bed like he had been instructed to do. “Aye, Daeras that is true gwador.” 

Tithengil got up and went toward Rohennath. “Tell us a story of when you did not listen and got into trouble as a result of it Rohennath!” Tithengil requested.

“Yes Rohennath, please do!” cried Legolas. 

Rohennath blushed and Daeras laughed. “Suppose I tell the story of how a certain tithen ernil hid in his adar’s pack when he was told he couldn’t accompany him and his soldiers?” Daeras asked Legolas.

It was Legolas’ turn to blush now. “I think not Daeras…I do not think that such a good story.” Legolas pouted.

Rohennath and Daeras both laughed. “I would think not penneth. You could not sit comfortably for some time after your Adar discovered you.” Daeras replied. 

Tithengil’s blue green eyes widened slightly at the story and its implied outcome. “You hid in a pack to go with your Adar and he sp- punished you?” Tithengil asked. 

Legolas, still embarrassed over the event which had not occurred all that long ago said, “Yes, it was not a pleasant outcome. I miss ada when he is gone and I was upset.” Legolas explained. 

Tithengil nodded. Somehow, he felt inside that he understood. 

As the midday meal grew near Rohennath could see Tithengil tiring. “Prince Legolas, your ada has not yet come for you. I think it time for you to return to the palace for your midday meal. Tithengil is looking tired and should return to the healing chamber to be fed and put down for a nap.” 

Tithengil grumbled. “I do not need a nap.” 

Daeras and Rohennath exchanged looks and smiled. They understood young ones whether Elvin or human were the same when it came to certain things. 

“Well we at least need to get you back so you may have your midday meal.” Daeras informed the little one. 

“Can he not eat with me Daeras?” Legolas asked. “It is lonely eating at the table all by myself in the great hall and it would be nice to have someone to eat with.” 

Daeras brushed a gentle hand across Legolas’ cheek. “Perhaps later or tomorrow…Bregolas wants Tithengil to eat in his chamber today tithen ernil” he told the young prince. 

“Do you think I may join him Daeras? Do you think healer Bregolas would mind?”

Daeras thought for a moment. “I think you had better ask your ada before we say yes Legolas. If he says it is all right for you to join Tithengil in his chamber for his meal then we can ask healer Bregolas to bring a tray for each of you.” 

Tithengil spoke up then. “Aye Legolas, please ask…I do not mind eating with my gwedyr, but I would like to eat with you too.” 

“Then I shall find my ada and ask.” Legolas said. “I shall be back soon.”

Rohennath picked up Tithengil as he seemed to be a little unsteady on his feet and brought him back to his chamber. Bregolas came in after a few minutes.

“How are you penneth?” He asked.   
“I am fine Bregolas.” Tithengil gave out with a big yawn. “I would like Legolas to eat with me if he is given permission.” Tithengil announced. “He has gone to ask his ada if he may do so.” 

Bregolas raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tithengil’s protectors. 

“Aye Bregolas,” Daeras said wryly, the tithen ernil is seeking permission from Aran Thranduil as we speak.” 

“Very good Daeras. If Aran nin says it is all right I shall bring another tray for the crown prince so he may join our little guest.” 

*****

Legolas ran back to the palace and sought out his ada. He found him still in session with his council members and was disappointed. One of the guards seeing the little prince’s disappointed face asked, “Tithen Ernil, what is wrong?”

“I wanted to ask my ada for permission to do something, but he is still in session and I cannot disturb him.” Legolas said with a sad face. 

“I do not think your Adar will mind overmuch if he is interrupted for a moment. Stay here and I shall ask if he can take a moment to speak to you.” The guard went quietly inside the chamber and in a few moments emerged with Thranduil at his side.

The king smiled at his elfling. “What is it Legolas? I have been informed you needed to speak to me.” 

“Ada, may I eat in the healing chamber with Tithengil for midday meal if healer Bregolas gives permission? I really do not like to eat in the hall all alone ada.” Legolas asked. 

Thranduil smiled. “Aye, tithen pen…you may do so, but mind, only if healer Bregolas gives permission without you pestering him to do so is that understood?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes Ada, I promise, I shall not pester him to let me, I shall ask politely. If he says no I shall accept it and return to the hall. I promise.” Legolas said so sincerely that Thranduil had no reason to not believe him. 

“All right then, go along. Behave yourself and return to the palace when Bregolas says you must. I will see you then at evening meal.” Thranduil took Legolas into a hug.

Legolas hugged his ada back, squeezing hard. “Thank you ada. I’ll be good I promise.” Legolas replied, and then being released, hurried back to the healing wing. He did not quite run, but did walk fast until he left the palace and then ran to the healing wing to seek out Bregolas and ask permission to eat with Tithengil. 

Thranduil watched his child go with a smile, then with a sigh returned to his boring council meeting wishing he too could go eat midday meal with their newest guest. He would like to know more about the child, but would have to wait for Lord Elrond to arrive before any more answers could be discovered.


	11. Discoveries and a Challenge

Chapter Eleven

Discoveries and a Challenge

Legolas burst into Tithengil’s chamber and announced, “Ada said I may eat with Tithengil if healer Bregolas gives me permission to do so!” 

Daeras smiled. “I shall inform him to bring another tray. He has already said if your ada gave permission you may eat with Tithengil.” Daeras left to inform Bregolas that the tithen ernil could join their little human for his midday meal. 

As Legolas returned to the chamber, Tithengil bounced on his bed. “I am happy you are able to share a meal with me Legolas.” Tithengil said.

Legolas grinned. “I am glad too. I do not like to eat by myself.” Legolas shared.

Rohennath took Tithengil by the hand and led him to a table in the chamber where they would all sit to eat their meal. Legolas seated himself and before long Daeras returned with Bregolas each carrying two trays of food. Daeras placed one in front of each of the children and Bregolas placed the other two for Rohennath and Daeras. 

“I shall return to take away the trays when you are finished. Tithengil will need to take rest then and Legolas you may keep him company if you like. If not, you may return to the palace.” Bregolas informed the princeling. 

Legolas wrinkled his nose. He did not like either choice, but decided he would rather spend the time resting with Tithengil than alone in the palace. “I shall stay healer Bregolas until it is time to return for evening meal. Maybe there will be time for us to play together again.” 

Bregolas thought about that and smiled. “Perhaps…we shall see.” Bregolas replied.

Tithengil ate his food with his fingers as he had done while journeying with his gwedyr. 

Legolas looked at Tithengil and then at the warriors. “Why does Tithengil not eat with utensils?” Legolas asked. 

Rohennath and Daeras exchanged looks. “We have not taught him to eat any other way. He has eaten like the warriors do while we journeyed.” Rohennath replied.

“But Rohennath…that will not do if he is to eat at table at the palace!” Legolas cried disappointed. 

Then he remembered what his father had told him about Tithengil not knowing things and decided to take things into his own hands. He approached Tithengil. “Gwador let me show you another way of eating, one that is used among polite company. This way when you eat at the great hall you will not be embarrassed and ada will be proud of you.” 

Legolas took a fork and placed it in Tithengil’s hand. He allowed him to feel it and then showed him how to stab the food on his plate and bring it to his mouth. “This is a fork and it is how we eat most things instead of picking it up with your fingers. I know you know how to use a spoon for soup and porridge. This is just another helpful tool. Ada does not allow me to pick up food from my plate with my fingers. I need to use the fork. He also does not yet allow me to use a knife at table as he is afraid of my cutting myself so he cuts my food for me just as Bregolas has cut up the food for both of us.” Legolas explained. 

Tithengil took up the fork and practiced using it. He found the pieces of food and sometimes the food fell off the fork. “I do not like to use this…I would rather use my fingers.” He said in frustration.

“No…ada won’t let you eat with your fingers Tithengil…it is not polite.” Legolas told the little boy. 

Once the boys had finished their meal Rohennath cleared the table and Daeras washed the little ones faces and hands. When he was through he picked up Tithengil and sat him on the bed. He removed his boots and said, “Lie down little one. It is time you took your rest.” 

Tithengil shook his head. “I am not tired Rohennath…I want to go play with Legolas now.” He stated.

Legolas’ blue eyes widened a little at his friend’s stubbornness. “You must take your rest Tithengil.” Legolas said. 

Tithengil pouted. “I do not want to. I want to go play!” Tithengil crept out of the bed. 

Rohennath scooped him up and placed him back in the bed. “Nay little one…you must stay in bed and rest now.” 

Tithengil pushed at Rohennath. “Nay! I want to go play!” 

Rohennath’s eyes widened. “Do not behave badly Tithengil…I would not want to have to correct you.” Rohennath warned. 

“I do not mind you punishing me Rohennath…you did not make me cry like Maethor did.” Tithengil said. 

Legolas, his blue eyes wide at the child’s audacity stood surprised. If he had spoken in such a way to his ada he would have been swatted by now. 

Rohennath patiently picked up Tithengil and placed him back on his bed. “No more of this stubbornness now penneth. You go to sleep now.” Rohennath urged. 

“But I am not sleepy!” Tithengil cried. 

Rohennath looked to Daeras for help and Daeras shrugged. He was also at a loss as what to do.

Rohennath took the child and laid him down. He tried to rub the rigid back, but the boy wriggled away and sitting up, slid off the other side of the bed. Rohennath sighed. He walked over to Tithengil, picked him up and administered a sharp swat to his bottom.

“Ow!” Tithengil yelped in surprise, his little hands flying to his bottom and rubbing out the sting Rohennath had put there. “That hurt Rohennath” he cried. 

“It was meant to penneth. You have not been behaving properly and that is the consequence.” Rohennath scolded.

Tithengil pouted still rubbing the sting on his bottom. He had not expected Rohennath to do that. Tithengil laid down then and Rohennath rubbing the child’s back soothed him until he fell asleep. Legolas laid down next to Tithengil and rested as well.

After an hour, Tithengil woke and was surprised he had fallen asleep. He actually felt better, not so irritable. 

Bregolas came in and checked on the little boy. “I see you are awake little one.” Bregolas observed. 

“Yes healer Bregolas…may Legolas and I go back out to the garden to play now?” The little boy asked. 

“Yes… until it is time for evening meal. Rohennath and Daeras shall go with you.” Bregolas said. 

“Cannot Legolas and I go by ourselves?” Tithengil asked.

“No penneth. You still need looking after and so they shall go with you.” Bregolas replied. 

Tithengil ducked his head. He still wanted to climb the fountain, but with Rohennath and Daeras with them he would not be able to do so. 

*****

Lord Elrond sat in his study reading the missive he had received from his good friend Aran Thranduil of Greenwood…a human child about six or seven human years old had been found by his patrol in the Anduin barely alive with a serious bruise to the back of the head. The child was blind and had no memory prior to being taken out of the river by the Greenwood patrol…hmm…the chief healer Bregolas said he was not able to get past a trauma block to aid the human child in healing. An interesting case. He had never come upon a trauma block so great as to not be able to get past it. Elrond nodded to himself. He would journey to Greenwood and bring the twins with him. They had not visited Greenwood in some time and they would enjoy the visit with the young prince. Elrond was intrigued by this human child and would lend aid if possible. 

Elrond called the twins to his study. They looked at each other shifting from foot to foot wondering what prank they had been caught at now and were about to be chastised for. 

Elrond watched them in amusement and finally said, “Is there something I should know?” 

Elladan said, “Well ada…we do not know why we have been summoned before you…we have not been in any mischief that we can pinpoint lately.” 

Elrohir nodded looking just as concerned. “Did either of you think I might have had another purpose for summoning you rather than for chastisement, although I must admit that it is what you are summoned for most often.” Elrond said with a slight grin. 

“No Ada…” Elrohir said. “Then, we are not in trouble?” 

“No tithin pen, you are not. I have a proposition for you.” He teased.

“What kind of proposition?” Elladan asked warily.

“Would the two of you like to accompany me to Greenwood?” Elrond asked.

The twins exchanged glances and then looked at their ada. “Truly Ada?” Elladan asked.

“Yes, truly. Aran Thranduil has sent me a missive asking me to come to Greenwood to give healing to a human child they found in the Anduin. He is blind and has no memories and their chief healer is unable to lend the little one aid.” Elrond explained. 

“Yes ada! We want to go!” The twins cried in unison. 

“Then the two of you must be on your very best behavior or you shall not be allowed to accompany me. You must also be very well behaved while visiting or I shall be forced to chastise you and I would not want you to be embarrassed.” Elrond warned. 

“We shall be very good Ada, we promise!” Elladan cried, looking to Elrohir for confirmation. His twin nodded his head vigorously. It wasn’t often they had a chance to travel to Greenwood and visit with the princeling in his own realm. 

”Do you think we might have a chance to kill giant spiders, ada?” Elrohir asked.

“I do not believe you shall be going anywhere where the giant spiders live.” Elrond stated firmly. 

Elladan and Elrohir looked very disappointed at this news. They would have very much liked to have hunted and killed giant spiders. Orcs too, if they came across them. 

Elrond looked at his twins. “I expect you to behave while we are in Greenwood and act as lords should.” Elrond eyed his sons.

“Yes Ada.” They chorused.

“Will we be able to play with Legolas?” Elrohir asked.

“If Aran Thranduil permits it, yes.” Elrond replied.

“Will we be able to see the human child Ada?” Elladan asked. 

“I do not know…it will depend upon his circumstances.” Elrond told them. 

The twins exchanged looks. “Yes Ada.” They again chirped in unison. 

Elrond then held out his arms and found them full of young elves, hugging them both and kissing their brows and reveled in his gifts from the Valar. 

“You two may go now and plan what you shall pack for your journey.” Elrond said, dismissing them. 

*****

Rohennath and Daeras took their small charges back out to the healing house gardens. Legolas took Tithengil’s hand and they walked the paths, breathing in the scents of the garden’s fragrant blooms. “I like it here Legolas. It smells nice and the sun feels warm and it is very peaceful, not so much noise as in the Palace courtyard where there are so many people and things going and coming.” Tithengil shared. 

“I too come into the gardens when I am upset because I can feel calm and at one with myself.” Legolas told the little boy. “I am not allowed to go into the forest by myself, but when I am in the forest I like it even better. The trees talk to me and calm me and soothe me.” Legolas informed Tithengil.

“The trees talk to you? What do they say? I liked it when Rohennath showed me the stream in the forest and I got pebbles.” Tithengil said, showing Legolas the pouch with his pebbles in it. 

“The trees tell me how much I am loved and cared for. May I see your pebbles?” Legolas asked.

Tithengil smiled and opening his pouch poured them into his hand and one by one showed them to Legolas. 

“These are really nice Tithengil, almost perfectly round, bet they roll really good.” Legolas said.

Tithengil looked toward Legolas with his unfocused blue green eyes. “What do you mean Legolas?”

“Let me show you.” Legolas said and taking Tithengil’s hand showed him how to roll the pebbles on the bench between them where they were sitting. “They would be really good missiles for my sling shot too.” Legolas told Tithengil. 

“What is a sling shot Legolas?” Tithengil asked. 

“I can’t tell you, but when I come again I will bring it and I can show you.” Legolas said, grinning. He placed Tithengil’s hand on his face to let him feel his big grin and the little boy smiled in return. 

Daeras overhearing Legolas said, “You had better be sure your Adar gives you permission to bring it or you might find yourself in disfavor young prince. You know how that will end.” 

“Yes Daeras, I will make very sure I ask ada first.” Legolas had a great idea and laughing, grabbed Tithengil’s hand. “Come mellon nin…there is a part of the garden where there is a hill and we can roll down it. Have you ever rolled down a hill Tithengil? It is great fun!” Legolas cried. 

“No…I do not recall ever rolling down a hill…it sounds like it can be fun.” 

“Well, let’s go!” Legolas cried and pulled Tithengil up the hill. It was a long grassy slope that was well manicured and therefore held no dangers for the young ones. Rohennath and Daeras sat on the lawn and watched the little ones at their antics. Legolas would grab Tithengil’s hand and run up to the top of the hill with him and then helping him lie down began to roll him down the hill, then he himself would do the same and they both would end up at the bottom of the hill. Laughing and giggling, they were ready to do it again. This kept the two little boys entertained for most of the afternoon. When it came close to evening meal Rohennath said to Legolas, “Princeling, it is time for you to return to the palace and for Tithengil to have his evening meal.” 

Legolas looked disappointed and Tithengil asked, “May Legolas stay and eat with me?”

Legolas said, “Tithengil, I must eat at the great hall with my ada, but when you get good at using your fork and don’t pick food up off your plate with your fingers, maybe ada will allow you to come to the palace and eat with us.” 

“All right Legolas.” Tithengil sighed. “I will practice. Will you be able to come again tomorrow?”

“If ada allows it I shall.” Legolas replied, hugging his new found gwador. 

“I shall miss you if you do not.” Tithengil told him hugging him back. 

Daeras took Tithengil by the hand and headed back toward the house of healing. 

Rohennath asked, “Would you like an escort back to the palace Legolas?”

“No thank you Rohennath, If I run real fast I can be there in no time and I have to change my clothes before evening meal. Ada would not like me appearing at table all dirty and mussed up.” 

“All right Prince Legolas, run fast and perhaps we shall see you tomorrow.” Rohennath said, giving the little ellon’s shoulder a squeeze.


	12. The great healer

Chapter twelve 

The great healer

The next day Legolas showed up with his sling shot in hand. “Rohennath, my Ada said I could come and bring my slingshot to show to Tithengil. He said I could use it only under your guidance and I promised I would. I’d like to show Tithengil how to use it if I may?” 

Rohennath thought about it for a few moments. “All right. I can set up a post the two of you can aim at. You know better than to aim at birds or other living things.”

Legolas nodded. “Aye Rohennath. I wouldn’t want to hit a tree it would hurt it.” 

Rohennath nodded. “All right. You may explain to Tithengil about the slingshot and gather the right kind of stones to use from the path while I set up the target.”

Tithengil listened to this discussion. Legolas had spoken about the weapon before and had promised to bring it. When Rohennath went to set up the target Legolas went over to Tithengil to show him the slingshot.

“Here it is!” Legolas said excitedly as he showed Tithengil the slingshot. “You put a stone in here and then pull it back, aiming at a target. Then you let it go and it will hit what you aim for. At least that is what’s supposed to happen most of the time.”The little Prince explained, allowing Tithengil to feel the weapon and the parts he was speaking about. 

Tithengil asked, “Sometimes it does not?”

Legolas sighed. “Nay, sometimes it’s off the mark and the stone hits something it should not and then my bottom pays for it if it’s something important. That is why you never use it inside the Palace.” Legolas informed his friend.

Rohennath came back and smiled. “All set Prince Legolas, do you have enough stones?

Legolas nodded “Aye, we do.” And smiled. He took Tithengil’s hand and led him to the target area.Legolas took the first shot and Tithengil heard a ‘Thunk!’ as the stone hit the post. “Got it!” Legolas cried. “Now Tithengil…let’s see if you can do it!”  
Tithengil did as Legolas showed him and let the stone fly and it missed. “I didn’t hear it hit the post.” Tithengil said.

Legolas smiled. “It was close, let me help you.” He positioned Tithengil better and his next try hit the post with a satisfying ‘Thunk!’. “I did it!” Tithengil cried with glee.

Legolas chuckled and said, “Yes…you did!”

The boys took turns hitting the post and were getting pretty good at it. They spent the afternoon practicing and Rohennath smiled as he watched the two little boys perfecting their skill and the little princeling assisting his friend.

As the afternoon came to a close Rohennath took Tithengil back to his healing chamber and Legolas made his way back to the Palace grinning at his success in teaching Tithengil to use the slingshot.

*****

Several days went by and Tithengil continued to improve. Most of his bruises had healed along with his scratches and scrapes. The bruise on the back of his head continued to be tender however as Healer Bregolas believed the blow had been so great as to bruise the bone of the child’s skull beneath the skin. A bone bruise took much longer to heal than a skin bruise did. 

Because of his improvements Bregolas told Aran Thranduil that he did not think it necessary for a double guard on the child and that Rohennath and Daeras could take turns guarding the little boy. They divided their duties into four equal shifts with Rohennath taking the morning and evening shifts and Daeras taking the afternoon and late night shifts. It gave both elves opportunity to rest and do some other duties and a chance to see each other and exchange information at the change of their shifts. Tithengil and Legolas played in the gardens each day and took their midday meal together. Thranduil visited the child every couple of days or so to see for himself how he was progressing. He was glad to see him neat and clean and that he seemed to be happy. He had kept the child isolated at the advice of healer Bregolas allowing only Legolas to keep him company outside of the soldiers assigned to his care. Too many new people introduced too soon made the child anxious, fractious and very hard to handle. Thranduil had received word that Lord Elrond was enroute and had his twin sons, as well as, Erestor and Glorfindel accompanying him. He would be happy to see them all again, and hoped Elrond would be able to help his small charge. 

*****

The trip from Imladris had been uneventful. The twins had gotten into a couple of scrapes which had been dealt with swiftly by their ada when Glorfindel had brought the matter to his attention. It didn’t take long for them to realize that their adar was serious in enforcing discipline on the road as swiftly and completely as at home and a couple of days of riding in the saddle with an aching bottom had made them decide to behave until they got to Greenwood where at least they would have a reprieve from sitting after being chastised. 

Elladan asked Glorfindel, “Glorfy, are we there yet?” 

Glorfindel fought to not roll his eyes. What was it about young Ellyn that made them all ask such a question? They would arrive when they arrived, no sooner or later. “We are almost there tithen pen.” He answered. 

*****

Tithengil woke with a throbbing in his head. He could not open his eyes the pain was so great and he lay on his bed listlessly. 

When Rohennath came to help him dress Daeras told the younger warrior he did not think Tithengil was feeling well. The young elf looked over at the child. The little boy did not move. “Are you not well laes gwador?” Rohennath asked softly.

“Rohennath…my head hurts.” The little boy whispered, with a small whimper. 

“I shall bring the healer then.” Rohennath told the child. “Daeras, stay with him until I return please.”

“Aye, I will.” Daeras responded quietly. 

Bregolas, hearing that the child had a bad headache was not surprised. Because of the injury the child would have these episodes from time to time. He fixed up a potion for Tithengil and sweetened it with honey and flavored it with strawberry cordial and handed it to Rohennath. “We shall have him drink this. It will help. I shall go with you to examine him.” 

Tithengil was shedding tears now from the pain and Daeras pulled the small child into his lap and stroked his back and soothed him. 

Rohennath returned with Bregolas. “Tithengil, I have brought you something to drink which shall help your headache.” He handed the little boy the cup and Tithengil drank all of it without complaint. 

“Very good little one.” Rohennath praised, taking the cup from him and setting it on the night table. Rohennath then took the child from the other elf. “Go seek your rest Daeras. I will look after him now.” He said with a smile at his fellow caretaker. 

“Thank you Rohennath.” Daeras said and left for the barracks. 

Bregolas came over gently and said, Tithengil, I shall place my hands upon your head. I want to see if I can help you further.” The youngster held still for Bregolas as he touched him gently. 

The healer shook his head as he again came upon the solid blockage. He gently probed at it and Tithengil became highly agitated. Bregolas stopped and just smiled at the little boy. “You rest now child, you should feel better very soon.” The chief healer stroked the hair back from the little brow gently. 

In moments Tithengil was again asleep. Bregolas turned to Rohennath. “He shall sleep for a while. When he awakes, let me know and I will make him something light to eat.” 

“Yes Bregolas, I shall do that.” Rohennath said and sat at Tithengil’s side.

When Legolas came for his usual visit Rohennath shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Tithengil is not well this morning. He had a bad headache and is sleeping at the moment.” Rohennath informed the Princeling. 

I am sorry to hear that.” Legolas said softly. “Will he be better later and may I come back then?”

“I suppose so tithen ernil, you may check back in a couple of hours all right?” Rohennath asked.

Legolas nodded. “I shall do that and I shall tell ada as well, he will want to know.”

“Very good my prince. Until later.” Rohennath said as the elfling ran off toward the palace. 

*****

Tithengil was tucked up back in bed to rest. Bregolas hoped Lord Elrond would arrive soon. The child could really benefit from his healing experience. 

Rohennath sat by the bedside quietly and watched over the youngster. He felt for the little one and remembered the times his own family would sit by his bedside and watch over him when he had exhausted himself, or had injured himself somehow. 

Tithengil stretched and winced. “Rohennath?” He called softly.

“Yes Penneth?” The elf answered quietly.

“My head still hurts. I don’t like it. I want to get up to play, but when I move it makes me feel sick to my stomach.” The little boy whined.

Rohennath placed a gentle hand on the child’s head. “I know tithen-pen. Stay still. Healer Bregolas shall be back soon with something for your pain.” Rohennath soothed. 

Tithengil closed his eyes and lay very still trying to make the pain stop, but it seemed to be growing bigger and bigger instead. Tears began to slide out from under his eyelids and Tithengil silently cried. 

Rohennath seeing this began to worry. “Laes gwador, I shall be right back. I promise.” The Elvin guard went to seek out the healer.

*****

Elrond and the twins along with Glorfindel and Erestor were approaching Greenwood with their contingent of Elvin warriors. 

“Why are we not yet challenged Ada?” Elladan asked. 

“Do the Greenwood guards not know we are here?” Elrohir asked.

Elrond smiled. “We have been observed and escorted for some time now ionnath nin.” Elrond told them. “Greenwood elves use the trees as their helpers.” 

Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged glances and grinned. They were well aware of the connection the Greenwood elves had with their forest. How many times had they caught their Greenwood princeling guest at the forest’s edge talking to the trees at Imladris? They hadn’t traveled much further into Greenwood when all of a sudden the path in front of them was filled with Greenwood warriors, dropping out of the trees and stepping onto the path with their Elvin horses. The Captain, Baramel smiled. “Welcome to Greenwood Lord Elrond. Aran Thranduil has been expecting you.”

Elrond nodded his acknowledgement.

“My patrol shall escort you to the palace Sir.” Baramel informed the great Lord.

“It will be a pleasure.” Lord Elrond replied with a smile. 

The entourage raised their flags and banners and continued on to the Palace with the Elvin patrol leading the way as well as bringing up the rear, having surrounded the visiting party in a circle of safety. 

*****

Legolas hearing the horns sound grinned. Visitors! He knew who the visitors would be too. He glanced up at his tutor…”Master Bellveren may I go greet Lord Elrond?” 

Master Bellveren, knowing his young charge would not be focused on lessons any longer that day smiled indulgently and said, “Go on tithen ernil. You will not sit still any longer and further lessons I know will be impossible.” 

Legolas needed no further prompting. He took off at a fast walk, knowing he wasn’t allowed to run in the palace. 

Thranduil looked up from the documents he was perusing when a knock came at his study door. “Come in!” He called. 

The door opened and Baramel, the captain of his Western Patrol entered. 

“What is it Baramel?” Thranduil questioned. 

“Sire, Lord Elrond arrives and awaits your presence in the courtyard.” He said, bowing low and then standing at attention. 

“Very good. I shall attend him presently.” Thranduil stood and followed his Captain out of the study and to the palace steps where his elfling was already at the ready to run down to the arriving party and greet his friends Elladan and Elrohir as well as Lords Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor. 

Thranduil smiled as he stepped out and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder to try to tame his exuberance. Thranduil came down the steps, holding Legolas’ hand and said to Elrond, “Mae Govannen Lord Elrond of Imladris.” 

Elrond responded, “Mae Govannen Aran Thranduil of Greenwood.” They gave each other a warrior’s handshake and Legolas jumped up and down and cried “Mae Govannen Lord Elrond!” 

Elrond smiled at the little elfling and said “Mae Govannen Ernil Legolas.” 

Legolas, no longer able to contain himself began to chatter. “Lord Elrond you have come to see my friend Tithengil. Elladan and Elrohir shall have to meet him. Glorfy and Ressor too.” He smiled as he saw the two other elves that Legolas associated with the last homely house. 

As the party dismounted the twins came over and between them swung Legolas off his feet, each holding a hand and Legolas giggled as they did so. Thranduil watched the three of them playing and smiled to see them together. 

Aran Thranduil addressed Glorfindel. “Lord Glorfindel, Captain Baramel will see that your men are billeted. You and Lord Erestor shall have chambers in the palace. My staff will escort you once you are ready to take some rest.” 

Lords Glorfindel and Erestor thanked Aran Thranduil and Glorfindel went with Captain Baramel to see to the Imladris warriors while Erestor went with a staff member to his chamber to freshen up and relax from their journey 

Thranduil watched with amusement as Legolas accompanied by the twins made off for the kitchens and what treats they could find. “Elrond, my staff shall take care of your possessions. Come with me to my study and let me tell you what I know about our little guest. Then you may talk to Healer Bregolas and perhaps meet the child if you so choose.” 

“Yes, let us go and discuss this most interesting situation you have here Thranduil.” 

*****

The next morning Tithengil was in his healing chamber sitting at the table rolling his pebbles around on it and amusing himself. The young guard was playing with him. Tithengil would roll a pebble toward Rohennath and the young warrior would roll it back. Tithengil finally grew tired of the activity. “Rohennath, I want to go to the garden to play.” The little boy pouted. 

“I am sorry tithen-pen, but Healer Bregolas said you are to stay here. Another great healer, Lord Elrond of Imladris has come to see you and see how you fare and to see if he can help you.” 

Tithengil pouted again. “I do not want someone I do not know touching me. Besides I no longer have any bruises or anything except a sore spot on the back of my head. There is no longer a bruise on the outside but healer Bregolas says it’s still bruised underneath the skin. I do not understand, but I guess it is true because it still hurts when he touches it.” 

Rohennath came over and picked up Tithengil and hugged the little boy. “I know it is hard tithen gwador laes, but I will be here with you and when Lord Elrond has finished I will take you to the garden to play all right?” 

Tithengil continued to pout, but said dutifully, “All right Rohennath.” 

After meeting with chief healer Bregolas and being filled in on the little boy’s condition and his fears of being touched by people he did not know and voices in the dark Elrond was ready to meet the youngster. Bregolas brought the great Lord and Healer to the child’s chamber and knocked gently. “He is never left alone. Aran Thranduil assigned the two warriors who found him in the Anduin to stay with him day and night. The tithen pen has formed a strong bond with them and becomes nervous and anxious if they are not close by.” 

Elrond nodded his understanding. Such a tragic story and quite interesting. He hoped he could discover something and be able to help the child. He hated to see anyone in distress, especially a little one.

Tithengil stiffened as he heard the knock at the door. Rohennath, who still had the little boy in his arms soothed, “It shall be all right. They are here.” He went over and opened the door and smiled. “Healer Bregolas, Lord Elrond, come in.” 

The two healers entered the room and Elrond noticed the little fair haired boy in Rohennath’s arms. “This must be Tithengil.” Lord Elrond said quietly. 

Tithengil hid his face in Rohennath’s shoulder. “Yes sir, it is.” Rohennath replied, stroking the youngster’s back soothingly.

Elrond approached the child. “Tithengil, I am Lord Elrond of Imladris. I would like to talk to you and touch you. I understand you do not like to be touched by those you do not know and also do not like unfamiliar voices that come out of the dark. I would like it if you would see your way to touch me and know me so I can touch you and know you to see if I can help you.” 

The little boy shook his head, keeping his face buried in Rohennath’s shoulder. 

The young warrior said softly. “I know you trust your Gwador tithen gwador laes so I am going to ask you to do as Lord Elrond asks and touch him so he can touch you. I promise he will not hurt you little one.” The young warrior coaxed. 

Tithengil lifted his face and looked toward his protector’s voice. “Promise?” 

The young man placed the little one’s hand on his mouth and smiled and nodded his head. “Aye, I promise.” 

Elrond waited patiently and observed the way the child’s guard interacted with him, making note of the touching to communicate expressions the little boy could not see. 

Rohennath turned Tithengil and said to the child, “Lord Elrond is now in front of you, you may reach out and touch him.” Rohennath encouraged. Tithengil tentatively put out his little hands and Elrond gently took them, communicating a sense of calm and peace to the little one as he did so and placed the little boy’s hands on his face. “You may explore me as much as you need to tithen-pen.” Lord Elrond invited the child.

Feeling a sense of peace and security Tithengil gently touched the smooth skin and the warrior braids as well as the points on the elf’s ears. The more Tithengil explored, the more confident he became. Lord Elrond was an elf and was just like Aran Thranduil, Bregolas and the other elves who cared for him. 

Elrond allowed the exploration by the small hands and little fingers. When the child finally opened his eyes and allowed Elrond to see them he was startled by their very unique blue green color. He knew those eyes…he had not seen them in many a coronari. They were the eyes of Mithrandir’s friend Beorn. Elrond wondered…was it possible that this child was a direct descendant of Beorn? If so…then the child was certainly unusual. He would explore further before making any conclusions though. If the child was a Beorning, and a direct descendant then it may hold the key to why chief healer Bregolas was not able to breech the blocks. 

Elrond took a small hand and placing it on his mouth smiled. “So little one, will you allow me to touch you now? I promise I shall be gentle and try not to hurt you if you are still bruised.” 

Tithengil thought about this and then nodded. “Aye, you may touch me Lord Elrond. I feel comfortable with you.” 

Elrond again placed the child’s hand on his mouth and smiled and nodded his head. “Thank you. May I take you in my arms Tithengil?” Elrond asked. 

The little boy nodded. “Aye, you may.”

Rohennath watched the interaction closely for any signs of distress on his little charge’s part and seeing none allowed Lord Elrond to take the child from his arms. 

Elrond cuddled the little boy for a few moments, stroking his back and tugging lightly at the golden tresses coming out of his elfling top knot. “You are very precious tithen pen.” He told the little boy. 

Tithengil relaxed further once in the healer’s arms. Elrond had sent a calming influence over the child in order to be able to prepare him for further examination. As he felt the youngster relaxing, Elrond brought him to his bed and laid him upon it. “Tithengil, I shall examine you all over first. I will be touching you from head to toe. Do not worry. I shall be very gentle.” 

The little boy nodded and relaxed on the bed. Elrond, taking off the boy’s soft leather boots examined the child’s feet, then, he unlaced the leggings and tugged them off and examined the youngster’s legs. He continued on up. He pulled off the little one’s tunic and examined his arms, back and chest. The deep bruises the child had when he first arrived had healed well and there was no lasting evidence of their existence. He continued on up to the little one’s head and felt a soft spot on the back and probed gently. Tithengil winced. “I am sorry little one…I needed to see how much that spot has healed.” 

“Aye Sir.” Is all that the small boy said, still feeling a great sense of peace and calm. 

Elrond then re-dressed the little one and sat on the bed next to him. “Tithengil, I am going to put my hands over your eyes. I want you to relax. I promise what I am about to do shall not hurt at all.” 

“All right Lord Elrond.” The child said trustingly. 

Elrond place his hands over the youngster’s eyes and gently followed the pathway. He too came to the block. He probed it gently, and Tithengil became highly agitated, but it would not give. He probed it a little harder and it still stayed, with the youngster’s agitation increasing as well. He conjured the power of the ring and was startled when the child in the midst of his agitation, let out a soft growl. He withdrew immediately. One thing was confirmed for him and he had to be very careful. The boy was definitely a direct descendant of Beorn. 

Elrond looked down at the child who now lay there peacefully, completely unaware of the sound he had made and Elrond was grateful. The great master healer was aware that Beorn had the ability to change himself into a bear and all of his direct descendants had that capability. The blocks were there for the child’s protection. He could not remove them without unleashing the little one’s ability. Without training and knowledge of how to manage this ability it could be dangerous. Elrond stroked the youngster’s cheek. “How fare you tithen pen?” 

“I am all right.” Tithengil said. “I felt something inside my head when you did that, but it did not hurt. It just felt funny.” The little boy said. “Like a little tickle.” 

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I am not sure I can help you little one, but I shall try.” Elrond told the little boy. “I do not see any reason why you cannot do the things any other child does. You may play and be the little boy you are. The only thing is that we need to help you manage when you feel afraid or nervous so that you can be more comfortable.” 

Tithengil nodded. “Aye, that would be good. I do not like it when there is a lot of noise and I cannot see what is going on around me.”

Elrond placed a hand on the child’s brow. “Aye, I can understand how that would be rather frightening and worrisome penneth.” 

Tithengil asked, “May I go to the garden to play now?” 

Healer Bregolas went over to the bed. He placed the little boy’s hand on his face and smiled and nodded. “Aye, you may go with Rohennath. Should the princeling come looking for you I will send him there to join you.” 

“Thank you Bregolas!” Tithengil said happily and kneeling on the bed gave the healer a hug. Bregolas hugged the child back and looking at Rohennath said, “You may take him now.”

“Aye, I shall so he no longer pouts and whines that he wants to go outside and play.” The young elf grinned. He walked over to the bed and picked up Tithengil and gave him a big hug. Then putting him down, took his hand and led him from the chamber and into the garden.


	13. A unique ability and mischief ff

Chapter Thirteen

A unique ability and mischief 

Once the child and his protector had left the healing chamber Bregolas turned to Elrond and asked. “What did you come across Lord Elrond? I saw your reaction when you did the probe.” 

Elrond regarded the other healer with his grey eyes for a long moment and then said, “The boy is a Beorning, and a direct descendant of Beorn himself.”

Bregolas stared at Lord Elrond. “H-how do you know?” 

“There is only one being with that particular eye color and when I probed with the power of the ring…he growled like a small bear cub.” Elrond shared. “He was not aware he did it and I immediately withdrew. I did not want to traumatize the child further by allowing him to turn into a bear cub.” Elrond told the other healer.

Bregolas sat there for a moment in shock. He had of course heard of Beorn and the legend that he had the ability to turn into a bear, but he had not thought there was any real truth to it. Now…he couldn’t believe it, but he knew his kind did not lie. “You will need to tell Aran Thranduil.” Bregolas said.

“Aye. The child is in no danger, but I fear if he is placed into a highly stressful situation he could turn into a bear cub. The blocks are strong because they are protecting him. If they were not there and without knowledge and proper training the child would be frightened out of his wits.” Elrond explained. 

Bregolas nodded gravely. He understood and agreed totally with Lord Elrond’s assessment and recommendations. 

*****

Rohennath took Tithengil to the garden and guided him to the bench by the step fountain. “Thank you Rohennath. I am glad you have brought me here. I like it outside so much better than staying in my room. It feels so much better outside.” The little boy said. 

Rohennath tugged gently at some strands of hair that came from the top knot on the child’s head. “I am glad penneth. I too like it out of doors.” 

In a bit, just as Rohennath picked up the sound of footsteps on the garden path Tithengil said, “Rohennath, someone’s coming, in fact, three someone’s.” 

Rohennath continued to be surprised at the little one’s keen hearing. He supposed it was because the child was blind and his sense of hearing had grown keener as a result. 

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir hailed the two before they were totally visible. “Hello Rohennath, Tithengil, We’ve come to play with you.” 

Tithengil smiled and before Rohennath could stop him ran to where he heard Legolas’ voice and promptly tripped and fell over some stones that edged the garden path landing on his stomach. Rohennath immediately rushed over and picked up the child. “Tithengil, are you all right?”

“Aye Rohennath. My hands hurt.” He held them out for inspection. They were a bit red from where he had fallen, but no blood or scrapes. 

“They are red from the fall Tithengil, but no blood.” Rohennath reported, rubbing the reddened skin lightly. “It is why I caution you all the time to not run in the garden without an escort or guide.” Rohennath scolded lightly. 

Tithengil pouted.

The three ellyn came forward and Legolas ran over to Tithengil, seeing him in Rohennath’s lap having his hands rubbed. “Is he all right Rohennath? What happened?” 

Rohennath smiled at the princeling. “Tithengil is quite all right. He took a little tumble is all. He tried to run to where he heard you greet him and tripped over the stones that edge the path.” 

Legolas stepped up to the little boy and placed Tithengil’s hand on his face with a frown and shook his head. “You know you’re not supposed to do that Tithengil.” The young prince scolded his friend. 

Tithengil said, softly, “I am sorry Legolas. I shall be more careful.” 

Legolas placed the little hand on his mouth and smiled and nodded. “Good. That would make me very happy.” Legolas then turned to the twins and indicated they should come forward. He had already told them about Tithengil being unable to see and having no memories and he turned to Tithengil and said, “Tithengil, I have brought two of my very good friends to meet you and play with us. They are identical twins which means they are very hard to tell apart by looking at them because they both look exactly the same. They are Lord Elrond’s sons. They are called Elladan, who is the first twin and the oldest because he was born first and his brother is Elrohir who is the younger twin having been born second.” Legolas explained.

Elladan stepped up to the small human boy and said, “I am Elladan.” He gently took the little hand and put it on his face. Tithengil gently moved his hand over the elfling’s face and found his pointed ears and the same top knot for his hair and smiled. “You are Elladan.” Tithengil repeated. 

Elladan placed Tithengil’s hand on his mouth as he had seen Legolas do and smiled and nodded his head. “Aye, I am Elladan.” Elladan moved and his twin took his place. 

“I am Elrohir.” Elrohir said and allowed Tithengil to go through the same procedure with him. 

Legolas was satisfied that they were all introduced properly and said, “What shall we play?” 

“Let us play King of the Mountain now that there are four of us,” Elrohir said. 

“We shall need to explain how to play to Tithengil; he may not know how to play.” Legolas said.

“Then let us do so and take advantage of what time we have.” Elladan replied. 

Taking hold of Tithengil’s hand Legolas led him to the slope where they usually rolled down. The twins and Legolas explained how to play and the boys had great fun sending each other rolling down the hill. 

Rohennath stayed nearby to protect not only Tithengil, but all the youngsters. When Rohennath saw Tithengil looking tired he called, “Tithengil, it is time for you to go in for midday meal and then take some rest.” 

The little boy turned toward the sound of Rohennath’s voice. “No Rohennath. I do not want to.” The three elflings stared at the child. 

Rohennath sighed to himself. He got up and went to the little boy. He got down to his level and pulled him into a hug. “Tithengil, I know you are having fun and do not want to leave now, but it is time and you need to.” Rohennath said. “No tantrums about this little one, now let us go.” Rohennath said firmly picking Tithengil up. 

Tithengil pouted. ”All right Rohennath.” 

The young warrior turned to Legolas and the twins. “You three need to go back to the palace. I’m very sure midday meal is awaiting you.” 

Legolas smiled. “Aye Sir, we shall take our leave.” The three ellyn made a dash for the palace and Rohennath shook his head as he headed back to Tithengil’s chamber with the little boy. 

*****

Thranduil sat behind his desk sharing some of his best Dorwinnian wine with Elrond as they talked. Elrond had told his friend about his discovering that the child was a Beorning and a direct descendant of Beorn himself and that the child had the ability to turn himself into a bear cub at this point in time because of his youth. Thranduil looked at his friend askance, not quite believing what he was hearing. Of course he had heard the stories of Beorn and his ability to turn himself into a bear, but he had put it to myth and legend, not something that was truly real, but here in front of him Elrond, a renowned healer in Middle Earth, as well as someone who had been a good friend for yeni was telling him exactly that. That it was true and the little boy in his care had the ability to change himself into a bear. He listened as Elrond described what he had found and the course of action they needed to take to help the child. 

Elrond told Aran Thranduil, “I think we need to work with the little boy on basics and lowering his anxiety levels and teach him how to create an inner safe space. He’ll need that later. I cannot say if he knew of this ability prior to his accident. I rather don’t think so because of his youth. I’m a bit concerned about sending word out to the Beornings.” Elrond cautioned. “We do not know his family’s circumstances, why they were traveling to the east. We do not want to inadvertently place the child in danger. We have to go slow. We would need to know more before we make contact and there is nothing to go on unless the child regains his memory. You have lived in harmony for many corónari and we do not want to create a breech between the two races and communities.” Elrond counseled. 

Thranduil listened to Elrond and nodded. His advice was sound. He needed to get to know this child a bit better and decided to begin visiting him a bit more often. 

“You give excellent counsel.” Thranduil told Elrond. “We will take things slowly, get to know him and gain his trust. When you are able to access his memory and we know more about what we’ve been dealing with then we can plan better. It is true that I have had a good relationship with Beorn and the Beornings and I would not like to jeopardize that for both our sakes.” The King of Greenwood said. 

Elrond nodded. “Aye, it will be an interesting challenge. I suspect as the boy becomes more comfortable he will test his limits more. You shall need to decide the role you shall play in his life. Are you going to remain detached and his King or adopt more of an Adar’s role. The child will need strong guidance and a loving environment. Before we are able to assist him with his ability to change into a bear he needs to be emotionally prepared for it. He will also need to be accustomed to loving discipline as once he realizes his new found ability he may choose to use it to intimidate others and must be taught how not to do that. It is an ability that will serve him well as a warrior, but not as a frightened insecure child.” 

Thranduil nodded. “You are right Elrond. He will need strong limits, but his spirit cannot be broken. Right now he is curious and a bit willful. Because of both his blindness and memory loss, he finds everything fascinating, but has no knowledge of the dangers that may cause.” 

Elrond smiled. “It is a great challenge and I don’t envy you should you choose to take it on.” The older elf said. “It will be difficult to not get him overly stressed while disciplining him, yet providing the discipline he needs. I shall tell you this. At the first sound of a soft growl stop whatever you are doing immediately and provide comfort and calm to the child. It is the first sign of his ability to change.” Elrond shared. “Share this with his caretakers also, do not push past his boundaries or you shall have something on your hands you cannot control.” Elrond warned quietly. 

Thranduil looked at the great healer for a very long time, thinking over all he had been told. “You are right…it shall be a challenge. I like a challenge though.” The Greenwood king said with a smile.

Elrond placed a hand on Thranduil’s shoulder, squeezing a little and said, “I am very glad mellon nin.” 

*****

Several days after Elrond’s discovery about Tithengil’s roots, the youngster was in the garden playing with Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. They had been sailing ships in the base of the step fountain and splashing water at each other. When they tired of their play the twins approached Rohennath and asked about weapons and their uses and how they were properly wielded in battle. Legolas’ attention had gone to the weapons questions and he had moved closer to Rohennath to hear his explanation. Tithengil had no idea about weapons other than the sling and saw this as an opportunity to do something he had wanted to try for a long time now and that was to climb the step fountain. He had managed to climb up on the edge of the base of the stone fountain and had found and climbed up onto the next higher one. Each step was higher and smaller as he went. As he neared the top, he had only two more tiers to go, he slipped and gave out a soft gasp of surprise and fright. 

Rohennath showing Elladan a sword technique noticed Tithengil, his blue eyes widening and quickly turned at hearing the gasp and went immediately into action. Without hesitation he sheathed his sword and strode quickly over to Tithengil and plucked the little boy off the fountain where he had been hanging on. “Tithengil!” Rohennath exclaimed as he pulled the trembling little boy into his arms. “Just what did you think you were doing tithen pen?” 

“I was climbing the fountain Rohennath.” Tithengil replied quietly. 

Rohennath continued to hold the child close to him. Looking at Legolas and the twins the young guard said, “I think Tithengil is finished playing for the day. I’m sorry to cut your fun short, but Tithengil and I have a few things to discuss.” 

The three ellyn looked at each other not liking the sound of things. They knew they had no power to intercede on the little boy’s behalf and Elladan said quietly, “Aye Rohennath. Thank you for showing us your sword and stuff.” 

“Aye Rohennath, thank you.” Both Elrohir and Legolas said. 

“You are all welcome.” Rohennath replied. 

The three Ellyn looked at each other and knew Tithengil was in trouble if he was not going to be allowed to come out to play after midday meal. They walked back to the Palace feeling a bit sorry for the little boy. “I wonder if he will be punished by Rohennath?” Legolas asked out loud.

The twins exchanged glances. “He didn’t look very happy with Tithengil when he plucked him off the fountain.” Elladan said. 

Elrohir nodded. “My guess is that he is in trouble, just how much…hard to tell. We know he is going to be restricted for sure.” 

*****

Tithengil snuggled into Rohennath’s strong arms. He had been scared, but relaxed in the familiar arms and said, “Rohennath, we were not finished playing, why are you taking me back to my chamber?”

“Tithengil, you behaved poorly and I told you ‘no’ when you asked about climbing the fountain earlier. It was not made to climb on”. Rohennath scolded lightly. “You almost fell to the ground and you would have been hurt. I am pledged to keep you safe and Aran Thranduil would not have been happy with either of us had that happened. That was very naughty.” 

Tithengil hung his head. “I am sorry Rohennath. I would not want to get you in trouble with Aran Thranduil. I was bored because you and my friends were talking about weapons and such and I am unable to wield a weapon and have no interest in them.” 

“Being bored is not an excuse to do something that is forbidden, little one. You could have voiced your unhappiness and boredom to the rest of us and we would have moved to something that was more interesting for you.” Rohennath told the child. 

Tithengil said no more, allowing Rohennath to take him to his chamber. Once there Rohennath placed Tithengil on his bed. He watched the little boy for a moment. Healer Bregolas had told him about the child being a Beorning and his unusual ability and how important it was to not overstress the youngster. 

“Tithengil. You were doing something forbidden and you must be punished for it.” Rohennath said softly.

“I am sorry Rohennath. I shall not do it again.” The little boy said. 

“I know penneth, and I am glad you are sorry, but it does not make the fact that you disobeyed me right.”

The little one looked up toward his protector. “What are you going to do Rohennath?”

Rohennath hated what he would have to say next. He did not relish spanking Tithengil. The last time in the woods he had given him a very mild chastisement, but this time…he would have to give him a harder one. “I am going to spank you Tithengil for being disobedient and placing yourself in danger.”

Tithengil didn’t like the sound of that. Both Rohennath and Daeras had talked to him about the rules. He had just not thought he would ever have a problem with keeping them. “Yes Rohennath.” Tithengil said sadly and quietly.

Rohennath then sat on the bed and took the little boy in his lap. “Do you know why I am going to spank you Tithengil?” Rohennath asked. 

“Aye, because by climbing the step fountain I was disobedient and put myself in danger.”

“Very good penneth.” Rohennath said, hugging the little boy to him. The young guard unfastened Tithengil’s leggings, tugging them down and put the child over his lap. He placed his hand on the small exposed bottom. “Are you ready?”

Tithengil nodded, not too worried. The last spanking Rohennath gave him had hardly stung at all. He gasped at the first stinging swat. Rohennath meant business this time. 

“Oww! Rohennath! That hurt!” Tithengil cried. 

”It was meant to penneth.” Rohennath said. “It is what a real spanking is all about.” Rohennath placed stinging swat after stinging swat until Tithengil’s bottom was a healthy pink. Then he lowered his left leg, tipping the boy forward a bit more so now he could give the under curves, upper thighs and sit spots their due. 

Tithengil kicked, twisted and cried as Rohennath warmed the little bottom. 

Rohennath steeled himself against the cries and pleading as Maethor had instructed him to do the last time he was to spank Tithengil.

When the little boy fell limp across Rohennath’s lap he stopped spanking immediately, knowing Maethor had told him this was the sign that the chastisement was to stop.

The young warrior carefully replaced the crying child’s leggings and flipping him upright cuddled the little boy in his arms, wiping his tears. “All over now, you are forgiven and there is no more punishment to come. You were a very good boy and a very brave one Tithengil. Rohennath loves his tithen gwador laes.” The young guard crooned into Tithengil’s ear, rocking him in his arms and uttering more phrases of forgiveness, praise and comfort until the child calmed and his breath hitched slightly. 

“R-Rohennath…I never thought you would s-spank me like Maethor.” He pouted. 

The boy’s protector hugged the child tighter. “Penneth, you scared me today. I do not want you to ever do that again.” Rohennath told the youngster. “You are too precious and I would not want anything to happen to you.”

Tithengil hugged Rohennath tightly. “I am sorry I frightened you and will try not to do that again.” 

“I certainly hope so. I would not like to have to repeat this lesson again either.” The young warrior told his charge.

Tithengil smiled and hugged the young elf. “I love you Rohennath, even if you are an elf and I am human.” The child said.

Rohennath hugged him back. “Aye, I too love you. I think it is time you rested a bit and Healer Bregolas will bring you your meal. You shall eat alone today and you shall not be allowed to go to the garden to play this afternoon as further punishment.” 

The child’s blue green eyes teared up again and he said, “Please Rohennath…I will be good…please let me go to the garden this afternoon!” the little boy pleaded. 

“No penneth. You must learn there are consequences to your choices, some longer lasting than others.” Rohennath replied softly, tugging on the tresses coming out of his top knot gently.

Daeras came to take his shift and seeing the tearful child arched an eyebrow. “What is wrong Rohennath?” 

“I had to spank Tithengil for climbing on the step fountain in the garden when I forbid him to do that. He is to stay in for the rest of the day, as well, as further punishment.” Rohennath explained.

Daeras shook his head. “Tithengil that was not a good thing to do. You could have been badly hurt.” Daeras scolded lightly. 

Tithengil hung his head and pouted. “Aye Daeras.” 

“Let us get you your meal now and perhaps if you take some rest after that the rest of the afternoon will pass quickly.” 

Tithengil scowled at the mention of a rest after midday meal, but did not protest. His little bottom was sore from Rohennath’s attention. 

*****

Thranduil hearing from Legolas and the twins about Tithengil’s climbing the step fountain frowned. The child needed something constructive to do. Perhaps he could take lessons with Legolas. He would have to talk to Master Bellveren to see if he thought he could teach the boy anything or come up with some creative things for the little one to do. He appeared to be bored and so was getting into mischief. 

Thranduil knocked at the door to Tithengil’s chamber and Daeras answered. He was surprised to find his Aran behind the door. “Sire, welcome.” Daeras said, bowing the king into the chamber. “May I be of service to you Sire?”

“I have come to see Tithengil. I understand the child was into mischief this morning.” Thranduil said. 

“Aye Aran nin.” Daeras replied. “Rohennath had to chastise him.” 

Thranduil shook his head “It sounds like chastisement was warranted.” 

“Aye Sire, the little one scared him when he slipped off one of the tiers of the step fountain. He had his back turned for only a few moments and the boy was already most of the way up. He climbs pretty fast for a child who is unable to see.” Daeras told his king. 

Thranduil nodded and went to the little boy. “Tithengil, I have heard you have been into mischief today and have been punished by Rohennath for it.”

“Aye Sir.” The child admitted, hanging his head in the presence of his king and his fair face coloring with shame. “He spanked me hard.” Tithengil stated, pouting some. 

Thranduil had to smile at the little pout. “A punishment is not a deterrent if it does not have some longer lasting effects to remind you to not do the things you are forbidden to do penneth.” Thranduil reached out and tipped the child’s face so he could see his eyes even if they did not focus upon him. “You are to mind your protectors Tithengil. It is why I have assigned them to you, to keep you safe from harm. I believe you are becoming too used to your surroundings and are now looking for something new to venture into. I shall speak with Lord Elrond and others to see what is to be done next to keep your attention and out of mischief.” 

Tithengil wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. “What are you going to do Aran Thranduil?”

“I do not know yet penneth, but I shall let you know when I have decided.” 

Tithengil sighed. “Aye Sire.” He said respectfully. 

The king hugged the child tight. “It will be all right, do not worry little one.” 

The little boy snuggled into his King’s arms and felt safe and secure. Thranduil smiled to himself thinking how much like his own elfling the human child was. 

*****

After leaving Tithengil Thranduil sought out Elrond to ask his advice in regard to the little one. 

Elrond, seeing Thranduil approaching smiled at the King. He looked like he was on a mission. “Hello Thranduil, you look like you have something very important on your mind.” 

“Aye mellon nin. I do. Our little guest is getting into more mischief lately it seems. Rohennath had to chastise him for climbing the step fountain in the healing garden.” 

Elrond’s eyebrow rose. “That was rather dangerous.” 

“Aye, thus the chastisement.” Thranduil replied. “I believe the child is bored and so used to his surroundings now he is venturing out to find some more interesting activities. What can we do? You had suggested that perhaps he needs to work on his anxiety levels and creating a safe place.” Thranduil reminded the older elf. 

“So I did. We need to expose him to more stressful situations a bit at a time. Perhaps we can think about moving him into the Palace where there is more activity and more unknown people and places. Of course we will expose him to these changes a little at a time and his protectors can continue to remain with him.”

The King of Greenwood nodded. “That sounds like a good plan. We shall meet with Healer Bregolas and inform him of our plans so we can then move Tithengil to the palace.” 

Elrond inclined his head and smiled. “I will speak to Erestor to see what he suggests to do in regard to the child’s learning.” Elrond offered. 

“That would be appreciated. The little one needs to be educated somehow and perhaps between Erestor and Master Bellveren they might be able to come up with some ideas.” Thranduil suggested. 

Elrond smiled. “It will at least give our scholarly elves something to ponder and a challenge to their teaching abilities.” The older elf replied, giving the King a mischievous grin.


	14. Moving and Lessons

Chapter Fourteen 

Moving and Lessons

Aran Thranduil approached Master Bellveren and asked him to meet him in his study. He found Lord Erestor and asked him to join them. Once he had the two tutors together he said, “I have a proposition and a challenge for the two of you. My little human guest needs something constructive to do with his day. I thought I would present to you the opportunity to create a curriculum to teach Tithengil his lessons. The child needs to be educated and I know of no two better suited for this challenge. I trust that you can be creative enough to teach a child without sight?”

The two tutors exchanged glances. Neither had had to teach a youngster without sight. Elves were not afflicted with the maladies of humans and so they had no experience in this. 

“Sire,” Bellveren said carefully, “Would it not be better to send him to a human settlement where they are more accustomed to this kind of thing?” 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “Am I to find my tutor is not up to the challenge I have presented?”

Bellveren bowed his head. “No Sire, I will do as you ask. It will be a challenge for sure, but I am up to the task.” 

Thranduil inclined his head. “I am glad that I have not chosen poorly in this matter Bellveren.” 

“Thank you Sire.” The tutor said. He glanced at Erestor who smiled at the younger elf. 

“Do not be concerned Master Bellveren, together we shall take on this challenge and succeed for after all, are we not teachers? We ourselves may learn something from this experience.” 

Bellveren smiled at the older elf’s words and together they stood. “With your permission Thranduil, Master Bellveren and I shall retire to the library to discuss our learning plans for your little charge.” 

The royal elf smiled. “I am confident that together, you will succeed in this task.” 

Erestor and Bellveren retired and Thranduil sat down at his desk contemplating his next move. Finding a suite of chambers in the palace for his young guest that would not be too far away from the main household activities, but far enough away to not overwhelm him with the newness of it all would be a bit of a challenge. 

*****

Bregolas came to Tithengil’s chamber and taking the child’s hand placed it on his mouth and smiled. “Penneth, today you shall move to live in the palace. Aran Thranduil has requested it. He is arranging for you to have lessons as well. Is that not good news?” 

Tithengil’s blue green eyes widened at the news. “Will Rohennath and Daeras come with me too?” The child asked concerned. 

“Aye, little one, they shall accompany you to the palace and continue with their duties until you become adjusted to living there.” Bregolas told the child, taking the small hands in his larger ones to reassure him.

“I do not know if I want to live in the palace. There are so many people and there is so much that goes on there.” The little boy said apprehensively.

“You shall become accustomed to it after a while and it shall not bother you at all.” Bregolas told Tithengil.

The youngster pouted. “I do not like the idea. I like it here.” 

Bregolas placed the child’s hand on his face and shook his head with a frown. “You must do as the King asks.” The healer told the little boy. 

Tithengil sighed and nodded his head. “At least I will be able to be where Legolas and the twins are and we can play easier together.” The little one said reflectively.

“Aye, that is true.” Bregolas said, secretly wishing the King good luck with three elflings and a small human underfoot. 

*****

Thranduil picked out the chambers he would use for Tithengil. He set about having them prepared for the child, making certain to follow the advice of Elrond, Erestor and Bellveren about texture and safety features so as to allow the youngster freedom of movement, but safety at the same time. When all was prepared Aran Thranduil went to the house of healing to see his young charge. Tithengil had been packed as he had few belongings and was now excited about the prospect of moving into the palace. 

As King Thranduil entered the chambers he smiled to see the small boy sitting cross legged on his bed his packs and familiar things around him. Thranduil realized the child would need more clothing as well as appropriate toys. The little boy still had only the pebbles he had obtained from the stream and his bedraggled rabbit. He had no other toys of his own to play with. No wonder the little one was becoming bored and seeking things to do that were not appropriate. 

“Well Tithengil, are you ready to take up residence in the palace?” Thranduil asked as he approached the boy, touching him on the shoulder. 

“Aye Sire, I am ready. I do not have much I need to bring with me, but I will take what I have.” 

“Well once you are at the palace I will see to it that you are outfitted properly and that we get more things for you to play with.” Thranduil promised.

Tithengil’s face lit up. “Truly? You will make sure I have more clothes and toys? May I go back to the stream where I found the pebbles and get more?” The little boy asked.

“You may go to any stream and find more pebbles to your liking tithen pen, so long as you have appropriate supervision.” Aran Thranduil told the little boy. 

Rohennath arrived and was surprised to find his King there. “Your Majesty, I was just making sure we hadn’t left any of Tithengil’s belongings before we made our way to the palace. There was no need for you to come for him.” 

“I wanted to.” The King said with a smile. “Do not worry Rohennath. I shall accompany the two of you and see Tithengil settled in his new chambers.”

Once all was gathered Rohennath took the little boy’s hand on one side and Thranduil took the other and they led him to the palace. The child had never been inside. He had been outside when he had first arrived, but had not had any reason until now to visit it.

Thranduil had taken some of the youngster’s belongings and Rohennath the rest. Since there wasn’t much they could easily handle it between them. 

Upon entering the palace Tithengil tensed as he heard all the hustle and bustle around him. “There is nothing to be fearful of young one.” Thranduil said softly as the little boy was led through the great hall. “There are servants who are busy getting things ready for midday meal and taking care of cleaning and other tasks needed to take care of such a large place.” 

Tithengil nodded at the King’s words. “Aye Sire.” He said softly, showing his apprehension. 

Once they arrived at the chamber Thranduil had prepared he opened the door and led the child inside. “This is where you shall be staying.” The King set his burdens upon the coverlet of the bed and Rohennath did the same. “You may explore your chambers. Everything here is safe for you tithen pen.” Thranduil told the child. 

Tithengil tentatively wandered about to see what he could find. He came across the bed and smiled as he felt the textured coverlet and then the posts on the bed that were carved with vines, flowers and other interesting textures and images for little fingers to explore. The walls had embroidered tapestries he could feel and discern trees and other objects he did not yet recognize. He discovered his chest of drawers which was also carved to create interesting patterns to touch and feel. He opened and closed the drawers which were empty at the moment. 

“You will be putting your clothing in there”, Aran Thranduil told him, referring to the piece of furniture the little boy was examining. The royal elf continued to watch the little one explore the chamber. He came upon the carved wooden chest which would hold his toys and the carved wooden doors to his wardrobe. The little boy found the doorway leading into his bathing chamber. Rohennath and the King both followed him inside to watch. The sunken tub had an ornate, textured railing around it which could be lowered once the youngster was being bathed, but which would protect him from accidently falling in if he wandered too close. The child found the wash stand and towels and the basket near the doorway. 

“This is where you will put your soiled clothing, towels and wash cloths each day so the staff can gather them and take them to be laundered. They then will be returned to your chamber.” The King informed his small charge. 

Once the youngster had explored the chambers Thranduil asked, “How do you like your living space?”

“I like it King Thranduil. Thank you very much.” Tithengil tentatively approached the elven ruler, heading in the direction of his voice and was taken into a huge hug, which the little boy returned. 

“Rohennath will stay with you now and help you to unpack. I will see you at midday meal.” Thranduil told the little one. “You behave yourself now for Rohennath.”

“I will.” The youngster told the King, snuggling close to him. 

Thranduil cuddled the small boy and then patted his bottom. “Good boy.” He told the youngster, putting him down. He bid Rohennath good-bye and left the chamber. 

Rohennath helped the little one hang up his clothes and place his other clothing in the drawers of the chest. Once they had finished this task neither was sure what to do next. 

Soon there was a knock on the door and Master Bellveren arrived. “I am Master Bellveren and I’ve come to talk to Tithengil.” He announced. 

Rohennath smiled at the tutor and said, “I am Rohennath. Come in Master Bellveren.” The young elf turned to the little boy and said, “Tithengil, Master Bellveren, the tutor has come to talk to you.”

The little one, sitting on the bed said shyly, “Are you the elf who tutors Legolas and the twins? I’ve heard about you.” 

“Aye, I am. I understand you would like to feel my face before we continue so you may know me.” Master Bellveren replied, approaching the child. 

“Aye, I would like that.” Tithengil acknowledged softly.

The tutor approached and taking the youngster’s small hands placed them on his face. He placed one little hand on his mouth and smiled first, then allowed the youngster his exploration.

Master Bellveren was very much like the other elves the little boy had touched although his voice, like the others was different. Once he was through he said, “Thank you Master Bellveren.” 

You are welcome little one.” He said to Tithengil. Sitting on the bed next to the child he told the boy, “I have been asked by Aran Thranduil to work with you on learning things you will need to know.” 

The youngster nodded. “Like adding numbers and knowing how to spell words and such?” the little boy asked. 

“Aye, and whatever else I am able to teach you. I will teach you about our history, the trees, plants and other things you should know.” Master Bellveren told the youngster. 

Tithengil nodded and said, “I think I might like that.”

The tutor placed the child’s hand on his mouth and smiled and nodded his head. “Very good. I will be very happy to teach you what I can. Lord Erestor shall also be assisting me in teaching you while he is here. Between us we hope to help you to understand and learn.” 

The youngster nodded his little face very serious. “Aran Thranduil says it is very important to be educated.” 

Master Bellveren replied, “Aye. He places great store on education and tries to see to it that each elfling is educated in his realm.” 

“Will you teach me to talk to the trees like Legolas?” Tithengil asked.

“We will see little one. It is up to the trees if they will speak to you or not as you are not a wood elf.” 

The little boy’s face fell in disappointment. “I would like very much to speak to the trees Master Bellveren, are you not able to convince them to speak to me?” The child asked. 

“No penneth…it will be up to the trees. They have been known to speak to others who are not wood elves at times. Perhaps they will choose to do so in your circumstance. We will see.” 

Tithengil pouted, but then realized there was nothing more that could be done about it and resolved to ask Legolas about it as he spoke to the trees all the time. 

The tutor said, “Why do you not take my hand and I will teach you about where your chambers are located and how to get to the great hall and other important places within the palace.” 

Tithengil looked toward Rohennath and the young elf warrior said, “I shall come with you. It is all right to go with Master Bellveren. He shall not let you come to any harm penneth.” 

Master Bellveren showed Tithengil how to trail the wall with his hand and to count the doorways he encountered until he came to the hallway that led to the small chamber the royal family reserved for their use. He then allowed the child to use the same technique to find the way back to his own chambers. 

“Master Bellveren I found it!” The youngster said excitedly. 

“Yes, you have.” The older elf agreed, taking the child’s hand and placing it on his mouth so he could know he was smiling and pleased with the little boy’s efforts. 

Over the next few days Tithengil got to know how to move about inside the palace. The staff became accustomed to the small boy wandering the halls and would speak to him and identify themselves as they passed. Elrond had suggested Thranduil have a meeting with his staff and allow the little boy to touch and hear each staff member as they served the King. Soldiers who stood guard, maids who cleaned his room and the hallways and the kitchen staff and servers all took to the little boy. Lady Chiatin Biesslior, the chatelaine, had even taken a liking to the small human, so much like her King’s only child. She was not above scolding Tithengil just as she would Legolas, the twins of Imladris or even her King when it was warranted. 

The little boy soon learned to recognized Lady Chiatin’s footsteps and avoided her if he was worried that she would be upset with him about something. He had been scolded several times by her already and once even received a sharp swat when he had been in the kitchen and attempted to eat his treat with his fingers instead of the utensils he had been practicing using. 

*****

Tithengil shoved away the papers that had the yarn glued to them to show him his letters. “I am never going to make heads or tails out of these! I do not know why I have to learn the alphabet when I cannot see to either read it or write it!” The little boy said huffily. 

“It is important that you can at least learn to write your name Tithengil.” Master Bellveren said patiently. 

“What for? I will not need to sign anything.” The little boy argued. It had been an especially stressful day for the youngster. He had knocked over his milk at morning meal and then dropped a spoonful of jam on his tunic and had had to change it at Lady Chiatin’s insistence. He had tripped and fallen over a pail of water someone had left unattended in the hall causing a mess and had to go back to his chambers a second time to change out of wet clothes. Now he was having difficulty in recognizing the raised letters on the sheets of paper that the tutor had given him. 

When Master Bellveren put the papers under the little boy’s hands again Tithengil shoved them back. “I am not going to do this anymore!” he said in a raised voice. 

“Do not raise your voice to me little boy. You will do your lessons just as Legolas and the twins are doing theirs.” He scolded gently.

“But they are doing something useful. This is of no use to me!” The youngster cried in frustration. 

“It is useful to you Tithengil. Once you can spell your name and write it we can go on to other things.” The tutor explained patiently. 

The little boy frowned. “No.” He said stoutly. 

Master Bellveren took the child’s hand and placed it on his face and shook his head frowning. “You are acting naughty little one. If this continues I shall have to discipline you.” His teacher warned. 

The little boy pouted, but dutifully pulled the papers back to study them under his small hands again.

Legolas and the twins had listened to this little conflict and had exchanged glances when Master Bellveren threatened Tithengil with discipline. The little boy had not, up to this point, been disciplined in the school chamber, even though there had been a few instances, like this one where they thought Master Bellveren would. 

*****

Later that day the tutor was speaking with Lord Erestor, Lord Elrond and the King. “He is easily frustrated. Today I thought for sure he was going to have a tantrum about learning his letters. He stopped and became compliant, but I fear there may be a day soon where he shall test the limits and incur my discipline in the school chamber.” The little boy’s teacher said quietly.

“Do not fear to discipline him, Master Bellveren, if it is needed,” Lord Elrond said. “It is only if he should growl that you need to stop and I’m very sure that several swats on his bottom will not elicit that. Aran Thranduil has informed me that in the reports he has from the elven soldiers who found him and brought him to the palace that Maethor had given the youngling a sound spanking and there had been no evidence of ill effects other than the usual tears and sore bottom.” 

The younger elf nodded. “As long as you say it is safe. I have refrained as I do not want to trigger anything.” Master Bellveren replied. 

“Lady Chiatin seems to have no such worry as she has landed her hand to Tithengil’s bottom and there have been no ill results because of it.” Elrond told the tutor. “I believe the phenomena will only occur under extreme stress. Generally several swats is not going to cause the child undue stress. Even a sound spanking, as evidenced by Maethor’s report, shouldn’t cause it to happen, but an assessment of all the other stressors he is experiencing at the time might be helpful.” Elrond explained.

“All right. I will keep this information in mind and not hesitate to chastise him should the need arise.” Master Bellveren replied. 

“Good. Please report to Aran Thranduil any incidents of chastisement and definitely come for me if the child should become emotionally unmanageable.” 

The tutor nodded. “I shall do that Sir.” 

*****

Later that day when they were at evening meal Aran Thranduil asked, “Tithengil, how are your lessons going?” 

The child looked up at the King. “Sire, I do not want any more lessons. They are boring and useless to me.” The little boy stated emphatically. 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow even though the little one could not see him do so. “Why do you say that Tithengil?” The King asked quietly.

“Because Master Bellveren continues to insist I learn to read the raised letters and to write my name when I do not see the use for it. I think it would be more useful for me to learn about the flowers and to talk to the trees and such.” The little boy stated. 

Thranduil placed the child’s hand on his face. He frowned and shook his head. “No tithen pen. You need to learn the fundamentals of reading and writing. It is part of your education and it is Master Bellveren’s responsibility to teach you.” 

Tithengil said dutifully, “Yes Sire.”

Thranduil smiled, placing the small boy’s hand on his mouth and nodding his head said, “Good boy.”

The king’s small charge sighed, but knew if Aran Thranduil said it should be so it would be so because he was after all, the King. 

*****

A few days later Master Bellveren and Lord Erestor took their charges into the gardens for a lesson on flowers and plants. The little boy loved this and kept running ahead without supervision. Erestor called, “Tithengil, do not run…wait for the rest of us.” 

The youngster stopped and turned his head in the direction of the voice, but then, hearing the sound of water decided to take off toward the source of the sound. He began to run down a path and Erestor took off after the child. He grabbed him up off his feet from behind under his arms just before he would have tripped and tumbled head first into a bed of thorny roses. 

“Tithengil. You were told to stop and wait for the rest of us were you not?” Erestor scolded quietly. 

“But Lord Erestor…there’s a fountain ahead and I wanted to find it before everyone else!” The little boy cried.

The tutor took the little one’s hand and gently placed it on one of the thorny branches of the rose bed that the little boy had almost tumbled into. “Tithen pen, had I not caught you up when I did you would be a very unhappy little boy because you would have suffered many scratches from the thorns of the bed of roses that are in front of you.” Erestor frowned and placed Tithengil’s hand upon his face and shook his head. “You deliberately disregarded my instruction to stop. You must learn that when you are told to do something you must obey because it will keep you safe. By disregarding my instruction for you to stop and wait for the rest of us you placed yourself in danger.” Erestor explained. “I care about you very much as does Master Bellveren, Aran Thranduil, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and the twins and Legolas and many others such as Lady Chiatin Biesslior and other staff in the palace including chief Healer Bregolas and Rohennath and Daeras. Many of us have become very fond of you little one and would not like to see harm come to you. I am going to have to teach you a lesson about listening Tithengil.” Erestor said. He turned to Master Bellveren. “Please continue the lesson while I take our small charge to teach him another kind of lesson.” 

“Yes Lord Erestor.” Master Bellveren replied, shooing Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir in front of him. 

Legolas looked at the twins at Erestor’s words and they all exchanged sad looks. No one liked being taught another kind of lesson by Lord Erestor because as all three knew from personal experience and as their friend was about to learn for himself, it meant a very sore bottom. As Erestor carried Tithengil away they gave each other looks of resignation. 

*****

Erestor carried the child to the school chamber and sat down with him in his lap. He hugged the little boy and said, “Penneth, you have been testing the limits with both Master Bellveren and myself and it is now time to learn the consequences of that behavior.”

The little boy looked down, his mind and body responding to his shame in an unconscious manner. 

The elven tutor took note of this and didn’t comment. “Tell me Tithengil why it is important to listen to those of us who accompany you outside.” The kindly elf placed a hand under his chin and tipped the youngster’s face up so he could see his expression even if he could not see in his eyes. 

“Because I could get hurt by an unseen danger.” The small boy replied. 

“Aye little one. That is correct.” Erestor said gently. “What happens when you are disobedient?” The tutor asked quietly.

The little one thought for a moment. He said, “When I climbed the step fountain in the garden in the house of healing Rohennath spanked me. He said by my being disobedient about climbing the fountain I had also placed myself in danger.” The child related in an almost whisper, realizing now where this conversation was heading. “But Lord Erestor…I do not want to be spanked.” 

“I am very sure you do not penneth, but that is what shall happen now.” The boy’s tutor said, not unkindly. “I know no child, elven or human who wants to receive a spanking.” Erestor informed the little boy.

“Aye Lord Erestor.” Tithengil said quietly.

The elven tutor reached out and unlaced the little one’s leggings and tugged them down gently. Then, taking the little boy by the wrist pulled him down across his lap. He wrapped an arm around the small waist and patted the upturned bottom in warning before raising his hand and bringing it down sharply on Tithengil’s vulnerable pale mounds. 

“Oww! Ouch!” the little boy cried at the sharp swats. He tried to wriggle, but wasn’t successful in avoiding the stinging swats that were being applied to his backside.   
Erestor spanked until the little bottom glowed a healthy pink. 

Tithengil wailed and cried as his backside began to heat up and sting something awful. “Please Sir…No more! I’ll be good! I’ll listen!” 

The tutor paused the spanking and while he tipped the little boy forward, said softly, “I’m very glad to hear you will listen Tithengil and you are always a good boy. You just have done a naughty thing that needs to be corrected. Erestor then began to spank the youngster’s under curves, thighs and sit spots until they too glowed a healthy pink. Then picking up the ruler on his desk and bringing it down sharply on the little boy’s sit spot three times, he scolded, “You will listen to others when they tell you to do things for your safety!” 

The youngster wailed at the swats from the ruler. He had never felt anything sting so badly or the fiery streaks that it left behind. “Oowwee! I’ll be good! I’m sorry!” the little boy cried before going limp over the elf’s lap, sobbing for all he was worth. 

The elven lord rubbed soothing circles on the child’s back and when his breathing slowed a bit, flipped him upright with ease and cuddled him in his lap making sure the little bottom didn’t touch anything. “Tithengil, you are forgiven. You were very brave and I’m proud of how you took your spanking.” The tutor said softly. “You are a good boy and well loved by me an all who care for you and know you penneth. You must always remember that.” Erestor said quietly, while stroking the child’s back and golden hair. He rocked the little boy as he soothed and comforted him. 

The small boy cuddled into the elf’s chest and sniffled a bit as he listened to the words of forgiveness, praise, comfort and love. Resting his head on his tutor’s chest he said softly, “Lord Erestor, that hurt.” 

Erestor smiled despite himself. How many times over the yeni had he heard the same complaint from his charges when they had cause to be chastised? “I know little one. Perhaps it shall remind you now to listen and not just go rushing off headlong when it could end you up in danger.” 

“Aye Sir, I will remember.” The little boy said, reaching back to gently touch his still burning bottom.

The elf Lord continued to cuddle the youngster and when he saw he was beginning to tire said, “Tithen pen, let us get you to your chambers so you may rest for a while.” 

Tithengil nodded his assent and Erestor putting him on his feet carefully pulled up the boy’s leggings. 

The youngster gasped as the cloth was brushed against his sensitive bottom. “Oh!” 

The elven tutor picked the child up and carried him back to his chambers. Once there he helped Tithengil off with his boots and tugged off the leggings. He gently laid him on his stomach in the bed, carefully pulling the soft blanket up over the still bright pink bottom. ”Sleep well penneth.” Erestor said, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing the little boy’s back until he was sound asleep.


	15. Beginning to Heal and Play Gone Wrong

Chapter Fifteen

Beginning to Heal and Play Gone Wrong

Erestor sat and watched the little one sleep for a bit. His golden hair spread out on his pillow as his top knot had come undone during the spanking and his cheeks flushed a healthy pink as he breathed deeply and slept. He was a wonderful, delightful child. He wondered about his heritage, being a Beorning. He could not help wonder why the small boy’s family would have been crossing the Anduin and so many other questions that the youngster himself could not answer. He wondered if Lord Elrond would be able to remove the child’s trauma blocks and help him come to terms with his special ability to become a bear. A soft knock on the door brought Erestor out of his musings. 

Aran Thranduil poked his head inside. “I was informed by Master Bellveren that you had taken Tithengil to chastise him for not listening to you in the garden and endangering himself. How fares he?” 

The elf Lord smiled. “He fares well Thranduil except for the usual sore bottom that comes from being soundly chastised for his disobedience.”

The royal elf smiled at this. “How well I remember such times.” He looked down at the child peacefully sleeping. Thoughts of the little boy’s circumstances ran through his mind. “Such tragedy for one so young.” The King remarked. 

Erestor nodded. “Aye Thranduil and more questions than answers in his young life as well.” 

The king reached out and brushed a strand of the golden hair from the child’s face. “He looks like my own in repose. I feel a pull on my heart strings from this young human.” The royal elf told Erestor quietly.

“I can reassure you my friend; you are not alone in that feeling.” The chief advisor of Imladris shared. “I think we should leave him now to rest.”

“Yes, you are right mellon nin. The boy needs his rest.” Aran Thranduil said and the two adult elves left the sleeping child. 

*****

Thranduil and Erestor walked to the Elvin King’s study. “We should be certain the child is eating according to his ancestor’s decree.” Erestor said to Thranduil.

“What do you mean?” the King asked.

“Well once when I was speaking to Mithrandir when he made one of his visits to Imladris he was talking to me about Beorn. He told me that Beorn had animals that served him in his home, acting like servants. He had a pony, a dog and a ewe. He forbade his descendents from eating these animals as well as those beasts of the forest. He forbade them to eat goats and cattle, as well as roasting whole carcasses. They were also not to eat deer or the larger animals of the wild. They were permitted to eat rabbits and squirrels as they were plentiful as well as pigs, chickens and fish along with eggs, vegetables, fruits, berries, nuts, honey, cream etc. Beorn’s family members agreed with his edict and adopted these foods as suitable for themselves. I understand that this was because when Beorn was in his bear form he ate meat from beasts of the forest etc., and needed to keep this separate from his daily life.” 

Thranduil nodded in understanding. “You are right. It would be a very good thing to be sure the child eats as he should so when he heals if he returns to his people he is not sullied and would be able to fit in with them again if need be.” 

The elf Lord nodded in agreement. 

*****

Tithengil woke and winced at his sore bottom. He realized however he had deserved to have been spanked and understood Lord Erestor’s concern for his safety. He went into his bathing chamber and washed his face and hands. He noticed his top knot had come undone as strands of hair were hanging in his face and pulled it apart the rest of the way. He felt for and found the soft brush Bregolas had given him and brushed his hair as he had been taught. He put the tie in his pocket. Maybe Aran Thranduil would put it back up for him. Straightening his clothes he wandered out into the hallway. He followed a now familiar pathway to the kitchen, guided by his nose as well as by his little hands. Entering the kitchen he was greeted by Legolas and the twins. “Ah…Tithengil, we see you have survived Lord Erestor’s attentions.” The twins observed.

“Are you all right?” Legolas asked concern in his voice.

“Aye, I am fine except that my bottom hurts.” The boy replied, rubbing his still warm backside. 

Legolas took Tithengil by the hand and led him to a stool. “Come, sit with us and we shall share our tarts with you.”

The small boy climbed up onto the stool and squirmed a bit at the uncomfortable warmth it caused on his bottom. It wasn’t unbearable, so he settled and once Legolas had placed a berry tart in his hand and cook brought him a goblet of milk he was quite content. 

After the boys ate their treats Legolas took their little friend by the hand and they all went to the Prince’s chamber to play with his soldiers. It was here that Thranduil found them and called them to evening meal. “Boys, it is time to get cleaned up and ready for the evening meal.” 

“Aye Ada.” Legolas said dutifully. 

“Aye Aran Thranduil.” Tithengil said.

“Aye Sire.” The twins responded.

Thranduil turned to Legolas and said, “Leafling, I will be back to help you as I need to speak to Tithengil and as long as I am there will assist him first this time to get ready for evening meal. I shall return to help you as well and you both may walk with me to the Great Hall then.” 

Legolas smiled and nodded. “Aye Ada. I need to pick up my toys and put them away and wash up in the meantime.”

Thranduil smiled at his son and took his small charge by the hand. “I shall take you to your chamber penneth and help you to get ready.” 

“Aye Sire.” The little boy said, placing his small hand In the King’s large one.

Once in the boy’s chamber Thranduil said, “I understand you were chastised by Lord Erestor this afternoon.” 

Tithengil nodded and then rubbed his still somewhat tender bottom. “Aye, Aran Thranduil, he spanked me hard too.” The little boy pouted. “It hurt.” 

Thranduil nodded. “I have no doubt that it did little one. Spankings generally have their lingering effects.” 

“He spanked me because I ran off ahead when he told me not to and it could have caused me to fall into a thorny bed of roses and be hurt. I will not do that anymore.” The youngster announced seriously. 

“I am very glad to hear that penneth.” Thranduil said as he fixed Tithengil’s hair and helped the little boy change into garb more appropriate for the evening meal. Once they were finished Thranduil sat on the bed and pulled the child onto his lap, mindful of his still tender bottom. “Tithengil, I care for you and your welfare very much. I would have been very sad if you had gotten hurt. I hope you have learned your lesson and you will pay attention to those who are in charge of you and your safety.” 

“Aye Sire, I shall. I do not want another spanking like the one Lord Erestor gave me. It hurt an awful lot. He spanked me with the ruler and it stung horribly.” 

The Elvin King hid a smile, even though he knew the little boy couldn’t see it. “I understand. I too had a few run ins with a ruler when I was an elfling.”

The small boy looked toward the royal elf in wonder. “But you are the King. You should not have been spanked thusly.” Tithengil exclaimed.

The royal ruler chuckled softly. “Penneth, I have not always been the King, or even a Prince. I was just an ordinary boy when I was your age and my adar saw fit to chastise me in such ways as Lord Erestor did you.” The King explained. 

“You weren’t always a King or a Prince?” Tithengil asked in wonder. 

“It is a long story and perhaps I shall tell it to you one night. We need to go help Legolas and get to evening meal now and I have no time to tell it.”

Tithengil smiled. “All right. I shall remind you another time. I should like to hear about you when you were just an ordinary boy.” The small human said. 

“I shall oblige you one evening. Let us go now to help my leafling and get to evening meal.” 

Thranduil took Tithengil’s hand and led the child to Legolas’s chamber where he waited patiently while Thranduil assisted Legolas to get ready for the evening meal. When both little boys were ready he led them into the large dining hall and seated Tithengil in his usual place next to Legolas and at his right so he could help him if needed. They proceeded with the meal and the little boys enjoyed the stories told by the others of times past. 

*****

Elrond had the King’s small charge by the hands and was sitting across from him on the settee in the small family chamber. “Tithengil, I want you to see in your mind a place that you would find very beautiful and calming.” 

“What sort of a place Lord Elrond?” The little boy asked. 

“A place like a garden, a wooded path, anything like that.” 

“Could it be by a stream?” the child asked quietly. 

“Yes penneth, it can be a stream.” The Lord of Imladris said gently. “You must picture the stream in your mind.”

“I cannot…everything is black. All I can do is hear the musical sound of it and feel the coolness of the water and the smoothness of the round pebbles that are in it.” Tithengil said anxiously. 

“That is all right Tithen pen. As long as the sensations bring peacefulness over you.” Elrond reassured the child. 

The small boy concentrated on the sound of the stream and the feel of the water and pebbles. “They do.” He told Elrond. “They do not make me afraid although I was at first.” 

Elrond raised an eyebrow out of habit. “When was this Tithengil?” 

“The first time Rohennath brought me down to the stream where I found the round pebbles.” 

“Ahh…what about the stream was frightening to you at first?” Elrond asked carefully.

“The sound…at first it sounded very loud and scary.” The youngster told Elrond. “Then Rohennath told me it was musical and very pretty and I could hear it. I was surprised to find out the water was cold, but it was nice.” 

Elrond out of habit nodded. “Was it then you collected the pebbles from the stream?” 

“No…it was later that night. Rohennath and Daeras were talking quietly and I woke up. I heard the stream calling to me with its musical sound and I followed the noise until I was again there. It was then I discovered the round things in the stream which Rohennath told me were called pebbles.” Tithengil explained. 

Elrond shook his head at the carelessness of the young warriors, allowing a small human child who was sightless and hurting from numerous bruises and cuts to wander off to a stream in the middle of the night. “What happened then little one?” The elf Lord asked. 

Maethor wrapped me in a cloak and Rohennath and Daeras followed. Then Maethor spoke to them each one by one and I went back to sleep.” The little boy informed the healer.

Elrond nodded understanding what had happened and was glad Maethor had chastised the young warriors. 

“Well penneth, I want you to feel and hear the stream and find yourself there any time anything makes you scared, worried or unhappy. Can you do that?” Elrond asked the child. 

“Aye, I think so Lord Elrond.” Tithengil replied. 

“Very good. I want you to practice that as much as possible. It will be helpful to you and help you to not feel so anxious when things are scary.” Elrond instructed the youngster. 

The master healer continued to work with the little boy on this technique each day until Tithengil got quite good at it. 

*****

One day Tithengil was playing with Legolas and the twins inside the palace. It had been raining outside so the elflings and the small human boy were trying to amuse themselves. They had chosen one of the less frequented hallways to play in. They were running and sliding on the well waxed floor. They would take off on a running start, and then drop onto their bottoms, picking their feet up and hugging their knees sliding until they came to a halt by crashing into the wall at the end of the long corridor. They were having great fun. 

Thranduil, not hearing the elflings around decided to go looking for them as silent elflings generally meant mischievous ones. He heard a commotion in one of the corridors less frequented by staff as they contained guest rooms and at the moment there were no guests at the palace. He stepped into the corridor only to be bowled off his feet by a small human boy sliding on his bottom along the hallway. Not seeing Thranduil he had no way of avoiding the collision and the other elflings could do nothing but shout a warning and stare in horror as things unfolded. 

Thranduil suddenly finding himself on his back wondered what had happened to him for the moment. 

Legolas came over and looked down at his Ada with concerned blue eyes. “Ada? Are you all right?” He asked. 

Thranduil gingerly sat up. He had suffered no injury, except to his pride. “I am well ion nin. What happened?” He asked.

“Uhm…you were knocked over by Tithengil.” The princeling told him.

“What were you doing here that he knocked me over?” Thranduil asked. 

“We were sliding Sire.” The human child told him. 

“Sliding?” Thranduil questioned. How were you sliding?” the King asked.

Legolas described what they had been doing and Thranduil nodded in understanding now knowing how a small human child had bowled over a full grown elf. 

“You will all go to my study and find a corner. I will meet you there shortly.” The King said quietly.

“Yes Ada.” The tithen ernil said. He took Tithengil’s hand and with a forlorn look at the twins led the way. All four boys hung their heads as they trudged along. 

Thranduil got to his feet and shook his head. Then, with a mischievous grin of his own went to the end of the hallway and like the elflings, gathered up his robes and such and slid on his bottom along the hall way with a huge grin.


	16. Consequences and a Recovered Memory

Chapter Sixteen

Consequences and a Recovered Memory 

Arriving at the King’s study the elflings and the human child entered. The twins each took up residence in a corner and Legolas brought Tithengil over to one less frequented by himself or the twins. “You must stand here Tithengil.” The young prince instructed. “You should also put your hands on the top of your head like this.” Legolas took Tithengil’s hands and showed him the manner in which he was to hold them on his head. 

“Legolas, why do we have to do this?” Tithengil questioned.

The tithen ernil shook his head out of habit. “I’m not sure, but Ada usually tells me to do so and so I do not want you to get into trouble by not doing it. I think it’s to occupy your hands so you are not fidgeting and distracting yourself from thinking about what you did that landed you up in trouble and standing in the corner.” The princeling explained. 

The little boy nodded. “All right Legolas, I shall do as you tell me.” 

“Good Tithengil. Ada will be in to see us in a few minutes.” Legolas told the little boy, taking up residence in his own corner. 

All four corners were now occupied. Legolas couldn’t help think that it was good that there weren’t more of them in trouble, or his Ada would have to build a special chamber with more than four corners. He smiled to himself at the thought, and then jumped when he heard his Ada’s voice right behind him. “Legolas, ion nin, do you find something about your corner amusing?” 

Legolas startled at not having heard his Ada come in, said, “No Sir, just thinking that if there were more of us you’d have to have a special room with more corners.” 

Thranduil placed a hand on his child’s golden head and smiled. “An interesting thought ion nin.” 

“Aye Ada.” Legolas replied. 

Thranduil left his son and sat down behind his desk. He smiled to see Tithengil standing like the others and knew Legolas had shown him the proper way to stand in the corner when sent there by his Ada. Thranduil thought for a few minutes and then decided how he should proceed. He said softly, “All of you, to me.” 

Legolas went over to Tithengil. “You may put your hands down now and come with me. We will be standing in front of Ada’s desk while he talks to us.” Legolas informed his human friend, taking his hand and leading him to the large desk and turning him so he was facing Thranduil, even if he could not see him. 

Thranduil nodded and waited for the four little boys to get settled. Then, in his sternest voice he asked, “Boys, what is the rule about running or sliding in the halls of the palace?” Thranduil pinned a look on Legolas whom he knew very well, knew the rule.

Legolas looked at his father, then down and said, “Not to Ada.”

The King then turned his look upon the twins. “Elladan, Elrohir, do you know why that is an important rule?” Thranduil was pretty certain Elrond also had such a rule at The Last Homely House. 

The twins fidgeted and Elrohir glanced at Elladan. The older twin spoke up, answering for the two of them. “Because you could knock something over and break it or hurt someone by knocking them down.” The young ellon responded. 

Thranduil nodded. “That is exactly what happened to me isn’t it?” the King said.

Tithengil said then, “I’m sorry Sire; I didn’t see you and didn’t mean to knock you over.” 

Thranduil stood up and leaned over the desk and placing the child’s hand on his face, frowned and shook his head. Then sitting back down, he said, “Little one, if you had not been doing something you should not have, then it would not have happened at all.”

The little boy bit his lower lip and nodded. “Aye Sire. You are right. I did not know it was forbidden though. I thought if the others were doing it then it must have been all right. There was no one in the halls there and it was ever so much fun.” The youngster then smiled. 

Thranduil said, “I am sorry you did not know that the activity was forbidden Tithengil. Legolas or the twins should have informed you and then allowed you to make the choice to take the chance of being caught and punished or not participating. If you had known it was forbidden do you believe you would have done this anyway?” Thranduil asked.

The child thought about it for a moment and then said honestly, “Aye Sire, I would not have wanted to be left out of the fun.”

“Then you shall share in the consequences.” Thranduil said quietly.

The twins and Legolas exchanged glances. Their little friend had just sealed his fate by throwing his lot in with them.

If he had said no, that he would not have participated if he had known it was against the rules Legolas knew his father, being a fair man, would have scolded Tithengil, but nothing more. Now, he’d be punished right along with the rest of them. Legolas and the twins exchanged quick glances and felt sorry for the little boy. 

The exchanged looks did not escape Thranduil’s notice, but he hardened himself in order to follow through on what he must now do. “You will each stand in your corners until I call for you. Legolas, you may remain, the rest of you shall find your corners.” The King announced.

Elladan took Tithengil by the hand and guided him back to his corner. “You must stay here until Aran Thranduil either calls for you or comes to get you.”

”Must I stand here with my hands upon my head?” The little boy whispered.

“Aye, it is the way the punishment is done.” The older twin told the younger boy. 

Tithengil then stood as he had before and Elladan returned to his own corner to take up the same position. As he did so he could see Elrohir had already done so. 

Thranduil watched as the elder of Elrond’s twins brought Tithengil to his corner and returned to his own before addressing Legolas. “Penneth, to me.” Thranduil said quietly, indicating his right side.

The princeling stood as he had been instructed. 

“Tithen-pen, why are you receiving this spanking?” King Thranduil asked, wanting to be certain his son understood why he was being punished.

“Because I was running and sliding in the halls of the strong hold and it is forbidden as it could cause harm or injury.” Legolas replied dutifully.

“Correct ion nin.” The boy’s father said. Then he gave the order that caused all Ellyn to cringe. “Remove your leggings.” 

The tithen ernil, with trembling fingers unlaced his leggings and let them drop to his knees. 

Thranduil guided the boy across his lap and after securing him with an arm around his waist placed his hand on the pale mounds and asked, “Are you ready penneth?”

Legolas gave a little nod and the spanking began. Thranduil swatted the bottom in front of him imparting more sting than any lasting reminder, although from the cries of his son one would think he were receiving a sound thrashing. . 

When the King was through he gave comfort to his son as always, murmuring words of praise, encouragement, comfort and love in his ear and rubbing his back and cuddling him in his lap until the child’s tears abated and he was once again himself, even though he had a stinging bottom. 

Thranduil then chastised the twins, Elladan and Elrohir in turn. He wanted to take Tithengil last as he had not yet been punished by the King and he wanted to be able to give him all the time he needed to both reassure and comfort the small boy before and afterward. Once he had released Elrohir, he stood up and walked over to the corner where Tithengil was standing. 

Tithengil had been listening to the others being chastised and had cringed at the sound of the swats and cries. It sounded like Aran Thranduil certainly spanked hard, like Maethor. He also recognized that, like Maethor and Rohennath as well, there was comfort given at the end of it all and that helped Tithengil to quell his nervousness. 

When the little boy heard Thranduil’s soft voice at his ear saying, “Penneth, it is now your turn.” He jumped a little. He had not heard him approach as he had been thinking. 

Thranduil led the child by the hand to the spot he wanted him to be in and seating himself asked the little boy. “Do you know why you are going to be spanked Tithengil?”

“Aye Sire. For sliding in the hall and knocking you over. It was something I should not have been doing.” The youngster repeated softly. 

The King adopted a stern look and taking the small child’s hands placed them upon his face so he could feel his disapproving look. He nodded and said, “Very good tithen pen. He pulled Tithengil into a hug. “I know you have not been spanked by me before, but I promise it will not be any different than when Maethor or Rohennath have done.” He reassured Tithengil. Then he said softly, “Take down your leggings.”

The King’s small charge fumbled with the laces, unfastening them and pushed his leggings down to his knees. 

Once the child had complied the King gently drew him over his lap and secured his waist with his arm and then asked, “Are you ready?” While resting his large hand on the pale mounds. 

“Aye Sire.” The little boy answered, knowing it was what was expected. 

The royal elf landed the first swat turning the pale skin a little pink, but with a lot of sting and Tithengil yelped and cried out, “Oww! Sire! That hurts!”

The King said, “Aye, I am very sure it does. Such is the nature of discipline my young friend.” 

The King’s words niggled something at the edge of the little boy’s mind. It was a fleeting thing, a brief flash, being over someone’s knee and hearing those same words, but from another male voice, then it was gone. The youngster stiffened at the brief flash and Thranduil felt it, but then when the child relaxed again he continued with the punishment. Tithengil had begun to sob after the flash and couldn’t understand why he was feeling so distraught. He sobbed and sobbed even though the spanking the King had administered hadn’t been all that harsh. It had done little more than produce a sting that would last through the rest of the day. Thranduil had not been particularly harsh with any of the boys, knowing the naughtiness had been born of boredom and the fact that he himself had given in to the forbidden activity and indulged himself in something he too had engaged in as an elfling. Therefore he was puzzled by the little boy’s reaction. He rubbed the child’s back and held him close. “Penneth…it shall be all right now. You have been forgiven, do not carry on so.” The King soothed.

The little boy could not help it. He cried harder and harder, choking on his own tears. Thranduil began to get concerned. He turned to the twins, still standing in their corners and said, “Elladan…please find your Ada and bring him here immediately.”

The older of the twins put his hands down and pulled up his leggings over his still stinging bottom and turned with a worried face, “Aye Aran Thranduil. I will find him and bring him right away.” The boy was gone like a shot. Elladan went quickly to find his adar.

*****

Elrond was in the library, with Erestor and Glorfindel, having just returned from a stroll through the rain drenched garden. “It is beautiful here in its own way.” Elrond commented. “I find it interesting that Thranduil is so interested in the human child.” He said to Erestor.

“It is a bit curious, but then Thranduil was always one to face up to a challenge and never one to shirk his responsibilities even if it is in regard to a human child.” The advisor told Elrond. 

Elrond nodded. “You are quite right. Even as a elfling, he liked a challenge and embraced his responsibilities. It’s one of the qualities he possesses that makes him a great ruler.” 

Glorfindel nodded. “Even though he portrays himself as a fierce foe to his enemies, he is tender of heart.” The Vanya observed. 

Erestor and Elrond both nodded and smiled. They were both aware of this characteristic of the great King as well. 

Elladan knocked at the library door and rushed in. “Ada! Aran Thranduil sent me for you. It is Tithengil. He is very upset and will not stop crying! I was sent to bring you to the King’s study immediately!” The elfling finished breathlessly, and then rubbed his stinging bottom.

Elrond quirked an eyebrow at his son, noticing his rubbing. “What has happened ion nin?”

Elladan blushed a little. “We were sliding in one of the little used hallways in the palace when Tithengil knocked Aran Thranduil over because he did not see him and it was too late for him to stop when we warned him. We were spanked for doing it and now he will not stop crying.” Elladan explained briefly. 

Elrond nodded and rose from his chair. “Come then penneth and let us see what we can do for the little boy.” He turned to his friends. “I shall return as soon as I am finished with the King.”

Erestor and Glorfindel nodded in acknowledgement. “I hope there is nothing too amiss.” Erestor said and Glorfindel added, “Send someone for us if you need us.”

“Thank you.” Elrond said, and then followed his elfling out of the library to find Aran Thranduil’s study. 

*****

Tithengil continued to sob in the King’s lap inconsolably. After carefully redressing the little boy, Thranduil stroked the child’s back and murmured words of comfort and caring, but to no avail. Legolas and Elrohir both had pulled up their leggings over their stinging bottoms now and had vacated their corners to lend aid to their little friend and the King, but also with little success.

Thranduil was becoming very concerned that all this distress might cause his charge to turn into a little bear cub. He did not want that and hoped Elrond would arrive soon. 

*****

The great healer walked into the study to find Elrohir on one side of Thranduil and Legolas on the other, both touching and stroking the human child while he cried so hard. Elrond approached the scene and gained eye contact with the royal elf, communicating silently his approval at being sent for to help. He spoke softly to the little one before touching him. “Penneth, it is Lord Elrond. You know me.” The child nodded at the now familiar voice. Elrond placed a hand on the youngster’s head gently and said in a soft voice, “I want you to go to your safe place tithen pen.” 

The little one, hearing the elf Lord’s soft voice and feeling his touch, did as was requested. He went in his mind to the stream where he found the pebbles and began to calm some. 

“Very good penneth.” Elrond praised. 

As the little boy calmed some more, Elrohir and Legolas joined Elladan and moved away from their little friend. Thranduil continued to hold the child in his lap and as his sobs lessened in intensity he turned him and wiped his face. “Little one, what has you so upset?” The royal elf asked. 

Tithengil could not tell Thranduil what had happened and again clung to the King and buried his face in the royal elf’s chest, grabbing and holding onto the soft robes and shuddered. Elrond’s hand upon the child continued to exude a calming influence. He looked up at the King. “I want to take Tithengil with me to the small family chamber we have been using for our memory work with your permission? I do not want to be disturbed for a time.” 

Thranduil nodded his consent and Elrond said to the child, “Tithengil, I am going to take you in my arms and you and I will go to the small family chamber where we have been working together all right?” 

The small boy nodded and Elrond gathered the child in his arms and left the study, carrying him to the small family chamber they had been using for the great healer to teach the little boy how to go to his inner safe place to relax and reduce his anxiety.

The other three Ellyn looked at Thranduil and he put out his arms, “Come.” He invited and pulled all three elflings into a tight hug. “Do not worry, Tithengil is in good hands and will be well again very soon.”

All three children snuggled into the royal elf’s arms and found comfort and solace there.


	17. The Road to Recovery

Chapter Seventeen 

The Road to Recovery

Elrond carried Tithengil to the family chamber they had used before, closing the door. He knew something significant had happened to the child for him to have such a severe reaction to his moderate punishment. Sitting in a comfortable chair the great healer put the little boy in his lap, careful of his still stinging bottom and rocked him for a little while infusing him with his calming influence. He could feel the child’s senses vibrating within him like a string that had been plucked on a harp. This told Elrond some memory or flash of strong memory had been triggered. He asked gently after a time, “Tithengil…did anything happen to you while you were being spanked today?”

The little one shivered. “I heard a voice and it was not the King’s” he shared.

Elrond studied the little boy for a moment. He placed a hand on Tithengil’s head and hugged him snuggly with his free arm. “Whose voice was it Penneth?” Elrond asked gently. 

Tithengil struggled in his mind, he searched for the answer and Elrond followed the pathways the child took until they came to the block. It was not however as solidly fixed as before and Elrond did not push, but gently probed, watching keenly for the child’s reaction. 

Tithengil shuddered and his mind backed away for a moment.

Elrond did not push, but waited patiently. “Did you know the voice you heard little one?” Elrond asked gently. 

The great healer then felt the child push into the block a bit harder and felt it give a bit. He held his breath. He provided guidance and as much comfort and calmness as was possible. 

The youngster felt the niggling at the edge of his memory; He could almost hear the voice again saying ‘Such is the nature of discipline.’ He tried harder. The memory was not floating away as they had done in the past, but was becoming more clear…it was still just out of reach. 

Tithengil growled deep in his throat and Elrond said quietly, “Not so hard, little one, gently.” Elrond did not want the child to unleash everything all at once as it could be even more traumatic then the present trauma. 

Tithengil took a deep breath. “It is there…just out of my reach. It is very frustrating.” The child complained.

“I understand tithen-pen, but we must go slowly, going too fast will cause you much damage.” Elrond explained.

The little boy tried again with Elrond’s help. He traveled the pathway once more and moved gently and slowly. An image of a man’s face with a beard and the same blue green eyes with strong features appeared and Tithengil jerked and cried, “Papa! Papa!” He had recognized his father and was crying out for him in his own language and the shuddering sobs came upon the boy once again. 

Elrond was startled at the child’s ability and the image that had surfaced and the pathway, although still blocked, was now spongy instead of solid. The little one would soon be able to recover his memories the great healer was certain. He checked the vision block, but it was still pretty solid and shook his head. He would have to deal with the youngster very carefully now. Elrond held the shuddering body close to his own and continued to infuse the boy with his calming influence. “It is all right Tithengil. It is all right.” Elrond soothed. 

“I saw my Papa!” The child cried again. “I knew it was my papa…He was spanking me and told me that such was the nature of discipline when I complained that it hurt.” Tithengil explained. “It was his voice I heard instead of King Thranduil.” Tithengil said with another shudder, followed by another torrent of tears.

Elrond held the child securely and soothed, “Aye, little one it was your Papa and it is one memory you have recovered.” Elrond continued to rub the child’s back.

Tithengil cried for a long time again, then sniffled and asked, “Will I regain more of my memories Lord Elrond?”

Elrond answered carefully. “I believe you shall remember much of what went before, but I am not sure of how much or how many will come back.”

Tithengil nodded and exhausted by his crying curled up in the great healer’s lap and fell asleep.

Elrond looked down at the small child and shook his head. He had glimpsed much of what was in the child’s mind and was very glad it did not all come rushing in at once. He had seen the great wall of water that had borne down upon Tithengil and had felt the child’s terror at it. He himself shuddered at the remembrance of the sight. Such terrible things for a small child to experience. He knew the little boy would have more questions and that the memory work would need to be taken slowly so as to not stress him too much and unleash his ability to transform himself completely into a bear, not knowing of this ability or how to manage it. This would be just as devastating to the child. Elrond continued to stroke the golden tresses and to cuddle the small form in his lap and wondered at what great things this child was destined for, for him to have been spared while his whole family had been destroyed at one blow. 

*****

Thranduil, after releasing the other little Ellyn wondered how his small human charge was faring and thought to seek out Elrond, but remembered he had requested being left alone with the child and so did not want to disturb whatever was going on between them. He instead, decided to take a walk in the garden for a time, now that it had stopped raining. His escort followed at a discreet distance, knowing their ruler needed some time to himself and did not need them to be intruding on his alone time. The garden was freshly washed from the rain and the scents of lavender and rosemary and other flowers and herbs floated on the wafting breeze. The great king inhaled deeply and found a sense of peace and contentment for himself which was a rare thing and so he cherished the moment, closing his eyes and filing it away in his memory. He continued to stroll through the garden paths feeling a sense of peacefulness and contentment he had not experienced in some time and wished it could be like this always, but the evil continued to encroach upon his lands and his people and he must be ever vigilant, ever protective and ready to fight to hang onto what was his. His wanderings once again brought him to the strong hold and he returned to his study and to the many things there that continued to need the attention of the King, the ruler of what now was sadly, being referred to as Mirkwood by many others instead of Greenwood. 

*****

Elrond waited patiently for Tithengil to awaken and once he felt the child stirring said softly, “Penneth, let me take you to your chamber so you may rest properly.”

Tithengil, still sleepy nodded and clung to Lord Elrond, snuggling deeply into the Elvin healer’s arms.

Elrond brought Tithengil to his chamber and stayed with him until he was again asleep, exhausted by his emotional turmoil. Once the child was asleep Elrond made his way to Thranduil’s study.

Knocking at the door, he entered when he heard the king bid him to do so. Going inside he smiled to see his friend behind his desks surrounded by stacks of parchment. “Tithen pen, you look like you are working hard.” Elrond commented.

“Aye, such is the fate of a king and a ruler. It is necessary to be familiar as to what is going on in all parts of his realm.” Thranduil said with a quick grin. “How fares our little one?”

Elrond inclined his head. “He fares well enough at the moment. He is exhausted and asleep.”

The royal elf nodded. “I would think with all that crying such would be the case.”

“It is a little more than that.” Elrond said quietly. “The boy has recovered a memory.”

Thranduil raised an eyebrow almost as well as Elrond himself did when surprised. 

“When you were spanking him you said something to him that triggered it. He was able to remember his adar.” Elrond shared.

“What did I say that caused it?” The King asked in consternation.

“You did not do it on purpose.” Elrond explained. “When you said ‘Such is the nature of discipline,’ to Tithengil he heard his adar’s voice instead of your own. Apparently the last time his adar spanked him he had said the same thing when he had complained that the spanking had hurt.” Elrond shared. “I believe the child will begin to recover more memories, but will need to be guided and directed. He almost unleashed all his memories at once which could have been very damaging to him.”

Thranduil nodded. “I am glad he has remembered something from his past, but sad it had to be discipline related.” 

Elrond shook his head. “Be reassured mellon nin that even that one memory is a comfort to the boy and has given him the key to access more. We will work on this over the next little while.

The royal elf nodded. “All right. I trust you and will leave the child’s recovery in your hands.”

Elrond smiled. “Thank you for your trust mellon nin, it is very gratifying. I will of course take great care with him.” 

Thranduil nodded. “When will we know more?”

“I’m not certain, it will depend upon how much we can accomplish over the next few days or so. I do not want to go too quickly and unleash things before the child is emotionally ready to handle them.” Elrond explained.

“It is wise to go slowly.” 

Elrond nodded. “I caught a glimpse of the wall of water that must have swept the family away and it was most terrifying, even to me.”

The king gave Elrond a look. Not much shook the composure of this elf Thranduil had known all his life. “It must have been quite terrifying indeed.” 

The two elves then smiled at each other, both glad that the little boy would be able to begin his healing process and that many questions might be answered very soon. 

****

Elrond rejoined Glorfindel and Erestor. The chief advisor looked up at his entrance. “You were gone a long time mellon nin, how fares the little one?”

Glorfindel nodded. “Aye, you were gone for quite a time. Is the little boy well?”

Elrond nodded. “Aye, the child is well. He had a memory return of his adar.” Elrond shared. “It upset him very much as well as brought comfort once he was able to share it and realize it was not something bad.”

The two other elves nodded. “It is good. Has his vision block also changed?” Glorfindel asked.

“No, it is still there tight, but I believe it will release itself when it is time.” Elrond reported. 

The other two elves nodded knowing that all things came in their own time. 

Elrond sat down and the three elves discussed things amongst themselves for a time.

*****

Tithengil woke his eyes sore and gritty from all the crying he had done. He slipped out of his bed and went to his bathing chamber. Here, he took a clean cloth from the pile that was next to his wash stand and using the water that was kept in his wash basin, washed his face and then his hands. The water was changed always after the child had spent time in his chamber and at least four times a day so it was always fresh. He was too little to pour water from the pitcher that stood at the side of the wash stand yet. When he was through he decided to go to the kitchen to see if he could find a snack. 

The youngster made his way down the now familiar corridors until he reached the kitchen. Cook smiled as she saw the little boy enter. “Tithengil, it is too near evening meal to have anything to eat tithen pen. The tithen ernil and his friends are playing in the prince’s chamber I believe. Why don’t you join them there?” 

The little boy smiled. “Thank you cook, I will do that.” The youngster turned and made his way out of the kitchen to Legolas’s room.

He found the correct chamber door and knocked lightly. He entered when he heard a “Come in!” Called out. As he stepped in the door he was surrounded by the crown prince and the twins. “Are you all right Tithengil? We were worried about you gwador.” 

The little boy smiled. “I am fine now. I feel all right.” The child shared with his friends.

Legolas and the twins looked at each other at Tithengil’s words and the princeling said, “We are all right too.” 

Tithengil smiled. “I am glad.”

The little boys then became engrossed in playing with Legolas’s soldiers, acting out battles and having fun . 

When a tap came at the door the little ones were surprised to find the tithen ernil’s adar there smiling at them all. “Tithin pen, it is time for all of you to clean up and come to evening meal.” 

“Aye Ada.” Legolas said and began to gather up his soldiers.

The twins looked up and smiled. “Aye Aran Thranduil.” They responded.

Tithengil smiled and said, “Aye Aran nin.” The royal elf went over to his young charge and picking him up gave him a tight squeeze. “How fare you penneth?” He asked the child.

“I am well Aran Thranduil.” 

“Good. I am glad. You were very upset earlier and I was concerned.” Thranduil informed the child.

The small boy snuggled into the King’s arms as they went to his chamber where the royal elf helped his small charge to get changed and groomed for evening meal. 

As the King began to brush Tithengil’s hair the child said, “I had a memory of my Ada while you were spanking me earlier. That is what made me so upset. Lord Elrond helped me with it and says I may recover more. I do not know if I want to. It is a bit scary.” The child shared.

“I know it is penneth, but Lord Elrond will know how to guide you in these matters so you shall be quite safe. I am glad you had a memory about your Ada, but sorry it had to be him disciplining you.”

His young charge said, “Please, do not be sorry…I am glad to have even that one memory. It gives me hope that I will have more, even if it is scary. Lord Elrond has told me he will help me go slowly and see what I can recover.” Tithengil reassured his King.

Thranduil nodded. “It is well that Lord Elrond will instruct you and you shall little by little become whole again.” The royal elf finished the top knot he was fashioning on the little boy’s head. “Now you are neat and ready to attend evening meal Tithengil.”

The youngster smiled and reaching out, took the older elf’s hand. 

Thranduil, placed the little boy’s free hand on his face and smiled so the little boy could feel it and said, “We shall stop by Legolas’s chamber and I will help him to get ready for evening meal and then we shall all go to the Great Hall together.” 

Tithengil smiled and nodded. “All right Sire.”

Thranduil stopped at his son’s chamber to help his leafling prepare for evening meal and then escorted the boys to the Great Hall.


	18. Loss of Control

Chapter Eighteen

Loss of Control

Tithengil awoke in the night, a scream still ringing in his ears. In moments Daeras was at his side. “What is it penneth?” He asked as he held the trembling child. 

“I was having a dream…I was inside a small place with lots of possessions and I peeked outside and saw a huge wave of water heading straight for me. It was scary.” The child trembled. 

Daeras squeezed him tight and said in his ear. “You are here with me and quite safe tithen pen. You do not need to worry. There is no water here to scare you.”

Tithengil nodded and cuddled into the warrior elf’s arms. “I am glad you stay with me still Daeras.” The little boy said, sighing and relaxing in the young elf’s arms. 

“I am glad to be here for you Tithengil.” Daeras told the child, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you Daeras. I am glad too.” The little boy told his guardian. 

“You are welcome any time penneth.” The young elf told the child. He picked up the blanket from the bed and wrapping Tithengil in it, sat in the large rocking chair and began to rock the little boy gently and hummed an Elvin lullaby. 

After a time the small child had drifted off to sleep and the young elf sat there with him in his lap for quite a while before returning the little one to his bed. 

*****

Rohennath returning for his morning duty asked Daeras, “How did he fare the night?

“He had a nightmare, something about being in a small place with a lot of possessions and a wall of water coming at him. I was able to get him settled down. He’s awake now. He’s gone into his bathing chamber to clean up.” The other elf reported. 

Rohennath nodded. “Thank you Daeras. You seek your rest. I’ll take care of him now.” 

Daeras nodded. “All right, have a good day.”

Rohennath grinned, “Thank you, I will.”

Daeras grinned back at his friend and left for the barracks.

*****

Tithengil dressed himself in the clothing Rohennath had laid out for him while he had been cleaning up. He was becoming more skilled at tying the laces of his leggings and able to get his boots on the correct feet. Rohennath brushed his hair and put it in the elfling top knot the little boy was becoming accustomed to wearing, and which the child preferred. He took him to morning meal. Afterward, Rohennath took the youngster back to his chamber to wait, knowing Lord Elrond would be by to take him to work with him on his memories instead of him attending lessons that day. 

When the elf Lord arrived to take Tithengil, Rohennath told him about the little boy’s nightmare the night before, that Daeras had reported to him and Elrond nodded, immediately knowing its source. “Thank you for alerting me to this Rohennath. It is very much appreciated.” 

“You are welcome, Lord Elrond.” The young elf warrior replied respectfully.

The elf Lord looked approvingly at the child. He was dressed today in dark brown leggings with a gold over tunic and looked quite well. He took the little boy’s hand and placed it on his mouth, smiling. “Tithengil, we will go to the small family chamber where we have met before and work on recovering more of your memories today, all right?”

The little boy looked in the great healer’s direction with an expression of trepidation. “I am not sure I want to do that Lord Elrond. I am afraid.”

“I know you are penneth, but I shall be with you the whole time and I will not let anything bad happen to you.” Elrond reassured.

The child put his hand in the great healer’s and allowed him to lead him to the chamber. Once there, they sat together, one facing the other and the elf Lord held both the little boy’s hands in his own. “I want you to go to the stream Tithengil, where you feel calm and easy.” The ancient elf instructed. 

The small boy did as he was told and found himself beside the musical stream, his toes touching the cold water and he smiled. 

Elrond, watching the child carefully and monitoring him, relaxed as he saw the smile on the little boy’s face. “Now Tithengil, I want you to think of your Ada again.”

The youngster did this and the great healer followed his pathways. This time, a youth appeared along with the man with the beard. Another vision formed and the youth was accompanied by a young girl. She had dark flowing hair, much like the man. The young man had light brown hair. 

Tithengil stiffened as the vision formed. The young lady was laying her head on the young man’s shoulder. Elrond waited patiently as the child’s mind interpreted what he was remembering. 

The small boy stiffened, and then got an angry look on his face. “They are always whispering together! Papa should not allow them to do that!” the child exclaimed with a pout. 

“Who are they tithen pen?” Elrond asked gently. Holding onto the memory with his own power. 

The little boy stiffened at the question. “I…I’m not sure…I just know they are making me angry!”

Elrond soothed, “Easy child, don’t try so hard. Relax, bring them to the stream and relax.” The elf Lord instructed.

Tithengil had a confused look on his face. Elrond understood the child did not know how to follow his instruction. He helped guide the man, who was the father of the child and the two young people to the stream where the little one could touch the water and hear the sound and relax again. 

Tithengil stayed quiet for a long time, finally he said, “They are my older brother and one of my older sisters. I do not yet know their names. I think there are two more sisters, younger than this one too and I think I have a nana, but I have not yet recalled her.” 

The great healer placed the boy’s hands on his face and smiled and nodded. “Yes, it is all right penneth. A little at a time.” 

The elf Lord worked with Tithengil over the next few days helping to regain some of his memories a bit at a time. It took quite a bit out of the boy and he tired. Elrond put him to bed after these sessions and when he woke he was allowed play time to reduce his stress levels. 

 

*****

Tithengil recalled more and more memories, but he could not yet name his family members and after the one memory of his being spanked by his father, had not yet retrieved memories that included himself in them. Elrond thought this curious, but said nothing to the child. He was sure these too would come in time. He had carefully encapsulated the wall of water and Tithengil had no access to this part of his memory. The elf Lord did not want him to experience this again. He would only allow it if there was no other choice. 

*****

Thranduil, Glorfindel, Erestor and Elrond were sitting in the family chamber talking about Tithengil. “How fares he Elrond?” Thranduil asked. 

“He is well tithen pen.” The elf Lord responded. “He regains bits and pieces daily. Sometimes a whole memory will surface. He is still not able to name the people in his memories although he has been able to identify his ada, nana, brother and sisters. It is curious he has no memories that include himself in them.” The great healer reported.

Erestor looked at Elrond. “That is quite interesting.”

“Intriguing Mellon nin. I wonder what that is all about?” Glorfindel wondered out loud. 

“I have no clue.” The ruler of Imladris responded. 

Thranduil shook his head. “Do you think it is too painful for him to see himself yet?” 

“I’m not certain. That could be a possibility.” Elrond said. 

“Have you discussed his ability of turning into a bear with him yet?” The elf King asked.

“No, not yet. I want him to be a bit more comfortable and stable with his memories before I bring that up to him.” Elrond explained.

Erestor nodded. “That is a good idea.”

Glorfindel nodded as well. “Yes, but he will need to know at some point.” 

Thranduil said, “Yes, he will have to know soon, hopefully before it happens accidentally and he knows nothing about what is happening to him, or how to control it. Most especially he will need to know how to turn himself back into a boy again and not feel like he’s defective or out of place.”

The great healer nodded. “It is something that I will need to discuss with him in the near future.” 

The other three elves nodded their agreement. 

*****

Tithengil sat with Lord Elrond, his eyes closed tight and tears running down his small cheeks despite his efforts to hold them back. 

The compassionate elf pulled the small boy onto his lap and soothed. “It is all right penneth. It is a good thing that you remembered that your Ada’s name is Cedric and your Nana is Goldwyn. Do not hold your tears back. It is good for you to grieve their loss.” The healing Lord instructed. 

The small boy snuggled up as close to his protector as he could, getting as close to him as was possible, his small body trembling with the realization of his loss and the grief he found there. He lifted up his head and said, “They are all gone…my brother, Halga and my sisters Theodhild, Helewis and Ashlin.” The child’s small body shook now with his sobs. “Ada and Nana too…I’m all alone in the world and I don’t know why…what happened to them. It was them that Daeras, Maethor and Rohennath buried, was it not? It was what they were trying to tell me when we were still at the river, but I did not understand.” Tithengil began to weep more and buried his face in the elf lord’s chest. 

Elrond cuddled the small child and felt his grief. The youngster had not yet remembered his own name and had still not told of any memories that had him in them other than that first one that had opened the path to recovering the memories he had been working on. He continued to soothe the child. “It will be all right penneth. You are here with Aran Thranduil and Legolas. Master Bellverin too is here and Lady Chiatin all of whom care for you and love you. Master Healer Bregolas is also here for you as are Rohennath, Daeras and Maethor.” Elrond said softly.

“But it is not the same as having my brother, sisters, Nana and Ada here.” The little boy sniffled. 

“No, it is not the same, but you are not all alone in the world as long as you have others who love you and care for you. They too can become like brothers, sisters and a Nana and Ada.” The healer continued. “Many children who have lost their parents have been adopted by other families and accepted as their own and the new adults and other children in the family become their new Ada, Nana and brothers and sisters.” Elrond explained. 

“But I am human…not an elf.” Tithengil wailed.

The elf Lord cuddled and rocked the child. “That is true, but need not be a barrier. There have been other human children adopted and looked after by elves.” He told the little boy.

After a bit Tithengil settled down, his sobs becoming hitched breaths and his crying becoming sniffles. He laid his blond head on Elrond’s shoulder and stayed there, emotionally spent. 

“Little one, I believe it would be a good thing if we went back to your room and let you sleep for a while. You are very tired.”

Tithengil nodded and did not protest when the healer picked up the child and carried him to his chamber and laid him on his bed to rest. He stayed with the little boy until he fell fast asleep. 

*****

“He remembered his parents and siblings names today. It upset him greatly because he realized they were dead and were the ones who were buried at the river by Maethor, Daeras, Rohennath and the Western patrol.” Elrond shared with the royal elf.

Thranduil nodded. “It sounds like it was very hard on our little one today.”

“Yes, it was.” The great healer said softly. “He’s making good progress though. I am waiting for him to discover himself which I believe will happen soon. I have protected him from the huge wall of water that washed his family away. If he remembers it on his own I shall deal with it, but it is not necessary for him to recall such horror.” 

The King nodded. “I agree. I shall be interested though to know his true name and why his family was traveling, crossing the Anduin.” 

Elrond nodded. “We may know the answers to those questions very soon.” 

*****

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, along with Tithengil were exploring the woods near the strong hold. They played under the green leaves each taking a turn holding the little boy’s hand and running with him so he would stay safe and could play with them. Rohennath stayed nearby, not interfering with their play, but close enough to protect them from any danger that might come their way. He smiled watching the youngsters in their play. He was glad to see Tithengil seemingly happier than he had been since he was rescued from the Anduin that fateful night while he, Daeras and Maethor were on patrol and had been elected to net fish for the patrol’s supper. The child who seemed to have just one spark of life left, a faint one at that, now was healthy looking and flew along the paths with the other Elvin children without a care. It was gratifying to see his happiness. He still smiled when he thought about Daeras’s “big fish”. 

After a time the boys grew bored and sat under an oak tree and rested from their play. Legolas looked up and smiled as he listened to the old tree speaking to him. He glanced over at Tithengil, knowing he couldn’t see him and teased. “Tithengil…the old oak is speaking to me.”

The other little boy’s face lit up and he said enthusiastically, “Really?! Will he speak to me Legolas? Please ask the tree to talk to me…I want to talk to the trees like you do.”

Legolas teased his friend. “You cannot because you are human. You have to be an elf before the trees will speak to you and you have to be a very special elf.”

Tithengil pouted. Then he got up and wandered toward where Legolas was standing and finding the oak tree hugged it tight. “Please speak to me mighty oak…” He pleaded. 

Elladan and Elrohir couldn’t resist the opportunity and shushing Legolas crept behind the great oak and changing his voice Elladan said, “Human sapling…what would you have me say to you?”

Tithengil got very excited and began to jump up and down. “It did it! It did it! It talked to me!” The little one was beside himself with glee. 

Rohennath, hearing the child went over and asked, “What are you so excited about penneth?”

“The oak tree! It talked to me…just like it can talk to Legolas!”

Rohennath eyed the princeling and his cohorts, realizing that they had been playing a trick on Tithengil and expressing his disapproval. 

“No penneth…it was just your friends playing a trick on you. They were pretending to be the tree speaking to you. The tree did not really speak.” Rohennath said softly, setting the record straight. He turned to the other three. “I expect you to apologize to Tithengil for playing that kind of a trick on him.”

The other three ellon squirmed under Rohennath’s gaze, embarrassed by what they had done. Legolas went up to the little boy and said quietly pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry Tithengil. It was a naughty trick to play on you.” 

Elrohir and Elladan in turn hugged the youngster and offered their apologies as well. 

The little human boy gave them forgiveness, but still felt hurt that they would treat him that way just because he couldn’t see, but then remembered something that Lord Elrond had told him as he was working on his memories, that he was special and that all children would say or do something hurtful, but not intentionally. It was usually because they thought it would be fun or that it would make someone laugh. He shrugged the incident off and his sunny smile returned and the boys again played together having fun under the trees. 

Tithengil at evening meal told Aran Thranduil about the trick the boys had played on him regarding the tree. The monarch eyed the three Elvin ellon, but when he noticed Tithengil no longer being upset by the incident, but smiling, thinking it was humorous now he let it go. He was impressed with the child’s resiliency and positive spirit. 

The next day Tithengil was again working with Lord Elrond on his memory recovery work. He had the little boy in his lap and was again going over his family and prompting him to see himself with other family members. The tithen pen closed his eyes and went to his safe space by the stream. He focused on his parents and his blue green eyes flew open and he jerked suddenly. Elrond placed a calming hand on Tithengil’s back and rubbed in a soothing pattern and asked softly, “What is it little one?”

Tithengil said softly. “I saw myself cuddled between my Papa and Mama in a sleeping roll…blankets and I’m warm and cuddled up to my Papa.” The child revealed. 

Elrond smiled. “Very good. What else?” The great healer asked softly.

“I’m warm and feel loved…I want my Papa to get up with me because I have to…” The small boy blushed a little. “You know and he told me to go to Halga.” 

The elf Lord nodded. “What happened next?” 

Tithengil concentrated. “I went to Halga, but before he got out of his sleeping roll Papa came and took me instead. I was happy because I wanted Papa to take me in the first place.” The child smiled. 

Elrond smiled in return. “That was a very good memory. Do you recall anything else?” He prodded gently.

Tithengil closed his eyes again and he said softly, “My sister Helewis is hugging me...she’s saying something…” Tithengil concentrated and his blue green eyes flew open and he looked up at Lord Elrond in shocked surprise, then memory after memory came flooding back in a stream of images…the child went rigid and clung to Elrond in fright. 

“Tell me what is happening Tithengil.” Elrond urged gently.

The little boy shook his head frantically. “Nooo…. I can’t! It’s all too fast!” The child trembled uncontrollably and Elrond held him tight. Understanding what was happening to the child, the great healer, with his own healing power from the ring controlled the flow of memory, but allowed it to continue, and not wanting to interrupt or stop it for fear Tithengil would lose part of it. He spoke in reassuring tones and held the little boy safe and calmed him as much as he could. He shared the child’s life as it flashed through and learned his family had been fleeing from orcs and goblins and it was why they had crossed the Anduin. They had been on their way to Long Lake to join with other humans to get away and to be better able to fight the threat coming their way. He saw the family getting ready to cross and his upset about being left in the wagon and then the horror of the wall of water bearing down upon him. Then there was blackness and the child fainted. Elrond cuddled the little boy in his arms and carefully laid him on the sofa and covered him with a soft knitted blanket he found there. He stayed with him while he lay in a stupor. He monitored the child’s vitals and kept vigil over him. When the small boy finally slipped into a more normal exhausted sleep he breathed a sigh of relief. He wondered if the little one would now regain his vision when he awoke or if he would still be blind. 

*****

Aran Thranduil knocked gently on the family chamber door and poking his head inside asked, “How is Tithengil doing today?” Noticing the little boy sleeping.

“He had a hard time. He was remembering things with his family and all of a sudden he lost control and the memories came flooding back more quickly than he could manage them…including the final one of the wall of water hitting their wagon. I was with him to control and try to slow the stream. I didn’t want to interrupt it or stop it in case he would lose any memories as a result of that. He went into a stupor shortly after and now has been in this deep exhausted sleep.” Elrond explained.

The Elvin king asked, “Will he still have the sight block and be blind when he awakes or shall he have regained his sight?”

“I do not know Sire, he may or may not. We shall need to wait until he awakens. If he is sleeping so deeply I fear it may be some time before he wakes. He may also be disoriented; he may not remember anything about his rescue or who we are or what he is doing here. The two memory strings need to be merged if they haven’t done so of their own accord. I cannot know more until the child rises from his deep sleep.” The Lord of Imladris told Thranduil.

The King nodded. “All right. Let me know when you have more to report. I’ll be in my study.”

“Aye Sire, I shall do that.” Elrond told the King of Greenwood.

Thranduil inclined his head and knowing there was little he’d be able to do at the moment left the sitting room for his study. He thought about the family fleeing from the orcs and goblins and them heading to Long Lake. He wondered as he walked along why the family had not crossed at the old ford instead of where they did. He shook his head at the tragedy of it all and entered his study closing the door and seating himself behind his desk both to wait and to tend to the business of his realm.


	19. Confusion

Chapter Nineteen 

Confusion

Elrond kept vigil over Tithengil. The child continued to sleep deeply. He read a book and glanced up at the little boy once in a while. The shadows grew longer and he lit a lamp as darkness crept up upon them. 

Tithengil began to stir slightly and in an instant the great healer was at his side. He waited, but the youngster only shifted a little, sighed and continued to sleep. Elrond was encouraged to see the little one in a somewhat lighter level of sleep. It meant he would be waking sometime soon.

A knock sounded lightly on the door and Elrond went to answer it. He saw Chief Healer Bregolas there bearing a tray of food. “I brought you some nourishment and some for the boy too should he wake.” He told the elf healer softly.

Elrond smiled at Bregolas and said quietly, “Thank you.” He took the tray of food and set it on a nearby table. 

Bregolas asked in a hushed voice, “How fares the little one?”

“He seems to be doing better. I think he shall wake soon. He is sleeping much more lightly than before.” Elrond informed the Elf.

Bregolas nodded. “That is always a good sign.” The other healer observed. “Send someone for me if there is anything you may need or if I can be of any assistance.” The Elf offered. 

Elrond smiled. “Thank you healer Bregolas, I shall keep that in mind and will not hesitate to send for you if I need anything.”

Bregolas inclined his head. “Very well. I will leave you now.”

Elrond smiled as the other healer left the chamber. He peeked at the food under the lids on the tray and smiled. The food would keep for a while longer and he was fairly certain his small charge would be waking soon. 

*****

Tithengil stirred and jerked awake, “Papa?” He called hesitantly. 

Elrond went over to the child immediately and said softly, “Your Papa is not here little one…it is Lord Elrond.”

The little boy experienced confusion. “Lord Elrond? Where is my Papa? Why is everything so dark?” He asked softly and fearfully. 

Elrond picked up the little boy and placed him in his lap. At least one question had been answered, the child was still blind. He asked softly, in the common language the boy had used when he had been first found. “Can you tell me your name?” 

The youngster wrinkled his brow and tensed, a myriad of images were flashing inside his head and he was confused. “Uhm…my name is Leofwine…but I remember also being called Tithengil by voices in the dark…I don’t understand.” The little boy shivered. 

Elrond hugged him tightly. “That is good little one, very good.” The Elf reassured. The great healer was glad because it meant the two strings of memory had merged and now it would be a task of helping the little boy to sort them out.

Leofwine felt strange. He was being held by someone who he knew was not his Papa, but whom he also felt comfortable and safe with. He had said he was Lord Elrond…the boy remembered a stream bubbling musically and the voice of Lord Elrond and nodded and relaxed a bit. 

Elrond asked, “Can you tell me what you remember Leofwine?”

The youngster said in a fearful voice…”I’m not sure…it all seems to be mixed up…my Mama, Papa, sisters, brother, then many other voices, but no images.” The little one shivered once again. 

Elrond nodded and infused Leofwine with a sense of calm so as to allow the child some comfort.   
Elrond said quietly, “It is dark because you cannot see. You had an accident. I am trying to help you recover from that accident. There is still much I must help you with before you are fully recovered, but we will take things a little at a time. Are you hungry?” Elrond asked.

Leofwine thought about this for a moment and then nodded. “Aye, lord Elrond, I am.”

Elrond fixed Leofwine a plate of food, giving him some cooked grains, vegetables and well cooked pieces of rabbit which he cut up into small pieces. He laid the plate on the table and sat him down and put a fork in his hand and said, “You have food in front of you. You are holding a fork and it is used to stab the food and bring it to your mouth to eat it.” 

Leofwine nodded. “I can remember someone…an elf…Legolas? He told me about the fork and how to use it.” 

Elrond replied, “Aye, Legolas is a child like you. What else do you know about him?”

Leofwine began to eat, then said, “He is the son of King Thranduil, the crown prince.”

Elrond squeezed the child’s shoulder. “That is correct Leofwine. It will take a little time, but I believe we will be able to sort out everything and help you better now.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Lord Elrond.”

Elrond left the boy to eat his meal and dished up food of his own and ate with his small charge. He was going to need to go carefully now, ordering the memories so they flowed properly. He thought by reminding the youngster of things Leofwine would be able to create a chronological order to the memories. He wasn’t sure regarding the child’s loss of family. He apparently hadn’t connected yet that they were in the place where mortals go. The next day or so would be difficult he mused. The youngster would need support and understanding. They would now however, be able to find out his circumstances and more about his family and Beorn. 

Once Leofwine finished his meal he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “You are tired penneth, let me take you to your chamber and get you settled for the night.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Lord Elrond.”

The great healer picked up his small charge and carried him to his chamber. Along the way he stopped a servant and requested that Daeras be informed he was needed to stay the night with Tithengil and that Lord Elrond would stay with the child until he arrived. The servant hurried off to do the elf’s bidding.

Once in Leofwine’s chamber, Elrond set him down. “Take off your clothes little one. I’ll prepare a bath, and then we’ll get you into your night clothes and put you to bed.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Sir.” He did not question the Elf’s instructions. He felt safe and he knew Lord Elrond was a good person. 

*****

Daeras was with Rohennath in the barracks, when a servant approached. “Daeras, Lord Elrond has asked me to have you come to Tithengil’s chamber to look after him now. “

Rohennath exchanged looks with Daeras. “It sounds like our baby brother has awakened. I hope he is all right.”

Daeras nodded. “I too hope he is well.” Daeras made ready to go to Tithengil. “I will send for you if I need you in the night.”

Rohennath smiled. “All right. I will be looking forward to seeing you in the morning then.”

Daeras gave Rohennath’s shoulder a squeeze and said, “I will be looking forward to it.” He left the barracks, heading for Tithengil’s chamber. 

*****

Leofwine allowed Lord Elrond to bathe and dress him. “Everything seems so confusing. I was traveling with my family, now I am here in this place with you.” 

Elrond took the little boy’s hand and placed it on his mouth and smiled. “I know you are confused little one, I am a healer and I will help you to sort things out after you have rested. It is evening now and time for all small children to be in bed.”

Leofwine nodded. “It is evening now? Then it is time to sleep.” He said softly.

Elrond said, “Aye, it is.”

Hearing a knock on the door Leofwine’s head turned toward it. “Who is that?” He asked anxiously.

“It is your protector, Daeras, coming to stay with you so you will not be alone for the night.” Elrond told Leofwine, going to the door. 

Daeras smiled as the door opened. “A servant told me, Lord Elrond, that you were ready for me to come to stay with Tithengil now.”

Elrond smiled and stepped back for the soldier to enter the room. “Aye Tithengil has remembered his name Daeras.”

Daeras quirked an eyebrow. “That’s wonderful!” He said with a smile.

Elrond turned to Leofwine. “Leofwine, I’m sure you remember Daeras. He is one of your protectors.”

Leofwine cocked his head to one side and listened, then said, “Aye…I remember…You call me your big fish.” The small boy said. 

Daeras went over and picked up Leofwine and hugged him. “Yes Leofwine, I have called you my big fish. I am also the one who gave you the name by which many know you as Tithengil. Some may still call you that until they know you by your true name. Some may still call you Tithengil affectionately as the name you came to be known by here is very special too.” Daeras tried to explain. 

Leofwine nodded. He snuggled into the warrior’s arms their feel familiar and safe and his voice familiar and comforting as well. “Aye Daeras. I understand.”

Daeras smiled at Lord Elrond. “I believe Leofwine and I shall get along just fine Lord Elrond.”

The great healer smiled. “All right Daeras. If you need anything call for healer Bregolas or myself at any time. Do not hesitate.”

Daeras nodded. “Aye Sir, I will be sure to do that.” 

Elrond smiled then and went over to the child. He stroked the golden locks and said softly, “You are in good hands Leofwine. I will be back to see you in the morning. We have things to continue to work on and I have things to discuss with you.” Elrond told the child. 

Leofwine reached out from Daeras’s arms and Elrond stepped into them so the little boy could give the great healer a hug. “Thank you Lord Elrond.”

“You’re welcome little one. You rest now and sleep well.” The great healer left the chamber.

*****

Daeras helped Leofwine into bed and tucked the covers up around him. “Would you like me to read you a story?” He asked.

Leofwine thought for a moment and then nodded. “Aye Daeras, I would like that.”

Daeras took one of the books from the book shelf over the small desk and sat down on the chair, opened it and began to read. It wasn’t long before the little boy was sound asleep.

*****

Elrond followed the corridors to the King’s study. He knocked softly at the door.

Thranduil was just finishing perusing a document and affixed his seal to it when he heard the knock. “Come in!” He called.

Elrond, hearing the King bidding him to come in entered the study. “Hello Thranduil.” He said with a smile.

“Elrond! You have news I gather…and from that smile, it must be good news.”

Elrond nodded. “Yes, I do have news and yes, it is mostly good.”

The royal elf arched an eyebrow. “Mostly?”

Elrond nodded. “Our little guest has awakened. The good news is that he remembers his true name and the memory strings have merged. The other news is that his memories are jumbled and he still is blind.” 

Thranduil nodded. “It is mixed news, but with his recovering his memories perhaps now we can be of more help to him than before.” 

Elrond smiled in return. “Aye, indeed. The boy’s name is Leofwine.” Elrond related.

The King nodded. “A good strong name. It suits the boy.”

The great healer nodded as well. “Aye, it does, it means beloved friend.” 

The monarch smiled. “Very fitting for the child. He certainly is a beloved friend to all of us who have grown to know him even in this short time.”

Elrond nodded. “Yes he has. His memories will need help to fall into the correct time line, and once that happens I believe he will be fully recovered in that regard. It shouldn’t take long.”

Thranduil nodded. “Very good. How about his ability?” 

Elrond regarded the royal elf. “Hmm…I still believe we will need to work on that.” 

King Thranduil nodded. “It seems it would still be important. When will we meet with the child so we can find out more about him and his circumstances? If he is related to Beorn then the man will need to be contacted. It would seem only right that the boy be returned to his people.”

Elrond nodded. “I would think we will be able to do that, perhaps in a couple of days, once his memories have ordered themselves and we know more.”

Thranduil nodded. “All right. Please inform me when it would be best to meet with the child so we can proceed.”

The great healer nodded. “I will Thranduil.”

*****

Rohennath arrived in the morning at Leofwine’s chamber and knocked lightly at the door. 

Daeras came and answered it. “Hello Rohennath, come on in. Leofwine is still sleeping.”

The other young warrior looked at his fellow soldier and asked, arching his eyebrow. “So, his name is Leofwine?”

Daeras smiled. “Yes. He remembered it and seems to remember all that has gone before and all that has occurred since the night we rescued him from the Anduin. The only thing I don’t believe he has yet recalled is the accident itself.” He told the other warrior softly. 

Rohennath smiled. “That is excellent Daeras. I am so happy for him.”

Daeras nodded. “So am I. Perhaps he will be better adjusted now.”

Rohennath nodded. “I would hope so. It must have been very hard for him with no prior memories and everything being like the first time, or having a sense of something he should know, yet being unable to bring it forth.”

Daeras nodded. “I am very sure. I would suggest that you do things with him in the usual way. Lord Elrond left no special instructions for us to do otherwise.”

Rohennath nodded. “All right. I will prepare his bath. I would think he will be awake soon.” 

“I will stay with him until you have finished preparing his bath, then I will return to the barracks, eat something and sleep for a while.”

Rohennath smiled. “Thank you. I should not be long.”

Daeras nodded and sat on the chair near Leofwine’s bed and waited.

Rohennath went into the bathing chamber and prepared the little boy’s bath.

*****

Leofwine had strange, jumbled dreams. He woke with a start and called, “Papa? Mama? Halga?”

Daeras went immediately to Leofwine. “Leofwine, it is me, Daeras, remember? I stayed with you for the night.”

Leofwine stared off in the distance, thinking and then nodded. “Aye Daeras. Where is my family?”

Daeras said softly, “They are not here Leofwine. I am here and another warrior who has protected you, Rohennath. He is fixing a bath for you.”

Leofwine listened to Daeras intently, and then shook his head as his jumbled memories tumbled and whirled. 

Rohennath came out of the bathing chamber and saw Leofwine was awake. “Good morning Leofwine, it is me, Rohennath. I have been caring for you.”

At the sound of the familiar elf’s voice Leofwine smiled. “Aye Rohennath, I remember.”

Rohennath went over and hugged Leofwine tight. “How are you this morning?”

“I feel good, but I am confused.”

Rohennath said softly, “Lord Elrond will help you little one.” He took the boy’s hand. “For now I will bathe you and help you dress. We will be going to the great hall to break our fast with morning meal.”

Leofwine smiled. “All right. I am hungry.”

Daeras came over to the boy stopping Rohennath for a moment and pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight. “I will see you this afternoon little one. Take care and do the things you are told.”

Leofwine smiled. “Aye Daeras. I will.”

Daeras released the child and smiled at Rohennath as he left the chamber.

*****

Rohennath bathed Leofwine, washed his golden hair and then after fashioning the top knot, helped him to get dressed. Once he was dressed he took him by the hand and escorted him to the great hall.

“Where are we going Rohennath?” He asked.

“To the great hall to break our fast.”

Leofwine nodded. “I am hungry so that will be good.”

*****

Thranduil went to his son’s room and smiled at the small elfling still on the path of dreams. He stroked the golden hair of his elfling and the bright blue eyes opened and Legolas smiled. “Good morning Ada.”

“Good morning my leafling. Are you ready to get up for the day?”

Legolas nodded. “Aye Ada.”

Brushing his hand through the golden tresses,He hugged his son and said, “I am glad. Let us get you your bath then.”

Legolas snuggled into Thranduil’s arms and Thranduil prepared his son’s bath. When they were through and he was fixing his elfling’s hair he said, “Leafling, your little friend awakened last evening. Lord Elrond told me he is still blind, but has both his former and recent memories.”

Legolas bounced up and down. “That is wonderful Ada!”

Thranduil smiled at his young one’s exuberance. “He has told us his true name is Leofwine. It means beloved friend.”

The Crown Prince thought about this and said, “His name is fitting Ada. He is very much a beloved friend.”

The royal elf nodded. “Aye, penneth, he certainly is. Lord Elrond shared that although he has his memories they are all jumbled up at the moment, but he will be working with him to sort them out and arrange them in their proper order.”

The small elfling grinned. “That is so wonderful Ada, but why is he still blind?”

Thranduil shook his head. “I know not tithen pen. Lord Elrond did not explain about that. Perhaps now though we will be able to learn more about his family and his circumstances and arrange it so he may be returned to his kin folk.”

Legolas pouted mightily. “Ada…I do not like that idea at all. I think he should stay with us always.”

The King said very carefully, “Legolas, we are Elvin, Leofwine is human. He will grow far beyond you and will be a man long before you even reach their equivalent of an adolescent in our reckoning. I’m sorry penneth, but he would need to move on with his mortal life much sooner than you will be ready for him too. He would only be a playmate for you for a very short time.” Thranduil explained.

The little elf frowned as he thought about all his Ada had told him and sighed. “I do not know which would be worse Ada, to have had him as a friend for only a short time like this or longer and to grieve his loss later.”

Thranduil hugged him. “It is why I believe it is best if we send him back to his own kin if it is possible. Of course if it is not he will be allowed to stay here with my leafling for all of his mortal life if that is what he would wish.”

The crown Prince, realizing his Ada had finished fixing his hair by the end of this conversation, turned around and hugged Thranduil tight. “Thank you Ada. I know you will know what is best, you usually do, even if I do not like it.”

The royal elf hugged his child in return and smiled down at him. “You know that you are very precious to me ion nin and I would do anything within my power for you to be happy, but some things are more difficult decisions than others and this unfortunately may be one of those.”

Legolas nodded and said, “I understand Ada.”

Thranduil smiled and took his son’s hand and escorted him to the Great Hall. 

*****

Rohennath entered the Great Hall and Leofwine hung back a bit at all the noise, but in a moment, realizing these were familiar sounds to him now allowed Rohennath to lead him to his usual seat next to Legolas and seated himself. The crown Prince had not yet arrived, but the elf warrior knew that would change very soon. “What would you like for your morning meal Leofwine?” Rohennath asked. 

Leofwine answered after a moment of thought, “Some fruit, muffins, honey cakes and some milk.” 

Rohennath smiled as he fixed a plate for the little boy, spreading his favorite strawberry jam on the muffin although Leofwine had not asked for it Rohennath also fixed a small bowl of porridge stirring in some cream, a handful of currants and sprinkling it liberally with brown sugar. 

Legolas entered the Great Hall with Thranduil and all activity stopped as all made their obeisance to their King before resuming their duties. Thranduil let go of his son who had been dancing impatiently and ran over to Leofwine. “Tithengil! You are here and well. Ada told me you were!” Legolas exclaimed.

Leofwine jumped a little at the unexpected contact, but then hearing a very familiar voice and recognizing his friend the Crown Prince, smiled. “Aye, I am very well Legolas. Did Aran Thranduil tell you my true name?” He asked, not minding being called Tithengil by his friend as Daeras had told him would happen. 

Legolas smiled. “Aye, he told me it is Leofwine which means beloved friend. I like it, it suits you.”

Leofwine grinned. “Thank you I am glad you like it.”

Thranduil came over and picked the little boy up and hugged him and put his hand on his face so he could know he was smiling. “Leofwine. I am glad to see you well. I was very concerned about you.”

“Lord Elrond had been helping me to recover my memories. Now that they are all recovered, they are confused. He told me he will help me to sort things out though Sire.” Leofwine told the King. 

Thranduil nodded. “Aye, I know, he shared everything with me and I am very glad. Later, we will talk together and when I know more about things, we can decide about your future.”

Leofwine gave Thranduil a worried look. 

“Do not worry tithen pen. Everything will work out as it should. I will not abandon you.” The Elvin King hugged the little boy tight before placing him back on his seat. 

Leofwine smiled returning the hug before his King set him down. “Thank you Aran Thranduil.”

The Royal Elf smiled and said, “You are very welcome little one.”

*****

Lord Elrond woke his twins and said, “Ionnath nin, it is time for us to get ready to break our fast with morning meal.”

Elladan sat up and smiled at Elrond. “Good morning Ada.”

Elrohir grinned and said, “I hope we’re having good things to eat. Aran Thranduil seems to have a pretty good selection at his table.”

Elrond smiled and nodded. “Aye, he does.” The healer drew a bath for his sons and while they bathed he finished dressing. Once his sons came out clean and bright he helped them fix their hair and said softly, “Your little human friend will be joining us for morning meal.”

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks and grinned happily at each other. “Is he better now Ada?” They asked in unison.

Elrond chuckled. “Aye, he is a bit better. He is still blind, but he appears to have all his memories even though they’re a bit jumbled up.”

The twins smiled at each other and then at their Ada. “That is wonderful Ada!” Elladan exclaimed.

Elrohir asked, “What does he remember Ada?”

Elrond smiled. “He remembers quite a lot. If you ask him something he gets this look of concentration on his face, you can tell he is searching his memories and then he’ll answer. He did remember his true name though and it is Leofwine which, as I told Aran Thranduil, means beloved friend.”

The twins nodded in unison. “That is a very good name for him Ada.” Elladan said. “It fits him very well.” Elrohir said. 

Elrond smiled. “I am very sure he will be glad to see you both. We had better go now to break our fast.” He opened the door and led the boys to the great Hall.

Once Elrond entered the Great Hall he made his way to Thranduil’s side and said, “Good morning Thranduil. How are you and the little ones this morning?” Indicating Legolas and Leofwine.

“They both are in good spirits and seem just fine this morning. How are the twins?”

Elrond nodded. “They too are just fine. I shall see how Leofwine is doing. Perhaps later we can all get together and talk for a bit, then I will do some work on his memories.”

Thranduil inclined his head. “Aye that sounds very good mellon nin.”

The twins seeing Thranduil said politely, “Good morning Aran Thranduil.” In unison.

Thranduil smiled at the two. “Good morning Elladan, Elrohir, are you ready for another day?” 

“Aye King Thranduil. We are very glad Tithengil has recovered his memory and now knows his name.” Elladan shared.

Thranduil smiled. “So am I.” Making shooing motions he told them, “Go on now. I know you are itching to talk to Legolas and Leofwine.”

The twins smiled and nodded, then headed off to Leofwine’s side and each twin stood on either side of Leofwine’s chair. “Hello there Tithengil.” They said in unison.

Leofwine looked up on either side of him and said, “Hello Elladan, Elrohir…did you not hear? I now know my true name.”

Elladan tugged gently at Leofwine’s golden tresses coming out of his top knot. “Aye, Ada told us it is Leofwine, but we know you by Tithengil much longer and we would like to continue to call you that if you don’t mind?”

Leofwine thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. “Aye, that would be good. I like both my names too.”

The twins smiled at their little friend. “We like them both as well, but prefer Tithengil and so as long as you do not mind then we will still call you that.” Elladan said and Elrohir added, “Aye, we would like to.”

Leofwine grinned and said “I would like that too.”

The twins seated themselves and helped themselves to the food to break their fast. 

Elrond bowed his head as he left Thranduil’s side and seeing Glorfindel and Erestor entering smiled at his friends. The two approached Thranduil and Elrond took his seat. 

“Good Morning Aran Thranduil.” Glorfindel said with a smile. “I trust you are well this morning?”

Erestor smiled at Thranduil and said, “Good morning Thranduil. You look well rested.”

Thranduil smiled. “Thank you Erestor, I do feel rested and aye Lord Glorfindel, I am well this morning.”

After exchanging pleasantries the other two elves seated themselves and the morning meal was consumed by all.


	20. The Revelation

Chapter Twenty

The Revelation 

Once the morning meal was completed Lord Elrond went over to Tithengil and smiling at the boy said, “Penneth, it is time we worked a bit more on your memories now.”

Leofwine looked toward Elrond. He wanted to protest, but then nodded. “Aye Sir.” 

Elrond took the child to the small family chamber where they had been working before and again got the little boy settled, and having him go to the stream in his mind, worked on ordering Leofwine’s memories. It was exhausting work for the little boy and they took frequent breaks, having snacks and letting Tithengil nap as he needed to. 

During the first day most of Leofwine’s memories ordered themselves. Although much of the work was hard, the little boy was resilient and was able to make it through. On the second day of work Leofwine recalled and ordered the burial of his family. He had recalled the horrible sight of the wall of water bearing down on his family’s wagon and the terror he had felt as well as the helplessness. It was a very emotional time for the child and he cried so much, he exhausted himself once more. It was a healing thing however and Elrond was glad of the boy’s healthy grieving. He had cuddled, rocked, soothed and done everything in his power to help the youngster through this period of emotional turmoil.

*****

Legolas and the twins asked after Tithengil several times a day. They were concerned for their friend and each time were told that Tithengil was struggling emotionally but would be all right once his work was finished. Thranduil too asked after the child frequently and received reports on Leofwine’s progress throughout the day. He was encouraged by them, as they indicated Elrond was making good progress with the little boy. 

After the second day Leofwine woke and Daeras smiled at him. “Good morning little one. How do you feel this morning?”

Tithengil smiled. “I feel fine Daeras, will Rohennath be here soon?”

Daeras said, “Aye Leofwine, it is almost time for his shift to begin.”

Rohennath knocked softly and then entered the chamber. “I see our little one is awake?”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye, Rohennath. If Lord Elrond does not take me today to do more work can we go into the gardens? I would like to play. I haven’t seen Legolas or the twins in a long time and I am anxious to get together with them to play. Will they be able to play, or will we need to be in lessons today?” Leofwine asked with a little pout.

Rohennath placed his hand on the small boy’s shoulder and scolded lightly, “Now…none of that. If you and your friends are to have lessons then you shall do as you are expected. Perhaps later all of you will be given some play time.”

Leofwine sighed, but nodded. “Aye Rohennath.”

Daeras smiled and he came over and picked Leofwine up and gave him a tight hug. “I will be leaving now and leave you in Rohennath’s capable hands penneth. You behave for him now and I will see you this afternoon. Perhaps this afternoon you and the others will be able to play for a while.” Daeras told the child.

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Daeras. I will look forward to seeing you later then.”

Daeras squeezed Leofwine once more. “All right I will be looking forward to the time I will come for you and give Rohennath a break.”

Leofwine gave Daeras a smile. “All right.”

Daeras put the little boy down and placing his hand on Rohennath’s shoulder, gave it a squeeze. “I will see you later gwador.”

Rohennath grinned. “All right Daeras, I will be looking forward to seeing you as well.”

As Daeras left the chamber Rohennath drew a bath for Leofwine and after he got him cleaned and dressed waited for a moment, then said, “Come, we will go to the Great Hall and break our fast.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Rohennath.”

The two went to the Great Hall where Thranduil and the others were already gathered. Rohennath brought Leofwine up to the king and Thranduil asked, “How fare you this morning little Leofwine?”

“I am well Aran Thranduil, how are you?” He asked politely.

Thranduil smiled, placing the child’s small hand on his mouth so he could discern it and responded “I too am well. After we break our fast this morning I would like to speak to you. There are questions I have and I believe you would be able to answer them for me now.”

Leofwine squirmed a bit, but nodded. “Aye Sire. I will try.”

The royal elf placed the little boy’s hand on his mouth once more and smiled so he could feel it and said, “Do not worry tithen pen, you will do the best you can.”

The small boy nodded. “Aye Sire.”

Rohennath then brought Tithengil to his usual seat next to Legolas and Legolas, placing his friend’s hand on his mouth smiled and said, “You look well this morning Tithengil.”

Leofwine nodded. “Thank you. I am feeling well this morning. After breaking our fast I need to meet with your ada. He told me he has questions for me.”

Legolas nodded and tried to reassure his friend. “Do not be worried. You are not in any trouble.” 

Leofwine said, “I know, but I do not like being asked questions. It makes me nervous.” He told the crown prince.

Legolas said quietly, “Do not be scared. Ada will be gentle with you.”

Leofwine nodded and relaxed a bit. “I know, but I cannot help feeling a bit worried. I do not know what he will ask and if I will be able to answer.”

Legolas said, “Do the best you can. It is all Ada ever asks of any of us.”

Leofwine nodded. “Then I shall do my best.”

Legolas took Leofwine’s hand and placed it on his mouth so he could feel his big grin and know his friend was pleased with him. Leofwine grinned in return, and then turned to his meal as did the others.

*****

Once the meal was concluded Thranduil turned to Rohennath and said, “Bring Leofwine to my study. I wish to meet with him there.”

Rohennath bowed and said, “Aye Aran nin.” 

Once Thranduil had left the young warrior’s presence Rohennath went over to Leofwine. “We need to go now. Aran Thranduil wants me to take you to his study.”

Leofwine bit his lower lip for a moment, and then nodded. “Aye Rohennath.” He put his little hand into the young warrior’s hard one and Rohennath brought the child to the King’s study.

Thranduil had sought out Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel and asked if they would be willing to be present while he attempted to question Leofwine. The other elves consented and followed Thranduil.

Once there the royal elf opened the door and everyone took a seat to await the arrival of Thranduil’s small charge. When the knock came at the door the King called, “Enter!”

Leofwine had been nervous, but went with Rohennath willingly. Hearing his Aran bid them to enter he became a bit reluctant. 

“Do not worry penneth. Our King cares for you and will not harm you in any way.” His warrior escort reassured the child. 

Leofwine nodded and felt himself being drawn into the study. He had only been there once before and that was when he had been chastised by Thranduil for sliding in the hallway and knocking him over. The scent was familiar, smelling the leather and parchment and ink and the little boy relaxed a little.

Thranduil smiled as his young warrior entered with the little boy. “Welcome Leofwine, Rohennath, I am glad that you have come. Lords Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel are here with me as well.” The King informed the child.

“Aye Sire, thank you for inviting me to come. Hello Lords Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel.” The little boy responded. 

Rohennath bowed to his King and said, “Mae Govannen Sire, my Lords.”

The other Lords acknowledged Rohennath with an inclination of their heads and said, “Good morning Leofwine.” 

Thranduil smiled and said, “Please be seated Rohennath, Leofwine.”

Rohennath brought Leofwine over to a settee and he sat down next to the little boy.  
Leofwine fidgeted for a moment, not knowing what would be expected of him.  
Thranduil went over and placed a hand on the child’s shoulder and then taking Leofwine’s small hand, placed it on his face and smiled so the child knew he was pleased and Leofwine smiled then in return and relaxed.

Thranduil began, “Leofwine, can you tell me why your family was traveling?”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Sire. Papa was bringing us to Long Lake and Esgaroth to help fight the dark forces. 

Thranduil nodded. “I see and can you tell me why your family did not attempt to cross the Anduin at the Old Ford instead of where they did?”

Leofwine nodded. “Papa said something about not being able to afford the fee to cross at the Old Ford which would have led us to the Old Forest Road and then to Long Lake and Esgaroth.”

Thranduil glanced at the other elves and they too had a bit of a surprised look on their faces. 

“What else can you tell me about your parents and the reason for traveling?” Thranduil asked gently. 

Leofwine thought for a few minutes and the others waited. Finally he said, “There were Orcs following us and then the rains came. Papa wanted to put the river between us. He said it wasn’t likely they would cross the water.” Leofwine offered. 

The other four elves nodded. It was known that Orcs especially avoided waterways and the family certainly would have been safer on this side of the Anduin, but it still did not tell him why the family was not with Beorn.

Thranduil asked softly, “Leofwine…why were you and your family traveling in such a way. I am informed that you are related to Beorn and that it is his people who are in charge of the Old Ford.”

Leofwine bit his lip and then chewed on it for a while before answering. “Grandfather and Papa had an argument of some kind. I do not know all, but Papa decided he was going to Long Lake and Esgaroth. I don’t think Grandfather wanted him to go. Mama was from Rohan and he thought he would be safer than most Beornings because of her being his shieldmaiden. My oldest sister, Theodhild always had dreams of being my oldest brother, Halgar’s, shieldmaiden and riding into great battles together. My sister Helewis didn’t like it. My sister Ashlin wasn’t too much interested in it either.” He related. “I don’t think Grandfather Beorn agreed and so Papa decided to go on his own anyway.” Leofwine told the royal elf. 

Thranduil looked at the other Lords and nodded in understanding. War was taking good people of all kinds, Human kind, Hobbits as well as Elves and Dwarves. He sighed and nodded his understanding and then said to Leofwine. “I understand Leofwine. I think I am going to have to write to your Grandfather Beorn and let him know you are with us and of what happened to your family.” 

Leofwine shivered. “If you feel it is necessary Aran Thranduil. I don’t think Grandfather Beorn will be very happy to receive this news.”

The Royal Elf nodded. “I am quite sure he will not, but he needs to know Leofwine.”

The little boy nodded and sighed in resignation. 

The boy’s answers cleared up a lot of concerns. Thranduil would need to write to Beorn to let him know his grandson was residing with him at this time. “You have done well Leofwine. I have no more questions for you at this time. Should I have other questions I shall send for you.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Sire, thank you.”

“You are most welcome tithen pen. You may go with Rohennath now to see Master Belverin and take lessons this morning.”

Leofwine’s face fell at the command, but said, “Aye Sire, I will do as I am bid.”

Thranduil went over and picked up Leofwine and hugged him tight. “Do not worry little one. You have done well and I am pleased with you. Go take your lessons now and perhaps Master Belverin will see his way to allow you boys some play time later today.”

Leofwine nodded his head and cuddled into the royal elf’s arms. “Aye Aran Thranduil.”

Once the King was finished cuddling the child he placed him in Rohennath’s care once more. “Take him to his lessons now Rohennath.”

“Aye Aran nin.” Rohennath responded respectfully and taking Leofwine’s hand led him from the study. 

Thranduil watched as his young warrior took the little boy from the chamber and looked at the other Lords before asking, “What do you make of that?”

Glorfindel nodded. “Very interesting. I had heard that the dark forces were moving, but wasn’t aware that they had made it to Long Lake.”

“I should send patrols out to investigate the situation and see what we can learn.” Thranduil mused out loud. “I will need to call a meeting of my council and see how best to proceed.” 

The other Lords nodded.

*****  
Later that afternoon, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Leofwine were playing in the garden, then had become tired, so they were sitting on the benches allowing the sun to warm them. Elladan said, “I saw one of the patrols come in early this morning. Wonder what they’re doing?”

Elrohir shrugged. “Probably reporting in as usual.”

Legolas nodded. “Aye, each of the patrols comes back periodically to rest, replenish their gear and food, and turn in their reports to Ada. Then after a few days rest return to patrolling their portion of the realm. The Captain usually will give the reports to Ada and he will review them and then make any adjustments to the patrols that are needed.” Legolas explained.

The other youngsters nodded at Legolas’s words. They continued to play in the gardens enjoying themselves. 

Daeras kept a close eye on the Ellyn and was surprised when his own Ada Beleg found him. “Hello ion nin.” He said softly with a wide grin at the look on his son’s face as he gave him a slightly startled look. 

Daeras jumped up and hugged him. “Hello Ada. It was your patrol that came in I see.” He grinned.

Beleg nodded and smiled down at his son and hugged him tight.

Legolas seeing the Captain of the Southern Patrol arrive and then hug Daeras grinned at the twins and said to Leofwine, “It looks like Daeras’s Ada has arrived to say hello to him. I wonder if Rohennath’s muindor, Anarion, has come too.”

Leofwine smiled. “I was not aware that Daeras had an Ada.” Then he frowned slightly. “Rohennath has a muindor? I did not know that either.” He told Legolas.

Legolas laughed. “Of course Daeras does…he has a Nana too and a muindor as well. Rohennath has an Ada as well as two older muindyr; Anarion is a corporal under Daeras’s Ada Beleg.” The crown Prince explained. 

Tithengil smiled. He had not thought of his protectors having family. “I wonder if I shall meet Anarion.” He said to Legolas.

“Well, I am very sure you will meet Captain Beleg, it’s possible you will also meet Anarion, when Rohennath comes to help you for evening meal. He may even help Rohennath keep his watch over you this evening.”

Leofwine smiled. “I think I should like that.”

Legolas smiled in return. “We shall see what happens.”

Beleg gave his son a warriors greeting and said, “Your naneth will be happy to see me this evening.”

Daeras nodded. “Aye, I am very sure she will. Nana has enjoyed one of us being here regularly for a time. She misses us. Do you know if the Eastern patrol will be coming back soon? I’m sure she would like nothing more than for Tauron to join us and to have all her ellon at home at the same time for once.” 

Beleg shook his head. “I do not know when the Eastern patrol will return. I’m certain they will at some point and I know your brother will be glad of it too.”

Daeras nodded. “I will too Ada. I have not seen him in some time now as our various patrols seem to be gone at different times. I suppose it is best that all patrols are not in residence at the same time so the boarders can be well guarded in these times.”

Beleg nodded. “Aye ion nin. Will you be able to join your Nana and me for evening meal?”

“I will be able to do that once Rohennath has relieved me. I will need to return later to stay with my small charge once more from midnight until morning. Rohennath and I share the duty of protecting the King’s ward in six hour shifts.” Daeras explained. “I am on this special assignment at the present time along with Rohennath.”

Beleg arched an eyebrow. “Indeed? Rohennath’s muindor, Anarion, will be interested in that.” He replied.

Daeras grinned and nodded. “I am sure Anarion will be most interested. Allow me to introduce you to my small charge.” 

Daeras went over to Leofwine and getting down on the boy’s level placed the child’s hand on his mouth and smiled. “Leofwine, my adar has come to see me while his patrol is here at the palace. I would like to introduce you to him and have him meet you.”

Leofwine looked at Daeras with his unfocused blue green eyes, then nodded. “All right Daeras.”

Daeras taking the little boy by the hand led the child over to his Ada.

Beleg had been watching his son with the youngster. He smiled as Daeras led Leofwine to him. “Leofwine, this is my Adar, Beleg.” Daeras told the little boy.

Leofwine said, “Hello Sir.”

Daeras looking up at his father said, “Leofwine was found by me while on patrol. He was wrapped in some cloth from a wagon covering and caught in the net we were using to fish with. He has lost his entire family who perished in a flash flood while crossing the Anduin.” Daeras explained. “He had lost both his sight and his memory. While he has regained his memories, he has not yet regained his sight. He would like to touch you Ada to know you so you do not frighten him.” Daeras explained, taking Leofwine into his arms. 

Beleg listened to his son and a surprised expression crossed his face, but then he nodded with understanding.

Daeras place Leofwine’s small hand on his Ada’s face and he explored it and touched the pointed ears and smiled. “You are Daeras’s ada.” The little boy declared, making Daeras grin. 

Beleg replied, “Aye little one, I am.”

“If you place his hand on your mouth and smile he will know you are pleased ada.” Daeras explained.

Beleg did as his son instructed and Leofwine grinned back. “I am happy to meet you Sir.”

“I also am pleased to meet you Leofwine.” Beleg returned.

Daeras put Leofwine down. “You may play for a little longer, then I will bring you back to the palace. Rohennath should be coming soon and will help you to dress for evening meal.” The young warrior informed the small boy.

“Aye Daeras.” He said with a smile.

Daeras brought Leofwine back to where the other children were and they ran off to play and Daeras watched them go. “Tell Nana I shall be joining the two of you for evening meal then.” Daeras told his Ada as he went off to follow the boys to assure they stayed out of mischief and stayed safe.

“I will be sure to do that!” Beleg called to his son grinning to see him walking quickly after the Ellyn.

*****

Leofwine smiled as the little boys went to their favorite place in the garden where they could roll down the hill. They occupied themselves with this for most of the afternoon running up and then rolling down or playing King of the mountain and other rough and tumble games young males had the propensity to play. They were becoming tired and Daeras shooed them back to the palace for a rest before the evening meal. As the boys walked down the hallway heading to their respective chambers to rest, clean up and change for evening meal they passed by the small family chamber door. They heard voices floating out of the door that was slightly ajar and paused as they heard Glorfindel say, “It is a shame that the giant spiders are encroaching on Thranduil’s realm from the south. It has to be so disheartening at times to try to constantly repel the dark forces, with little to show for it.”

They heard Erestor reply, “Aye, it is a stress for our young friend, but he appears to have things in hand.”

As the boys had stopped to listen a servant came into the hallway and they continued on their way as though they had not paused to listen at the door.

Leofwine wondered at the words. He hadn’t heard of giant spiders before. He knew about the Orcs and Goblins as his Papa had spoken of them often enough, but giant spiders sounded serious. He stopped at his own chambers to have a rest and get cleaned up and wait for Rohennath to come to assist him.

Legolas also went on to his chamber to do the same. He knew his Ada would check on him before evening meal and assist him with anything he needed help with.

The twins, once they were in their chamber, spoke excitedly between themselves about what they had heard regarding the giant spiders. “Giant Spiders!” Elladan cried with glee. “I told Ada we might see some and he said no…we have to see if there is a way we can find one and kill it…I have always wanted to kill a giant spider!” 

Elrohir nodded and grinned back at his brother. “Me too and I bet with Legolas’s help we can kill one easy.

“We’ll need to bring Tithengil too…it wouldn’t be right to leave him out you know.” 

Elladan nodded. “Aye, one of us can be with him at all times to keep him safe. This will be so much fun, but we have to be very careful Ada does not find out or he will forbid us like before.” 

The younger twin pouted. “We will be very careful. We should speak to Legolas and Tithengil and make plans.” 

Elladan nodded. “Aye, we should. This will be very exciting!” 

Elrohir nodded in agreement. The boys finished cleaning up, then rested before changing into their clothes for evening meal. 

*****

When Rohennath came to ready Leofwine for evening meal he brought his muindor Anarion with him. 

He said, “Leofwine, I wanted you to meet my muindor Anarion so I brought him with me.”

Leofwine nodded and smiled. “I am glad Rohennath. Legolas told me about him and I had hoped to meet him like I did Daeras’s Ada, Captain Beleg.”

Anarion chuckled at the little boy. “I hope Rohennath has been behaving himself?”

Leofwine smiled. “Aye, he is a very good protector.” Leofwine praised.

Anarion smiled and grinned at his muindor. “You have a champion I see muindor laes.”

Rohennath grinned at his brother and went through the introduction of Anarion to Leofwine so the little boy would not be frightened of the other warrior. 

When the introductions were finished Leofwine asked, “Are giant spiders very scary Rohennath?”

The young warrior blinked. “Where did you hear about giant spiders penneth?” He exchanged a look with his muindor. Anarion arched an eyebrow.

“I heard talk about them and they sounded kind of scary.” He told Rohennath, not wanting to tell him he had been eavesdropping with Legolas and the twins. 

“They can be, but you shouldn’t worry Leofwine. There are no giant spiders near the palace and you are quite safe.” Rohennath stated. He turned to Anarion, “Am I right muindor?”

Anarion said in a confident, firm voice, “You are quite right muindor laes, there are absolutely no giant spiders. There is not even one giant spider anywhere near Aran Thranduil’s Palace. It is very safe here.”

Leofwine nodded. “All right Rohennath, Anarion.

Rohennath got Leofwine ready for the evening meal and there was no more talk of giant spiders.

*****

When Thranduil came to check on his son he smiled at the elfling. “Legolas, it is time to get ready for evening meal.”

Legolas looked up at Thranduil and smiled. “All right Ada.” He was cooperative as Thranduil assisted him to dress. When they were about ready Legolas asked innocently, “Ada? Are giant spiders in the woods near our realm?”

Thranduil gave his son a startled look. “Where did you get that notion from my little leafling?”

“I heard some talk about them and was wondering if they were near, that is all Ada.” Legolas said with a beguiling look.

Thranduil kissed the top of his elfling’s golden head. “It is nothing you need to worry about ion nin. We are quite safe here.”

Legolas nodded. “Aye Ada.” He didn’t pursue the issue, but let it drop.

*****

The next morning Elrond came for Leofwine. “Leofwine, come with me penneth. There is something very important I need to talk to you about.”

Leofwine looked toward Elrond. He was still neat and clean after eating his morning meal. He responded. “Aye Lord Elrond.”

Elrond took the child by the hand and walked him to the small sitting room where he had been doing his work with Tithengil. The child was familiar with it and Elrond knew it would feel safe. After he closed the door he pulled the child into his lap and asked, “How have you been fairing penneth?”

“I have been fine Lord Elrond. A sadness overcomes me at times when I think about My family, Mama, Papa and my brother and sisters. I miss them. Even though everyone was so much older than me I knew deep down inside I was loved by them all even though at times I didn’t think so.” A look of regret crossed the little boy’s face. “I wish I hadn’t been so naughty, but I was feeling very alone. My brother and sisters had each other and Mama and Papa had each other, but I had no one to play with like I do now.” He gave Elrond a smile. “Legolas is lots of fun and so are your twins.” 

Elrond smiled and put the child’s hand on his mouth so he could know that he was pleased. “You are doing just fine Leofwine. King Thranduil has written to your grandfather Beorn about your being here and has asked him to come to visit.” 

Leofwine thought about this and nodded. “I hope Grandfather won’t be too angry.”

Elrond said, “If he comes the King will talk to him and explain all. I would not think he will be angry, but grateful that his Grandson still lives and will be able to carry on the line.”

Leofwine thought about this. He had not realized that perhaps his Grandfather might be happy that he had survived the tragedy. 

Elrond watched the child for a bit, then asked, “How much do you know about your Grandfather Beorn?”

Leofwine said, “He’s real old and Papa’s father.”

“What else can you tell me?” The Elvin Lord asked.

Leofwine thought about the question, then said, “He has a dog, a pony and a ewe that help him. They are very loyal to him and alert him to anything he should know about…sort of like guards. They also bring him things if he asks and are a rather odd kind of servant.” Leofwine told Elrond.

Elrond nodded. “I understand. Is there anything else?”

Leofwine thought again and said, “He told all the Beornings that there are certain foods that they may and may not eat.”

Elrond asked, “Do you know why that is?”

Leofwine shrugged. “I’m not sure…I once heard some of our people say that Grandfather can change into a huge black bear. I do not know just how true that is because I never saw him do so.”

Elrond nodded. “Aye little one, even though you have not ever seen him do so that is true. He does have that ability and it makes him a fierce protector of his people because of that. It is known that one of the Maiar, of the people of Nessa, sister to Olorin in the Thought of Iluvatar, had married a Mortal. She had watched over these people long, short though their lifespans were, and had eventually become enamored of one of them; black of hair and bright of eye and spirit, who would have been your Great Grandfather.” Elrond explained, “Their son was strong and muscular, brawny like a bear. And indeed, even so, he was able to assume the shape of a bear in form as his immortal mother did to follow the animals in the hunt.” Elrond finished.

Leofwine’s blue green eyes grew huge as Elrond told the little boy what he knew. “Aye Lord Elrond…it is true that Grandfather is strong and muscular, brawny like a bear, now that you say that.” 

Elrond nodded. “Did your Papa seem to resemble your Grandfather as well?” The great healer asked.

Leofwine nodded. “He had dark brown hair though and eyes like mine. He was a strong man too Lord Elrond, but not strong enough to not allow the water to wash him away.” He said sadly. “My brother Halga was like Papa, but not as muscular and brawny. He had sandy hair, but the same color eyes as Papa and me. Grandfather also has the same colored eyes.” Leofwine reported to Elrond. 

Elrond taking Leofwine into his lap cuddled the child for a bit and then said gently, “Leofwine…you are a direct descendent of your Great Grandfather and Grandfather. Both your Papa and older brother had the ability to turn into a bear if they needed or wanted to, although against the dark forces…well that is another matter. What I want you to know my little one is that you too have that same ability. Of course, since you are a little boy you would not be more than a bear cub, not a full grown bear. That will happen once you reach manhood like your Grandfather.”

Leofwine looked toward Elrond. “B-but how? What good is a blind bear? How do I get back to being a boy or a man if I do turn into a bear?” Leofwine asked anxiously. 

Elrond said softly, “Little one, I am not quite sure how. I believe it will happen when you need for it to happen. I’m pretty sure that once you no longer have need to be a bear you will change back. As far as being a sightless bear…I cannot answer that.”

Leofwine thought about all Lord Elrond had told him. He was not sure he liked what he had heard, but at least he knew about it. He wondered why his Papa and brother had never spoken about it or told him he had this ability. Perhaps they had thought him too young to understand such things yet and so did not think it was the time to speak of it. He sighed deeply and decided to put it from his mind for the present. “Thank you Lord Elrond for sharing this with me. At least I now know of this.”

Elrond nodded. “It was thought it was best that you be told in case something happened and you suddenly changed. This way you would not be quite so frightened should this ever occur.”

Leofwine nodded again, then turned toward Elrond and hugged the elf tight. “At least there’s one thing that now makes me special.” He said with a small grin. 

Elrond chuckled. “Even without that you are very special penneth, but it does give you something unique and it can be used for good.”

Leofwine after hearing about this new ability sat for a few moments thinking and said, “It sounds a bit scary Lord Elrond. I’m not sure I like this.” The little boy said with a worried frown. 

“We will talk more of it and I will do all I can to help you to not worry or feel scared about it alright?”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Lord Elrond, thank you.”

Elrond hugged the little boy. “All right, let us go find your friends so you may play for a while.”

Leofwine smiled. “Aye, I would like that.”


	21. Changes

Chapter Twenty one

Changes 

Beorn was sitting in the garden of his home watching the butterflies and honey bees spreading pollen from flower to flower and smiling to himself. This was his favorite time of year. Spring always brought renewed life and this always gave him happiness and contentment as he was always at ease with the forest, its creatures and its wonders of creation. His dog, one whom served him, approached with a piece of parchment in his mouth. He sat before Beorn, his ears cocked and his head also cocked in inquiry. He placed a paw on Beorn’s knee.

“Ah my friend, I see you have brought me something.” He said softly taking the missive with a smile. “Thank you, you are a faithful friend and servant.” Beorn said to the dog who crouched down on his paws, head on the ground and rump in the air as though he were paying obeisance. Beorn smiled and said, “You may be on your way my friend.” 

The dog straightened and wandered off. 

Beorn examined the parchment and noticed the seal was of the King of Greenwood. He wondered what Thranduil might want. He had had dealings with the King from time to time and he enjoyed the elf’s communications. He was witty and charming and it was always a delight to read his missives. He broke the seal and opened the folded parchment and began to read:

My Friend Beorn,

I have both good news and tragic news to impart. I have for the past few months had a human child in my care. The Elves from my Western patrol pulled him out of the River Anduin while fishing for the patrol’s supper one night. They found a small boy with blonde hair and bright blue green eyes wrapped in canvas as he had been caught into the net. My warriors revived the child and brought him to the palace. Apparently the rest of his family: a man with dark hair and a beard, a woman with hair the color of the sun, a boy nearing his manhood and three young maidens were all found on the river bank, their life forces gone. I am sorry to inform you about this tragedy, as it has recently come to my attention that they were close kin, your son, daughter by marriage and your grandchildren. Your youngest grandson, Leofwine however lives. He had lost his memory as well as his sight from both the terror of the accident and a severe blow to the back of his head. The child had no memory of anything for some time. My friend and distant relative, Lord Elrond of Imladris was summoned as he is a renowned healer among my people and it was thought he might have the skills and power to help the little one. My kinsman recognized him as a direct descendant of yours by the color of is eyes. The child’s physical hurts have healed nicely, but it is his memories and his sightlessness which have continued to concern us. Lord Elrond has recently helped him to restore his memories, but Leofwine remains sightless. Once the youngster’s memories were recovered by Lord Elrond, I was informed that the child’s name was Leofwine and learned that you are his Grandfather. I am writing to ask you to come to Greenwood for a visit and to take the little boy back with you to live with you and your people if you believe it would be in his best interest. 

If you wish to come, send a missive of when I may expect you and whatever accommodations or needs you may have so I may prepare for your visit and welcome you in the manner you deserve. 

Faithfully Yours,

King Thranduil of Greenwood 

Beorn, shocked at the news he had just read shook his head to clear it. His son…Cedric and his beautiful wife and his grandson and granddaughters all gone…only his youngest grandson survived and with such an impairment. He remembered meeting Lord Elrond once and was happy that the Elf had remembered him and that his grandson would be restored to him, but the loss of his son…and the rest of his son’s family, now that was too much. A great sadness overtook the large brawny man and he cried huge tears that watered the garden at his feet. Regrets filled his head of the argument he and his son had had and his son’s stubbornness in the matter. Now because of them both being stubborn minded a young child suffered a severe injury and all were gone save the little boy. His grief and guilt increased until he went through a metamorphoses and where a large brawny, muscular man stood was now a huge black bear that roared his rage and pain at the injustice of life.

Beorn’s faithful pony, dog and ewe watched with heavy hearts as their friend lumbered into the forest. They knew to let him deal with his pain and grief in the way he knew how. They grouped together for mutual support and knew Beorn would be looked after by the Valar themselves and all would be well.

*****

A couple of weeks later, Thranduil read the parchment missive that had been brought to him and nodded. Beorn had written to say he would come and visit in two weeks time, then take his young grandson home with him to his people. He shared the news with Elrond and the household, but kept it a secret from Leofwine. He wanted it to be a pleasant surprise for the little boy. He stood up and went to the kitchens to speak to Lady Chiatin about their visitor, knowing he could leave everything in her capable hands and all would be taken care of just as it should be to make the man’s visit to Greenwood a pleasant one. Beorn had never visited Greenwood before and Thranduil wanted it to be as pleasant a time for both Beorn and his grandson as was possible. He himself had never met the man face to face and was curious about him and wanted to learn more about him and his people. It could come in handy in the future if they had dealings with each other as he hoped they would after Leofwine was returned to his rightful family. 

*****

Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Leofwine were sitting in their favorite garden on top of the hill they loved to roll down to talk and to plan. 

Elladan said softly, “If we want to find and kill a giant spider we shall have to find a way to slip away from our guards. Rohennath and Daeras are much too vigilant.” 

Elrohir nodded. “It is true. They are the most diligent and watchful of guards I have ever seen. They notice every little thing we do. As soon as Tithengil makes even the slightest movement their eyes are upon him and us too.” 

Legolas sighed. “They are too well trained and too used to us and our ways. At times it is as though they know what we want to do before we fully know ourselves.”

Leofwine listening nodded in agreement. The two young warriors had been assigned to keep watch over the children in these times, where they had been taking turns before. Because of Leofwine’s earlier exploits the two young Elves were very watchful and not much missed their notice. 

“Perhaps they will be sent back to their patrol and others who don’t know us as well will be assigned.” Legolas offered. 

Leofwine frowned, he much preferred the young elves to any other warriors. He would not like to see his gwedeir sent away. He knew however that could happen and if it did that it would be much easier to slip away from guards who weren’t as familiar with them or as vigilant.

“We will just have to watch, listen and be ready to act when we have an opportunity.” Elladan told the others. The other children nodded at Elladan’s seemingly wise advice. 

Over the next weeks they worked to secret their short bows, a quiver of arrows and some packs with water and other rations near a door in the garden wall seldom used and under some bushes that grew low over that spot. The gate was not locked, but was rusty with age and seldom use. Legolas had slipped some fat from the kitchen with which to coat the hinges so they wouldn’t squeak so horrible and give their escape away. They grinned at each other knowing they had all in readiness at a moment’s notice to execute their daring plan.

*****  
As the days passed the little boys tried not to be anxious, but would each day unobtrusively check on their cache to be sure it would be in readiness when needed. They could tell things were gearing up as the patrols were reporting more frequently as were the messengers from each patrol with them arriving daily and sometimes more than once each day to bring reports to their King. 

*****

As the reports became more frequent Thranduil began to gather his forces. The giant spiders were encroaching more and more into his realm from the south destroying all in their path. They would have to be stopped. He summoned Rohennath and Daeras to him one day. 

Rohennath looked at Daeras as they responded to the summons by their King. A guard, acting as a messenger had been sent to them in the garden where the boys were playing that the King required their presence immediately. Two other guards who had accompanied the messenger and who were not familiar with the children were assigned to watch over them while Daeras and Rohennath reported to their Aran.

Their escort led them to the King’s study where the soldier knocked upon the door and announced, “Sire, warriors Daeras and Rohennath!” Bowing low and stepping back to allow the two elves entrance.

Rohennath and Daeras stepped into the room, both paying obeisance to their King.

Thranduil said quietly, “Welcome Rohennath, Daeras. I would like to speak to you.”

The guard, who had acted as messenger, closed the door and stood outside the study door to protect the realm’s ruler.

The two young warriors said in unison, “Thank you Aran Thranduil, how may we be of service?”

Thranduil said, “Gentlemen, I have sent for you as I need for you to join the Western patrol. They are readying to join the other patrols to form an army to attack the giant spiders that have been encroaching on the realm. There have even been scattered reports of one or two giant spiders being seen not far from the palace.”

Both young men exchanged looks at this information. “The two of you have pleased me well in your role of protector over Leofwine. As he has become well adjusted and no longer in need of such close protection I wish you both to return to Captain Baramel. Right now two of the palace guards shall be assigned to supervise the boys when they are engaged in their outside activities. Leofwine’s Grandfather Beorn is scheduled to arrive hopefully late this afternoon and he shall be taking the child back home with him.” Thranduil informed the young warriors. 

Their faces registered surprise. 

“Leofwine is not aware of this. It shall be a nice surprise for him.” 

Rohennath and Daeras both nodded. “It shall be good for him to be with his own family.” Daeras said. 

Rohennath nodded. “Yes. It will be the best place for him.”

Thranduil nodded at his warrior’s acceptance of their change in duties. “You both shall be given time to share your change in duty assignments with Leofwine before you join your patrol. You will not need to bring him to the Great Hall for supper. I will bring him myself. His grandfather, as I said before is expected to arrive today. He is not aware of this. It will be a surprise. They will spend a few days or so here before he returns to his people with Leofwine. You will need to explain to our tithen pen you will not be staying the night with him. He may choose to stay in his own chambers or to stay the night with his grandfather when he learns of his being here. It will be difficult for the little one I’m sure, but it is time for all of us to move on and I would have him safe within the realm of his own people.”

Rohennath and Daeras nodded their agreement once again. “Aye Sire, we shall carry out our new assignment as soon as we have talked to our young charges and inform them of the changes.”

Thranduil got up and placed a hand on the shoulder of each of the young warriors and smiled warmly. “You have both pleased me well gentleman I am very proud to have you both as warriors of Greenwood.”

Both young warriors colored and ducked their heads humbly at such high praise from their King. 

Both chorused, “Thank you Aran nin.”

Thranduil stepped away and said, “May the Valar be with you.”

The pair responded. “May the Valar also be with you Sire to guide you in these dark times.”

Thranduil smiled and said, “You best be on your way.”

The young warriors replied, “Aye Sire.” Then turned and left the study to return to the garden.

*****  
Rohennath and Daeras shook their heads as they made their way back to the garden. 

“This shall be especially difficult for Leofwine.” Daeras remarked.

“I know, but we all knew this day would come.” Rohennath said with a heartfelt sigh. 

“We shall break it to him as gently as possible.” Daeras said.

Rohennath nodded. “That we will. It was good of the King to allow us time to take care of this. I would have hated to have left without word or explanation.”

Daeras replied, “Aye, I too would not have liked to have left Leofwine without having some time to explain our situation to him.” 

Leofwine was playing with Legolas and the Imladris twins when the warriors returned.   
Rohennath called, “Leofwine, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir…please come here to us.”

The young Ellyn raced over to their favorite young warriors, Legolas having taken Leofwine by the hand. “Aye?” Leofwine and the children asked breathlessly.

“Come, sit.” Daeras said, “We need to speak to you.”

Legolas led Leofwine to a bench near where the two warriors had seated themselves and the twins took a seat on another nearby bench.

Rohennath went over and picked up Leofwine and settled the youngster in his lap. “Leofwine, Daeras and I have just spoken to Aran Thranduil.” He began.

Leofwine looked in Rohennath’s direction. “Aye Rohennath, the messenger took you.”

Rohennath put Leofwine’s hand on is face and smiled and nodded. “Aye, he did. I have news that may be very difficult for you…Daeras and me…we have been ordered by the King to rejoin our Western patrol to fight the enemy. There are giant spiders encroaching on our realm and we must join our patrol so we might fight this evil. Do you understand tithen pen?” He asked.

Leofwine’s face fell. “Aye Rohennath…it must be as Aran Thranduil says…I will miss you very much.” The little boy suddenly flung his arms around Rohennath and held on tight. The young elf clung to the boy rocking him as well. “I know this is hard gwador laes, but it is necessary.”

Leofwine nodded. “I know, but it does not make it any easier.” The little boy complained.

Daeras plucked the child from Rohennath’s lap and hugging him tight said softly, “This separation will be just as difficult for us gwador laes…we both have grown very fond of you…as though you were a true brother.”

Leofwine sighed and nodded. “Aye Daeras, but I really wish neither of you had to go.”

Rohennath came over, bent and hugged Leofwine again. “The guards the King will send will not be us, but they will be just as competent.”

Leofwine pouted. “They may be the most well trained guards in the realm Rohennath, but they will not be you or Daeras.” The youngster stated.

The two warrior elves exchanged looks. What the little boy said was true, but they must obey their King. They were not thrilled with the situation either, but when ordered, needed to obey. Rohennath squeezed Leofwine and said softly, “You be good or I shall have to come back upon my return and spank you.”

Leofwine now knew Rohennath could spank as hard as Maethor, but he was still his favorite elf. “Aye Rohennath…I shall be good.” Leofwine promised. 

Rohennath smiled and said, “That’s my brave gwador laes.” 

Leofwine leaned against the elf warrior and asked, “Why is it so important now Rohennath? Is the enemy near?” 

Rohennath, not wanting the little boy to worry said quietly, “The giant spiders are still a fair distance away, but one or two have been seen closer to the palace than Aran Thranduil feels comfortable with and so wants to send enough warriors to be certain they will be pushed back and not able to come any closer to those he loves and protects. It’s my duty as well as Daeras’s to obey.” Rohennath explained softly.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks, their little hearts pounding. ‘Giant spiders near the palace! They had to go out and find them! Once they killed one their Ada’s would be very proud and they may all earn their warrior’s braids and be heroes of the realm.

Leofwine’s blue green eyes widened at the information, but he stayed snuggled in Rohennath’s safe arms. “When shall you have to go?” He asked.

Legolas, also having heard Rohennath’s explanation worked very hard to contain his own excitement in order to not give himself or the other ellyn away.

Rohennath said, “Tomorrow morning when the patrol leaves.” 

Leofwine hugged Rohennath tight. “Will you go very early in the morning? Will you come say good-bye one more time to me before you leave? Will Daeras stay with me tonight?” He asked anxiously. 

Daeras said quietly, “Rohennath and I will stay with you for the rest of the afternoon. Once we take you back to the Palace we shall need to report to Captain Baramel as he should have arrived with the patrol by then. Aran Thranduil told us to let you know he will come to help you to get ready for evening meal. We will not be staying the night with you Leofwine, we need to leave in the morning and so after we have our evening meal we will have to return to the barracks in order to pack our gear and make sure everything is in preparation for us leaving with our patrol in the morning.” 

“We will come to say good-bye before we leave and it shall be early in the morning, Just after dawn so it is light enough to show us the way so our patrol may set out.” Rohennath told Leofwine.

Leofwine pouted. “Will anyone stay with me tonight? I have never been left all alone at night.”

Rohennath took Leofwine from Daeras and cuddled him and said quietly, “It is time you began to be a little more independent penneth. The Palace is safe, you know that and you will be very safe inside it.”

Leofwine nodded, “But I will be lonely.” He said quietly, a tear slipping out of one eye.

Rohennath wiped the tear with his thumb and said softly, “I know gwador laes, but it will only be for a little while and you will be asleep most of the time.”

Leofwine pouted, but then gave Rohennath a hard hug. “All right.” He conceded.

Rohennath tugged on the little boy’s hair gently and set him down. “All right, for now Daeras and I are still here. Go play and have fun.” The young warrior told the children.

Legolas took Leofwine’s hand and tugged him over to their hill, the twins following closely. 

Once they were settled down, sitting in a circle at the top of the hill as they usually did they began to make their plans. “With Rohennath and Daeras leaving and new guards we can put our plan into action. It will be easier to slip out of the gate and go into the forest and find a giant spider.” Elladan told the others. 

Elrohir nodded. “Yes, we should have very little problem with our plan.”

Legolas grinned. “This will be an adventure.” He turned to Leofwine. “I will bring my slingshot and you will be able to use that to help us fight the giant spider Leofwine.”

Leofwine nodded. “Yes, I’m getting pretty good with aiming at sounds.” He didn’t add that maybe he could turn into a bear and kill the spider too. He wasn’t sure just how that happened and Lord Elrond had told him he too wasn’t quite sure. Leofwine wondered if he did turn into a bear if he would still be blind or be able to see the way a bear might. He would have to ask Lord Elrond about that. He did say they would talk more about it, the youngster thought to himself.

Elladan said to the other boys, “I think we should try to go out tomorrow. If Rohennath and Daeras said there are spiders close by then we should want to slip away from the new guards as soon as we can before they get too used to us and stop our plans.”

The little boy’s continued their plans and then played, rolling down the hill as was usual for them.

*****

Beorn traveled to Greenwood with his dog, pony and ewe. The Western patrol met the man at the Old Ford crossing and escorted him and his peculiar companions to the Palace. The patrol needed to return to Greenwood to pick up Daeras and Rohennath before joining the other warriors in battle against the giant spiders. 

The man was impressed at the efficiency of his escort and the respectfulness shown to him and his traveling companions as he arrived at the Old Ford and crossed the Anduin. He could not help but feel regret as he crossed at his stubbornness which had caused his son and family to take a more dangerous route and which had resulted in the death of all except his grandson Leofwine. His traveling companions sensing his somber mood nudged and butted him affectionately to show him their love, loyalty and support. Beorn was very glad for this and took comfort in it. 

The patrol took care as they arrived to not allow Leofwine to know his grandfather had arrived. Beorn was shown to chambers that had an outside entrance so his animal companions could come and go as they pleased, Lady Chiatin having seen to all the man’s comforts. Beorn was a bit rough and didn’t have the best manners, but tried his best and his efforts were appreciated. Once Beorn was settled he was bid to rest for a while along with his traveling companions and he did so.

*****  
Leofwine was completely unaware of his grandfather’s arrival as were all the boys. They continued to play in the garden with Rohennath and Daeras continuing their watchful vigil. The little boys pulled the young warriors into their play and all had a very wonderful time. When it came time for the evening meal the children were escorted to their chambers. 

On the way to his chambers Leofwine asked, “Rohennath, Daeras, I would like to speak to Lord Elrond, would you please find him and ask him to come talk to me?”

Rohennath and Daeras exchanged looks, but nodded to each other. Rohennath placed Leofwine’s hand upon his mouth and smiled. “Aye, penneth, on our way back to the barracks we shall find him and tell him you wish to speak to him.”

Leofwine nodded and smiled. “Thank you Rohennath, Daeras.” 

The two warriors left the child’s room and went to seek out Lord Elrond before going to their barracks to report to their Captain. 

*****  
As soon as Thranduil was informed that his guest had arrived he smiled. “When Beorn has rested Lady Chi, have someone bring him to the small sitting room and inform me. I will meet with him there.”

The Chatelaine inclined her head. “Do you wish for his animals…or companions or whatever they are to accompany him Thranduil?”

Thranduil thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. “I understand it is not our usual way of doing things and I’m not certain I really like the idea, but he is a guest and even though his customs are somewhat…unusual we need to respect the man and his odd entourage.” 

Lady Chiatin inclined her head. “All will be as you ask. If however there any…accidents I will expect that they will be taken care of, and not by my staff.” She stated emphatically to Thranduil as though he were an elfling allowing his friends to track mud and muck through her clean halls.

“I will arrange for any ‘accidents’ to be taken care of appropriately.” Thranduil conceded.

“Very good, see that you do.” Lady Chi said sternly and left Thranduil to make arrangements so he could meet his guest.

*****

Rohennath and Daeras had seen Lord Elrond walking toward the Palace and stopped him on their way to the barracks. 

“Lord Elrond.” Rohennath said, smiling at the older elf.

“Hello Rohennath, Daeras, is Leofwine not with you?”

“We have been ordered by Aran Thranduil to rejoin our patrol Sir. We leave with them in the morning to fight the spider threat.” Daeras informed Elrond.

The great healer nodded. “Aye, I see, I am very sure the two of you will miss your duties these past weeks looking after the boys.”

The two warriors nodded. “Aye Sir, it will be a change, but Leofwine’s grandfather Beorn has arrived this afternoon and Aran Thranduil wanted us to rejoin our patrol as Leofwine shall be returning with his grandfather.”

Elrond nodded. “Thank you both for informing me. I will go to Leofwine right now then.”

“Thank you Lord Elrond.” Rohennath said. “He seemed most anxious to speak to you.”

Elrond inclined his head. “I will take my leave then.”

The young elves also took their leave heading for the barracks and Elrond made his way to Leofwine’s chamber. He was interested to know Beorn had arrived. He thought to himself, Leofwine will be surprised and hopefully it will be a joyous reunion for them both. Elrond came to the youngster’s chamber and softly knocked at the door. 

Leofwine had washed his face and hands in the basin and had also used the chamber pot. He would wait for the King to come help him dress for evening meal as he had promised. He took out some carved animals from his toy chest along with some carved blocks and began to play quietly to pass the time. 

When he heard a knock at the door he was surprised, not thinking it would be quite time for Aran Thranduil to arrive. Usually he helped Legolas to get ready before he came to him when he helped him. He called, “Who is there?”

Elrond responded, “It is I, Lord Elrond.”

Leofwine smiled, got up from his play and went to the door and opened it excited to see his mentor had come to see him so quickly. “Lord Elrond. Rohennath and Daeras found you.”

Elrond took the child in his arms and placed his hand on his mouth and smiled. “Aye, they did penneth. They said you wanted to speak to me…what is on your mind Leofwine?”

Leofwine smiled and said, “You told me we would speak more about my ability to turn into a bear…I would like to know more about that.” He said softly.

Elrond asked quietly, “Is there any special reason penneth?” 

Leofwine shook his head. “I was just thinking about it and with Rohennath and Daeras not being with me any longer I was wondering about it.” He told Lord Elrond.

Elrond said, “Aye, they told me about no longer being with you when they found me. So you’ve been wondering about turning into a bear?” 

Leofwine said, “Aye, the King has ordered them to join with their patrol to fight the giant spiders and it sounds dangerous.” 

Elrond put the child’s hand on his face and nodded. “Aye, I understand. You are not certain about things now that they will be leaving you and you are worried about the danger.”

Tithengil nodded. “Aye, I’m a bit worried.”

Elrond showed the little boy his smile. “I can understand little one, but you need not be afraid. All who love you are still here at the Palace.” 

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Sir, Rohennath and Daeras both told me the same thing.”

“Then you know it is true and you need not worry.” Elrond reassured.

“You are still not sure how I may turn into a bear?”

Elrond put the boy’s hand on his face and shook his head. “No penneth…the only thing I can tell you is that it may happen under extreme conditions, like if you’re badly frightened or distressed. I believe once you calm yourself and whatever triggered the ability is no longer present you will again become a little boy.” 

Leofwine nodded. “All right Lord Elrond. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome penneth.” Elrond squeezed the little boy tight. “I see you have been playing with your toys. Have you been having fun?”

Leofwine nodded and smiled. “Aye Sir. I really like the animals and blocks, even though my rabbit and pebbles are still very special to me.”

Elrond squeezed the little boy. “Well, I shall let you go back to your play now. I’m sure King Thranduil shall be here soon to help you get ready for evening meal.”

Leofwine smiled and nodded. “I will like that very much.”

Elrond, with one last squeeze, put the little boy back on his feet and smiled as he dropped to his hands and knees and began to again play with his toys. He left the chamber, closing the door behind him. Once in the corridor he thought to himself, I am very glad Beorn has arrived. Perhaps he can answer the little one’s questions better than I as he has actually changed into a bear many times in his life as well as changed back.


	22. A Pleasant Surprise and a Farewell

Chapter Twenty two

A Pleasant Surprise and a Farewell 

Beorn, who was resting, relaxing in a comfortable chair, heard a knocking on his door. He got up and opening the door saw a guard outside in the hallway. “Yes?” He asked.

“Sir, Aran Thranduil requested I escort you and your companions to meet with him if you are inclined to do so.”

Beorn looked at his dog, pony and ewe and nodded. “We’d be pleased to accompany you.”

The warrior said, “If you would follow me, I will show you the way.”

Beorn nodded and as he exited the dog, pony and ewe followed closely. 

The soldier closed the door and said courteously, ”This way Sir.” Leading the way to the small family chamber.

Beorn followed the soldier. The pony and ewe nudged and butted him in reassurance and the dog also brushed against his leg as they walked along. Once at the chamber the elf warrior knocked on the door. 

Thranduil, hearing the knock bid,”Come in!”

The guard opened the door and announced, “Sire, your guest Beorn and his companions.”

Thranduil stood up and with his hand over his heart and a slight bow to Beorn, said, “Welcome Beorn and welcome to your companions as well.” 

Beorn entered the chamber as the soldier announced him and his companions entered. He returned Thranduil’s gesture of respect and openness as well. 

The guard took up vigil outside thechamber as his King greeted his guests. 

The royal elf smiled and said, “I am very glad you came Beorn. I have enjoyed our communications in the past and regret that our first face-to-face meeting has to be under such circumstances.”

Beorn nodded. “I’m glad to meet you King Thranduil. Like you I’ve enjoyed our missives, but am sorry our first meeting needs to be under these circumstances as well.” The man blinked away tears that threatened. “Where is my grandson?”

“He is out in the gardens playing with my son and the sons of Lord Elrond. I have not told him of your coming as I wanted to keep it as a surprise.”

Beorn nodded. “That’s good. I’m not sure how he’ll feel about my being here, but we’ll see how we get on.” Beorn’s dog sat at his left, the pony was behind him and the ewe stood on his right. Beorn looked at Thranduil and said, “These are my servants and faithful companions.” He indicated the dog, ewe and pony in turn. 

“They too are welcome Beorn. Please sit and make yourself comfortable.”

Beorn did so and his animal companions each laid down surrounding him. 

“I trust your trip has been a good one and that you and your entourage have been treated well?”

Beorn nodded. “Yes, quite well and with much respect. Thank you.”

Thranduil smiled. “Good I am pleased. Are your accommodations suitable for you and your companions?”

Beorn smiled. “Yes, quite adequate. I particularly liked that there is an outside entrance to the chamber so my animals may come and go at their pleasure or as their needs dictate.”

The King nodded. “Is there anything more your companions need? There is grazing pasture not far from where you are located and if food is needed for your faithful companions,” Thranduil indicated the dog and the pony, “I can provide whatever you feel is appropriate.”

Beorn nodded. “Yes food for my dog and grain for my pony would be appreciated and I saw the grazing pasture and my ewe has availed itself of its lushness. My pony too has enjoyed the pasture to exercise and to nibble at some of its tasty grass as well. I thank you for thinking of my companions and faithful servants.”

Thranduil inclined his head. “I will make certain grain is provided for your pony and food for your dog and water provided for all your animals.” 

Beorn smiled “Thank you once again Thranduil.”

“You’re very welcome Beorn.”

“When will I get to see my grandson?”

“We can arrange to have evening meal here together if you like or we can just all meet in the great hall.”

“I think a smaller meeting might be best.” The man said after thinking it through for a few moments.

Thranduil nodded. “As you wish. If it is all right with you I’d like to have my son and Lord Elrond and his sons join us as well. The boys have all been playing together and have become good friends.”

Beorn nodded. “All right. It will be nice to see Elrond again.”

The royal elf smiled. “All right. I will make the arrangements.”

Beorn also nodded. “Thank you for your hospitality King Thranduil.”

The King of Green wood smiled and responded, “You are quite welcome. I’ll see you escorted to your chambers and I will send someone to escort you when evening meal is ready. In the meantime feel free to relax and walk the gardens outside your chamber. I shall see you later. I will not be informing your grandson of your arrival as yet so we can surprise him. I shall assist him to get ready for evening meal and bring him to this chamber tonight. Once we are all assembled I shall have you escorted here and then you may make yourself known to your grandson.”

Beorn nodded. “I would like that very much, surprising my grandson sounds like a good plan. I trust he is well?”

The Aran nodded. “Yes, he is quite well.”

Beorn nodded. “I am anxious for our reunion. I shall return to my chambers now and await your escort to evening meal.”

Thranduil smiled and nodded. “All right.” He went to the door and said to the guard there, “Please escort Beorn and his entourage back to his chambers. I would have you attend him at evening meal time and escort him back to these chambers.”

The guard bowed and replied. “Aye Sire, I shall see to it.”

The King inclined his head and turned to address Beorn. “My guard is ready to escort you now back to your chambers.”

Beorn rose from his seat and his animals gathered around him and they left to return to the chambers that had been assigned to them.

*****

Thranduil found Lord Elrond and said, “Elrond, I would like you and your sons to come to the family chamber tonight for evening meal. Beorn has arrived and I thought it would be helpful to have just a small evening meal together. There will be you, your sons, myself, Legolas and Leofwine, as well as Beorn and his animal entourage.” The royal elf explained. 

Elrond nodded. “That sounds very good. Leofwine will be very surprised. He has been asking questions about shape shifting and I feel woefully inadequate to answer the questions of how and where etc.” He told Thranduil.

The King mused, “I wonder why his sudden interest?”

Elrond said, “I am not sure Thranduil. It is apparent he has been thinking about it of late. I am pretty sure the boys have been hearing things around the stronghold about the giant spiders and perhaps he is concerned.”

Thranduil nodded. “Well for certain Beorn should be able to answer the little boy’s questions in this regard.”

Elrond nodded. “It is what I thought as well. I shall see you here for evening meal then.”

Thranduil nodded and leaving Elrond continued on to his son’s chambers. He knocked lightly at the door. “Leafling?” He called.

Legolas, who had been drawing pictures, put his things away before opening the door. “Hello Ada.” He said with a smile. 

“It is almost time for evening meal and I am here to help you get ready. Leofwine’s grandfather Beorn arrived this afternoon and will be having evening meal with us in the family chamber.” 

Legolas smiled. “I am glad Ada! I hope Leofwine will be excited to see him again.”

Thranduil nodded. “I do as well my little Leafling. Beorn has an entourage with him that is very unusual. He travels with a ewe, pony and dog. They are his faithful servants.”

Legolas’s blue eyes widened in surprise. “Animals Ada? Will they be allowed in the palace? Lady Chi doesn’t like animals in the stronghold.”

Thranduil smiled. “Usually she does not, but we do not want to be inhospitable to Leofwine’s grandfather, so it will be allowed.” 

Legolas nodded. “I am glad Ada.”

Thranduil helped his son get ready for evening meal and then headed with him to Leofwine’s chambers.

*****

Elrond went to the twin’s chamber and knocked. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other at the knocking and Elladan called, “Who is it?” 

Elrond responded, “It is your Ada!”

Elrohir called, “Come in!”

Elrond entered with a smile. “How are my ionnath?”

“We are fine Ada.” Elrohir said with a smile. 

Elrond smiled in return. “We will be eating evening meal with King Thranduil and Legolas in the family chamber. Leofwine’s grandfather arrived this afternoon and we will eat together.” Elrond informed his sons. 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks. If they wanted to carry out their plan it would have to be very soon or their little friend wouldn’t be able to earn his warriors braids before he would be taken away by his grandfather. Elladan said, “We are glad for Tithengil Ada.”

Elrohir nodded. “Aye Ada…will he be leaving very soon then?”

“I do not know ion nin, but I am sure it will not be as soon as tomorrow. Aran Thranduil wants Beorn to visit for a little while.”

The twins nodded together. “Aye Ada.” 

Elrond continued. “Beorn travels with animals ionnath nin and you must be very polite about it. I do not want any rude remarks to be made. Beorn is your friend’s grandfather and he is owed respect no matter how unusual he may seem or his animals may seem. Is that understood?” Elrond asked in the manner that brooked no other answer but aye.

The twins responded together, “Aye Ada. We will mind our manners.”

Elrond hugged the little boys and then began to assist them to get ready for the evening meal.

*****

Thranduil and Legolas came to Leofwine’s chamber and knocking lightly entered. “Hello Leofwine. We are here to help you get ready for the evening meal. We will be eating in the family chamber tonight. I have a surprise for you and I think you will enjoy it more if we eat our evening meal there. Lord Elrond and the twins will also be joining us.” Thranduil told the little boy taking him to the bathing chamber and making sure he washed up well.

Leofwine smiled. “What kind of surprise King Thranduil?” The little boy asked.

“Now Leofwine, if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise would it?”

Leofwine shook his head. “No Sir, it would not.”

Legolas grinned, knowing what the surprise was and hoping Leofwine would be made happy by it. 

Once Leofwine was dressed and his top knot fashioned King Thranduil walked with him and Legolas to the small family chamber where they would be having their evening meal. 

“Here Leofwine, sit here.” Thranduil told his small charge. 

Leofwine sat down and waited. In a bit Elrond and the twins arrived and they all said hello to Leofwine. In the meantime Thranduil had sent the guard to bring Beorn and his animal entourage to the family chamber. 

*****

Beorn paced a bit anxiously awaiting his escort to evening meal. He was a bit uncertain just how to deal with his grandson now that the time was here. He decided to just give the little boy as much love and caring as he was capable of giving. 

The ewe, pony and dog, sensing Beorn’s mood stayed near, occasionally nudging or rubbing against him in silent support. He reached out and stroked each animal as they attempted to provide him comfort and reassurance. When the knock came at the door it almost startled Beorn. He called, “Who is there?”

“I am the King’s guard!” The Elvin warrior called back.

Beorn strode over to the door and opened it. 

“Sir, his majesty has sent me to escort you and your entourage to the family chamber for evening meal. They have all assembled.” He informed Beorn. 

The man nodded and waiting for his companions to leave the chamber, closed the door and followed the soldier back to the family chamber where he had met with Thranduil earlier. Once they arrived the warrior opened the door and announced, “Your guest your majesty.” Bowing low and allowing Beorn and his animals to enter the room. Once they had cleared the doorway the guard closed the door and took up his position to provide protection to those inside. 

Beorn entered thechamber and glanced around the table. He saw his grandson and not able to contain himself any longer went over to the child and cried, “Leofwine!”

Leofwine startled for a moment at the loud voice, realized it was his grandfather and cried out, with a huge grin on his face, “Grandfather!”

Beorn went over and picked up the little boy and hugged him tight. “My little Leofwine…how fare you little one?”

“I am well Grandfather! When did you come? How did you get here? How did you know I was here? I’m so surprised!” The little boy responded. 

Beorn laughed and tugged gently at the strands of hair coming out of the top knot on his grandson’s head. “So many questions my little one.”

“I didn’t know you were coming Grandfather!” He turned to Aran Thranduil. “Sire, was this the surprise you told me of while we were getting ready for evening meal?”

Thranduil went over to the child and putting his hand on his mouth smiled a huge smile and nodded.” “Aye tithen pen that is exactly right. This certainly is the surprise I spoke of.”

Leofwine reached over and hugged Thranduil tight. “This is the best surprise I have had yet!”

Beorn smiled as he continued to hold his grandson in his arms. Beorn’s companions were butting, nudging him and rubbing against him in joy as well. “Leofwine, my pony, dog and ewe are here too, I think they’d like to greet you as well.” 

Beorn set the little boy on his feet and Leofwine grinned as the dog put both paws on him and licked the little boy’s face. Leofwine rubbed his ears and scratched the dog’s chest. The ewe butted Leofwine gently and he reached down and petted the ewe’s head and the pony nudged him with its nose and Leofwine petted the soft nose and scratched its ears as well. “I am happy to see all of you again!” Leofwine said excitedly. 

Thranduil smiled and once the excitement seemed to die down said, “Let us all take our seats and eat this wonderful meal.”

Everyone took their seats. Beorn sat next to his grandson who was seated next to Legolas. Beside Legolas was Thranduil with the twins on his other side and then Elrond who was then seated next to Beorn. Beorn’s animal companions arranged themselves near Beorn and Leofwine. 

Once the meal commenced Elrond said to Beorn, “I am very glad to see you again Beorn. It has been some time.”

Beorn nodded. “Yes, I am very glad to see you once again my Lord Elrond. I am very grateful to you for recognizing Leofwine belonging to me and having been instrumental in healing him as well as returning him to me.”

Elrond inclined his head. “I was happy to be of service Beorn. He’s a very intelligent and delightful child, if a bit mischievous at times.”

Beorn smiled. “Well mischief goes along with being a boy, does it not?”

Elrond smiled. “Aye, I would say that is quite true.”

Leofwine related to his grandfather about Daeras and Rohennath finding him and caring for him. “They are now going to rejoin their patrol in the morning. They have said they will come to see me before they leave to say good-bye for now.” He told Beorn.

“I am glad they have taken such good care of you child and I am sure you will be sad to see them go. I hope they will prevail and return to the King whole and ready to fight another day.”

Leofwine nodded. “Me too grandfather.”

Thranduil said quietly, “There have been recent reports of giant spiders encroaching on my realm and we are fighting to hold them back.” 

Beorn nodded. “Yes, I understand they are rather horrible creatures.”

Thranduil nodded. “Aye, they spin a web around you and then suck out your life force until you are naught but a shell and then are left and they go on to find their next victim.”

Beorn nodded as did Elrond.

The four little boys shivered a little at the description of what the giant spiders could do.   
The topic moved away from the dark forces to more pleasant things. 

Leofwine asked, “King Thranduil, once you told me you would tell about when you were just an ordinary boy, not a Prince or a King.” 

Thranduil nodded. “Aye, I did, didn’t I?”

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Thranduil and Thranduil just gave Elrond a look. 

Leofwine looked in King Thranduil’s direction, an expectant look on his little face.

Beorn looked over at Thranduil as well. “That might be an interesting story.”

The twins also looked at both their father and the King.

Legolas grinned and said, “Aye…tell it Ada…I always like to hear about when you were an elfling.”

Thranduil gave his son a rueful smile. “Aye Leafling I know you do.”

Legolas just smiled at his Ada. 

Thranduil began his story as the different dishes were passed around and all were partaking of the good food. 

“I was born in Lindon to my parents. My father was an advisor to Aran Gil-Galad and Lord Elrond served the King in those days. My Ada, Oropher, was not a King or anyone royal; he was an elf like any other, but a leader of his people after the fall of Doriath.” He shared, “there was a lot of conflict between the elves of Lindon and the elves who came to live there from Doriath. The conflicts became so bad that my Adar Oropher no longer felt we were safe and so we journeyed to Greenwood. None of us were royal persons. When we arrived here we were welcomed by the wood elves that already lived here. After some time they convinced Ada to take on the leadership of Greenwood and that is how he became the King and I the Prince. Then when my Ada was killed in battle I became King and when Legolas came along he became the Crown Prince. So from the time I was born until the time my ada was crowned King of Greenwood I was just an ordinary elfling like any other. I got into my share of mischief and had lessons and did all the things any other elfling was expected to do.” He concluded, making a very long story a brief one. 

Elrond smiled at Thranduil. “Mischief indeed penneth.” He commented.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at Elrond. 

Elrond chuckled. “Do not forget Aran nin I am quite a bit older than you and knew you when you were born.”

Thranduil blushed a bit at this comment.

Legolas’s blue eyes widened. “Lord Elrond knew you when you were born Ada?”

Thranduil nodded. “Aye my little Leafling.”

Beorn grinned. “I expect that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree and that your own elfling gets into as much mischief as you did as a boy Thranduil.”

The royal elf grinned. “That is so Beorn.”

Legolas squirmed. “Ada!” He complained.

“Mmm?” Thranduil responded a twinkle in his blue eyes and a smile on his face.

Legolas just hugged his ada. 

Leofwine asked, “Did you get into lots of trouble when you were little like us Aran Thranduil?”

The royal Elf said, “Aye Leofwine. I did.”

Elrond chuckled at the little boy’s question and said, “Oh Aye…he had his share of mischief and the results of that mischief as well.”

Thranduil shot Elrond a look and Elrond just arched an eyebrow at the King. 

Leofwine grinned. “It is hard to think of Aran Thranduil as a small boy like us.”

Elrond smiled and said, “Aye, it’s hard, but I assure you that once he was little just like all of you.”

Legolas took Leofwine’s hand to show him his big grin and he grinned back. 

As the meal progress there was quite a bit of conversation and all enjoyed the camaraderie.

*****

Beorn went over to Leofwine as the meal concluded and asked, “Grandson, will you come to my chambers and visit for a while?”

Leofwine looked uncertain, then nodded. “All right Grandfather.”

Beorn smiled and kissed the child on the forehead. “Thank you.” He said softly.

After the guard led Beorn and his grandson along with his entourage to his chambers he left. Beorn pulled Leofwine onto his lap as he sat in the comfortable chair and said softly, “Child, I am so very sorry about what happened to you and the loss of your family. I know you do not know all that occurred between me and your father, but suffice it to say that two stubborn men with differing views and the unwillingness to compromise brought this tragedy to you. I am very grateful that you have survived and I promise to take very good care of you and to listen and not be as stubborn about things with you as I was with your Papa. This has been a very hard lesson for me little one.”

Leofwine hugged his grandfather. “I am glad you are no longer angry grandfather and want me even though I am unable to see and will take good care of me. I have liked living with the elves, but it is not like living with you.”

Beorn smiled and hugged his grandson tight. “We shall return home after a bit. King Thranduil wants me to stay for a little while and I agreed to do so.”

Leofwine nodded. “That is good grandfather. It will give me a little more time to be with my friends. I shall miss them when we go.”

“I am sure little one and they too will miss you I know. Will you stay with me here in my chambers tonight?” He asked the little boy.

“Uhm…grandfather, all my things are in mychamber and my gwedeir are leaving tomorrow to join their patrol and they will not know where to find me to say good-bye.”

Beorn asked, “What are you talking about little one?”

“Rohennath and Daeras are two warriors from the King’s Western patrol. They are my gwedeir, sworn brothers. Daeras was the one who pulled me out of the Anduin when they were fishing for their supper and Rohennath is the one who cared for me, healing me as we traveled here to the Palace. I care for them very much. They were the ones I learned to love and trust when I was first aware of my surroundings. I owe them my life grandfather and I will always want to be in contact with them.” He explained.

Beorn nodded. “Yes, I understand Leofwine. You will be returned to your chamber tonight so you may say good-bye to your gwedeir in the morning.”

“Thank you Grandfather.” Leofwine said with a smile. 

The two sat in silence for a while, each thinking their own thoughts. Then Leofwine said, “Grandfather…Lord Elrond told me I had the ability to turn into a bear cub and that you can turn into a huge black bear. Is that true?”

Beorn was startled by the question, then after a moment said, “Yes Leofwine. That is true.”

Leofwine asked, “How does it happen and how do you get back to being a man again Grandfather? Lord Elrond said he was not quite certain how that happened and I should ask you.”

Beorn smiled and then said, “It is not something you should worry about little one.”

Leofwine persisted, “But I want to know Grandfather.”

“Beorn asked softly, ”Why?”

Leofwine said, “In case it should happen unexpectedly. I would not want to live my life as a bear; I rather like being a boy.”

Beorn chuckled and hugged his grandson tight. “I shall see if I can explain. Some of it takes practice little one, but the change can happen under extreme conditions, great danger or great emotional upset can be the things that enable you to change. You need to want to change into a bear first and afterward you need to want to change back into a boy.” Beorn tried to explain. 

Leofwine looked in the direction of Beorn. “So I have to want to change before it can happen? It just doesn’t happen all on its own?”

Beorn nodded “Yes, that’s right. It doesn’t happen all on its own. You have to want to make it happen. You can only do it though when there are strong emotions, fear, anger, and grief…things like that.” Beorn told his grandson.

Leofwine nodded and thought about this for a long while. “Thank you Grandfather for explaining this to me.”

“Beorn tugged gently at the strands of hair coming out of the elfling top knot on Leofwine’s head. “You’re welcome little one.”

After a time Leofwine became sleepy and asked, “Grandfather…will you take me to my chamber and tuck me in?”

Beorn smiled down at his grandson. “Yes, I would be happy to do that.” He told his entourage to stay and he’d be right back. They each acknowledged Beorn in turn and Beorn, with directions from various staff, took his grandson to his chamber. He then tucked Leofwine in and kissed his forehead and stayed until the little boy was fast asleep. He sat there on the edge of the bed thinking and just staying near for a long time before leaving the chamber quietly. 

*****

Dawn was breaking and Daeras looking at Rohennath said, “We need to go to Leofwine and make our good-byes.”

Rohennath nodded. “Aye, I shall tell Captain Baramel.”

Daeras nodded. 

Rohennath went to his Captain and informed him he and Daeras were going to the Palace to say good-bye to Tithengil and Captain Baramel nodded. “All right, but do not tarry too long. We shall be ready to move out very soon.” 

Rohennath nodded. “Aye Sir.” He returned to Daeras and said, “We have permission, but the Captain said not to tarry as he is planning to move out very soon.”

Daeras nodded and the two warriors made their way to the Palace.

*****

Leofwine was awake in his room. He did not know the time, but knew it should be close to the time Daeras and Rohennath should be coming. He had heard the servants moving about in the corridors, going about their early morning chores. When the knock came on the door the little boy jumped out of bed and ran to the door and flung it open. “Daeras…Rohennath!?”

The two warriors grinned at each other, but Rohennath said in a soft voice, “Penneth, you should not fling open a door and think that who is behind it is who you are expecting. That is not safe.”

Leofwine hung his head at the scold. “Aye Rohennath…I am sorry.”

Rohennath picked up the little boy and squeezed him as he and Daeras entered thechamber and closed the door behind them. “It is all right little one. I just want you to call out first. I know you were expecting us and heard our footsteps which you recognize, but it may not always be so and we love you very much and want you to be safe at all times.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Rohennath. I shall make certain to not do that again.”

“Good boy.” Rohennath praised. He said, “We cannot stay long, but we wanted to say good-bye and to say we shall miss you and that we love you very much.”

Leofwine squeezed the warrior tight. “I shall miss you as well.”

Daeras took the child from his companion and gave the little boy a squeeze as well. “You are the best fish I have ever caught.” He teased. 

Leofwine grinned. “I am happy to be your big fish Daeras.”

Rohennath took a leather wrapped package from the pocket of his tunic and put it in Leofwine’s hands. 

“What is this?” He asked.

“A present from us. Open it up, but be very careful.”

As Leofwine opened the package he found an Elvin knife in a leather sheath. The handle was jeweled and formed the letter ‘L’ to mark it as belonging to the youngster. Leofwine traced the letter with his fingers and was pleased to be able to read it. “It is a knife and it has the letter ‘L’ on it for my name.”

“Aye little one.” Rohennath said. “You need to keep it sheathed and do not use it without an adult supervising you. Do you understand?”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Rohennath. I will remember.” 

The little boy hugged the young warrior tight around the neck and then turned to Daeras and did the same. 

Rohennath took the youngster from Daeras and gave Leofwine a light swat on the bottom and admonished, “You be good now and stay out of trouble.”

Leofwine jumped a little at the unexpected swat but nodded. “I will Rohennath.”

Daeras then took him back once more and also gave him a light swat and said, “We want you to be good for your Grandfather as well as to behave yourself the rest of your stay here. Perhaps we may come visit you at your grandfather’s home one day when it is safe to do so.”

Leofwine smiled. “I will be happy to have you.”

Daeras put the small hand on his face and smiled so the little boy could see it and then passed him back to Rohennath who did the same. Both gave the child one last hug and then Rohennath said, “We must go now…we need to leave shortly.”

Leofwine nodded a tear escaping.

Daeras wiped away the tear with his thumb and said, “Do not worry little one. We shall be back and we shall be together once more when this evil is conquered.”

Leofwine nodded and said softly, “Be safe and come back to me.”

Both warriors blinked back moisture that had formed in their eyes and nodded. “We promise we shall.” Then Daeras set the child on his feet and they both left the chamber before they disgraced themselves with their own tears.


	23. The Adventure

Chapter Twenty three

The Adventure

Leofwine, now alone again tried to be brave and not cry, but could not help indulge himself in a little sadness and flung himself face down on his bed and cried into his pillow for a few minutes. He loved Daeras and Rohennath as though they truly were his blood, big brothers. When he was through he went into his bathing chamber and washed his face and hands. He wasn’t sure what to do about getting his bath or brushing his hair, his usual morning routine which had been performed by Rohennath. He was surprised when a knock came at his door. He ran to fling it open as he had when his gwedeir had come to see him that morning, but remembered their admonishment to call out to see who it was and asked tentatively, “Who is there?”

Thranduil smiled to himself as he heard the tentative little voice and called back gently, “It is I, your King.”

A smile came over Leofwine’s face and this time he did fling open the door and threw himself at Thranduil, who caught the little boy in his arms and squeezed. 

“Since your protectors had to leave you and your grandfather is yet not familiar with our morning routine, I am here to help you get ready for morning meal.” He stepped inside and closed the door. 

“Don’t you need to help Legolas?” Leofwine questioned. 

“Aye, I do, but I decided to come to help you first, then we can both go to Legolas’s room and I can help him to dress and then escort both of you to morning meal.”

Leofwine nodded. “All right Aran Thranduil.”

 

After Thranduil had finished getting Leofwine ready as well as his own son he brought them to the great hall for morning meal. Legolas took Leofwine’s hand and led him to his seat. Elrond and the twins arrived as did Glorfindel and Erestor. When Beorn and his animal entourage were escorted in by the palace guards, a hush fell over everyone. 

“Why has everything grown so quiet?” Leofwine whispered to Legolas.

“Your grandfather and his animal entourage have arrived. No one has ever seen such a thing so they were surprised.” Legolas whispered back.

Leofwine nodded. “I could understand how that could happen. They are rather unusual.”   
The little boy whispered, grinning.

Legolas grinned back, placing Leofwine’s hand on his mouth so he could see.

*****

Thranduil, seeing his guest arrive, walked to Beorn and greeted him, “Hello Beorn, I trust you had a good night?”

Beorn answered “Yes King Thranduil. I did, thank you very much.” 

Thranduil replied, “I am glad.” He escorted his guest to a seat near him on the dais and Beorn’s animals laid down, surrounding him. 

Once Beorn and his animals were settled at the table, the servants went back to their duties and the others waited for their King to begin the meal. Initially there was a buzzing of surprised voices around the room, but that too settled down shortly.

Thranduil at the head table rose to his feet as did all others. He proclaimed, “I wish to introduce my guest of honor Beorn. He has come for a visit and to see how his grandson Leofwine fares. The animals that accompany him are his faithful companions and servants. Please make them all welcome.” The royal elf smiled at Beorn. 

Beorn said quietly, “Thank you King Thranduil for your hospitality. I am glad to be here and hope to enjoy my visit thoroughly.”

Thranduil inclined his head. “As do I Beorn.” The King reseated himself and all the rest sat as well. Then the meal convened. 

As they ate Legolas asked Leofwine in a whisper, “Are you ready? We need to meet in the garden. We shall slip away from there.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye, I am as ready as I can be.” He replied quietly.

Legolas nodded and when the meal concluded the little boys met in the garden as was their wont to do these days. The two new guards were on duty, but they paid the little boys scant attention. They were more vigilant regarding threats from outside the fortress, not from four little boys.

When the opportunity came Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Leofwine all met silently near where their packs and weapons had been stashed. They quietly picked up their gear and stealthily slipped out of the garden via the old gate Legolas had discovered and had greased the hinges so they wouldn’t squeak days ago.

Once outside the garden the four boys ran quickly into the woods where they couldn’t be seen. 

They walked a little way and came to a clearing where they sat down for a few moments to plan their strategy. Elladan looked at Legolas. “Which way would the Western Patrol take?”

Legolas indicated the general southwesterly direction. “I’d say that way.”

Elladan looked at Elrohir and nodded. “I think if we follow one of the patrols we’d have a better chance of finding a giant spider.”

Elrohir said, “I think we should go in a direction the patrol is not. If the giant spiders hear, see or smell the patrol coming they’ll move away from them. I think we should flank one of the patrols rather than follow them directly.”

Elladan nodded. “That is a good idea; it might be more likely we’d find a giant spider that way, one that’s trying to attack the patrol from an unexpected direction.”

Elrohir nodded. “It’s a very good strategy.” He turned to Legolas and Leofwine. “What do you think?”

Legolas nodded. “It sounds fine to me.”

Leofwine replied, “It sounds like a good plan to me too.”

Elladan said, “Then that is what we shall do.”

The four children walked a trail that would flank the Western patrol’s southwestward travel. They had gone about three miles and were becoming hot and tired from their trek. 

“I would have thought we would have seen at least one giant spider by now!” Elrohir complained.

Elladan said, “I too thought we’d come upon one long before now.” 

Legolas said, “We should go a little further, Ada did say there were no giant spiders close to the stronghold.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye, he did say that. So did Rohennath and Daeras.”

Elladan nodded. “All right then we should continue on a bit farther. I am getting a bit hot and thirsty.”

Legolas said, “Maybe we should stop for a moment and take a drink and eat a little. I have some honey cakes I got from cook.”

Leofwine nodded. “Honey cakes are my favorite.”

Legolas nodded. “Mine too.”

The twins grinned as they well knew their friend’s pension for honey cakes. The little boys ate their fill and slaked their thirst before continuing on. 

*****

Beorn walked in the garden and went where King Thranduil told him the little boys would be playing. He looked around, but could find no youngsters about. He came across one of the guards and inquired, “Have you seen my grandson Leofwine and his friends?”

The guard shook his head. “No Sir, I shall check with my companion.” He sought out the other guard. 

Beorn frowned slightly, his brow furrowed with concern.

His servant, the dog sniffed around and nudged him. 

“Yes, what is it?” He asked the animal. 

The dog walked to the gate and then back and nudged Beorn again.

At that moment the guard returned a look of concern on his face now as well. “My fellow soldier has not seen Leofwine nor the other little elflings either…they were here not so long ago.” He said blinking a little and a worried frown on his face. 

Beorn went to the garden gate and found it ajar. “I believe your charges have made their escape through this gate.” He indicated the partially open gate. 

The guard looked at it in surprise. “I did not know that was even there…” He glanced at the other warrior. 

The other elf said, “We should report this to the King at once!”

The first soldier nodded. “You should come with us Sir.” The guard said and led the way into the stronghold. 

*****

The little boys wandered deeper and deeper into the forest. The further they went the dimmer and darker the forest became. It was also eerily quiet, with no signs of life. 

Legolas shivered. “I do not like the look of things Elladan.”

The young elf nodded. “Aye…it is a bit scary.”

Elrohir said quietly, “Now I can see why some folks refer to these woods as Mirkwood instead of Greenwood.”

Leofwine asked, “Is it awfully dark?

Legolas said softly, “Aye.”

They walked carefully and as they passed by a dark tree all of a sudden a giant spider dropped on top of Elladan. “Ahh!” He cried, trying to get the creature off him. The spider was bigger than he was, knocking the elfling to the ground and deftly began to spin its web around him.

Elrohir ran to his brother’s aid, hacking at the sticky web with his sword, but to no avail and was getting caught up in the web as well. 

Leofwine caught Legolas’s arm and asked, “What is happening?”

“A giant spider has Elladan! It’s spinning a web around him and now it’s getting Elrohir as well!” Legolas waded in, trying to cut the strong silk threads with his knife. It too was getting nowhere and he found himself also being encased in the sticky web. 

Leofwine, hearing the cries and shouts of his friends began to panic. He tried to listen for the giant spider, and slung a few stones at the thing with his slingshot, but either they didn’t bother it, or they were missing their mark. He in fear and frustration remembered his grandfather’s words and concentrated on wanting to become a bear.

*****

Beorn and the guards met with Thranduil and explained that the boys had left the stronghold by an old, unused garden gate. 

Thranduil, highly annoyed with both the guards who were supposed to be keeping vigil over the children and at the young ones for slipping away, wasted no time however assembling his other guards and warriors to form search parties. Beorn asked to go with them and Thranduil gave his permission. It was no time at all before the hastily assembled search parties were on their way to seek the youngsters. 

As the search party Beorn had joined started out, his dog sniffed and led the way. The little pony ran alongside as did the ewe. Beorn also kept up his long legs eating up ground as the other searchers spread out, they saw Beorn’s direction and followed him in the same southwestwardly direction, calling the boy’s names as they went. 

*****

Leofwine concentrated as hard as he could and felt an odd sensation. His hands and feet were changing and his body began to feel different. Little by little the metamorphosis occurred and then a sudden, blinding flash of light. All of a sudden there was a change in the darkness and to his utter surprise Leofwine could discern what looked like a giant spider, black, with large spider eyes, looking quite ugly and spinning its web. There were three figures being encased in a sticky silken web. As his brain interpreted what he was seeing, he understood these were his friends. Leofwine then realized as he looked down and saw bear claws and no longer hands and feet that he had turned into a bear cub. He leapt onto the spider’s back and began to claw and bite with all he had. The spider tried to shake him off and moved away from the boys for a moment to attack this new enemy. 

*****

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas, now encased in the spider web were unable to move. They were surprised when they saw a light colored bear cub attack the spider. They had not noticed Leofwine changing. When they looked as far as they could in their captured position they could not see the little blind boy. They thought that perhaps he had moved into the woods for safety once he realized the other boys were being captured by the giant spider’s web. They were relieved that their young human blind companion seemed to be safe for the moment. They did not know that Leofwine could change into a bear as the adults had not told them and neither had Leofwine.

*****

Leofwine held on as hard as he could, clawing and biting with all his little mite. He didn’t know exactly what he was going to do , but knew he needed to kill the spider before it could wrap him in it’s web as he fought off the sticky strands the spider was trying to weave around him.

*****

Beorn traveling fast with his animal companions and some of the soldiers who were searching heard a commotion ahead and burst onto the scene. He saw a small golden bear cub fighting the spider and being wrapped in a spider web. There were three elflings already encased in a silky sticky web and unable to move. He, with practiced ease, gave out a huge roar and in a blink of an eye changed into a huge black bear. It startled the soldiers a bit. They had heard of and knew about Beorn’s ability, but had never seen it happen. They watched in awe as the huge black bear dispatched the giant spider with ease. Then he calmed and just as quickly turned back into the man they knew. He and the other soldiers began to cut away the sticky spider web and released the boys. 

Beorn tore away the silken sticky web threads from the little golden colored bear cub. He hugged it tight and said quietly, “My little golden bear cub, you must become a boy now.” 

The small bear cub shook its head.

Beorn raised an eyebrow. “Leofwine…you may not stay a bear cub. I want you to relax and concentrate on becoming a boy again.” He said in a no nonsense voice.

Leofwine looked at his grandfather and knowing that look and tone of voice, took a few deep breaths. He saw himself at the stream and concentrated on his task. Slowly he began to change again.

*****

The soldiers were busy cleaning off the spider web from the boys and noticed them looking at Beorn in amazement as the golden colored bear cub he was holding in his arms gradually took human form turning back into a little boy they all knew and recognized. 

The three ellon stood in open mouthed, stunned silence for a moment. Then Legolas cried, “Leofwine! You turned into a bear cub!”

Leofwine, realizing he could still see blushed as he looked curiously at his friends, seeing them all for the very first time. “Uhm…Aye, I did.” He responded shyly. 

Elladan and Elrohir said in unison, amazement in their voices. “We didn’t know you could do that, Tithengil!”

Leofwine said softly, “I wasn’t sure I could do it myself.”

Legolas asked, “How did you do that?”

Leofwine said, “I thought about being a bear like Grandfather told me to do. Then I was afraid to turn back into a boy because I wasn’t sure if I would still be able to see, but Grandfather insisted…and I can see! I can see all of you and everything!” Leofwine cried joyously. 

Beorn smiled down at his grandson, who was still in his arms. “I am very glad Leofwine.” He set the little boy on his feet. 

Leofwine was immediately surrounded by the twins and Legolas, all hugging him tight.   
“That was amazing Tithengil!” The twins cried. Legolas grinned. “You were pretty ferocious you know, growling, biting and clawing at the giant spider.”

Leofwine smiled and nodded. “Aye.”

Beorn said quietly, “Ferocious perhaps, but not nearly big enough to fight a giant spider my little golden bear cub. We shall be addressing that error in judgment once we return to the King’s stronghold.”

Leofwine bit his lip at his grandfather’s words and said quietly, “Aye Grandfather.”

The soldiers cleaned up the site, burying the giant spider and they made their way back to the stronghold. The other searchers had returned unsuccessful and Thranduil was about to send out reorganized search parties when Beorn, his animals and the soldiers who had been with him were returning along with four little boys. Thranduil’s heart leapt with relief and joy. 

The King went over and picked up his son and hugged him tight. “You look a sight my leafling. Are you all right?” He asked concern reflected in his blue eyes. 

“Aye Ada…I’m fine. Leofwine turned into a bear cub and fought off the giant spider until Beorn came and killed it altogether! Leofwine can see now too Ada is that not wonderful?!” Legolas said excitedly.

Thranduil nodded and hugged his elfling tight. “Aye tithen pen that is most wonderful news if anything good had to come out of this frightening episode.” 

By this time Elrond had arrived and took the twins into his arms. He squeezed them tight. “I am so happy the two of you are all right. I’m very grateful to Beorn for rescuing you.” The great Healer told his sons. Then giving them a stern look he said, “Fighting giant spiders? We’ll need to have a discussion about that since I already forbade the two of you to hunt and fight giant spiders.”

The twins nodded and sighed knowing their Ada was right. “Aye Ada, the one good thing is that Tithengil can now see!” They chorused, ending on a happy note.

Elrond smiled. “That is indeed good news and I am glad for Leofwine.” 

The royal elf asked his child, “Legolas, did you know it was forbidden to leave the garden without your guard escort?”

Legolas sighed, then nodded. “Aye Ada…I did know that.”

“Then you know the consequences of your disobedience as well.” The king stated. 

Legolas nodded and responded once again with a miserable, “Aye Ada.”

Thranduil looked over at Beorn and said, “Beorn, thank you and your faithful servants for finding and rescuing my only son. I am in your debt my friend.”

Beorn nodded. “I would have done nothing less. You saved and cared for my grandson so no thanks are necessary Thranduil.” He responded.

Thranduil smiled and inclined his head to Beorn. “I am glad we are friends and would like to continue this friendship.”

Beorn nodded. “Yes, I would like that as well.”

Elrond came up to the man and placed his hand over his heart and gave a small bow. “I want to thank you as well Beorn. Those two are very precious to me.”

Beorn returned the gesture of respect and said softly, “I understand all elflings are precious, but because they are yours I would consider them even more so.”

Elrond nodded. “Aye, they are. I want to thank you again Beorn for rescuing them from their foolishness.”

Beorn said, “Don’t worry about that Elrond. All young ones do foolish things, especially those of the male gender.” He said with a grin. “With twins I suspect they are double trouble.”

Elrond smiled. “You are right. They are a handful, but I would not have it any other way.”

Beorn smiled. “I’m just glad they are safe and well.”

Elrond inclined his head. “As am I. I will be teaching them to be more careful of themselves from now on.”

Beorn nodded. “All right Elrond. I hope you make a memorable impression on them about personal safety.”

Elrond said, “Do not worry Beorn, I plan to.”

The twins looked at each other and cringed. Neither of them liked the way their Adar made things memorable. It would be a miserable week ahead of them.

*****

Leofwine was looking around, seeing things for the very first time. He was overwhelmed at the beauty of the place and when he actually saw Aran Thranduil he was surprised to see him with golden hair much as his own made up into intricate braids which he suspected were the coveted warrior’s braids that the twins had spoken about and the wonderful blue eyes and then at how much Legolas resembled his Ada. The twins also resembled their Ada, with dark hair and grey eyes. He smiled at everyone and was amazed as he and his grandfather went to the healing wing. Lord Elrond had insisted he examine all of them for any injuries. 

As he sat there waiting he looked at his grandfather and the animals surrounding him and smiled, it was looking very familiar to the little boy and not at all odd. 

In a bit Healer Bregolas came in and smiled at Beorn and Leofwine. “Hello Leofwine, Beorn.” He turned to Beorn. “I am Healer Bregolas and have been treating your grandson ever since he arrived here at the stronghold.”

Beorn nodded. “I am happy to meet you Healer Bregolas.” 

“Lord Elrond will be in soon to see Leofwine. He has been checking over the other little boys. Nothing more than some scrapes and bruises. These little boys were very lucky.”

Beorn nodded. “Yes, they were lucky that no greater harm came to them.”

Leofwine studied the healer with intense blue green eyes. “Healer Bregolas, I am happy to be able to see you and glad you came to say hello to my grandfather. Everything looks wonderful, but strange at the same time.” 

“I am very sure it does. Your mind creates an idea of how things look and it doesn’t always match the reality of it.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye, I can see that.” He smiled.

Elrond tapped gently at the door and smiled at what he saw. He came over to the little boy and said to the assembled group, “I need to check Leofwine over to be sure he has suffered no harm in his fight with the giant spider.”

Healer Bregolas smiled and nodded at the great healer. “Leofwine, his grandfather and I were just talking about his newly found vision and how the mind creates an image that may not always be an accurate representation of things.”

Elrond smiled and nodded. “That is quite right.” He moved closer to Leofwine and his grandfather as Bregolas stepped back and looked on. 

Leofwine submitted to the great healer’s examination while his grandfather watched over him. When he was finished he smiled and said, “You are as fit as the rest of your friends. No harm has come to you by changing into a bear cub and changing back, in fact it seems to have done you some good as it broke the trauma block that was blocking your sight path.” He told Leofwine.

The little boy smiled and hugged the healer tight. “Thank you Lord Elrond…I am glad to be whole again and to no longer have to be frightened by voices coming out of the dark.”

Elrond nodded. “That is quite true and now the letters you have learned to read and write will come to be more useful to you than you first thought.”

Leofwine blushed a little. “Aye Lord Elrond.”

Elrond squeezed the little boy and said, “You are very welcome little one and I am so glad everything has worked out so well for you.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye, thank you.”

Beorn looked on with his animals and they were all pleased that the youngster had come to no harm. 

*****

Once Elrond had pronounced Legolas fit and had told Thranduil no harm had come to his child as a result of his encounter with the giant spider the King thanked him and took Legolas to his chamber. Closing the door the Royal Elf sat on his son’s bed and called, “Leafling, come here.” He indicated a spot next to him on the bed. 

Legolas went to his Ada and snuggled up to his side. “I am glad everyone was all right Ada and that Leofwine now has his sight.”

Thranduil nodded. “I am too, but penneth I am less than pleased with the four of you slipping away from your guards and wandering into the forest in search of a giant spider. That was very dangerous.” The King said sternly.

Legolas looked up at Thranduil with innocent blue eyes and said, “It helped Leofwine to get his sight back though Ada.”

Thranduil shook his head. “I am very certain that was not your initial purpose for this little adventure my Leafling and I do not think you would like to add telling untruths to things right now.”

Legolas bit his lower lip and hung his head. 

The King tapped the lip and said, “Do not bite your lip little one.”

Legolas let go of it and sat squirming a bit.

Thranduil pulled Legolas into his lap and cuddled him saying, “My heart, I was very frightened when I learned you had slipped your guards and were missing. In these times many bad things happen and I do not know what I would do without my Leafling.” He hugged his son tight.

Legolas began to shed tears. “Ada, I did not mean to worry you.”

“Aye my Leafling, I know you did not mean to, but you did just the same.” He said gently, holding and cuddling his child in his lap now.

Legolas snuggled into his Ada’s strong arms and then put his arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “I am sorry for worrying you Ada. We only wanted to kill a giant spider so we could earn our warrior’s braids.” He told his Ada. 

Thranduil hugged his elfling back. “Ahh…so that’s what prompted you children to attempt such a dangerous thing.”

Legolas answered, “Aye Ada.” In a soft voice. 

“My heart, you will grow up and need to face this evil much sooner than I would like you to, even in our race’s reckoning. I would not want for you to have to fight and experience the horrors of war little one. It is not all one might think it would be when you are an elfling.”

Legolas nodded. “Your Adar, my Daerada died fighting the evil didn’t he Ada?” Legolas asked softly.

“Aye, he did, much before his time. It was also through such evil that your own Nana was lost as well. I do not want to lose my Leafling the same way.” Thranduil told his son quietly.

Legolas hugged the King tightly. “Nothing will happen to me Ada.”

Thranduil nodded. “I shall do my best to make very sure it doesn’t and taking your life into your own hands and acting foolishly is one of those things I shall not allow to happen again ion nin.”

Legolas squirmed. “Am I in trouble Ada?” He asked quietly. 

“Do you think you should be penneth?” The King asked in return.

“I do not wish to say.” Legolas told his Adar honestly. 

Thranduil squeezed his son. “I know it is very difficult to own up to your misdeeds tithen pen. I too had the same difficulty with my Ada, but it is important for you to do so, so you understand why I shall be punishing you.”

Legolas sighed. He thought about all that had happened from the time he and the others had left the safety of the garden wall until he was rescued by Beorn. “Aye Ada, I was very wrong to do the things I did today.”

Thranduil squeezed his son once more and smiled. “I am very proud of you for owning up to the fact that what you did was wrong. Do you know why it was wrong?” Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded this time. “Aye Ada, it was dangerous for us to do it without an adult to help guide and teach us. We didn’t know the giant spider would be so big or powerful. The weapons master always says we need to know everything about our enemy and we did not do that because if we asked a lot of questions someone would want to know why and then forbid us to go…which was probably the right thing to do. The twins said Lord Elrond had told them they were not to hunt the giant spiders, but when we heard they were so near we could not resist trying. I am sorry Ada.” 

“I am too my Leafling. I am glad to know you are sorry for what you did, but sorry doesn’t always make everything all right.” The King told his son gently.

Legolas took a deep breath and nodded. “Aye Ada.”

“Then let us get this over with ion nin. Fetch me your hairbrush.”

Legolas’s blue eyes went wide. “Ada! Not the hairbrush!”

Thranduil stroked his elfling’s back and golden hair and said quietly, “Aye my heart, I mean for you to learn this lesson and to not repeat it again.”

Legolas sat in his Ada’s lap for a moment, then eased off and went to his chest of drawers and taking his hairbrush from the top of it brought it to his Ada. 

Thranduil took it and put it to the side. He said gently, “Come penneth.” Holding out an arm to the small elfling. 

Legolas went to his Ada and loosening the lacing of his son’s leggings, took them down and took him over his lap securing him with a strong arm around his small waist and making sure he was snugged up tight against his stomach. 

Legolas put his hands around his Ada’s lower leg and Thranduil asked, “Ready?”

Legolas gave a slight nod and with a warning pat to the small mounds began to spank Legolas. He spanked the bottom before him until it glowed a hot pink and tipped the little elfling forward a bit more so he could give his under curves and sit spots the same attention. 

Legolas wriggled and yelped and cried as his Ada set fire to his bottom, making it sting more and more and grow hotter and hotter. He begged when he felt himself being tipped forward to expose his sitting parts more fully. “No Ada! Please!” 

Thranduil said softly, but not unkindly, “Oh yes my Leafling. It is right here where you shall remember this lesson most fully.” He paused, picking up the hairbrush and when he was ready applied it to the now very sensitive under curves. “You shall be more careful with putting your life in danger Legolas Thranduilion.” The King smacked the hairbrush down with a flick of his wrist to create an awful sting, but doing no harm. 

Legolas wailed. “Oww! Ada!”

Thranduil followed the first swat with a second one to the under curves, causing his elfling to wail once again and then targeting the elfling’s sit spots said, “Remember, I love you very much and you will find yourself in this position each and every time you are sneaky and do something dangerous.” 

Legolas wailed through this last as well. Thranduil put the brush aside and took his precious elfling up into his arms and cuddled and rocked him. “You are forgiven my heart. Ada knows his elfling is a very good boy.” Thranduil crooned. “My Leafling is very brave and Ada loves him with all his heart.” Thranduil continued to murmur phrases of love, praise and forgiveness as well as encouragement to his child, comforting and reconnecting with him.

Legolas once his wails had slowed to quiet crying and sniffling said to Thranduil, “Ada… That really hurt.”

Thranduil said. “Aye my heart I know, but now you have paid the price for your poor judgment and shall now be able to begin once more.” 

Legolas snuggled into his Ada’s arms feeling sore, but well loved.

Thranduil after a time laid his child upon his bed, peeling off his boots and leggings and laying him on his tummy. He gently covered him and sat on the bed smiling down at him, his love showing through. 

Legolas looked up at his Ada with sleepy eyes and said, “I love you Ada.”

Thranduil, still rubbing his son’s back in soothing circles and stroking his golden hair said, “Aye, and I love you my Leafling, with all my heart.”

Legolas closed his blue eyes and shortly found himself on the path of dreams.


	24. The Aftermath and Moving On

Chapter Twenty Four

The Aftermath and Moving On

Elrond released Leofwine to his grandfather, seeing he was unharmed and in fact improved from his experience as he now had the ability to see. 

Leofwine walked with Beorn and his entourage, staring at things that had been there all the time, but which he was actually seeing for the first time. 

Beorn said, “I shall bring my faithful servants to my chamber and then we shall return to yours and address this episode grandson.”

Leofwine bit his lower lip. “Aye Grandfather.” He replied softly.

Beorn was becoming a little more familiar with the Palace and once he had arrived at his chamber, opened the door and allowed his animals to enter. He reassured each of them of his return and left them to come or go as they pleased. Sometimes the pony and ewe would go to the pasture and the dog would go with them and they’d romp and roll in the lush grass playing with each other and then rest under the shade of a tree while the ewe or pony or both grazed for a time. They all would drink from the clear stream that ran through the pasture and were quite content. They knew they could return to their master’s chamber anytime they chose.

Beorn, then made his way to his grandson’s chamber, having been there now once before. 

When they arrived, Leofwine stopped to examine the carvings on the door and admired them. “This place is beautiful, is it not Grandfather?”

Beorn nodded. “Yes child, it is very beautiful.”

When Leofwine entered his chamber he smiled and went to his bed, touching the coverlet, allowing his sense of touch and sight to merge. He examined the tapestries he had only felt before as well as the carved bed posts, toy chest, chest of drawers and other items in the chamber. He entered the bathing chamber and smiled to see everything there too he had before now only known by touch. He decided to wash his face and hands and was startled at his own reflection in the reflecting glass mounted there, never having seen himself so clearly before. He had seen his image in pools of water but never in such sharp clarity. It was like seeing a twin image of himself. “Grandfather! Look!” Leofwine called.

Beorn stepped into the bathing chamber and grinned as the little boy was seeing his own reflection. “Startling to see yourself so clearly for the first time isn’t it?” He asked with a wide grin. “I almost scared myself when I saw myself for the first time that way.” Beorn confessed to his grandson. 

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Grandfather…it certainly is startling. 

Beorn took the child’s hand and said quietly, “Let’s go into the bed chamber.”

Leofwine allowed his Grandfather to lead him back into his sleeping chamber and Beorn sat on Leofwine’s bed and pulled the youngster onto his lap. “Leofwine, you were not entirely truthful with me last night were you when you asked about changing into a bear.” Beorn stated.

The small boy bit his lip and hung his head. 

Beorn stroked the child’s back. “It is never a good idea to be less than truthful Grandson; it leads you into trouble every time. You did not know that a bear cub although ferocious would still not be a match for a giant spider. If you had asked me I would have told you that.” Beorn said gently.

“But Grandfather if I had asked or told you, you would have forbidden me to go and I wanted to be with my friends to protect them and to earn my warriors braids too.” The little boy protested. 

Beorn nodded. “Since you had an idea that you would be told no wasn’t that being deceitful?” Beorn asked his Grandson.

Leofwine thought about it for a moment and with a sigh nodded. “Aye Grandfather, it was, but I didn’t think of it that way.”

Beorn squeezed him. “Young ones seldom do. They want what they want without thought to why the adults in their lives may say no. It is usually for a good reason, not always to just interfere with your fun little one.” Beorn told Leofwine.

“Aye Grandfather, but one good thing did come of it, I can now see!” The youngster proclaimed.

“Yes, you can my little golden bear cub, but this wouldn’t have been the way I would have chosen for you to accomplish that.”

“Aye Grandfather.” The child replied softly, not looking at him.

Beorn reached down and tilted his grandson’s chin and raised it until the two pairs of blue green eyes met each other. “Your Papa wouldn’t have been happy about this or your Mama either.”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Grandfather…Papa would have spanked me and Mama may have added to it if she felt it was needed as she has before.”

Beorn nodded as well. “Yes, they would have.”

The youngster squirmed in his Grandfather’s lap. “I am sorry Grandfather…now that I know I won’t do it again, I mean try to kill a giant spider on my own.”

Beorn nodded. “I’m sure you won’t Leofwine, I intend to make very sure of that as well as you believing that you may turn into a bear cub anytime it may suit you. This is a very special gift and may be used for good only, to help others, not for deceitful purposes. You and I shall talk more about this when we return to our own lands and I shall teach you how and when to use this ability. For now, let’s just say you may not turn into a bear without either being with me or receiving permission from me to do so first.” Beorn informed his grandson. 

Leofwine nodded and said, “Aye Grandfather I will obey you.”

Beorn nodded. “Thank you my little golden bear cub.”

Leofwine said, “Grandfather, I did have to turn into a bear cub though.”

Beorn arched an eyebrow. “Why was that Leofwine?”

“Because when I used the slingshot to try to hurt the spider I couldn’t tell if I’d hit it or not and I knew the others needed help.”

Beorn’s eyebrows went up. “You used a slingshot?”

Leofwine nodded. “Legolas taught me how.”

Beorn shook his head. “A slingshot was no weapon to use against a giant spider grandson.”

Leofwine said softly, “That is why I turned into a bear Grandfather.”

Beorn hugged the little boy tight. “I understand, but it was still dangerous. You boys were not equipped with the proper weapons to fight such a creature.” 

Leofwine sighed and said softly, “Aye Grandfather.”

Beorn stroked his grandson’s silky hair and cuddled him close. “I know it may be hard to understand, but it frightened me to see you trying to take on that spider. It was so much bigger than you and it could have got you little one.” He said softly.

Leofwine nodded. “I realize that now Grandfather…I’m sorry.” Leofwine feeling a little more relaxed as the conversation progressed hugged his grandfather tight. “I love you Grandfather.”

“I love you as well Leofwine and it is because I love you that I must punish you for your deceit and placing yourself in danger. I will not lose my only grandson now that I have him in my arms. You are now the only connection I have to my own son and the rest of your family. I will not make the same mistake twice. I shall listen and we will talk and I will consider carefully your requests. If I disagree we’ll talk more about it until I am certain you understand me and that I also understand you. I do not want stubbornness to get in the way and cost such a price as losing you ever again.” Beorn told his grandson quietly, cuddling him and kissing his forehead. 

“All right Grandfather. That sounds very good to me.” The child replied.

Beorn smiled and hugged Leofwine tightly. “Now we shall get this unpleasantness over with Leofwine. Can you tell me why I am going to spank you?”

Leofwine nodded. “Aye Sir, because I was deceitful and placed myself in unknown danger.”

Beorn nodded. “Very good. That is right. You are a good and brave boy, but you didn’t use good judgment in this little adventure.”

Leofwine hung his head. “No Grandfather, I did not.”

Beorn said, “I want you to go over to your chest and bring me the hairbrush you find there.”

Leofwine looked at his grandfather with wide eyes. “The hairbrush Grandfather?”

Beorn nodded. “Yes Leofwine.”

The little boy bit his lip and then eased himself off Beorn’s lap. He went over to the chest and picked up the hairbrush with the soft bristles and the wooden back and handle and slowly brought it over to his grandfather and held it out to him.

Beorn took the implement and then said, his eyes kind, “Take down your leggings Leofwine.”

Leofwine sighed. It was not that he had not been spanked bare before, he just didn’t like it. Thinking of how much danger he and his friends had been in though allowed him to perform this unwanted task.

Once the boy had done as he was told Beorn picked him up and placed him over his lap and adjusted him to his liking. He snugged him tight to his body and wrapped a strong arm around the little waist. He asked, “Are you ready Leofwine?”

Leofwine sighed and wriggled his feet, then nodded slightly. Beorn patted the small mounds in warning and then began to spank. His large, hard hand covered most of the little boy’s bottom and he made quick work of turning the pale bottom a rosy shade of pink. 

Leofwine yelped and jumped at the first swat. It stung mightily. “Oww! Grandfather!” He yelped and kicked a bit and wriggled as his backside was heated up.

Once the bottom was a deep pink Beorn picked up the hairbrush and brought it down with more sting than force twice on the child’s under curves. “You will always tell the truth. Being deceitful or sneaky will end you up over my lap every time little boy.” Beorn scolded. 

Leofwine cried and sobbed as the stinging of the hairbrush was felt. “Oww! S-sorry! I’ll r-remember!” The little boy cried.

Beorn then targeted his grandson’s sit spots and brought the brush down twice in the same manner he had when addressing the child’s under curves and scolded, “You will keep yourself out of danger. Putting yourself in danger is very naughty and will earn you a sound spanking every time, I hope you will learn this lesson well. I love you and want you to be with me for a very long time.” Beorn told his grandson. 

Leofwine wailed like a toddler at the last couple of strokes as they stung his most sensitive sitting area and imparted a tremendous sting. He collapsed over his Grandfather’s lap and Beorn set the hairbrush to the side and scooped up his grandson and hugged him tight and put him in his lap making sure his sore bottom was comfortably positioned and rocked, stroked and cuddled his precious grandchild. 

Once Leofwine was again upright in his grandfather’s arms he snuggled up to him and cried out his guilt and pain. Beorn rubbed his back and stroked his silky hair as the top knot had come undone during the spanking. “I love you and I’m very proud of you Leofwine. You are a very brave boy and you’ve been forgiven. We may start anew; the slate has been wiped clean.” Beorn said softly once Leofwine had quieted enough to hear. 

“Aye Grandfather.” Leofwine said softly and sniffled as he snuggled into the strong arms.  
Beorn wiped the tears and helped the boy to blow his nose and kissed his forehead again and continued to cuddle and sooth his grandson.

After a while Leofwine pouting a little said, “Grandfather, that hurt.”

Beorn smiled down at the boy fondly and said, “My little golden bear cub, they usually do.”

Leofwine yawned and Beorn said, “I think you need a nap little one.” He taking the child in his arms carried him to the bathing chamber where he washed the little boy’s face and poured him a cup of cool water. After Leofwine drank the water Beorn peeled off the leggings and placed his grandson face down on the bed, covering him lightly.   
Leofwine snuggled into the soft bed and fell quickly asleep.

Beorn stayed until he was certain his little golden bear cub was sound asleep before leaving the chamber and returning to his own chamber to check on his animals.

*****

Elrond walked with a twin on each side from the healer’s to the chamber his sons were sharing. “I am not please with you ionnath nin.” He said in a disappointed manner, as he entered the chamber and sat on the bed with one twin on each side of him. “I thought I had made it very clear before we left that we would not be seeing giant spiders and that you two especially were not going to fight one. To go out deliberately to find one…I do not know what you two could have been thinking.” He said softly, shaking his head.

Elladan said softly, “Ada…we only wanted everyone to be proud of us, that we had save the Palace from an evil force and earn our warrior’s braids.”

Elrohir added, “We wanted everyone to see how brave we were.”

“The soldiers said they found your short bows at the scene. Did you not know that the arrows you use in your short bows would not be effective against a giant spider? Apparently you never got a chance to even use them.”

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks with each other. “No, we did not know that. We did not think we would need to know that so we never asked our weapons master what weapon would be most effective against a giant spider Ada.” Elladan told Elrond.

Elrohir nodded in agreement.

Elrond shook his head and said, “Ionnath nin, I do know one thing and that was that we had already discussed this and you were forbidden to go after a giant spider.” Elrond said sternly.

His sons looked down and swung their feet while they sat there on the bed. “I am going to have to make an impression on you regarding this.”

Elladan looked up at his Ada. “Please Ada; we won’t do anything like this again.”

“No Ada…we promise we won’t.” Elrohir added.

Elrond shook his head. “I understand you will not do it again, but it does not erase the fact that you have already done it, disobeying me in what I told you.”

Both little boys hung their head at their Ada’s scolding. “Aye Ada.” Elladan said quietly.   
Elrohir echoed him.

“Elrohir, go stand in the corner.” Elrond instructed. 

The younger twin went to the corner as his Ada bade him to.

Elrond looked sternly at Elladan and said quietly, “Bring me your hairbrush.”

Elladan’s eyes opened wide, “Ada!”

The great healer looked at his son and said softly, “Go fetch it penneth.”

Elladan went over to the chest of drawers and picked up the brush and brought it back to his Ada.

Elrohir’s back stiffened when he heard his Adar tell his brother to fetch the hairbrush. Neither twin liked to feel the sting of it.

Elrond said, “We have discussed what you have done wrong. Do you understand or do we need to talk further about it.”

Elladan shook his head and said quietly, “No Ada, I understand that I was disobedient and put myself in danger.”

Elrond nodded and then pulled his elfling into a tight hug before he said, “Take down your leggings tithen pen.”

Elladan, with shaking fingers unlaced his leggings and peeled them down to his knees. Elrond helped his elfling over his lap and wrapped a strong arm around his waist and snugged him up to him. Then patted his pale mounds in warning and landed the first of moderate, stinging spanks.

Elladan jumped at the first one and then began to wriggle and kick as the sting and the fire built on his backside. “Oww! Ada!” He yelped at a particularly stinging swat. 

Elrond continued to spank and tipped his son forward to expose his more vulnerable sitting area and spanked the under curves and sit spots. “You will be obedient instead of disobeying anything I have forbidden you to do, especially when it puts your life in danger.” The great healer scolded. 

Elladan wriggled and began to sob both at the words and at the sting that had built up on his backside. His Ada meant business and was certainly giving him a memorable lesson. 

Elrond paused and picked up the hair brush. He brought it down with a stinging flick of his wrist setting the under curves and sit spots of his precious elfling on fire. “Putting yourself in danger is something you will think twice about doing ion nin. You are too precious to me to lose.” Elrond said and continued to apply stinging swat after stinging swat to his son’s sensitive sitting area until he was sure Elladan would be certain to remember the lesson. When his son went limp and was sobbing over his lap Elrond stopped the spanking knowing his precious son had had enough. He put the brush aside once more and cuddled Elladan in his lap making certain his now flaming bottom touched nothing. He stroked the dark hair and murmured words of praise, comfort and forgiveness until his child calmed. “I love you very much Elladan and I would not want to lose you to an error in judgment. I could not bear it and would have to sail.” Elrond told him.  
Elladan sniffled and buried his face in his Adar’s robes and Elrond continued to cuddle and comfort him until he knew Elladan was all right again and then had him switch places with his brother.

Elrond went through the same punishment with Elrohir.

When both is children had been suitably chastised Elrond cuddled them both close and had washed their faces and dried their eyes and blew their noses. He settled them both face down on the bed. “I love you both very much.” Elrond told them softly.

“Aye, we love you too Ada.” Elrohir said quietly. Elladan nodded in agreement. 

“Hush now and rest. I will stay until you both are traveling the path of dreams.”

His sons nodded and soon they were both traveling the path of dreams. He sat for a long time by their side thinking of their mother and how much he missed her at times like this. After sitting there for a little bit Elrond left and returned to his own chambers. 

*****

Leofwine spent the next few days wandering the gardens with his Grandfather and enjoying the time with his friends. He spent time with his Grandfather in the pasture watching the animals who served Beorn and laughing at some of their antics. Leofwine and the dog had begun to become good friends as did he and the pony. The ewe was a little standoffish yet, but his Grandfather told him in time the ewe would grow close to him as well.

Beorn had enjoyed talking with Thranduil and working out negotiations regarding the use of the ford that went to the Old Forest Road. 

Leofwine had continued to take lessons with Legolas and the twins. Master Belverin worked hard with Erestor to teach Leofwine as much as they could in the short time he had left before he would have to leave and return to his own lands and people. The days flew by and one day Leofwine was walking in the forest with his grandfather and he asked, “Grandfather Beorn?”

“Yes little one?” He responded.

“When you are a bear do the trees talk to you? The trees here talk to Legolas. He said it’s because he is part wood elf.”

Beorn considered the question and then nodded. “Yes, the trees speak to me and not only when I am a bear. You need to learn to listen in order for them to speak to you.”

Leofwine looked at his grandfather puzzled. “What do you mean Grandfather?”

Beorn said, “Come…let me show you.”

Leofwine went with his grandfather to an old oak tree. Beorn placed his palm on its trunk and said to Leofwine, “Place a hand on the tree and then listen.”

Leofwine did as his grandfather said and jumped a little when he heard the tree speak, “Little sapling bear cub. We are happy for you to be among us.”

Leofwine pulled his hand away from the tree and then looked around to make certain his friends were not playing a trick on him, like before, then looked at his grandfather suspiciously. “That was not you making that voice was it Grandfather?”

Beorn looked surprised and shook his head. “No Grandson, I would not be so mean as to play that kind of trick on you. I shall step away from the tree and you may try again.”   
Beorn stepped away from the tree and stood next to Leofwine.

Leofwine placed a hand on the tree and he said, “I am pleased to speak to you.”

The tree said, “We are pleased you are among us sapling bear cub. We are grateful for your intervention for our young sapling of the forest.”

Leofwine, not quite understanding this asked his Grandfather, repeating the tree’s statement.

Beorn grinned and said, “They are thanking you for saving Legolas from the giant spider.”

Leofwine’s eyes widened and nodded. “You are quite welcome.” He told the tree.

The old oak rustled its leaves in acknowledgement.

Beorn said, “Leofwine, we must leave and be getting back to the stronghold as we need to prepare for departing.”

Leofwine nodded and sighed. He didn’t really want to leave this place, but knew he had to return to his own people with his Grandfather. “Grandfather…will we be able to visit often?”

Beorn hugged the little boy and he said softly, “As often as we are able and as often as King Thranduil is able to offer us safe passage and is able to have us at his palace.” 

Leofwine nodded. “All right Grandfather.” He said accepting the older man’s edict. He turned back to the tree and said, placing his hand on the trunk. “I must be leaving now. Take care of Legolas.”

The tree dropped a branch, brushing the little boy’s hair in acknowledgement of the request. He smiled at Beorn and went with him, leaving the forest behind. 

*****

Legolas cuddled in his Ada’s arms. “Ada…I do not want Leofwine to go although I know he must. The twins will be leaving too now that there is no longer reason for their Ada to stay and I shall be very lonely once more.” The small elfling began to cry quietly.

Thranduil cuddled his son and said softly, “I know penneth, but there’s not much help for it. Lord Elrond must return to Imladris with Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor and his sons.”

Legolas sighed. I understand Ada and we already talked about that Leofwine needs to return with his grandfather, Beorn.”

Thranduil nodded. “Aye my Leafling and I know you are unhappy about it as well, but it cannot be helped.” He squeezed Legolas.

“Aye Ada. I know and understand.” Legolas squeezed his Ada tightly in return.

*****

It was a sunny morning when the party from Imladris assembled to head back to their own realm. 

Leofwine and his Grandfather Beorn were also leaving and had packed things on the pony who had not objected to carrying their possessions.

Thranduil came out into the courtyard and bid each of his friends in turn a fond farewell. “Elrond, thank you so much for everything. We will be making a trip to see you soon.”

Elrond smiled. “Of course you know you are welcome anytime Thranduil.”

The King inclined his head. “Thank you Elrond.” He turned to Glorfindel and Erestor and said, “Be well my friends and thank you for coming and helping out with Leofwine.”

Glorfindel and Erestor reassured Thranduil it had been their pleasure to have been able to come and assist. 

As the Imladris party moved out Thranduil, Legolas at his side, as well as Leofwine and Beorn, waved until their banners and flags were no longer visible. The royal elf then turned to Beorn and Leofwine. He held out his arms to the small boy who came readily to him. “Leofwine I shall miss you as shall Legolas.”

The little boy nodded. “I shall also miss both of you as well as Rohennath and Daeras.”

The King nodded. “They too will miss you, but you and your Grandfather will visit again and you will be able to see them and if I need to send soldiers to your Grandfather on behalf of myself or the realm I shall send one or both of them.” The royal elf promised.

Leofwine nodded and hugged Thranduil tight. “Thank you Aran Thranduil.”

Legolas was dancing on his toes waiting for his turn. “Ada…I want to talk to my friend too!” 

Thranduil smiled indulgently and stepped aside, releasing Leofwine from his hug. 

Legolas stepped up and hugged his friend and said, “Leofwine…I shall miss you.” 

Leofwine returned the hug. “I shall miss you too Legolas.” The little boy told the tithen ernil 

Legolas looked up at Thranduil and he gave his son a slight nod. Legolas took out a small box from his tunic pocket. It held two silver rings, both identically crafted. “Leofwine, this is a friendship circlet in the form of a ring. We will each have one to indicate our friendship forever.” He told his friend. The ring was made of silver strands woven and braided intricately together. 

Leofwine looked at the ring with widened blue green eyes and then looked up at his grandfather. Beorn gave his grandson a slight nod and Leofwine said, “Thank you Legolas…it is very beautiful and I shall cherish it and not take it off ever.”

Legolas smiled and watched as Leofwine placed it on his right hand ring finger. He fingered it and smiled as he liked the texture of the ring as well as its visible beauty. 

Legolas smiled at his young friend and then placed his ring on his own hand and the two boys embraced hugging each other tight.

Beorn said quietly, “Leofwine, it is time we were going. The Western Patrol is waiting for us.”

Leofwine nodded and let Legolas go. When he turned and saw Rohennath and Daeras waiting behind his grandfather the little boy grinned and rushed to them trying to hug them both at the same time. “Rohennath! Daeras! Will you really come with Grandfather and me all the way to the ford?”

The two young warriors nodded and smiled. “Aye, we will be escorting you and your Grandfather and see you safely across the river Anduin. We don’t want to have to fish you out again.” Daeras said a twinkle in his eye. 

Leofwine laughed and then turned and gave both Legolas and Thranduil each another hug before setting out to return to the lands and the people he belonged to with his Grandfather Beorn.

Legolas watched with his Ada until the patrol and his friend with his grandfather were no longer visible. Thranduil hugged is son and said, “It won’t be long before we arrange a visit.”

Legolas hugged his Ada and said, “Thank you Ada…I will be waiting, please do not make it too long.”

Thranduil hugged the tithen ernil and whispered softly, “I will not my leafling…I promise.” 

The End.


End file.
